Sacred Madness
by nelle18
Summary: This is my version of Vampire Knight. An Undying Love that is never meant to exist between a Pureblood and a Vampire Hunter has begun its fateful journey. But their eternal love will be challenge by many obstacles. So will pure madness be the one to save the star-crossed lovers? KanamexZero
1. First Prologue

**A/N: **This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction. I already made the first five chapters of this story but not yet ready to upload. It still need a few changes to match my desired plot of the story. Sadly to say I'm not concern whether I would receive a negative review from viewers. I've been reading a lot of Vampire Knight fanfiction and I haven't found a story to my liking so that's that. Well I'll be thankful if anyone likes my story.

**Important: **Some of the story plot are similar to the original Vampire Knight but I made a few changes. Just so you know this story will have a **SLOW** romance between my character's pairings. I love going slow. But beware because this is Rated M. I'll let you know to expect blood, death, dark personality, language etc. (lemon will later appear in future chapters). But don't worry because there isn't character bashing here. Beware of slight OOC

**Summary: **Love is a sacred emotion, always seen as the most beautiful sensation. However, as good can't exist without evil; love can't exist without madness. KanamexZero

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight especially the original characters in the story (but I do own some characters I created that doesn't belong to Matsuri Hino.)

* * *

**First Prologue: Somewhere in distant future..**

.

_Made me promise I'd try_  
_To find my way back in this life_  
_I hope there is a way_  
_To give me a sign you're okay_  
_Reminds me again_  
_It's worth it all_  
_So I can go home_

Inside the old Kuran Mansion, a little girl is seen running towards a tall man. "Father, everything is ready." said the girl as she stops and looks at the man with her pair of amethyst eyes. The young man smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead and smelled the sweet lavender aroma of her long wavy dark chocolate hair, "You look beautiful, Emily." he compliments making her blushed pink in her cheeks. She holds a bouquet of dozen white roses matching her white dress and standing elegantly like she's going to a luxurious party.

"Where are we going Father?" ask a young boy clinging to the side of the man. The young man brushed his son's silver hair and stared at those chocolate wine eyes, "Elliot, we are going to meet _someone_ special." he said with a sad smile. Before the boy could answer back, a blonde guy with blue eyes walks to them.

"Kaname-sama, it is time." bowing his head before the people in front of him.

"Thank you, Aidou." Kaname smiled and the four of them made way to the basement and came upon a large metal door engrave with a Kuran Crest and it was sealed with an ancient spell. Kaname used his pureblood's powers to undo the spell. Eyes glowing bright red, he place his right hand towards the door and red electricity crawled every corner of it. And just a few moments Aidou opens the door, "Be careful, Kaname-sama".

Kaname sighed "Rest assured." Even after all these years, the blonde guy is still as worry-wrat as he is even back in the Cross Academy days. But Kaname is grateful to have a friend who is still loyal to him after all those years although sometimes he wished Aidou would be a less annoyance to him from time to time.

"Father, who is this special person?" Elliot glanced at Kaname with a questionable look.

"Someone dearest to me." Kaname tried to hide anguish in his face with a smile. The trio soon entered the room with their retreating back slowly vanishing in the darkness. After half an hour that seems like an eternity, Kaname's voice echoed inside the pitch black void.

.

.

"Zero"

.

**End of First Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: **Song Fiction - Memories by Within Temptation.


	2. My Knight

**A/N: **Thanks to those who follow this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Knight**

.

Inside the Moon Dorms, vampires are getting ready for the day because soon they will be attending class. As usual Kaname is in his study desk doing a lot of paper works sent from the Council. He is in deep focus when Takuma knocks a few from the other side of the door.

"What is it Takuma?" Kaname left a small sigh while concentrating on the documents.

The blonde guy enters the room with not-so-many papers in his hand. "These just came today." Kaname brushes his temple unintentionally letting Takuma knows he is very tired himself. _'Another sleepless night for me.'_ Kaname thought. The blonde guy realizes this and put on his always cheerful expression to cheer up the other.

"Kaname, I believe you should rest today. Don't worry I'll let the teacher knows that you are on sick leave." Takuma didn't show his worries for his friend because he knows that Kaname won't let anybody worry for him, indeed a man with pride. However Kaname never fails to understood his friend's concern. He stood up and walk pass to his friend with a single pat in the shoulder. "It's okay, I also need fresh air once in a while. I will suffocate if I stay here any time longer." Then he opens his closet grabbing his night class uniform.

"Okay... Let me know if you need something." Takuma turned on his heels and left the room.

Kaname starts to take off his clothes and dress himself with uniform. Afterwards, he went to a table nearby and grabs a wine glass of water. He slips two blood tablets and leans to the window. Kaname watches as the tablets dissolve in the water, his mind is in deep thoughts.

_'Yuki'_

**X**

Meanwhile in the classroom, Yuki is staring blankly in the air looking through the glass window not noticing that class had already ended. Her mind is somewhere beneath her memories. Reminiscing her past about the snowy night years ago. Her first memories about vampires.

_It's cold.._  
_Pure white snow.._  
_What is "pure white"?.._  
_What is "snow"?.._  
_It is... something that is not red.._  
_What is something that is "red"?.._

_A man dress in dark coat appeared before her. "Are you lost, little lady?" Upon looking closely, the man has bright red eyes and sharp canine teeth. "May I... drink your blood?"_

_They drink the life-blood of people.._  
_They are beast disguised as humans.._

_Feeling nothing but fear, she tried to step away from the man but trips and falls in the ground. The man soon bared his fangs and proceed to attack her. "N-No!" she plead but the man didn't listen. When she was about to be bitten, she saw a white scarf swayed with the cold wind and blood splattered in the clear white snow._

_She didn't notice how the man was killed. Instead she was staring in confusion, there a young man in purple coat stood with hand covered in blood. "You are a disgrace to all vampires." When the young man turned to look at her while licking the blood in his hand with eyes bright red similar to the man earlier, only one word came into her mind._

_Vampires._

"Yuki!" the girl snapped from her thoughts and see her friend looking to her closely with a frown in her face. "Y-Yori?" Yuki ask with a dumbfounded expression clearly masking her face.

"Seriously, how long do you intend to stay here? Are you skipping your prefect duties?" Yori sighed. Her friend always let her guard down and dozed off, she wouldn't be surprised if one day Yuki got herself in trouble. She slowly starting to pity Zero for babysitting such a naïve girl. Yuki then realize that the classroom has long been empty. "What!? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She hurriedly exit the classroom and ran towards the Moon Dorm gates where fan girls and boys already crowding the place. _'Damn, Zero will kill me if I slacked off.'_

**X**

Earlier ago, inside a stable Zero is peacefully sleeping beside White Lily. He skipped the last period and went to the stable to have a good nap. When the horse saw the sun already setting down, she nudges the silver hair of her owner waking him up. Zero yawned and stretched his arms, then stroked Lily's neck softly. He let a small smile draw in his lips, "I'll be going now." The horse nodded to him and Zero left the stable before closing it. He took a glance at the setting sun and slowly his right hand reach to the left side of his neck where the tattoo is located.

"Shizuka"

He whispered the name he despise the most. The vampire that murdered his parents and took Ichiru away. The same beast that bit him and turned him into a monster. The woman who destroyed his life without mercy. He vowed to kill her ever since he survived and that is his only purpose in living.

Zero grabs his gun 'Bloody Rose' from his blazer and stares at it. He always looks at it to remind him that vampires are creatures that needed to kill without a second thought. One day, this gun will decide his fate whether to point it to his nemesis or to point it to his heart if ever he is nearer the 'End'. He gripped the handle hard, hard enough to release his frustration. Because of course, he didn't deserve that kind of fate do he? But the world is so cruel to him.

_When I'm free_  
_When my sun has set_  
_Released my soul forever_  
_I'll have no regret_  
_To be free_  
_I'll exist again_  
_No more lost endeavors_  
_Nothing to contend_  
_When I'm free_

He puts his gun back to his blazer and walks off.

**X**

"Hey don't push!"  
"What?"

Yuki finally made her way in front of the crowd. "All right, all right. Step back everyone!" She tried her hardest to hold off the fan girls before the gate opens. "It's past curfew for everyone in the Day class. Return to your dorms!"

"You're only saying that because you want the Night class all to yourself, isn't that right Cross-san?" one of the girl annoyingly voice out her thoughts.

"Just because you're the Headmaster's daughter... That's so unfair!" another girl yelling at her angrily.

"That's not true! I'm only doing my job as prefect -" Yuki tried to reason to the fan girls when the Moon Dorm gate finally opens. She was shocked when all of the fan girls and boys suddenly behaved themselves and made way for the Night Class residents to pass through. Aidou and his cousin Akatsuki were the first one to exit the gate.

"Good morning ladies!" the blonde guy greets his fan while waving to them. His orange haired cousin the stoic one is behind him watching him closely so he won't do anything stupid. "Stop worrying Akatsuki, you're too uptight."

"Idol-senpia!" scream one of the fan girls.

Upon hearing his name, Aidou went to do one of his striking pose pointing his index finger to the girl who called him and "Bang" he claims and winks to her. The rest of his rabid fans had fallen for him all over again and soon went to him and beg "Shoot me too!" On the process, Yuki stumbled on the ground not noticing Kaname near her.

"Yuki" She turned around and saw Kaname leaning down and offering his hand to her with a loving smile. Yes this is the man who save her on that snowy night. The young man wearing purple coat in her memories. But this man is also a vampire, no - he is a Pureblood.

"Kaname-senpai" Yuki blushes at her savior. "Thank you for all your hardwork." Kaname smiled to her and pat her head tenderly. "Ah no, it is my duty as a prefect." she tried not to blush deep red in front of him. However in a second, a silver haired teen grabs Kaname's hand away from Yuki. "Zero!" shocking her.

"Class is starting, Kuran-senpai" He glared at him with a killing intent then soon let go of the hand. Kaname smirk at him with amused look "How scary... Mr. Prefect." and walks off. There is a moment of silence between the two prefect before heading for patrol.

**X**

Night has come and the vampires are in the middle of lesson when Aidou still whining about the situation earlier, thus disturbing a few of them. "He really pisses me off!" Kaname shrugged off the blonde guy's annoying moment while reading a book.

"Kiryu Zero, who the hell does he think he is!?" He scribbled his notes much to his anger. "How dare he grab the arm of Dorm President Kuran..." he kept on whining when Ruka decided to interrupt him, "If you keep whining like that, it makes you look like you're in love." mocking him. Akatsuki's eyebrow twitch at Ruka's statement but no one notice.

"As if!" Aidou defensely yelled at her. "I'd bury that damn prefect with my own hands if I could!" glaring at her. Ruka then grabs his notebook and pinned Aidou's hand on the desk with its sharp corner . "It hurts!" he cried in pain. Kaname suddenly closed his book alerting all of them. "Enough." he stood from his seat and looks at the crescent moon from the window. "The night is still young." his eyes both glowing blood red.

**X**

All the while Yuki is patrolling the grounds and looking for Zero. _'That guy, I didn't see him in on the way. He better not abandon his post.'_ she continued to search for him. Not so far away behind a tree, Zero is down on his knees breathing hard while holding his neck. He clutch his shirt trying to calm down his fast beating heart, his mind going around making him dizzy. He knows deep inside that his bloodlust is starting to surface after a long four years of his vampire side being dormant. He picks up his blood tablets from his pocket and swallows three whole. He doesn't know if its effective but he wish so because he rather die first than become one of those creatures craving for human blood.

Feeling a slight loss of bloodlust, Zero gets up ready to call it a day. He will gladly sleep before his bloodlust kick again when he notices two Day Class girls sneaking among the trees, trying to trespass the grounds. He appeared to them to expose their presence "Hey! Going out at night is strictly prohibited." he warned with a scowl in his face trying to hide his distress. "We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night Class students." one of the girls tried to reason her way through but it didn't work on Zero's tough guy attitude. Yes, he is not like Yuki who everyone can underestimate. When he proceeds to grab the girl's hand to bring them both to the chairman, he felt a vampire presence in his back. And in a blink of an eye, he grabs his gun and points it to whomever vampire dared to sneak behind him - and it appears to be Aidou with his cousin Akatsuki.

"That was scary. I'd expect nothing less from the Headmaster's son." the blonde guy smirk at him despite being threatened at gun point.

"Kya! It's Idol-senpai and Wild-senpai!" both girls giggled when they saw them. Aidou approaches him face close enough alarming Zero's hunter instinct of a predator's presence. "Back off!" he glared at the blonde guy but then suddenly his bloodlust surface again rendering his body weak. _'Shit! What a wrong time to appear.'_ He tried to compose himself and refuse to let his guard down now he is in front of a vampire.

"You're so cruel, Prefect-san." Aidou's eyes glowed red, he grips Zero's arm and rips off his sleeves. Too weak to respond, Zero tried to push the blonde guy but he doesn't have the strength to raise his other arm. His bloodlust is consuming his strength and energy. _'Shit!'_ Aidou licks the skin of Zero's arm with an amused face, "This is what you get for disrespecting Kaname-sama." With no time to lose, he bared his fangs and pierces to the prefect's skin. Blood flows, allowing the other to have a taste. Then after a single gulp of blood, his fangs retreated and licking his lips. "Delicious."

"Kya! Vampire!" both of the girls screamed before collapsing but it didn't stop Aidou to reach for the prefect's neck.

Because of the pain he came back to his senses thus pulling the trigger with all remaining strength he had, aiming to one of trees. A gunshot is heard in the middle of the night. When Yuki heard it, she rushes towards the place where the noise came from. _'I wonder what happen to Zero'_. At the same time Kaname appeared out of nowhere, making the two cousins immobile out of fear. "Could you please lower the Bloody Rose?" he said with an indifferent expression. Zero lowered his gun when Yuki appeared. "Zero!"

Aidou is shaking because of fear when he realize that Kaname caught him on the act of almost biting the teen's neck. He is indeed in deep trouble. "Zero, are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly when she saw a distressed teen. Zero covered his wound immediately, not letting the girl know of his healing process. "I'm fine, Yuki." He tried to calm Yuki down about his situation.

However, the scent of his blood didn't escape Kaname's smelling range. Upon sniffing the intoxicating scent, the Pureblood was stunned discovering the unique aroma of the prefect's blood. Never in a thousand years had he came to smell such a delicious scent. His eyes glowed red and when he was about to take a step towards Zero, Yuki's voice snapped his senses back to reality. "Kaname-senpai."

In a few seconds, Kaname was lost in words then he saw a scared Aidou from the corner of his eye. "I'll take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's response. Is that okay Yuki?" when he heard that the question was not meant for him, Zero ignored the Pureblood's presence then walked out of the scene, "Yes, Kaname-senpai" Yuki responded before following her prefect partner. The Pureblood then turned to Kain with the orange haired vampire's face going pale. "Why didn't you stop Aidou? You are responsible." Akatsuki was speechless and afraid to reason out to Kaname because if it comes to his cousin, all reasons are deemed useless and he knows damn well. "Seiren." Kaname called his most loyal subordinate and a purple haired woman appeared before the two collapsed girls.

"I'll take them to the Headmaster after erasing their memories of tonight." Seiren then carried both girls and disappeared from the scene. Kaname soon dismissed the remaining two vampires and stood idly for a while. His shaking hand reached to his face, hiding his bared fangs and red eyes as well as his expression that looks like a hungry animal. He is confused because of his reaction from the scent of Zero's blood. Never in his life had he felt such strong bloodlust towards another person or vampire, even to Yuki. The teen is suppose to be his knight to protect the girl his queen. That's right, his knight. The Level-D knight for him to use.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fic - Unleashed by Epica


	3. My Denial

**A/N:** If anyone of you wondered why I update fast, well because I was ahead of five chapters. Well I'm not in a rush to update and I still need a few changes. So that's that! Okay here comes Aidou's funny moment. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Denial**

.

Yuki dragged Zero to the chairman's house, whether he likes it or not, the old man needed to know what happen. But the teen stubbornly refused her and went straight to his room. "Zero, open the door. I need to fix your wound." Yuki kept knocking in the door. Zero ignored her and is sitting on the floor head leaning back to the door. He doesn't want her to enter knowing he is still in a bloodlust state. Seeing his own blood didn't help him resist his urge to drink one.

"Go away Yuki!" he insisted with his fangs showing clearly. Of course his adopted sister never knew he is a vampire and a lowly Level-D at that. "But Zero-" she worry for her brother greatly. "Enough, I want to sleep!" the teen had no choice but to be mad at her, it is for her own good. Not wanting to enrage Zero any further, she left him in his own devices and went down to tell the chairman about the night's event.

Later on in Zero's room, hard panting and moans can be heard. The shirtless teen kept on enduring his bloodlust, trying to resists the urge to bite someone's neck. He held to his bed sheets angrily enough to rip it to shreds. The darkness in his room made him feel slowly succumbing to madness. Clearly, he doesn't want to lose himself before avenging the death of his family. He doesn't want to surrender first without succeeding his revenge. His body is covered in sweat. Even though the night is very cold, the only coldness he could feel is in his very soul.

**X**

Back in the Moon Dorm, the two cousins were dismissed from the class to receive a word and punishment from their dorm leader. The chairman already knows their fault and was given a ten days suspension.

"Suspended for ten days, huh?" even in the face of doom, the blonde guy lazily sat in a couch inside the lounge and slips one blood tablet in a glass of water. "But Kiryu's blood was worth it." he proudly claims to his silent cousin. Akatsuki sighed; his cousin Aidou never learns his lesson does he? To think he is fine doing such a mistake in the school ground and not to mention, under Kaname's iron clad rule to 'never drink human blood'.

"If you say that, you'll be scolded by Dorm President Kuran again." Kain warned his stupid cousin one last time and hopefully he listens because one way or another, he always share the same punishment and he doesn't want to get into deep trouble. "That's just what I want." Aidou replied. "I couldn't resist to bite him and just -" before he could finish his statement, Kaname appeared beside him and *Slap*. He hit him hard in the face with the back of his hand. "I-I'm sorry." the blonde guy stared at the moment but soon admit his mistake and apologize to Kaname. After the pureblood left without a word, Kain then talks to his cousin "Wasn't that what you wanted?" he question his cousin if that is really his motive, to be hit by Kaname. If so, then he is a masochist. Realizing the orange haired guy message, Aidou blushed deep red and throws a tantrum to his cousin, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

After leaving the two idiots in the lounge, Kaname went up ahead to his bedroom. He walks up to his window and stared at his own reflection in a moment of silence. He then reaches to touch one of his fangs and whispered, "Blood". Much to his demise, his bloodlust still hasn't subsided after knowing the scent of Zero's blood. The beast inside him screams to taint the pale skin and have a single taste of the prefect's blood. And for once in his entire life, he never felt envy. Jealous of another vampire and worst he is envious because one had taste such delicious elixir.

_Falling in the black_  
_Slipping through the cracks_  
_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_  
_Dreaming of the way it used to be_  
_Can you hear me?_

**X**

Morning came and Yuki is already awake and had just finished taking a bath when Zero went inside and goes to take a bath completely ignoring the girl's presence pissing her off. "Hey! Why did you come in?!" she yelled enough to catch the other's attention.

"It's your fault for not locking the door." but he knew clearly that the door's lock is damage, he just wanted to piss her off. Then he started undressing, thus embarrassing Yuki. However, the girl soon notices the bandages around Zero's forearm. "Zero, did you disinfect it -" when she proceeds to touch the bandages, Zero yank his arm in surprise but hid his frightened expression cause he doesn't want Yuki to see that there is no longer a wound. Despite of his wound being healed already, he put bandages anyway earlier to not rise his adopted sister's suspicion. But he never intended for Yuki to have a sad face in front of him that's why he pats her head, "I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm already fine." he smiled to her to cheer her up.

"Then you already forgive Aidou?" Yuki cheerfully asked his brother hoping for the other to forget the last night event but it only angered Zero. He glared at her before slamming the door of the shower leaving Yuki dumbfounded. _'I guess he hate him now.'_ that was her thought after exiting the bathroom.

After taking a bath, Zero stood facing the sink then later on vomits a material from his stomach. It was the blood tablet he swallowed this morning after waking up. _'The time is drawing near.'_ he thought while looking at his reflection on the bathroom mirror.

**X**

Before heading to the school building, Zero stopped by the chairman's study to be question about last night report from Yuki. After opening the door, the chairman flew towards him with arms widen ready to hug the teen. "My adorable son~!" but then he crashed, face slamming on the door. "What is it, chairman?" Zero question his presence in front of the chairman not wanting to beat around the bush, he doesn't have time to chit-chat with an idiot old man.

"Well I heard what happen last night. And I just want to let you know that I already given appropriate actions to those two." he walks pace slowly towards his office chair before sitting down. "What's the punishment?" the teen's monotone is clearly angry. He expects that the two especially the blonde guy to receive severe punishment, if he wishes then it will be an instant death. Cross hesitates for a moment and he responded, "Ten days suspension, I left the rest of the punishment to Kaname." Zero looks at the chairman with wide eyes. Wait, did he just heard him right? Or is his ear playing music to him? When Cross notice Zero being unresponsive, he repeats his statement earlier then soon came the teen's tantrum.

"What the hell!?" the teen slammed his right fist atop the chairman's desk gaining a crack on the smooth surface. "As much as I wanted to take further actions, I can't go beyond Kaname's decisions because I know well he will give a definite punishment. Beside as a chairman, I can't hurt my own students, do I Kiryu-kun?" Cross stated his reasons in a formal manner so he won't upset the teen any more than that.

"I understand where your hate is coming from Kiryu-kun because vampires have been mankind's enemy since ancient times." he stood up and faces the window both hands in his behind and back turned to Zero. "However, there are also vampires who wish for a peaceful coexistence." "I am proud to teach this generation the importance of developing good relations between vampires and humans." He then faces his adopted son with a serious face. "Kiryu-kun, although it may be impossible now, I hope you understand my way of thinking one day."

The teen is speechless with his head down but that doesn't change the fact that Zero can't accept the chairman's decision towards coexistence and so he turned around to walk out. "Suit yourself." he said before open the door and slamming it close. Cross was left alone in his office, removing his glasses and exhaled. _'Such a troublesome guy right, Yagari?'_

**X**

Today marks the day of Valentine's Day. The Night Class students are residing in the lounge waiting for Kaname to lead them. "They get more energetic with each passing minutes." Takuma happily commented about the rowdy noise of girls coming from the distant. It was so loud enough to reach the silent Moon Dorm.

Then Aidou responded to Takuma's topic, "I wonder what will I get this year?". He can't wait to receive shower of affections from his fans proudly knowing he is the number one popular student among the Night Class. "Akatsuki, wanna compete with me? Let's see who receive the most." he declared contest to his yawning cousin. But the other simply shrugged off Aidou's declaration "Oh man.." but even if he declined, he knew he will be force sooner or later.

"It's a pain." Shiki showing he is least interested about receiving gifts from anyone. Their discussion ended when Ruka senses their dorm leader going down the staircase, "Kaname-sama!" Ruka called to him excitedly. Kaname is stepping down with Seiren beside him. "Shall we go?" But then he didn't notice Takuma's questionable stare. _'Kaname doesn't look well.'_ the green eyed blonde thought to himself.

**X**

The Moon Dorm gates open with the Night Class passing through. Some of the girls are already exicted to give their handmade chocolates to the person they idolized. Thankfully, Zero's presence prevented the fans from causing a chaos. There appeared to have fence gates with the Night Class names engraved on top of it in each and one of them. The fans are waiting to finally give their chocolates.

"Oh! This looks fun." Aidou compliments the scene before him. "I knew this would be a pain." Shiki on the other hand wishes to pass by without getting any but it seems impossible with lot of girls waiting on his fence gate. "I gotta get them all!" without further ado, the idiot blonde guy started to run off when Kaname decided to stop him. "Aidou, mind your manners. You do understand right?" The blonde guy immediately stops on his track and turns around to respond, "Y-Yes, Dorm President Kuran."

The rest of them soon went to their respected fence gates to receive chocolate and gifts from their fans. "Thank you." Takuma is happily receiving his gifts when he senses Shiki about to walk pass his fence gate. He then went to grab the maroon haired guy in the arm and pulled him "I'm sorry ladies. I'll bring Shiki-kun to you now." As Kaname walks along the way, he recognizes on of the fence gate meant for him and sees a lot of girls offering their lovely gifts to him. Kaname gladly accepts it one by one; behind him Ruka is watching the scene. "They should be grateful Kaname-sama is so kind to them." but she hide her annoyance towards those fan girls when someone called to her. "Ruka.. Ruka-san." She turns beside her and see the president of the boys' Sun Dorm offering her a gift. "Please, accept my feelings." and with that her Valentine's Day was ruined.

Yuki is seen busy monitoring the event. Upon reaching to Zero's area, the lot of them stop from their paths and stared at him. The silver haired teen undeniably surprise by the sudden actions of the vampires but still glared at them in case something happens. Then Aidou approached him while fidgeting and face with a deep red blush on his cheeks. Both the Day Class and the Night Class are watching the whole situation. The blonde guy then bowed his head down with both arms reaching towards Zero with an object on his palm. A gift wrapped in pink heart design with red ribbon. "Please... acc-accept this... as... my a-apology... for... last night." Aidou embarrassed by his own action tried to hide his tomato colored face. The audience was shocked by Aidou's doing.

_'If it weren't for Kaname-sama.'_ he tearfully thought while remembering Kaname's decision last night.

**-Flashback-**

_"Aidou and Akatsuki with your mistake tonight, I have come with a specific punishment for the both of you." Kaname said with a serious face. The two cousins stand still while waiting for their dorm leader's words._

_"Anything Kaname-sama" they both said in unison. Then Kaname glanced at both of them before stating his decision, "Since tomorrow is Valentine's, I believe it will be a good idea for the two of you to give Kiryu-kun a gift as a sign of respect but don't forget to state your apology. Am I clear?"_

_"Wha-!" before Aidou could finish his word, Kaname glared at him with red eyes. "Yes, Kaname-sama." both guys accepted their punishment._

**-End-**

Zero at first dumbfounded by Aidou's action but later realized that this might be Kaname's so called 'punishment'. Damn he wants to laugh hard in front of Aidou, who on earth won't be amused to see an arrogant noble vampire giving chocolate to a Level-D like him and a hunter at that. He tried to hide is wide grin. "Heh" he said with a small amused smile in his lips. One word, just one word from Zero made Aidou's hate towards him goes rocket sky high. Oh, he will surely think a hundred ways to murder this prefect one day. Aidou sworn to himself.

Nonetheless, Zero accepted the gift but not the apology though he didn't let the dumb guy knows. Akatsuki on the other hand just casually handed his gift and apologizes to him. Aidou wondered how in the hell does his cousin able to act like nothing is embarrassing. He then grabs the orange haired guy by the arm and pulled him away towards the school building, so much wanting to escape the situation. And so the rest of the Night Class walks off.

Meanwhile Kaname glanced at Zero's neck with sharp gaze before heading off like the rest when he heard the prefect calls to him "Kuran-senpai". Kaname turns around and grabs the flying object towards him. He looks at it and sees a green wrapped gift. "You dropped that." Zero claims but Kaname knew from the looks of it that it was from Yuki.

Because earlier Yuki fell to the ground with few of the fan girls who tried to trespass the line. She didn't notice her handmade chocolate for Kaname slips from her pocket. Too late now that Zero had already given it to Kaname - without her permission. But he smiled to her and said "I accept it. Thank you, Yuki." She would likely give it to him in person but it doesn't matter anymore, Yuki is happy knowing her savior accepts her chocolate.

After walking away from the area, Seiren stops and faces the dorm leader "Kaname-sama, I'll carry them for you." The Pureblood accepted her offer and gives off many gift boxes except for one. "You may eat them if you like. I'm content of this one." The one he is holding is the green gift box. The box represents Yuki's affection for him and he is indeed the happiest man on Valentine's Day. He kissed the box tenderly. But then his inner beast keeps telling him that it's wrong. And the reason why he refused to let it go because Zero's scent is still lingering in it almost overpowering Yuki's scent. He tried to search for his dear girl's aroma but all he could smell is Zero's. He denied his inner desires and tried to focus on his love for Yuki. He denied his growing thirst for the prefect's blood and would much rather prefer Yuki's. But then deep inside his conscience he knows denial is pointless.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Falling Inside The Black by Skillet


	4. My Hunger

**A/N:** This chapter has angsty. Anyway I'm stuck on chapter 10, great! I still haven't come up with a better continuation. It's a good thing I finished chapter 4-9 but I don't know why I'm not contented about the story flow. That leaves me no choice but to sort out my plot via Flow Chart. Lol :)

**Important:** I received one review asking me if the contents of my story prologue hint about male pregnancy, well yes it is so expect it in the future.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Hunger**

.

Weekend afternoon in the chairman's house, Yuki is making chocolate even though Valentine's is already over. Why? Because she forgot to give Zero and her daddy a taste of her handmade chocolate similar to the one she made for Kaname. When she imagines Kaname eating her chocolate delicately, Yuki's cheeks blushes bright pink like the apron she is wearing. Anyone can tell she is love-struck.

_'Kaname is different from those vampires.'_ she believes because he saved her life. Even if Zero always reminds her that vampires are evil bloodsuckers, Yuki will still hold on to Kaname's image of a good vampire. _'I hope Kaname and Zero will get along someday.'_ she wishes. Even if the world turns upside down, Yuki will chase on her wish and see to it that it is granted. No not a wish, it will be her dream. She wants a future with both of them at her side smiling. Yuki doesn't care if Kaname is a vampire and Zero is a hunter, she will follow the Headmaster's goal of coexistence. With her gentle heart, she does not want to lose anyone she holds dear.

In the middle of her daydream, Yuki accidentally cuts her finger. "Ouch!" she washes her wound in the kitchen's sink. "Zero won't let me go on patrol if he finds this." she was busy cleaning her wound not noticing the silver haired prefect standing behind her. "What I won't let you?" Zero looking at the unfinished chocolate syrup. "Zero!" Yuki turned around in surprise leaving the water faucet open. Silence surrounds the kitchen for a few seconds and the only noise that can be heard is the pouring water from the faucet.

"Well?" Zero questions the girl. Yuki is afraid to tell him because she doesn't want to skip her duties especially since she won't be able to see Kaname but her adopted brother definitely won't let her patrol later so Yuki is left speechless, not sure what to answer. She grips her fist when the idea of not seeing Kaname struck to her mind but that only let her wound bleed and it didn't escape Zero's attention. "That's it. I'll tell chairman you skip tonight's patrol." He warns her and exits the kitchen before she can find an excuse for Zero to let her go.

_'Damn him! It's not like those vampires will go berserk because of a small wound beside Kaname is there!'_ she yelled inside her mind and let her frustration disappear then afterwards turns off the water faucet.

**X**

Just then Zero suddenly felt his bloodlust while on the way to the chairman's study. Realizing the office's lights are off; he hides there for a little while. He doesn't want Yuki to see him in such state. He sits on the floor with his back leaning to the wall, his breathing is heavy. His bloodlust is appearing more often than he expected he tried to focus on his senses afraid to lose his mind and succumbs to his vampire side. And then the door opens with Cross entering. The chairman didn't fail to notice Zero in the dark room. With the irregular breathing noise he heard, he immediately assumed that the teen's bloodlust finally surfaced.

"Even if you ignore it or try to run away, nothing will change." the dirty blonde guy approached the teen with a sad expression masking his face. "Yet, you still insist on pushing yourself beyond your limit." he tried to hide his pity for the boy. "Shut up.." Zero shrugged off the old man's attention and tried to stand up but unable to. His lust for blood is growing stronger as time passes by without him consuming real blood. The chairman proceeds to give him a glass of water with artificial blood in it. "Take this. It will make you feel better."

Zero stared at the transparent red liquid and it only made him feel like a beast and he doesn't want it. He yanks the chairman's hand thus throwing the glass water to the floor, breaking it scattering the red liquid. "You should realize you can't continue on like this." the chairman said still hiding his worries deep inside. Zero grabs his shirt hard as if trying to hold on to the last bit of his humanity. "I know." those were the last words he said before closing his eyes.

**X**

In the Moon Dorm inside the Dorm President's room, Kaname is napping in his couch when a knock in the door wake him. He could sense from the aura that it is Takuma from the other side of the door. "Come in, Takuma." he gives him permission to enter. The green-eyed blonde soon enters and stares at Kaname for a moment.

"What is it?" the brunette notices the other's stare.

"Kaname, are you unwell?" Takuma's monotone shows worry. Kaname gives him a confused look not understanding his friend's message. "I-I mean, you seem different lately." The blonde guy remembers the last time he saw the brunette, he definitely look pale and sleep deprived. He would gladly help his friend if something is bothering him, although his friend is a Pureblood - he wants to help in any way he can. "I don't know." that's what Kaname said. Those three words made Takuma's mind go crazy. He is very sure that this is the first time his friend mention such a statement so he doesn't know how to respond to Kaname because he himself is lost for words also.

Kaname then face palm and whispers to himself, "The smell..." but Takuma manage to hear it. "What smell?" the blonde guy tries to decipher the brunette's sentence but unable to come up an explanation. Kaname can't describe it in words so he reaches to his pocket and pulls out a small green wrapped box. Takuma was shocked when he recognizes the item that his friend hold in his hand, "That's Yuki-chan's gift. You haven't eaten it yet?" The blonde guy knew what is between Kaname and Yuki and that is why he is beyond surprise after learning that the brunette have not eaten the chocolate since Valentine's and not to mention - food given by the love of his life.

"That's the problem, Takuma." Kaname goes to hide his grin with his palm before crushing the box in his other hand. He grips it with his pureblood strength destroying the box completely and the chocolate spilling from it. The blonde guy watches in mix surprise and horror when he saw what the brunette did. "The smell hasn't disappeared." Kaname said with a troubled monotone.

**X**

At the same time in not so far away photo-shoot studio, Shiki and Rima are both having a break from their model job. Rima then came to her attention that her co-worker had been silent for a while. "Shiki?" The girl asks while eating chocolate pocky.

"I wondered how Ichijo is doing right now." the maroon-haired boy responded to his female companion. Somehow he had hunch that something is happening between Kaname and Ichijo; it might not be pleasant because aside from the Dorm Vice-President, he also notice something amiss in the aura of their Dorm Leader and sooner or later Ichijo will ask. Although he feels like knowing, he rather not poke his nose in unnecessary business - he is not Aidou after all. "I'm sure Ichijo-san is doing great at this very moment." Rima assured her male friend.

**X**

Later that night, Zero goes to the nearby lake before starting his patrol duties. He sat under the unreachable bright full moon gazing at him, silent breeze passes by him now and then. Moonlit reflecting on the clear glass-like water of the lake, countless stars is present above him and his silver hair dancing with the wind. This kind of serenity is what he need but also what saddens him. He reaches for his pocket and picks up his blood tablets. Zero stared at those small white tablets and it enrage him knowing the fact that he needed this junk in order to survive. He wants to live a little longer; he wants to accomplish his goals. He wants to see what tomorrow holds for him, but inside him; he doesn't want to live like those vampires. Even if the monster inside him slowly growing, he is still a human.

He was born human; he grew up like any normal human. He has a human parents and a human twin brother. Zero was not born to be an animal like vampires. He was born a hunter and it was such a disgrace that he is nothing but a mere Level-D now. Sometimes he is jealous of Yuki. Because even though she knew about vampires, she doesn't suffer from that knowledge. She has a freedom to live like most humans. But unlike him, his freedom has been forfeit long ago. The freedom to be happy.

Because of the curse he's carrying, Zero will definitely not let Yuki have the same pain he had. The pain of losing one's humanity. He loves his adopted sister dearly and he won't stand by and watch her suffers from those bloodsuckers. In his own dark world, Yuki is the only one who gives him reason to continue on. Giving him a tiny bit of hope, showing him that it's still not too late. Yuki is his only light inside the vast darkness of his very being.

He throws his blood tablets to the lake and lay down on the grass. His hand reaches to the tattooed side of his neck then closing his eyes. _'I'm not a monster. No I'm not. No, no no no. For her, I won't be. Yes I won't and I will not.'_ he grinned on his teeth with his fangs already eluded while holding back his tears. He won't cry, he will definitely won't cry. He promised to himself he will never shed a tear.

_How could this happen to me_  
_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

**X**

Meanwhile, Kaname is standing on the other side of the lake across to the place where Zero is. The brunette went to have a fresh air; he wants to escape the smell of the prefect in his room. He wants to be alone and Takuma's various questions doesn't help him lessen his own confusion. Kaname hasn't taken a sleep ever since, closing his eyes only lets his anxiety grows. He didn't know what happened to him and he started to doubt his very own reasons. He is a Pureblood and he is supposed to have control on his inner desires yet here he is, unable to comprehend the lust he is feeling. Ever since the night he smelled Zero's blood, his self-control has been in turmoil.

The brunette hopes that his insomniac nights will soon end because he wants to have a peaceful sleep and dream the girl his heart beats for. He turns around and before he could go back to the moon dorm, a cold breeze passed by him carrying Zero's scent. His nervous system almost breakdown when he smelled that aroma again.

_Always wanting what your eyes can't see_  
_Needing what your arms can't reach_  
_Thinking you are in need_  
_Always hearing what your ears can't hear_  
_Feeling what your hands can't touch_  
_Thinking you're incomplete_

Kaname wishes that his hunch would be wrong and he is alone beside the lake. Oh how he wants to go back to his room but his inner beast tells him to turn around and search for the sweet scent. His body trembles trying to compose his self-control, he wants to believe that his smelling senses only playing his head but somewhere on his mind he knows it is futile. Indeed it is futile to believe on something baseless.

Slowly he turns to look to where the wind came from and there across the lake, a silver haired figure laid on top of the dried grass. Kaname's chocolate wine eyes widen upon seeing the prefect that his vampire side wishes to lavish on. Somehow he regretted going outside his room but whom he is to blame? No one. Two men both fighting their inner desires cross paths here beside the lake on opposite sides and under the watchful eyes of the moon. Fate is childish enough to put these two people together while both not being in good conditions.

It's a good thing that Kaname hid his aura before heading to the lake otherwise the other will sense him but somehow he wish the teen to know his presence so Zero will leave the place. But somehow the other way he doesn't wish to. The brunette left the place first before he do something he will regret later on and it was his best choice or else, his bloodlust will appear and he is not in the mood for him to control. After reaching the Moon Dorm grounds, Kaname stops from his tracks and hold on to a nearby tree. He is close to losing his balance too; he wanted to laugh because he must look pathetic right now. A Pureblood running away from a Level-D. The moon who witnessed everything must be mocking him for being a coward.

_'Yuki'_ he reminded himself where he should turn his mind to. Right, he is ready to surrender everything he had for his woman. His body, soul and heart even his lust, hunger including all of the evil desires inside him. He is ready to worship his sister and fiancée. That's why he won't let his inner beast control him any farther. Kaname's eyes glows bright red then upon using his powers, the nearby tree he held shattered in million pieces and his dark aura surrounding his body. "Yuki" he whispered.

**X**

Back in the chairman's house, Yuki finally finished making the chocolate for Zero and the old man. Both clothed in pink wrappers. She went to search the house for Zero but the guy is nowhere to find. _'Maybe he's on patrol.'_ she thought to herself but still went to check Zero's room in case he is there. But what the girl found is just a cold empty room. "Zero" she said with a sad voice.

Before exiting the silver haired prefect's room, Yuki happen to feel that she stepped on a hard material on the ground. She opens the light and picks up a white round item. 'BL-XXXV 06 Epsilon' is what written on the item that she presumes to be a tablet. Then she realizes that this is what those vampires use as substitute for human blood. _'But why is this tablet here?'_ Yuki question herself while staring at the blood tablet. She thinks of a reason as to why something like this is here in Zero's room but all that's left is only her unanswered doubts.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - How Could This Happen To Me by Simple Plan and Never Enough by Epica


	5. My Comrade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 4: My Comrade**

.

Morning came; Shiki and Rima went back to the Academy after their overnight modeling job. Rima is already in her room to catch some sleep because it's already late for them to stay up awake. Shiki silently sneak to his shared room with Takuma, assuming his roommate is fast asleep. He enters and sees a peaceful sleeping blonde guy. The maroon haired guy slowly walks toward the sleeping figure and stared for a little while.

He brushes a few locks of blonde hair from Takuma's face waking the other unintentionally. "Shiki?" The sleepy guy questions the other while slowly sitting up in his bed. "Sorry for waking you up, Ichijo." he replied.

Afterwards when he was done putting on his blue pajamas from the bathroom, Shiki sat on the edge of Takuma's bed and gaze intently. The blonde guy was not sure why the other didn't went to sleep yet, so he tried to start a conversation instead of suffocating on the silent atmosphere. "How's your day?" while scratching the back of his head. "It's nothing unusual." was the maroon haired guy short response. Takuma looks away avoiding Shiki's intent gaze. But what surprises him was the other's question towards him.

"What happened to you?" Shiki asked. Although he definitely heard right, he wonders what is the guy asking about. "What do you mean?" Takuma tried to guess Shiki's question. "You looked pale, did something happened between you and Kaname-sama?" the maroon haired guy finally stated his doubts because he has a feeling it wasn't pleasant and he wants to make sure Takuma is okay. The blonde guy looks shocked but Shiki didn't notice. Takuma hopes that his close friend won't know what Kaname said to him yesterday because it wasn't a trivial thing - it was a very serious matter. "N-Nothing, really." he lied.

"Okay." Shiki shrugged off his feeling of doubts and went straight to lay down on top of his bed. "Goodnight, Ichijo." he said before going to sleep. Takuma felt bad lying to him but it is much worse gossiping Kaname's private business and he himself knows it might be a good idea not letting anyone learns about it other than him. "Then goodnight too, Shiki." and the blonde guy soon went back to his sleep.

**X**

In the Sun Dorm, Zero is already dressed in school uniform and had just finished brushing his teeth here in his bathroom. _'It's still taste bad'_ he thought. He remembers the chocolate Yuki fed him last night after his patrol and God knows it taste horrible. To think she told him its edible, it was worse than expired food! But he is relieved that he didn't have stomach ache after he woke up earlier. _'I guess she's better than the old man'_ as he refers to the chairman's cooking skills. Assuring that a few days had already passed, he finally removes the fake bandages around his forearm. He is sure Yuki won't doubts about his wound given to him by Aidou.

Zero snaps from his thoughts and looks at the glass of artificial blood beside the sink. The chairman insisted him to drink and not swallow a tablet in case it might be effective than the latter. He grabs the glass and hesitates for a moment before slowly drinking the transparent red liquid but suddenly he stops halfway and proceeds to vomits a mouthful of it. He coughs hard.

After calming his throat, Zero watches as the red liquid goes down the sink fange. He grips his fist strongly enough that his palm bleeds. "Useless.." was the only word he utters.

**X**

Noon time and Yuki is eating lunch in the cafeteria with her best friend Yori. She hasn't eaten a lot because she isn't in the mood. That's because she is sulking. Why? Zero got mad at her for feeding him something 'gross' - is what the teen called it; even after her whole day effort from making it. Boys never really do appreciate little things. Without mentioning anything, Yori can guess what is bothering her friend because after all Yuki is like an open book - so easy to read. "Do you want to accompany me later to buy chocolate from the town?" she asked gaining the attention of the other girl. "Sure, I'd love to!" Yuki replied cheerfully. Yori smiled to her knowing she is back to her usual self.

**X**

Zero already skipped half the day but still went to the school building in order to apologize to Yuki about last night food while not being in good condition to attend classes. He may be cold towards her sometimes but he cares for her though he doesn't show it. Upon reaching the classroom, he only finds Yuki's empty seat. Wondering where she went, he asks one of Yuki's seatmate. "Where's Yuki?" with scowl in his face so the girl was scared of him for a moment. "S-She went to town with Yori." the girl replied to him anyway.

When Zero heard it, mixed anger and shock is what he felt. He is angry because Yuki went off without him being her guardian or bodyguard - is what he describes himself. And because also the brunette girl left before telling him that she'll leave. Also he is shock as to why that idiot girl went to town. He can't think of a reason but dismisses his train of thoughts and soon runs off to exit the school building and towards the town.

**X**

After a few hours in the town, Yuki and Yori are both done shopping around the streets. "Yori, can you help me make chocolate later?" the brunette girl asks her friend excitedly because she can't wait to make up to Zero for her food mistake. "Of course, Yuki. But give me a little share from it." the light brown haired girl replied with a happy smile. When they were about to head back to the Academy, Yuki saw a young boy running to a small alley chasing his floating red balloon. Without a second thought, the brunette girl decided to help the boy catch his balloon. "Yori go ahead without me." and soon runs off to where the boy leaving Yori behind. The light brown haired girl watches her friend's fast retreating back before even warning the brunette girl that it might be dangerous to follow.

Yuki continued to chase the boy not noticing that the alley she ended up to doesn't have crowds surrounding the area. The silent eerie gives her creeps. It was too late when she realizes that she lost her way back to the main street. She was scared now that she is alone in some unknown place, and hoping that she won't encounter a mad vampire. Slowly feeling the fear, she tried to find a route back to where she came from when a shadow appeared behind her grabbing her right shoulder.

It scared the hell out of her and she was afraid to turn around but still did. When she does, it was Zero sweating from heat and catching his breath. "Zero!" she felt relieved now that a trust worthy guy is here with her.

**X**

Back in the Academy, the class change-over had already began without the two prefects but the fan girls managed to behave themselves when they felt a heavy aura from the Night Class students despite their usual attitude towards the human fans.

"Is Kaname-sama alright?" Aidou whispers to Takuma demanding to know the brunette's mood of the day. "He's doing fine." the blonde guy lied again. Takuma hates lying the most but he dismisses it as an exemption, because Aidou would be the least guy he wants to confide with even if the entire vampire race went to extinction. Just then they notice the absent prefects and it didn't fail to gain Kaname's attention. "May I know where are both Cross and Kiryu?" the dorm leader asks one of the girls. The lady blushes hot red and almost faint from facing Kaname but she managed to answer him back. "Um, I heard they went to town." The brunette then came with the idea to follow the two in town especially he is worried for Yuki and turns his attention to his blonde friend.

"Takuma, lead them while I'm gone. I'll be back soon." he instructed his friend and the other nodded in return without question. Then Kaname left.

**X**

"The hell are you doing out here!?" Zero asks her with a scowl in his face and an angry monotone. "I-I want to help the boy get his balloon." she answered anyway knowing it will only angered the teen further and scold her for her stupidity. The teen hold back himself from smacking Yuki's head. _'God! She's beyond stupid!'_ he wanted to scream but he need to prioritize the girl's safety first and foremost, who knows what kind of accident might happen to them here in deserted alley. "How did you find me?" Yuki asks.

"I ran into Yori and she said you went this way." he said but before they can leave, Zero and Yuki notice two figures from the corner. A young woman dressed in violet coat with long dark brown hair and a little boy wearing a cream colored knit bonnet while holding a red balloon. The silverette teen immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it towards the two suspicious figures.

"Z-Zero?" the brunette girl asks while hiding in Zero's back, wary of the two in front of them. On the other hand while being threatened at gun point; the two remained still for a moment until both pairs of eyes glowed blood red and fangs bared viciously. The silverette recognizes them as Level-E vampires. The vampires suddenly leaped forward to attack Zero and Yuki and *Bang* *Bang* two loud gunshots echoed inside the deep alley.

Yori finally made back to the Academy, before she could enter the school gate - she turns around and gaze at the view of the entire town illuminating by the sunset. "Yuki" she whispers with a worried voice escaping her lips.

**X**

_Somebody please tell me that I'm dreaming_  
_It's not so easy to stop from screaming_  
_But words escape me when I try to speak_  
_Tears they flow but why am I crying?_  
_After all I am not afraid of dying_  
_Don't believe that there never is an end_

Zero and Yuki are seen running along the empty alley, running for their lives. The silverette puts pressure on his wounded left shoulder to prevent the venom from spreading. He was clawed by the vampire woman whom he shot in the leg while the little one dodged the second bullet. Yuki was lucky not receiving wound but her heart is. It hurts her to see Zero bleeding moderate but not fatal. She is scared because the vampires she knows are beautiful, kind and admired by everyone. She feared the vampires will eat her alive.

"Yuki, here!" the silverette stopped by on one of the empty houses and decided to hide Yuki inside; he knows that the Level-Es would only follow him because they will be attracted by the scent of human blood. "But.. but Zero-!?" Yuki tried to refuse him but she was only ignored and Zero closed the door before heading to an abandoned wooden clock tower. After reaching the top floor, the silverette armed himself and waited for the appearance of the Level-Es. Indeed one entered through the open large window; the middle aged woman followed him by tracking his blood scent. "Delicious!" the vampire exclaims before running towards him but stops suddenly and sniffs something in the air. Zero was confused by the sudden action of the Level-E but still hold on to his gun in case it was a false move made by the vampire to distract him. "You already lost your sanity." he said while seeing a vision of a human lady from the mad vampire.

"C-Comrade?" the Level-E said while grinning and showing her bared fangs. Zero was stunned by the response of the vampire. "Comrade.." she repeated provoking the silverette to kill her. "Shut up!" he yelled and *Bang*. Zero shoots her in the head killing the vampire and she turns into ashes before disappearing in the air leaving only clothes behind. But then the vampire boy who came after the woman witnessed the scene and with its Level-E instinct, decided to kill Zero despite having the same feeling of camraderie the woman felt towards the teen. The Level-E boy deemed him an enemy.

However Zero was unresponsive for a moment when he saw another vision from the boy in front of him. "Ichiru?" he whispered. But then the vampire laughs maniacally before jumping on top of the silverette and scratches his neck with its fingernail talons. "Ugh!" he groans from the pain he felt. The venom of the Level-E prevented his wound from healing thus he continued to bleed losing enough blood to knock a normal person unconscious. But he needs to stay strong to protect his life or else, this vampire won't hesitate to drain him dry. He tried to pull the trigger but the immense pain from the poison rendered his body weak.

Just before the boy could deliver the last blow to him, a shadow appeared from the window distracting both Zero and the Level-E. With his blurry vision, Zero doesn't recognize first the person until he heard a voice. "How pitiful, you have fallen so far." the figure said. The silverette immediately learns it was Kaname. "Kuran?" but he still asks to confirm if his guess was right. But the other didn't replied to his question. All he could hear was the screams and cries of the vampire boy before a loud tearing sounds came. He bets the limbs of the boy was torn apart to pieces. However instead of feeling grateful to the one who save him, he felt annoyed. He was pissed because his hunter pride was crushed beneath by a vampire - it was such a disgrace!

He wanted to yell to the person but suddenly he felt a strong grip around his neck and he was pinned on the wall. "Argh!" Zero moans from the strong pain. With a foggy vision and his mind in turmoil, his senses finally went crazy. This was the side effects of the Level-E venom that is already destroying his body inside. He tried to move but his efforts are inevitable.

**X**

A few minutes earlier Yuki notices that it's been quiet for a while, so she gathers her courage and exits the empty house. _'Zero..'_ she thought while worrying for her adopted brother. And then she heard a loud cry coming from the wooden clock tower a few blocks away. She decided to go there thinking the silverette might be there. _'Please be safe, Zero.'_

**X**

Zero dropped his gun when he was pinned to the wall by a strong force. He wants to escape the grip but unable to get his strength to punch whoever vampire he is at mercy - and if it's Kaname, he swear to pay him back tenfolds. His vision is still cloudy; he grabs the other's forearm to push this figure away from him but he suddenly felt the other's face close to his neck and it send shivers down his spine. _'No...'_ he wants to think its not what he thought the other will do. He is scared. Ever since his nightmare four years ago, he had a fear of being bitten by a vampire again. His body begins to tremble when he felt something sharp scrape the smooth skin of the untattooed side of his neck. He could feel that its a pair of keen fangs. Fangs of a vampire.

But then the fangs retreated when Zero heard a familiar voice coming from open trap door on the floor. "Zero!" even in his foggy vision, the silverette can tell it was Yuki.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Hallowed Be Thy Name by Cradle Of Filth


	6. My Fear

**A/N:** Starting the next chapter, Kaname's feeling will begin to bloom towards love and even I can't wait. :) For anyone who is curious why I came up with ideas fast enough to have finished a few chapters in advance, well I listen to my favorite rock/metal songs while writing. Yep!

**Summary:** Love sometimes begin from one's own anxiety and neurotic feeling before coming into realization. But will Zero hate Kaname more? Major Pairing - KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 5: My Fear**

.

When Yuki reached the top floor of the clock tower, she saw Kaname holding Zero around the neck. "Kaname-senpai?" the brunette girl question Kaname as to what he is doing to the silverette. "I'm helping him to stand up, right Kiryu-kun?" the brunette guy replied while hiding his already eluded fangs. Zero nodded not cause he agreed but he did so without a reason; he is confuse.

Then Kaname removes his right hand from the silverette's neck and Yuki immediately went to Zero's side to help him but the teen slightly push her off. "I can take care of myself." he said with a hint of annoyance in his monotone. Zero goes down the tower leaving the two behind. Yuki watches the silverette leave with a worried face. Kaname sees her expression so he reaches the girl's cheeks and gently touches her. "It's okay." he said with a serene look masking his face. "W-What was that?" Yuki asks about the two vampires she and Zero encountered. She looks to him with a troubled face, still hasn't recovered from the fear she felt.

"A Level-E." he replied. "So it wasn't a vampire, right?" not knowing what the other is talking about. "No, they _are_ vampires." Kaname didn't mention anymore information about them because it will only scare Yuki and he doesn't want that. "Come, I'll escort you back." he held the girls hand then goes to exit the clock tower.

**X**

Zero had returned to the Academy even his body is in such a state and is currently residing the chairman's office. The teen is sitting on the office couch with the old man beside him done taken care of his wound but still hasn't healed enough. "Your wounds will heal soon now that the venom is removed." the dirty blonde man said to his aloof adopted son. He could clearly see that the teen is annoyed at the very moment. Cross almost faint earlier when he saw the silverette bleeding on both his neck and shoulder. As much as he wants to pry about the cause, he chose to treat the teen's non-healing wound first.

"So you encountered a Level-E?" the old man said upon hearing Zero's story about the event in town. But Cross is suspicious of one thing and he wanted to voice it out but he is not sure if this is the right time. Though he still stated it to understand the boy, "Did your bloodlust surfaced earlier?" Zero's body twitch slightly, he was stunned when he heard what the chairman asks him. He wasn't sure how the old man knew but indeed his bloodlust kicked again and that's why he isn't feeling good since this morning. The silverette didn't respond to Cross but that only confirms the chairman's doubt.

"I guess that's it. It would be impossible for a hunter like yourself to be wounded by a Level-E unless there's a _problem_." Cross stood up to leave the room but before he can, he first reassured Zero that's everything is okay. "Take a rest tonight, Kiryu-kun." After Cross left, the silverette was silent for a minute then suddenly slams his right fist on his knee and gritted his teeth. Zero could feel deep inside that his time is running out and sooner he will bite someone's neck and he feared it greatly. _'Don't...'_

**X**

In the Moon Dorm, Kaname already came back and he shuts himself in his room. The Night Class vampires and even Aidou notice their dorm leader's behavior and inquired Takuma about it but they got no answer, only an assuring smile from their Dorm Vice President. The blue eyed blonde wants to asks further but was only stopped by his cousin Akatsuki.

Takuma went to head to Kaname's room and knocks a few at the door but after a long five minutes, no response came from the door until he heard a crashing sound. He wants to wait for the other's permission but in this kind of situation, he bet Kaname will dismisses it as an emergency so without further ado - he enters the room. The room was very dark but with his vampire vision, he can see clearly even in the darkest place.

"K-Kaname?" he said then he saw the brunette standing beside a broken glass and a wet liquid on the floor. When he approached closely, Takuma could see many blood tablets scattered everywhere near where Kaname stood. The Pureblood was not responding to his presence as if in deep train of thoughts. The blonde guy was scared for a moment but still tried to talk to the other. "Is everything okay, Kaname?" Takuma wanted to reach out to his friend but hesitate because Kaname is unpredictable at this moment and with such dark aura surrounding him, the Pureblood might do something dangerous. Kaname looks at his friend with a dark expression and eyes already bright crimson but hasn't mention a word. He is definitely unpredictable. Just then his Pureblood power leaks thus breaking all of his room's glassed windows. Sharp broken glasses flew in the air, disseminating across the room.

Takuma was horrified at his friend's action, he knew that Kaname is slowly losing his self-control and he fears that the brunette might go berserk soon. Who could have thought that Zero's blood affected Kaname greatly. "I want his blood.." is what Kaname whispered while licking his bared fangs.

**X**

Yuki made back to her dorm and finds Yori still awake dressed in nightwear; sitting on her bed reading a book. "Did you just came back? I'm so worried, Yuki." her friend was very worried and it made the brunette girl happy knowing Yori is concern about her well-being. "It's nothing, Yori. Oh I'll be off to patrol the school building." she said cheerfully to not let her friend knows about her stress - her encounter of scary vampires. "You're so energetic even though it's nighttime. Just be careful, okay?" the light orange haired girl smiled to her. "Okay, goodnight." Yuki said and left her dorm to head where Zero is. She wanted to know if he is okay. But little do the brunette girl know that something bad will happen.

**X**

On the chairman's study, Kaname visited Cross. He managed to compose himself despite his mood earlier. As much as he wanted to rest and calm his bloodlust, he needs a word with the Headmaster about a certain prefect. Yuki's safety is his everything.

He stood up in front of Cross' study desk, "Headmaster Cross, I have remained silent up til now because I believe in you." the brunette said wearing his usual indifferent expression. "However, you continue to treat Zero like a normal student; taking only the barest minimum of precautions." after finishing his statement, Kaname's mood changes drastically and he grips the desk hard with his strength thus creating holes on the smooth surface. "Do you intend to let your pacifist ideals be destroyed by Zero?" his voice shows anger and his fangs bared already.

"Kiryu's family was killed by a vampire." Cross tried to reason out to the Pureblood. "Miraculously, he was the only one who managed to survive that sea of blood." he said in a formal manner and a very serious face. "How could you expect me to do such a cruel thing to him now?" the chairman continues but Kaname didn't accept his words. "But the one who attacked his family was no ordinary vampire." the brunette replied with the same monotone and looking intently on the Headmaster. "It was a Pureblood... like me."

"You should understand better than anyone. It's an abominable fate from which one cannot escape." Kaname calmed himself because if he continued to show his anger, his powers might leak again like what happened in his room. "Humans who were bitten by Purebloods will transform into vampires." Kaname's eyes turned back to chocolate color. Even though what he said might be brash but he fears that Yuki will suffer whatever consequences the fate stored for her if he let things be this way.

**X**

Yuki came in front of Zero's room and knocks on the door. "Zero, I'm coming in." she asks permission but no response came though she still opens the door. When the brunette enters the dark room, she saw the silverette topless and curled on top of the bed with both hands gripping his neck as if trying to strangle himself. Heavy breathing and pained moans is coming from Zero's parted lips. Body sweating too much. Yuki stared in horror before coming to the teen side with a worried expression. "Zero!" the girl tried to approach closely to reach out for him. "Don't come any closer!" the teen replied to her.

"But... why?" Yuki can't understand why Zero refuses to be help by anyone. They have been together for four years and she knows that her adopted brother always reject someone's charity, and she doesn't mind it too much before but now - it's just felt wrong. She has been friends with him but why is that she knew nothing about him. Yuki wants to learn more about him. She wants Zero to share whatever burden he had but whenever she tells him about it, the teen only gave her a cold attitude. Is it wrong to want to help him? "Aren't we the same?" the brunette said with a sad monotone. "No!" Zero yelled while panting.

But his word only saddens Yuki deeply. "I'm sorry. I was under the impression that we were the same." she felt like crying. "I thought we fought against the same pain and fears." Yuki continues while holding back her tears. "I was... really conceited to think that." the brunette then turn around and head to face the door before holding on the door knob.

_You're sick of feeling numb_  
_You're not the only one_  
_I'll take you by the hand_  
_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
_This life is filled with hurt_  
_When happiness doesn't work_  
_Trust me and take my hand_  
_When the lights go out you will understand_

"Y-Yuki." Zero called to her but stops himself from going near her because he fears he might do something to her. He will resist his bloodlust as long as he can for Yuki's sake. But before he could stand up from his bed, the last strap of his self-restraint breaks and his pupils undilated. Suddenly Yuki finds herself around the silverette's arms with her back against his broad chest. The teen reaches his hand to the girl's jaw and tilted her face to the side exposing her neck. "Ze-Zero?" she was confused of the teen's sudden movements and tried to question him when she felt him licks the surface of her neck. She closed her eyes afraid to what might happen next and her fear was right. Her body jolted and eyes widen when she felt something sharp pierces her skin. The pain ran into her core being and at that moment she saw a box of blood tablets laid atop of Zero's drawer.

Yuki was immobile out of fear but managed to push Zero away then held the side of her neck to not let the blood flow freely. When she turns to look at the silverette, the girl was horrified to see a crimson eyes and sharp vicious fangs. She knew well what kind of creature possesses the same features Zero had shown. _'Zero is a vampire?'_ she thought before collapsing from anemia.

**X**

At the same time inside the chairman's office, Kaname was distracted suddenly from his discussion with Cross. "What's the matter, Kaname-kun?" the dirty blonde guy asks in curiosity. "The scent of blood..." he replied before looking at the direction where the scent came from and as he looks through the window, his gaze landed upon the Sun Dorm for boys. Cross was shocked at what the Pureblood said and watches Kaname disappeared with vampire speed before the old man could stand up from his chair.

**X**

Back in Zero's room, the silverette kneels and leans down to hold Yuki but stops himself. He was afraid to touch her after what he did. He felt horrible; he wants to yell to himself for being such an abomination of a monster. No, he is way much worse than a monster! He hurts the woman he vowed to protect from those vampires. To think he will be the first one to bite her not them - he is better off dead. He wanted to blame all of it to the beast inside him; he wanted to tell himself that it was his fault for being weak. He wanted to pity himself but why does he feel that his bloodlust was satisfied. Satisfied? Contented of what? Is it because of her blood? He rather prefer to suffer from turning into a Level-E and attacks someone else; at least it was much better that attacking the girl he wanted to safe keep.

While Zero is in his deep thoughts, Kaname entered his room through the window. "Have you finally succumbed to the beast that craves blood, Kiryu Zero?" the brunette said with a very angry voice upon seeing an unconscious Yuki. The silverette wanted to shrugged off the other's statement and tell him to disappear from his sight but because of his own guilt, he can only listen to what the brunette may throw at him. So he stood up from his kneeling position and faces the Pureblood.

Kaname's eyes widen as he look at the image of the person in front of him. Expose upper body with pale skin covered in clear liquid substance called sweat. Skin glows from the moonlit that enters the room through the window. Blood slowly dripping from the chest to the navel. White shade of sharp fangs showing inside that bloodstained thin lips. Eyes burning crimson and filled with lust. This silver haired teen that standing here is the embodiment of temptation. Fate played once more to Kaname and he didn't expect to suffer the same like the prefect. The last chain of his self-control snap loose and here he is, holding the silverette in similar position like what he did in the clock tower.

The brunette's right hand clutch around the teen's neck and pinned him to the wall of the dorm room. "K-Kuran!" plead the prefect, because he feared that Kaname would continue where they left off before and of course Zero doesn't want it. But instead of fangs scraping his neck, he felt a wet muscle touch the skin of his navel. The Pureblood's tongue licks the blood, Yuki's blood, that is crawling down the teen's skin. The taste was indeed metallic and salty, blood mixed with sweat but that doesn't beats what Kaname imagine Zero's blood would taste like. He continued to lick all of the blood from the lower abdomen to the chest part then finally to the teen's neck. The brunette can feel his fangs throbbing, begging to be pierce at something soft and raw but he held back when he heard the other plead one last time. "Kuran!" the silverette hardened his fist while closing his eyes, afraid of what the Pureblood will do now that he is face close in the prefect's expose neck.

Kaname almost bite him again but he saw Yuki's unconscious figure from the corner of his eye and soon stops from his own activity. He reaches for Zero's ear, "Was Yuki's blood... that delicious?" and it shocked the prefect in terror. The Pureblood then turns around and starts to carry Yuki's body to bring the girl to the dorm school infirmary leaving Zero in silent behind in the dark cold room.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Pain by Three Days Grace


	7. My Silver Gun

**A/N:** Indeed some of my plots are similar to the original plot of Vampire Knight but I'm not a Copy-Cat. I was inspired by the good introduction of the real story so I think "What if I made it like this?" that's what I thought but of course I won't depend solely on the serialized anime after all I am already preparing my OWN story plot with a great twist, cliffhangers and etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Silver Gun**

.

Inside the infirmary; Yuki came back to her consciousness and Kaname is applying disinfectant at the bite marks in her neck with both of them sitting in the chair facing each other. "The bleeding has almost stopped, but... it's very deep." the brunette boy then brushes the girl's hair to the back of her right ear. "Yuki?" he asks the quiet girl then he sees tears flows down from her sad light brown eyes. "Are you afraid of vampires now?" Kaname questions the brunette girl with a sympathetic look. Yuki shook her head in denial, _'Zero'._

Then came the chairman catching Kaname's attention, "Kaname-kun, would you mind returning to class?" Cross stared at the Pureblood with his peach colored eyes. "The Night Class is becoming restless from the scent of blood." the old man continued before entering the infirmary. "I understand." Kaname replied then stood up from his chair and exits the clinic.

Cross approached his adopted daughter and applied a finishing touch on her wound. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I couldn't bring myself to tell you about his _real _condition." "I'm really sorry." the dirty blonde man wanted to apologize so much to her because of what she experienced tonight and somehow, he blame himself for keeping it a secret to his foster child. "The thought of Zero might be a vampire never crossed my mind." Yuki said to her adopted father. Never once she doubts Zero of being a vampire because even if he has a rude personality compared to those vampires, the silverette has a gentle heart inside. Yuki knew it since four years ago and up to the present time. Zero is a very kind-hearted man.

"He's human... or rather, used to be." Cross will let this girl knows about Zero. "Four years ago, the Kiryu household was attacked by a vampire." "Although his parents and little brother were also with him, only Zero managed to survive the attack; and just barely." despite the disturbing information she heard, the brunette continues to listen to her adopted father. "When we found him, there was deep wound on his neck that had been caused by a pair of fangs." Yuki was aghast from inside story Cross just told her. _'Zero was bitten by a vampire?'_

**X**

The next day; Yuki attended class despite the chairman's suggestion for her to take a day off. He thought that the event last night might carved a scar on Yuki's memories and she may gain great phobia from it but it seems that's no longer a problem. The girl is still in her usual self. "Zero-kun is absent." Yori said to her. Of course it's not out of the ordinary about Zero's always late attendance in class but for him to be absent - that's new to her. "He said he wasn't feeling well since last night." Yuki replied to her doubting friend. "Did something happen?" Yori questions her and it made her body freeze in shock. She doesn't know how to answer her friend without telling her about vampires but she doesn't want to lie, so it only made her speechless in front of her light orange haired friend. The other girl then notices a band-aid on the brunette's neck.

"Is that a serious wound?" Yori asks and the brunette covered it with her hand as quickly as she could. Her friend may demand to see her wound and she doesn't want Yori to see a bite marks that is similar to what legend tells about vampires. "Ah no, I scratched myself on some branches last night while on patrol." the brunette lied. "It's nothing serious, don't worry." Yuki said in order to convinced the other girl and not raise suspicions. "Well, I'm glad to hear that." Yori replied to her before opening her book and turns her concentration on whatever she is reading. Yuki was relieved that her friend believed her excuse though she still feels bad about it; then she turns around and looks at the other prefect's empty seat. _'Zero...'_

**X**

At the same time in the Moon Dorm, all of the vampires are still in slumber except for the two cousins; Aidou and Akatsuki. The blonde guy is playing with the clear red liquid using his vampire powers. "In the end, we weren't told a thing about the scent of blood right?" Aidou stared the slowly freezing liquid with his blue eyes reflecting of boredom. His cousin had just finished taking a shower and sat beside the blonde guy while drying his orange hair. "It doesn't really interest me." Akatsuki replied not the least bored like the other.

"But you know, whomever that blood belongs to... it's nothing compared to Kiryu's." Aidou said then licks the already iced artificial blood. Akatsuki looks away from his cousin and his face shows aggravation.

**X**

Night came fast and inside the dorm room of the prefect boy, Zero is already packing his things. He is dressed in civilian clothes, plain white t-shirt with long sleeved blue blazer and dark green jeans. He decided to leave the academy and go far away, far away from all the people he cares - especially Yuki. He doesn't want to do anymore damage than what he had done last night. He regretted deeply on his actions. While pulling one of his clothes, a paper slips from the pocket and drops on the floor. The silverette looks at it and sees a picture. A picture taken to commemorate their first day attending high school - the picture of himself with Yuki. A great guilt slams the wall of his rib cage and grips his heart tight. He felt an amplified ache inside his chest. He clutches his shirt and sits on the edge of his bed.

His beautiful lilac eyes shows sadness as deep as the abyss. Zero looks lifeless despite him still breathing. His left hand held on his 'Bloody Rose'. He remembers the time he first received this anti-vampire weapon.

_"I am only allowing you to have this in case of emergencies because you are a member of the Disciplinary Committee." Cross said while handing him a chained silver gun with the name 'Bloody Rose' engraved on it._

_"You can't harm humans with this gun, but you CAN harm vampires with it." the old man instructed him with a serious voice._

Zero then removed the safety switch and slowly reaches upward to aim the gun on the left side of his head. He had made a resolution to end his life with his own gun; that is what he vowed to himself before. **(A/N: I'm referring to Zero's POV from Chapter 1)** The silverette's time has ended from the moment he bit and drank the blood of the prefect girl. He would choose to die while still having a little dignity and humanity left in him. He is not running away, he merely chooses the best option - No, it's the only option left to him by the cruelty of the world. He places his index finger on the trigger and begins to inhale his last breath before pulling it and ending his useless life. His amethyst gem-like eyes closed while waiting for the moment for his life to flash before him.

_I can't feel my senses_  
_I just feel the cold_  
_All colors seem to fade away_  
_I can't reach my soul_  
_I would stop running, if I knew there was a chance_  
_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all_  
_But I'm forced to let go_

Then all of the sudden, someone held his hand thus distracting him from his actions. Zero finds the hand and he saw that his silver gun is rejecting the other's touch and when he looks at the owner of that hand, his lavender eyes fell upon the gaze of pair chocolate wine eyes. The silverette recognizes that it was Kaname.

After a brief moment of silence, Zero changes his expression and glared at the Pureblood angrily. "What the hell Kuran!?" with a scowl in his face. "Stop it, Kiryu-kun." Kaname replied to him with his everyday indifferent look. Great! Just damn great. He was disturbed from his time of depression and more than that, what pisses him off is that the one who disturbed him was none other than the mighty king of vampires - Kaname Kuran. He wasn't listed as one from his list of worst-person-to-expect-before-committing-suicide.

**X**

Kaname somehow knew that the hunter will definitely do something stupid that is why he went to see him but he didn't expect to see a fool trying to take his own life. Though it will be better for the silverette to kill himself and with that, Kaname's enemies will go down by one. But on the other hand, Kaname doesn't want to let this person go - that very idea mortifies him. So without wasting any time longer, he steps in the scene and grabs the teen's hand with the 'Bloody Rose' denying his touch.

"What the hell Kuran!?" the teen glared at him in frustration. What the? This is the first time the Pureblood encountered a person rebuffs him for disrupting the other from killing himself. This hunter is beyond the bounds of imbecility. "Stop it, Kiryu-kun." the brunette replied. "It's none of your business, go away!" the silverette snorted at the other's response. "I can't do that." Kaname said to him and removes his hand from the anti-vampire gun. But when he did, the hunter only pointed it to him instead. "Go away or I'll shoot!" Zero stubbornly refuses the brunette's company. "Lower it Kiryu-kun. Don't provoke me." the Pureblood warns the other with eyes turned bloody red.

"Or else what? I'm not scared of you Kuran!" Zero is indeed brave enough to oppose a mighty Pureblood. Is it bravery or just plain impudence? The brunette didn't go back to his words so he grabs the hunter's arm with the other dropping the gun and he pinned him on a nearby bed. They are both in awkward positions. Kaname pinning both Zero's arms on each side and hovering above him. The Pureblood's eyes went back to chocolate color and focus on the other's amethyst eyes. There was a long minute of silence before the hunter breaks it.

"Kill me." Zero said. "Why?" Kaname questions the hunter's words. "Before I degenerate into a Level-E, kill me. Kill me with your own hands." with that his always sullen eyes change into a sorrowful one. After seeing those kind of eyes, Kaname felt something thumps inside his chest. "I couldn't stop myself from devouring her. I might end up killing my next human prey." the silverette's eyes waters with tears. Kaname couldn't believe what he was seeing. Is something wrong with his sight? The always unyielding vulgar hunter he knew now looks fragile and defenseless under him. The brunette wanted to hug this powerless creature, he wanted to bring this senile person to his embrace and safe keep him but then the image of Yuki dwells inside his mind. With that he slowly stood up from the bed, "If you die, Yuki will be the most devastated when that happens. You don't want to hurt her do you?" Zero was astounded by Kaname's statement. "If you wanted to die so badly, wait for the day where I'll be able to." that was the brunette's last words before exiting the room through the window and leaving Zero behind.

**X**

At the same time in the Hunter Association, the chairman of Cross Academy was called. "I didn't think you would actually obey my summons, Cross Kaien." said the woman with long purple hair and dressed in elegant robe while holding a cigarette holder on her right hand. "How is the Kiryu boy doing? Isn't it about time for him to reach his limit?" the unknown woman asks Cross in interrogating monotone. The purple haired woman demands the hunter's state of condition and the chairman cannot avoid the person's insistence. "Zero is still doing fine. There is nothing the Hunter Association need to worry about." Cross retaliates in a formal manner before turning his heels to leave the place.

"Then I shall await _his_ report before ascertaining the veracity of your words." the woman said stopping Cross from his movement. "I have dispatched that _man_ to the Academy." the elegant woman continued on her statement, "I'm certain he will not hesitate to get rid of the boy if things get too dangerous." After hearing the finished sentence, Cross proceed to leave the Association.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Frozen by Within Temptation


	8. My Excuse

**A/N:** Sorry to disappoint some of my readers who expect sex scene on the last chapter. I'll let you know that I want my characters to fall in love without the act of feeding or intimacy and I want Kaname and Zero's first time to be the best Ü. As much as you want disagree with my idea, I am the author and I want this story to be UNIQUE and PURE love romance. I am a female writer so I am so against RAPE, TORTURE and VIOLENCE. I am just considering the fact that we have women readers here and underage girls who happen to pass by this website out of curiosity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Excuse**

.

Inside the lounge, Aidou is having a hard time to stay awake while talking to the two annoying humans who demanded his presence in the middle of the day. Night Class vampires sleeping hours are from dawn till afternoon. "This is something only you can do, the one famously known as the 'Miraculous Genius', can do." the thin man said ignoring the blonde guy's continuous yawns. "By all means, please lend your support to our research organization." the other fat man begged for his assistance. "Eh? But I'm not interested in taking a day job." Aidou tiredly responded while sitting with many soft pillows on a wide couch. "I'm really sleepy, so could you please go home already?" he said sarcastically while pointing towards the main door of the Moon Dorm.

But then someone enters the Dorm, "Eh? Yuki-chan?" the blonde vampire recognizes the person who entered. "Ah Aidou-senpai..." Yuki replied hoping she didn't disturb the other. But the other was glad of the sudden disturbance; he so wanted to sleep right here right now. "Come on, you guys go home already." he claims while pushing the two humans towards the door and out of the dorm. Before closing the huge door, the vampire was blinded by the bright sun that is soring the vast sky. "It's too bright." he said as he scratch his irritated blue eyes.

"I'm really sorry for intruding." Yuki said to the yawning blonde guy in front of her. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." he said while patting the girl's head. "Why did you come here?" he asks with a tired voice. "Ahm... I came here to see Kaname-senpai." she replied "I see." and the vampire walks towards the elegant staircase with the gesture of telling her to follow him to the dorm president's room.

"Is it okay?" the brunette girl asks, she doesn't really want to intrude at this hour because vampires supposedly sleeping around this time. "Kaname-sama is only kind to you. Everyone just follow suit." Aidou responded while climbing the stairs but then he stops and turns to look at the prefect girl with a serious look. "Yuki-chan, whose fangs gave you that wound?" and Yuki suddenly found her wound already exposed. She didn't realize that the other had removed the band-aid while patting her head earlier. The brunette didn't know vampires could be that fast creatures.

**X**

All the while, Zero was running an errand around the town alone. He was told by the chairman to buy certain things so he was excused from the class. The teen was half annoyed and half grateful. Annoyed because he was forced to do job the chairman could have done easily himself but grateful because he was bored to death from the class lessons earlier. The teen is wearing the same civilian clothes he wore last night when he was packing his things. Actually he didn't know how the Pureblood had convinced him to stay and not kill himself. He is mad at his own weak resolve! For him to dare to listen to a vampire. _'Piss off, Kuran!'_ he yells inside his head.

"Here you go." the chef handed him a bowl of mouth-watering ramen. Yes, he stopped by at one ramen shop to take a break from the shopping spree and rest for a while. Indeed even if he is a Level-D vampire, he is still human and it lightens his heart knowing his body still needed human food. That's right; he is a human in and out even if there's a beast crawling beneath his skin. "Young man, you look really down." "Go ahead, it's on the house." said the chef with a satisfying smile when he saw the silverette's scowl face went to a serene look.

While Zero was having one of his merry moments - eating human food, he rethinks his thoughts if his idea to stay is the right choice. His mind went back to what happened last night and Zero's face frown too much. _'Argh!'_ he wanted to punch himself. Why? Because he is a hunter for god's sake! - and he let his guard down in front of a Pureblood. What's more, he cried like a hopeless kid. The silverette didn't know why he felt crying when he gazed those dark chocolate eyes that night and it's frustrating him. Great! He really wanted to hate that arrogant of a vampire.

**X**

Back in the academy, Aidou was waiting for the brunette girl's explanation regarding her wound in the neck. "So it was the scent of you blood that wafted into the classroom." the blonde guy slowly approached her closely, it sparks his curiosity to discover whose vampire those fangs mark belongs to. "So who's the vampire that bit you?" Aidou asks with a malicious smile. Certainly, what kind of idea is currently occupying this vampire's mind? _'No...'_ Yuki thought. She had promised the chairman to keep Zero's identity as a secret to everyone because Level-D vampires are look down upon the vampire society and Yuki doesn't want the silverette to suffer anymore that the pain of turning into one.

"Whatever, but I do know that bite was not made by Kaname-sama." then leans forward and whispers to her left ear. "You know, I'm not interested in your blood..." the blonde guy continues to murmurs his words while holding Yuki's left forearm and freezing it. "...after all, that _person_'s blood is much more arousing." he grins with a slowly elongating fangs at his last word. She figures that the vampire is talking about Zero and the brunette girl wanted to hit this fool for referring her friend as if the person was just a 'meal'.

Yuki raises her right hand and ready to give the idiot blonde a good slapping on the pretty face when someone stops her from doing so. The girl turns to her side and it was Kaname. "Stop it, Yuki." the Pureblood held her hand softly and uses his powers to melt Yuki's frozen left arm. "Kaname-sama..." the other calls his name.

With that, Kaname faces the blonde guy and slaps him in the face roughly enough for Aidou to spit drops of blood. "Who told you to do such thing?" the brunette guy speaks with a cold and heavy voice. "I'm sorry... I overstepped." Aidou replied apologetic while kneeling in front of the Pureblood. On the second floor, Akatsuki just happened to walk pass the corridor and accidently heard the blonde guy's comment about Zero's blood. The orange haired cousin stayed still on his place then all of a sudden a nearby flower in the vase burst into flames thus burning it before the fire extinguish itself slowly and Akatsuki left the corridor afterwards.

**X**

In the Headmaster's office, a raven haired man is looking at the picture of Zero and Yuki's first day of high school. "It's been four years since that incident. To think that he's still alive and he's here at your school." the eye-patched man said to Cross. "Oh Yagari-chan, the one in the picture with him is _my_ Yuki." the dirty blonde man claims happily to the other's serious words. What's wrong for a father to boast their very cute daughter? The chairman just merely wanted to show how proud he is to have the cutest child in the world.

He let go of the picture and turns to speak to the chairman, "A Level-E found its way into the town today." Yagari said. "I see. Did you do your job?" Cross responded jolly while hugging a huge photo album. "No. Someone from your Night Class beat me to it." he said angrily but with a still serious expression. "They are merely using their 'obligation' as an excuse to enjoy the hunt."

"Hunting vampires... is a job for _us_ vampire hunters." Yagari pointed the most obvious fact there is. The chairman didn't go against to what the raven haired man said, after all it is true that killing vampires was the responsibilities of the hunters - and a vampire killing their own kind is just not clichéd like what many hunters thought. So Cross evaded the topic, "Then why did you come here in the first place?" He knew that it was Yagari whom the HA had dispatched here in his academy. "It's not like you to obey orders from the Hunter Association so readily." the chairman continued though he can guess it was to see the silver haired hunter.

"To fulfill my oath." Yagari replied the other's question then proceed to grabs his cowboy cap hanging on the hat hanger and turns to leave the room but only to find Cross holding a recorder radio behind his back with the latter wearing a cute puppy face. The chairman then played the recorded statement of the eye-patched man's last sentence. [To fulfill my oath.] Upon hearing his own words, Yagari blushes girly pink and face frowns then *Thud* a loud smacking sound was heard inside Cross' office.

**X**

After Aidou left, Kaname turns to Yuki with his eyes reflecting bliss. "Are you okay?" the Pureblood asks the girl in front of him. "Ah yes... Uh, no... I'm" the brunette girl wants to let the other know that it didn't matter to her much but a hand came and caresses her cheek. "That's okay, Yuki. Your warmth alone is enough for me." the Pureblood said with a captivated smile.

_This woman tores me through shadows_  
_In a presence of light_  
_I'm reaching out my hands_  
_With my fingers to the sky_  
_So tell me what I have to do_  
_I don't wanna tell you to_  
_I just wanna be with you_  
_I just wanna make it through_

_'I wonder why this person seems so lonely.'_ Yuki thought with a slight blush on her face. "Well then, you should be going." Kaname held her hand and walks her towards the main entrance. Before the brunette guy could open the door, Yuki stops and faces the other with a serious expression. "Actually I came here because I had a favor to ask of you, Kaname-sempai." the other was puzzled to what the girl will ask of a favor. But whatever it might be, the Pureblood will do everything in his power to grant it for the girl he adores so much.

"I want you to help Zero!" Yuki said with her sparkling sad eyes. "He has been fighting by himself all this time, while I was oblivious to everything for the past four years." then her brown eyes begins to shed tears. "Even though I was always by his side, I never noticed anything." It pains her not knowing all of it despite being with him every time. To think that Zero has been suffering alone for four years without someone to comfort him even though she is close enough to reach him. Why? Why everything doesn't go well for the teen? She wanted to curse the fate for being cruel to her friend; she can't imagine what kind of torture Zero had endured for all those years. Zero is very precious to her.

"You are truly kind, Yuki." Kaname gives her a sympathetic look. "I was very shocked to learn Zero is a vampire." the prefect girl said as she is preventing herself to break down and cry heavily; but as much as she wants to, she hold on to her courage to fight for Zero's happiness. "I never understood his hate towards vampires all this while, yet I pretended I was."

"Even though it is your request, I'm afraid I cannot grant it." Kaname wipes the tears off her face. "Why?" Yuki asks. "I cannot keep my composure, for the person who is most precious to me has been bitten by that _person_." the Pureblood replied to her.

_'Why, Kaname-senpai?'_ Yuki was disappointed by Kaname's reason and refusal so she runs off without bidding goodbye. She felt sad because she only wanted to help Zero but why is that everyone refuses to? Was it because he is nearing his limit? Everything is so unfair!

**X**

After Yuki left, Kaname sat on a couch inside the lounge. He stayed idly for a longer time; his mind is in the depths of his thoughts. _'Yuki'_ Right, he didn't tell her that he managed to help Zero regained his will and stay here in the academy after his decision to run away - and also after his failed suicide attempt. The Pureblood didn't understand why he felt like seeing the silver haired prefect last night because he used to never bother the other before. And worst, he can't comprehend the reason why he stopped the hunter from killing himself. Of course it will be easy for Kaname if Zero is gone from the face of this world but when he saw the silverette on the act of it, why did he felt something sharp rips the muscles of his heart.

_'I did it for Yuki.'_ Kaname told himself. Yes that would be the appropriate logic for his sudden change of perspective towards the silver haired hunter. But that doesn't mean it's the same for his action the other night in which the Pureblood had done something for once he never thought of doing - he licked Yuki's blood off the teen's body. He had been asking himself ever since as to why he did it, and he can't come up with a good explanation from his straight mind.

Thinking aback from that night's situation, Kaname didn't get the idea why he felt like tasting the blood on Zero's skin. He knew it was Yuki's blood but his mind focus on the image of Zero's pure red blood. He expected for his bloodlust to take over him but instead of that, some kind of desire he never knew played on his senses. Especially after seeing those bloodstained lips of Zero; his inner beast tells him to taste those too but before he could, he managed to get himself back in control.

Why? Why did he want to kiss those lips? He doesn't know what to do at all. Everything suddenly does not make sense anymore. Kaname can no longer trust himself. His reasons are no longer in place - it was like a labyrinth of right and wrong. It feels like all of his thoughts went down the drainage the moment he saw how seductive the silverette is. His vampire side has been a wreck and he can no longer seize his inner desires. Never had he come to experience this kind of irrational feelings before. _'I love her.'_ that's what he could only tell himself. Because Yuki is the only one his whole being belongs to. Kaname didn't know if he wants to consider his longing for her as a reason for everything or just an excuse to escape his confusion.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - World Around Me by Escape The Fate


	9. My Enemy

**A/N:** To my readers who hate Yuki, well you can hate her as much as you want but I do not want to bash her here and turned her into a complete different person. After all here in my story, she will play the most important role for Kaname and Zero's romance.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 8: My Enemy**

.

_Cross came in front of the door with a young silver haired boy cold from the freezing night. "This is Kiryu Zero. His family was... murdered by vile vampires." Cross said to her. Yuki was bewildered by the empty glared of the boy. "Please prepare a bath for him. I need to discuss some things with the police." the dirty blonde gives her instruction on what to do before heading off._

_"Er... Let's get you that bath." she said but the other remained quiet. "Do you mind if I touch you?" little Yuki asks him but still remains impassive. But she never mind it and lead Zero inside the house. "Let's go."_

_When they both reached the bathroom, the boy was still silent as if he was detached from reality. "There's already warm water in the tub." she said while holding on his arm. "I'll help you take off your clothes." with that she removed the large coat the other was covering himself and he has no shirt underneath. Upon removing the garment, Yuki was alarmed when she saw the bloodied neck of the silverette boy. There was too much blood._

_Yuki then grabs a clean towel and dips it on the warm water, "Can I wipe it off?" and she receive no response from the person in front of her but she proceeds to clean him anyway. Yuki was very sad for the boy but deeply, she was very cautious. Because the young boy appeared as though he would break inside._

"Zero" Yuki said upon waking up. _'Eh? A dream?'_ she sat up slowly from her bed. It appears that she woke up too early to even prepare herself for the day. Her roommate is still asleep. The brunette girl laid down again and stared at the room's ceiling; her eyes showing grief.

_'Zero even though I didn't know everything about you, I have watched you for four years. That's why I'm not afraid.'_ she thought before closing her eyes and waits for sleep to consume her mid. _'I will stay by your side.'_ and a single tear drops from her eye.

**X**

Later on class had finally started. Prior to entering the classroom, Yuki finds all of her classmates amidst a fuss. Yori saw her and reaches towards her "Yuki, did you hear? We have a new Ethics teacher today." the brunette girl was astonished from the information she heard. "Huh? At a time like this? But..." before she could finish her sentence, the door suddenly opens and the entire student went to their respective seats.

There enter a man with raven hair and wearing semi-formal clothes with a black eye patch. He slowly walks to the center where the teacher's desk is placed. "I'm Yagari Toga, and I'll be your Ethics teacher starting today. Nice to meet you all." he introduces himself in front of the students.

"He is pretty good-looking." Yori commented about their new teacher. Yuki turns to look at her friend when her eye catches Zero's expression. The silverette was confounded and Yuki tried to guess the other prefect's mind. "Since today is my first day, I will answer any questions you might have for me." Yagari stated but little do he knew that it triggers all the girls' excitement upon meeting him.

"Sensei, are you still single?"  
"What are your hobbies?"  
"Sensei, are you good at fighting?"  
"Have you ever kissed before?"  
"Are you still a virgin, Sensei?"

But all of them were distracted from their commotion when suddenly Zero stood up from his seat and left the classroom. Yagari watches as the silverette leave without a word. "This is compensation." the raven haired man whispered to himself.

**X**

At the same time; Kaname, Takuma and Shiki was walking along the open corridor in their casual clothes and they just done visiting the chairman's office when they saw Zero walking towards them. The blonde guy gave a look to the Pureblood while walking as they starting to come nearer the silverette. But when they did, only a mute prefect walk passed them and Takuma was stunned. _'That's unusual.'_ he thought. Because he expected at least to receive a deadly glare from that silver haired prefect.

"Takuma, Shiki." Kaname said buying the two vampires' attention. "Yes, Kaname-sama." they both responded in unison. The blonde guy never calls his friend without honorific in public because it will show as a sign of disrespect but in private, the Pureblood never wanted him to be formal to the other. "Like what the Headmaster said, did someone saw both of you in town yesterday?" the brunette questions the two noble with him. "Yes. Sorry for not mentioning it to Cross Kaien." Takuma replied. To be specific they were called upon by Cross because the old man remember what Yagari said to him - about a certain night class who killed the Level-E. "Who did?" Kaname demands to know who. "It was a man wearing a cowboy hat and an eye patch." Shiki replied to him.

"Why ask, Kaname-sama?" the blonde guy was curious about the sudden interest of Kaname about that topic. The Pureblood then turns to look towards the school building. "I can sense a strong aura of a vampire hunter." Kaname said.

**X**

Night came and the darkness covered the entire sky with legion of diamond-like stars littered across the universe. Zero didn't come back to class and had already skipped the whole day. He is currently standing in the middle of a small stoned bridge, both hands inside his pocket and gazing on his reflection on the mirror-like water under. _'Master...'_ the word inhabits his mind then he senses someone coming from the area and without further ado, he armed himself with his anti-vampire gun. A figure slowly emerge the haunting shadows - the person was Kaname and no one else.

"Why are you here Kuran?" Zero didn't lower his gun from pointing it towards the Pureblood. "I'm walking." the brunette replied to him simply. "I can see that. Now go and leave my sight." the silverette responded with a glare. "What if I don't?" Kaname said while approaching the other in a slow pace. "What the hell!?" the silverette yells at the Pureblood but the other ignores him only. When he didn't received a rude response from the brunette, Zero gritted his teeth before lowering his gun and putting it back to his school jacket. The silverette turns to look back on his reflection below then silence is occupying the distance between the two.

But Kaname took the wordless moment as an initiative to look at Zero from toe to head closely - more closely. Long slim legs can be seen even when covered by a garment called pants, well-shaped hips and small yet perfectly tight buttocks. His waist wonderfully curved like a woman's, flat sexy abdomen and chest, body built with best-toned alluring muscles. Such slender neck gently touch with his hair locks, seductive thin lips and cute pointed nose. His soft pale cheeks and long pretty eyelashes. Eyes with unique color of pure lavender, sparking like a rare amethyst crystal. Hair colored with natural shade of silver, more beautiful than gold itself and glows under the shining moonlight. Kiryu Zero is undeniably attractive.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

**(A/N: I was actually listening to this music while I'm writing this part. It's suited perfectly!)**

Kaname's hand reaches to his chest. He could feel something inside, something that is starting to beat. *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* What is this? From his countless years of living before, he never felt this kind of sensation. When he thinks of Yuki - all he could feel was a dull ache from his heart and a warmth lingering inside his rib cage. But this is a new feeling he is never aware for a long, long time. He wants to stop it, he is afraid of what is happening inside it. His intelligent mind doesn't help him from his situation. Because an unknown voice is whispering to his hollow sane head. A voice telling him to possess this hunter and imprison Zero on a place where only the Pureblood can see him. Everything seems so deranged.

**X**

The silent eerie ended when the other started to speak. "If you're here to mock me for crying last time, then do it." "I'm not in the mood to start a fight, Kuran." the silver haired hunter claims while staring intently on his clear reflection on the water surface. Even though Kaname heard it clearly, his level-headed mind can't come up with a good answer. "Are you okay?" the Pureblood asks. "Huh?" Zero turns to look at him and was dumbfounded on the brunette's words. Yes even Kaname was feeling distraught by his own words. What did he just said? It's not like the Pureblood worry for the silverette's state of living.

"No, Yuki wanted to know if you're okay?" Kaname said. Great, he wants to congratulate himself for using his fiancée as an excuse. Bravo! The full moon might be laughing at him hilariously for being nuts. Zero was having a little doubt at the other's statement yet he answer anyway. "I'm fine."

The Pureblood finally gets back his thoughts and he wanted to know if the hunter has finally made his decision to stay in the academy. Even though he wants to go against it, he thinks it is for Yuki's happiness. "Have you finally decided to stay here?" Kaname ask the person he is facing. "Yes, I don't want Yuki to be sad." the silver haired prefect said in response while looking at his reflection again under the bridge. "Beside I don't think I should worry anymore if I turn into a ferocious Level-E." Zero said with his unhailed will of heroism. "Why did you say so?" the Pureblood wanted to understand the meaning behind the prefect's sentence.

So Zero turns to face him with a fearless face "Because I know I'll die by your hands." That's right, he hold on to what the Pureblood said to him the night when he attempted to take his own life. _'If you wanted to die so badly, wait for the day where I'll be able to.'_ those words were sculpted inside the hunter's mind. Zero then turns to walk away but before he did he said his last response for tonight "It's natural. After all you are _my_ enemy, vampire." and the silver haired hunter soon disappears from the Pureblood's sight.

**X**

All the while, Yuki was searching for Zero when she happens to meet Takuma in the forest. Because the vampire was also looking for their dorm leader but he didn't let the girl knew. "What are you doing here, Yuki-chan?" the blonde guy asks the tired prefect girl. "I'm looking for Zero, did you see him?" the brunette girl is indeed worried for the other prefect because he never came back to classes after his sudden action of leaving the classroom. Yuki wanted to know from the silverette if it has something to do with their new Ethics teacher. She was curious as who is that man to Zero's life.

"Ah no, I didn't see him, is something wrong?" Takuma questions Yuki and she shook her head in denial. But the blonde guy has no time to worry for other people's business because the only matter to him now is the Pureblood's safety. Oh how he wanted Kaname and Zero didn't see each other for tonight; Takuma knew his friend is not in his sane mind whenever he comes across the silver haired prefect. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew already what is happening on Kaname these days and it's a bad omen if he was left alone with the hunter. Fate was a ruthless child for playing on Kaname's feelings.

But something struck on the blonde vampire's mind. "By the way Yuki-chan, here." he took the girl's hand and place a small yellow envelope. "What this, Takuma-senpai?" Yuki asks while staring at the paper. "It's my birthday tomorrow. You are welcome to attend it." Takuma replied with an excited smile drawing his lips. The prefect girl was surprised at the sudden invitation but she decided immediately because she will see Kaname there.

"Okay, but can I bring Zero with me?" Yuki asks politely but the blonde guy twitched at her words but she didn't notice. Takuma looks hesitantly at first but later nodded to her with smile still drawn in his face. "Thank you. See you tomorrow." then she left to continue her search for her prefect partner. The blonde vampire looks at her retreating figure with a puzzled expression masking his face. _'Oh boy...'_ he thought while sighing. He knows it not good if Zero is present on his birthday party but he just can't turn down Yuki's request - otherwise Kaname will kill him if he made her sad. Right, he can only hope things will turn out okay because he hate to regret it all later. How he wish it wasn't his fault if something develop between the two anymore further than hatred especially to whatever Kaname is feeling right now.

**X**

_"Zero-kun?" little Yuki asks at the silver haired young boy who sat on the dark corner of the living room. It was very dark and the flame on the fireplace is the only one that brightens the room however it was a dim light. "What... are you doing?" she questions the other._

_Zero was seen scratching the left side of his neck with his fingernail hardly, hard enough that it's already bleeding. "It's really disgusting." he replied then slowly pierces his skin not too deep with his solid nails "I can still feel... the touch of THAT woman." the young boy responded with an angry monotone._

_"Stop it." Yuki hurriedly went to his side and grabs his blood covered hand. "That woman, is the one who did those terrible things to your family right?" she gently touches his hand and looks to him with sadness on her face. Yuki then places Zero's hand on her cheeks, feeling his warmth. "It's okay."_

_Yuki reaches to touch the other's face and brushes the skin softly, "I will always be here for you." the little brunette girl said._

Her eyes blink open and Yuki saw her room ceiling then notices that she woke up from her dream. No, those were her memories of Zero. The brunette never understood at the silverette self-inflicting pain before but now she knows. She finally realizes what kind of burden her hunter friend is carrying on his weak shoulders. Yuki wanted Zero to share her whatever the things that brings him heavy sufferings. The brunette prefect wishes to end his pain._ 'Zero...'_ she thought before turning her head to the side then gazing at the yellow envelope laid atop her drawer beside her bed.

_'Zero'_ the name repeats on her mind countless times until the darkness devoured her consciousness and she didn't felt peaceful on her sleep that night.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - My Immortal by Evanescence


	10. My First Kiss

**A/N:** Okay here comes Kaname and Zero's first heart-warming moment! *giggle* So everyone, fasten your seatbelts and ride along the exciting roller coaster of love :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 9: My First Kiss**

.

Tonight was Ichijo Takuma's birthday party, Yuki had already informed Zero about it earlier during class hours and she is expecting on the other. She has been waiting for ten minutes, _'That guy! I'll tell the chairman about his laziness!'_ the prefect girl is pissed at the silverette's habit of being late. Yuki swears the hunter won't get a girlfriend for all his life because of his passive personality.

And just then, Zero finally made it to their meeting venue - in front of the Moon Dorm's gate. "Zero, you're late!" Yuki said with a pout on her face. "Yeah sorry about it." the silver haired hunter patted her head to calm her down. While they were having their usual comic moments, the gate opens with two figures awaiting their arrival. Their escorts are the two cousins; Aidou Hanabusa and Akatsuki Kain. The two vampires were dressed in casual formal attire while the other two were only dressed in their school uniform, not to mention they didn't even bother to remove their prefect armband. "Welcome to the Moon Dormitory." Aidou said with a courteous welcoming gesture. "The two of us will show you the way in."

The two vampires lead Zero and Yuki on their Moon Dorm's grand backyard. Along the way; the path was decorated with decorous candle light stands and many dazzling vampires where engaging on their own activity, such as drinking artificial blood and other business.

When they reached the place, the lot was greeted by the buoyant birthday boy. "Welcome, Yuki-chan and Kiryu-kun!" Takuma said while in a high spirit. "Tonight is my birthday party. Enjoy yourselves, okay?" he continued. Behind the blonde guy was a large glamorous dining table with luxurious food served on top of it and there stood a tall marvelous birthday cake just for Takuma. "H-Happy Birthday, Takuma-senpai." Yuki greeted with a wary smile, she was wary because it was her first time to attend such an exquisite assembly. On the other hand Zero didn't bother to say anything; well he thinks his attendance was the ONLY thing that matters. "Thank you, Yuki-chan." the blonde vampire said in a graceful monotone.

Their conversation was disrupted by the Pureblood's voice. "Yuki." he said. Yuki and Zero turn to his attention and there they see Kaname sitting in a dignified manner on a huge red fancy couch. The brunette guy was dressed in a simple yet sexy casual attire with his chest slightly expose and it made the prefect girl blush pink in her cheeks. Kaname is very handsome tonight. "Come here, Yuki. You too, Kiryu-kun." With that said the two went to where the Pureblood is. "Yuki come sit beside me." Kaname asks her politely. "Eh?" the brunette girl replied. The girl wanted to reject the other's demands; she doesn't want to get too much closer to him because it's embarrassing but before she could refuse, the Pureblood only calls her name again. "Yuki." and so she can no longer decline and sat beside Kaname.

Yuki stays quiet for a few seconds until she felt large hand on her right shoulder and long enticing arms that brings her to Kaname's warm chest. "The safest place for you is by my side." the Pureblood said to her already blushing face. However after his action, Kaname then turn his gaze to the silver haired prefect who was standing near them. The brunette Pureblood didn't know that his chocolate eyes were filled with fondness while staring at the silverette who was busy watching the rest of the Night Class.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* Kaname felt it again this time but chooses to ignore it, because he doesn't want everyone to see him go crazy from his confusion. Afar, Takuma didn't fail to see his friend's tender look toward the hunter._ 'Kaname...'_ he thought.

**X**

Amidst the celebration, Aidou was finished drinking his glass of man-made blood and his eyes were focus on the silver haired prefect. The blonde guy could feel that he wasn't satisfied from the blood tablet and he wants to taste Zero's blood again if he is given a chance to. It wasn't because he was attached to the hunter's blood; in fact he is just getting tired of not drinking real blood. What he longs for is pure red nourished liquid that flows inside the body not inside a machine. Aidou wanted 'fresh' blood. _'Maybe I'm not really suited on fake blood.'_ he thought.

While the blonde vampire is in his foul mood, his cousin went to him. "What's wrong, Hanabusa?" Akatsuki asks him with a puzzled face. "Nothing." Aidou replied quickly. "Really? Be sure not to do anything stupid." the orange haired vampire responded to his cousin with a warning monotone. "Am not!" the blue eyes blonde snorted at the other.

"I'm just thinking about Kiryu's blood." Aidou voices out his thoughts. "It's not like I will bite him in front of Kaname-sama." he continued with a sarcastic voice tone but didn't notice the other vampire's growing dark expression. The blonde was about to walk off when he suddenly felt a strong grip on his forearm and a force that pulls him against his will. He then finds that it was his cousin that is dragging him off to somewhere. "Wha-!" Aidou wanted to get off the other's hold but unable to, and the rest of their classmates never happen to notice their immediate disappearance from the party.

When they were finally alone, Akatsuki stops from his movement then he pinned Aidou on a tree with both of his hands holding the latter's shoulders. "What the!?" the blonde guy is slowly getting mad at his cousin. Clearly he doesn't know why the other seems so different tonight. "Is his blood all you can speak about, Hanabusa?" the orange haired teen asks with an annoyed voice to a now dumbfounded vampire. _'Huh?'_ the blonde thought. "Do you like Kiryu's blood that much?" Akatsuki asks with the same annoyed tone. _'If I knew this will happen, I would have stopped him from taking the hunter's blood.'_ Kain somehow regret from letting his cousin done it before - if only he knew, he will prevent it at all cost.

"I don't know what you're talking about Akatsuki!" Aidou said as he is trying to figure out the other's problematic attitude. "Like I told you, I'm just hungry." the blonde reason out despite not knowing whether he is at fault or not. The other was silent for a long moment before saying something unexpected. "If you're really hungry then take my blood, Hanabusa." Akatsuki's eyes soften as he said his long awaited wish.

"What the hell!? You knew well that I won't! Didn't you tell me before that you'll only let the _person_ you like to drink from you!?" Aidou yelled in response. He was very shocked on the words he heard, he felt like being hit by a meteorite. He is pushing him off but the orange haired teen didn't budge a little. "Don't worry about it. We are _cousins_, right?" Akatsuki lied before unbuttoning a few and reveal his neck to the other. Aidou hesitates at first and thinks a second thought but does he have a choice? So in the end, he bared his fangs and bit his cousin's neck - then proceeds to drink the blood of his relative. While on their activity, Akatsuki listens to his cousin drinking sounds and inhales the latter's scent, _'Only a cousin huh?'_ he thought.

**X**

Back at the party, Takuma had started to slice the cake with Shiki at his side "Shiki, do you want to try cutting the cake?" the emerald eyes vampire said with a friendly voice. The other was looking at him with a neutral expression, "Sure." the maroon haired teen nodded on his own response. But when the blonde was finish dissecting his part of the cake, Takuma accidentally cuts himself on the finger then dropping the knife and his wound bleeds. "I got cut." he said with a callous voice.

"Let me, Ichijo." Shiki said with a sudden interest then slowly licks off Takuma's droplet blood. "Shiki, I'm not offering myself up for the banquet." he said while blushing. After the wound heals, the maroon haired vampire lifts up the blonde's left wrist close to his mouth and brushes his lips on the smooth skin "Can I?" the other asks the birthday boy. But instead of waiting for the blonde's permission, Shiki then pierces his fangs near the beating pulse and proceeds to drink a mouthful of blood. Takuma jolted a little from the pain but soon adjusted to it. "What about Rima?" he asks with a slight blush to the busy vampire. Shiki stops "I prefer Ichijo's" he said while scraping his fangs on Takuma's skin leaving a trail of abrasion. However at the distant, Zero had witness the feeding act between the two and his bloodlust surface again so without further ado - he runs off to leave the place.

**X**

Zero is running in a not-so fast pace but he tried while his bloodlust is starting to devour both his strength and energy. He is breathing heavily and his body is in heat. So he slowly removes his upper clothes one by one; not minding where he drops them - he just wanted release the burning heat that is swallowing his inside. He needed water.

When Yuki saw Zero's sudden leave, it prompts her to follow her silver haired friend. "I'll excuse myself, Kaname-senpai." then she walks out to go to where the silverette went. Kaname watches as she left the Moon Dorm's backyard. *Thump* *Thump* the beating feeling hasn't disappear._ 'It's annoying.'_ he thought, it is indeed annoying to experience something you can't perceive. What's more, he felt like heading to where the both prefect goes to. Why the sudden change of mind? It's certain that he worry for Yuki's safety but Kaname thought sooner or later, she will go back to his side. But on the other state of his mind, something is bugging him to follow Zero. *Thump* *Thump* he sighs as the thumping sound starts to get louder.

**X**

Yuki finally found Zero only wearing his white long sleeve shirt on his upper body - and beside the enchanting pool that belongs to the Moon Dorm grounds. She saw the silverette holding on to a fence, unable to sit up straight. When the brunette girl approaches closer, her brown eyes can see wet blood tablets on the tiles. Somehow she presumes the silver haired teen failed on taking it and his body had already rejecting artificial blood. "Zero, are you all right?" Yuki asks the distress hunter. "I can't... no matter... how many I put... in my mouth." his voice is shaky and he looks like he is in desperate need of air. His eyes turned flame crimson as he is trying to control his growing thirst.

This is the second time Yuki witnessed those eyes of him, at first she felt afraid but soon dismisses it because she vowed to help him and stay by his side no matter how terrifying monster he will turn into. The brunette girl would'nt allow Zero to endure his pain alone like what he used to. And Yuki wanted to let him know that he is never alone in this cruel world.

"Zero..." she whispered with a sad voice and reaches out to the other and slowly help him stand on his feet. She decided to bring him to the chairman; the old man might know how to help this suffering hunter but before they could turn around - a loud gunshot disturb the silent night. Then Yuki fails to realize the sudden splatter of blood in front of her with the silverette falling straight into the freezing pool. It causes too much shock to her that she finally grasp the situation too late. "Zero!" she screams.

**X**

It was cold, it was wet and chilly. Zero fell into the pool after he received a gunshot wound on his right shoulder. He lost his balance and fell. The silver haired hunter could feel his body sinking deeper with the freezing embrace of the water. He couldn't move his body because the bullet he received was from an anti-vampire weapon, and it immobile a vampire when shot. It works much like a tranquillizer gun use to paralyze a predator for a moment. Though it hurts so much, he's thankful because the bullet had compressed his bloodlust. Even when in pain, his eyes can see the little distorted surroundings with his own blood seeping out of his shoulder and merging to the water itself.

Bubbles rushed out from his mouth as the air escape his aching lungs. He needs air but he can't move any part of his body. The silverette can guess that it was Yagari who shot him thinking he would bite Yuki. Though it wasn't his intention, the silver haired hunter understood why the one eyed man shot him - after all he was a vampire. _'Master...'_ he thought.

The peaceful water was disturbed by a splashing sound. Zero looks at the direction of it and he can see a shadow figure slowly swimming closer to him._ 'Yuki?'_ he thought. Yes it might be her because she was the only one who was with him when he fell into the pool. He closed his eyes waiting for Yuki to save him from drowning as he is near to losing his last breath. But instead of hands grabbing him, he felt something locks with his mouth. When Zero opens his eyes, he saw brown eyes much darker than Yuki's - then he recognizes those belong to no one but Kaname.

_How can you see into_  
_My eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core _  
_Where I've become so numb_  
_Without a soul my spirit's _  
_Sleeping somewhere cold_  
_Until you find it there _  
_And lead it back home_

Silver hair glows in the moonlight as it rippled languidly with the clear water and dark chocolate hair glinting dimly above it. The soaring bright moon on the sky gave them enough light to see each other on the abysmal darkness of the water. _'What!?'_ he wants to push the other from the said kiss but then Zero felt air entering his mouth and into his oxygen-deprived lungs._ 'Oh...'_ he thought, he realizes that the other merely giving him air so he won't drown thus the silverette let the brunette finish his action. A minute pass but to the silver haired hunter, it almost took forever.

Zero then felt there was no longer air for him to breath from Kaname so he decided to signal the other to let their mouth parted but the Pureblood only looks at him. Instead of letting go, the silverette feels warm long arms embracing him and a tender force that brings his body closer to the beating chest of the brunette. The hunter could no longer freeze from the cold now that he is being held by a hot body. Even though their lungs begins to search for air, why does Zero felt the kiss was filled with so much passion and devotion? It was like a continuous flowing feelings of affection is entering his mouth and into his heart. He didn't know how it felt before because this is his first kiss. Amethyst eyes gazing intently on chocolate wine eyes. The moonlit gave them vision to see each other in the pitch black bottom of the pool. Zero couldn't turn his eyes away from the other's deep gaze. It was as if the Pureblood is looking at his long lost lover, such affection reflects his brown eyes. The silver haired hunter could no longer count how many minutes had passed by during their passionate kiss. It was like they were inside a timeless dimension even though they are only underwater.

**X**

Kaname and Zero soon came out of the pool, both dripping wet. "Zero!" Yuki said with tears on her eyes. The silverette's body went limp and he fell on the brunette girl's embrace. "Zero..." The prefect girl puts pressure on the wounded shoulder to prevent him from bleeding too much blood. "Who would have thought I'd actually used this gun to dispose of my cute disciple." it was Yagari who interrupted them. "Hate me and die, vampire." he said with no emotion reflecting his face while the silver haired teen looks at him with pain in his lavender eyes. "Master..." he said with a lonely monotone. The raven haired man pointed his shotgun again on the teen and is ready to deliver the final blow when suddenly a wet hard grip on his forearm distracts him from pulling the trigger.

"I don't know what is the relationship between you and Kiryu-kun but... it's extremely prohibited to harm a student inside the academy." Kaname said while eyes blood red with a very cold voice, much colder than the chilling night itself.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Bring Me To Life by Evanescence


	11. My Master

**A/N:** Okay! So much for underwater kissing. I'm happy for Zero, he received such a passionate FIRST kiss. how I wish I was him :D LOL.. the sweetest romance is just starting folks...! wait for more :)

**Summary:** Kaname is slowly coming to realize his feelings for Zero. How will he cope to it when they have such a complicated (enemy) relationship?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 10: My Master**

.

Kaname is holding Yagari's forearm to prevent him from killing Zero. "I don't know what is the relationship between you and Kiryu-kun but... it's extremely prohibited to harm a student inside the academy." the Pureblood said with a cold voice. "Hands off vampire. This matter is between me and him." the raven haired man annoyingly replied. Both the hunter and the Pureblood is battling with their murderous gaze towards one another when Yuki decided to interrupt thus making Kaname let go of the hunter's arm. "Yagari-sensei, I don't know what's going on but please!..." "...don't go deciding whether he'll live or die on your own." the prefect girl said with a teary but angry eyes.

She hugs Zero's weak body tightly as if he will disappear if the girl didn't hold on to him. "I won't let Zero die." Yuki's voice shows superiority. Then the brunette girl decided to leave with the weakened silverette while helping him walk, she needed to prioritize her friend first and thanking Kaname will do afterwards. They soon left the scene with the two gentlemen still looking intently on each other but they soon turn away when someone came.

"Kaname-sama!" Takuma said worriedly with Ruka at his side. "Kaname-sama, you'll catch a cold." the pale brown haired girl said while taking a clean handkerchief and wipes off Kaname's wet face. "Kaname-sama, we heard a gunshot." the blonde vampire asks. "Everything is fine, Takuma." he said with an assuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about, right _Mr. Hunter_?" the Pureblood said while turning his gaze on Yagari with a mocking tone at his last word. "It's Yagari Toga." the eye-patched man turn on his heel and prompted to leave the Moon Dorm grounds "It's a pleasure meeting you, _Vampire_." he said while carrying his gun on his shoulder and left soon.

**X**

The next day came with Zero skipping his attendance at school. He was isolated in his dorm room after Yagari's decision to lock him up now that he is deemed 'dangerous' by his master. His wounds were already taken care of by the chairman. The old man tried to plead to the raven haired hunter as to not to ground the teen but his puppy-begging method didn't work on the other's firm decision. The silverette is lying on his bed while holding to his bandaged shoulder. _'Forgive me master...'_ he thought while his melancholic lavender eyes gaze on the ceiling. He closes his eyes and his mind remembers a certain memory from his childhood.

_"It was my fault you injured your eye." said a little Zero to his master who laid under a tree. "Please forgive me, master." the boy's eyes filled with sadness as he looks at the raven haired young adult with bandages around the man's right eye. "Even though you told me to run away, I..." the silverette boy couldn't continue his sentence as tears began to stir in his eyes._

_Yagari sighed before sitting up from his lying position and turns to look at his young disciple. "Are you trying to make me regret using my body to shield you?" he replied to the other's persistent apology. "I don't want to see that expression on your face - that's not why I saved you." Yagari said while playing with the boy's silver hair but soon stops when he heard his student's question to him._

_"Master, why do vampires always end up hurting people?" little Zero asks. "Because they are pitiful creatures that cannot go against their instinct." Yagari response and after a short pause, he continued on his answer with eye closed, "That's why we hunt them down. That's why vampire hunters exist." then blinked his eye open and looks at the young Zero with a serious face. "Zero, you understand right?"_

_"Vampires... are our enemies."_

Zero curled up his body then turn to his side of the bed with both fist hiding his distressed eyes and teeth gritted hard. "Forgive me... for being weak." he whispered with a bitter monotone.

**X**

In the Moon Dorm and inside the Pureblood's study, Kaname and Takuma were busy doing paperworks. The blonde vampire was being nervous despite the usual atmosphere; he's been trying to asks his friend about last night - specifically about the brunette's questionable action. If he remembers correctly, Kaname kept sighing from time to time right after Yuki left. At first he thought the other was probably worried at the prefect girl's sudden departure from the party but when they heard a gunshot and a scent of sweet blood was smelled, the Pureblood disappeared immediately with a fast vampire speed. It's been bugging Takuma frequently; he wanted to know what happen but the blonde vampire was afraid to pry about it.

"Takuma, can I ask you a question?" Kaname asks all of a sudden. "Anything, Kaname." he replied after jolting from his seat. Good, now that the brunette may tell about something regarding the blonde's doubts and it will be easy for Takuma than starting the topic the latter himself. There was a long moment of silence before the green eyed vampire heard something unbelievable. "Am I in love?" the Pureblood questions him with indifferent expression despite the disturbing words he just said.

"Eh!?" Takuma almost had a heart attack after the question he heard. _'It wasn't about Kiryu-kun, right?'_ he thought but wait it is not good to jump to conclusion when he is not sure of what the other was talking about. He needed to verify first before hearing things he will refuse to believe later. "In love to Yuki-chan?" the blonde guy smiled, he knew he asks the most obvious thing of all and also he already knew about it - somehow he felt stupid at his own response.

"That I know, Takuma." Kaname stood up from his seat and turn to lean on the wall while holding the window's expensive curtains. "What I want to know is..." the Pureblood's hand reaches to his loud beating chest. "... am I in love to Kiryu-kun?" Kaname had finished his sentence. However he receive no words from the other; the blonde remains unresponsive. Why? Takuma felt something exploded inside his rib cage and with his wide eyes stopped from blinking. The Pureblood's words kept circling inside his head; oh how much he wanted to throw himself down the mountain cliff. Because this is not what he expected to happen! "Why did you say so, Kaname?" Takuma asks after he snapped back to reality and tried to remain smiling; he so wanted to change the subject cause he feel like he will faint sooner or later.

"I don't know..." Kaname fingertips reach to brush his lips softly. "... do I need a reason for that?" the brunette continued. "I-I'm sorry." the blonde guy apologizes. Afterwards, Kaname went back to his study desk and proceeds on working the rest of the paperworks as if nothing matters. On the other hand, Takuma felt like banging his head atop his desk. _'It's not because of me, right?'_ he thought to himself. He wanted to pretend that his birthday party is really not such a bad omen as he thought it would be. The blonde guy doesn't want to become a fairy godmother for a romance that is not supposed to happen. And of course, he will not like it if he most likely played the character of helping two individuals fall in love with each other - after all this not a shoujo manga!

**X**

Few days had passed since Zero's room arrest; Yuki had heard from chairman Cross about Yagari's relationship to Zero but that doesn't help her understood why the man didn't hesitate to kill his own student. She figures she will have to ask the silverette regarding that matter. So the prefect girl went to his room while carrying a tray of food - it was from the school cafeteria because the silver haired hunter had forbade her to enter the kitchen no matter what. "Zero, I brought you dinner." Yuki said while waiting at the door.

After a few seconds, the door opens and Yuki enters the room. She notices how the other's face look; eyebags under his pair of tired amethyst eyes and the silverette looks hagard - definitely lack of sleep. Yuki wanted him to think of his health but she don't want Zero to force himself to be okay after what happened so the best the prefect girl can only do is bring him delicious food in order to release his stress. The brunette had been doing it since the first day of detention and she hopes that she somehow lifted the hunter's mood even a little.

Zero is done eating his plate of omelette rice and fried tempura but stayed quiet since Yuki entered his room. Both have been mute while sitting across each other on the floor. "Is it delicious?" the prefect girl asks excitedly, wanting to change the gloomy atmosphere. The silverette nodded in response. "Really? Well it's because I requested the cook to prepare your favorite food." Yuki said happily after recieving the hunter's quiet reply. "At first she got mad but you know-" the brunette girl continued on her story when the teen interrupts her. "Yuki." he said and it didn't fail to gain the girl's attention.

"I'm sorry..." Zero said while hiding his distressed expression. "I'm really sorry..." and he repeats his words of apology. "Why are you sorry, Zero?" Yuki asks with a dejected tone. Why? Why is he always had to suffer all this cruelty? Despite being in pain, why is he sorry instead of the world? She wanted to cry for him, she wanted to scream for him and she wanted to be angry for him. The brunette grips her fist hard as if she wanted to punch something, "Please tell me... tell me you won't give up." Yuki knew well what kind of _fate_ awaits for her adopted brother, she knew too well that it hurts. The silver haired teen didn't say a word and it frustrated his adopted sister. "Don't give up on everything, Zero!" she yelled with tears on her brown eyes. "Stop running away by yourself." then Yuki proceeds to shift closer to the other.

Her warm hands reach on the silverette pale face and stares on the lavender eyes filled with despair. Yuki then gently brushes the skin of Zero's cheeks. "You're not alone, Zero." the brunette said with a tender smile drawing her lips. "I promise... I will stay by your side." the girl let go of his face and hugs him compassionately. "I promise." and the last drop of her tear crawl down her peaceful face.

**X**

Night came and Kaname is walking alone when he senses a hunter nearby. "Are you spying on me, Yagari-sensei?" he said while looking at a nearby tree. "Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to - it's not my hobby to spy someone." Yagari then emerge behind a tree and walks towards the brunette. "But something has come to my attention..." the raven haired man lightens a cigarette and begins to smoke. "... about your interest on my _student_." he said.

"May I remind you Sensei that this is a school." "I would be glad if tell me who is this _student_ you're talking about." the Pureblood replied with a haughty expression. "Don't bullshit me! You know I'm talking about Zero." the eye-patched man's monotone shows annoyance. "What about him?" the brunette asks the pissed hunter. The raven haired hunter continues on his smoking before going back to their conversation, "That night, I smelled _your_ scent on his lips." Yagari's voice filled with serious tone.

"Aren't you exaggerating too much, Sensei?" Kaname replied with no intention of telling the man in front of him about it - about his kiss with Zero. Yagari shows deep suspicion on the Pureblood but dismisses it anyway because he feel that no matter how much he insist on knowing, the other definitely won't tell him a soul. "Whatever. But let me warn you..." the raven haired hunter drops his cigarette and steps on it. "... don't lay a finger on _him_ or else you'll be having your death wish, Kuran Kaname." then turns to his heel and walks. "I'll keep that in mind, Yagari-sensei." the Pureblood said with a teasing tone.

**X**

The last day of Zero's detention came; Yagari enters the dark and sunless room of his student. He saw the teen sitting on the cold floor and back leaning on the wall. The silverette stayed mute despite the raven haired man presence in front of him. "Why are keeping the window shut?" the eye-patched man proceeds to open the curtains revealing bright sunlight that brightens the room immediately. "How's your shoulder doing?" Yagari asks the still silent young hunter.

After almost of half an hour silence, the teen finally spoke. "I'm sorry master..." Zero wanted to say it a million times but it is not enough to ease his aching heart. When Yagari heard it, he pulled out the 'Bloody Rose' anti-vampire weapon gun from his coat and pointed it towards its owner. The raven haired man's face shows no emotion when looking at the gloomy silverette. "Goodbye, Zero." Yagari then pulls the trigger and two gunshots echoed across the corridor.

Two bullet cartridges were seen lying on the floor. Silence screams inside the room with two figures immobile from their own body movements but no blood was spilled. Zero was holding the gun's receiver preventing it from pointing at him. His amethyst eyes full of mixed emotions. The silverette remembers what Yuki said to him about not giving up. He didn't know that her words give so much strength for him. Strength to face all the trials the fate had stored for him, strength to fight if the world turn on against him. Her voice gives him courage to fight his inner beast and courage to hope for a better future. He loves his adopted sister dearly.

"Have you decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?" Yagari's voice kicked him back to reality. The adult hunter soon let go of the gun, giving it to proper holder and then face palm himself. "Seriously, do you even remember?" he said. "You would never make me regret sacrificing my right eye to protect your life." he continued while touching his black eye patch. "You swore to me that day."

"Looking at your current behavior really makes me want to kill you."  
"I don't remember saving a spoiled brat who's quick to give up and looks for the easy way out."

Yagari then removes his palm from his face then turns to look at his student's lavender eyes. "Continue to struggle until you can't struggle anymore." the raven haired man's face mask with seriousness. "You have chosen a path that is smeared with blood." the eye-patched man then turns to leave the room. Zero was stunned at his master's word, it felt like all of his bitter thoughts evaporated on the air leaving his mind in tranquil state. Before Yagari can exit the room he mentions something that plague the teen's calm heart.

"Zero..._that_ woman is still alive."

**X**

Outside Zero's window a dark figure was camouflaging behind a tree. Dark brown hair hiding from the eye-blinding sunlight and chocolate eyes sheltering inside the shadow. His tender gaze is looking at the window of the silver haired hunter. Big hand reaches to touch his chest and he can feel a ball of muscles that kept on pounding as if it wanted to rip itself from its place. *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* the beating sound inside him grows louder everytime he thinks about the silverette especially their act of kissing. That night, he didn't know what prompted him to go to where he heard the gunshot because after he smelled that arousing scent of blood, he felt restless so much that his legs move against his will and he only realized it when he made it to the pool. He remembered seeing a crying Yuki who kept calling the silver haired prefect's name; Kaname didn't understand what's going on until he saw another hunter holding a gun and in the scene, the pool was dirtied by red mixture called blood. In an instant he finally understood what happened and it made his anger boil towards the raven haired man who dared to harm Zero. The Pureblood wishes to violently slaughter the man into pieces for hurting the teen.

_Catch me as I fall_  
_Say you're here and it's all over now_  
_Speaking to the atmosphere_  
_No one's here and I fall into myself_  
_This truth drives me_  
_Into madness_

He didn't know why he suddenly went into the pool. He is not that worried for the young hunter so why? When he saw the teen in desperate need of air, he gave him what he needed. It was to save his life nothing less nothing more. But then, why he could'nt let go of those lips? Unknown desire underneath his very skin consumes his rational mind and the only thing he could think about is the pleasure he felt when kissing Zero. He even had searched the library - not to mention, Takuma's manga too; to look among the books for the description of the feelings he had for the silverette and what he found is not within his expectation. '_This is love?'_ Kaname thought while still looking at the prefect's window.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Whisper by Evanescence


	12. My Mistake

**A/N:** I've been putting a lot of drama on Zero's part; well for me - I want to portray his character a little like tsundere type. You know, tough attitude on the outside but soft in the inside? :) Don't worry I'll give him happiness along the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight. (But my self-created character here belongs to me.)

* * *

**Chapter 11: My Mistake**

.

It was morning and inside the Headmaster's office, Cross had summoned Zero's presence "You've received an order from the Hunter Association." he said while handing a white envelope to the teen. "You are to hunt down a vampire that has been on a killing rampage." the dirty blonde man instructs him with a very serious tone. The silverette then proceed to take the official order from the old man while saying nothing in response. "This is your first job as a Hunter, right?" Cross hid his worried voice from the teen.

"I'm sorry to let you know that you have no choice in this matter, Zero." he continued as he locks his impervious eyes with the pretty lavender eyes of the silver haired hunter. Zero then nodded before leaving the chairman's office to do his first job assignment. Cross then sighs while removing his glasses and stared at the picture frame atop his desk with young Yuki and Zero - proximately taken four years ago.

_'I wish the Hunter Association would finally leave this poor kid's condition alone. I sincerely hope that there are no mishaps.'_ Cross thought to himself.

**X**

In the Moon Dorm, Takuma was invited by Shiki to come see his photo-shoot studio. When he asked for what occassion and the maroon haired vampire simply said that he's bored with only Rima accompanying him - or so he said. The blonde vampire then went to see Kaname to ask permission to leave the school grounds. He came on the door and knocks on it. "Come in, Takuma." and he heard the signal for him to enter.

When Takuma did so, he saw Kaname sitting in a refined manner on his favorite red couch. "What is it?" the brunette asks his guest while reading a thick book. "Kaname, I'll be going with Shiki and Rima on their job site." the blonde vampire replied with extreme politeness. "Okay." the Pureblood responded; however instead of feeling thankful - Takuma was shocked at the immediate approval of his friend. He knew from his past memories that Kaname only approve a request when there is a valid reason behind it. Though he admit that his doesn't have credible explanation for it but at least he expected to be turn down though he planned to persuade the other if not. But this, this is out of the question. When he scans around the room closely, books are everywhere; piled on the floor, on top of the study desk and assembled neatly beside the Pureblood. _'Kaname is reading all of this?'_ he thought.

Then Takuma notices the titles written on the books; romance novels, drama stories and worst - his shoujo manga collection 'Kaichou Wa Maid-sama!'** (A/N: Honestly I hadn't read it myself.)** "Kaname, why read these?" the blonde vampire asks with a shocked and puzzled expression. To think that a Pureblood like Kaname himself is reading a manga and a shoujo at that, did someone cursed him? Takuma thought he might be imagining things but him hallucinating a love-struck vampire, it's very uncalled for. "I'm just curious now that I finally realized it..." Kaname said without finishing his sentence. Wait what did Takuma heard just a now? His ears are surely playing melody to him but he decided to escape the precarious conversation.

"Kaname, you come along with us right now." the blonde guy commands while trying to mask his face with his usual cheerful expression. Takuma will insist on his friend to come along no matter what even at the cost of disposing his favorite shoujo manga. Yes he is exaggerating at this very moment and his mind is in the state of panic. Who would not overreact at such situation when the person knew well that love between a vampire and a hunter is the greatest mistake on earth?_ 'Zero, what have you done to Kaname?'_ Takuma thought.

**X**

Somewhere in the town, Zero is taking his time on walking. He's never in a hurry to do his job anyway so why rush? His master always said to him to_ never_ trust the Hunter Association. Their leaders had been keeping an eye on the teen ever since he survived the ruthless massacre cause by a Pureblood. It was really a miracle but to the hunters, it was a nightmare. Zero is born in the line of the most powerful hunter ever known - his so called_ comrades_ never consider him one. First because of the curse of the twins he is carrying. The silverette was not yet fully awakened as a true hunter of the Kiryu's bloodline.

And second, because he was bitten and turned into a vampire. It never matter to the Association if their hunters were both breed of human or with a DNA of a vampire like Cross. As long as no one is on the verge of becoming a Level-E. Sadly, Zero is the only hunter on the danger of nearing his end. That's the reason why he needs to be wary of his superiors; who knows one might use a mission as an excuse to rid of him and the Association won't suffer a great loss because for them, Zero is no longer pure as a hunter. He was lucky to be able to live for four years, it was only because he was under the protection of Cross and his master Yagari - the current number one hunter; so the Association can't lay a single finger on him.

Not so far away from the street, a dark blue haired young man dressed in noble black attire is lost in his path. _'That Aris! I'll be thanking her for leaving me behind.'_ he thought. He had just arrived in this town so he doesn't know the way, when he was about to turn on his right - he stumbled on a silver haired man wearing a light brown trench coat, butting both of their heads. "The hell! Look where you're going." the man with a silver haired said to him with a frown in his face._ 'What a brash attitude?'_ he thought but he feels it was better to apologize anyway, "I'm sorry." said the dark blue haired man while covering his swelling forehead, "Can I ask where is the direction to Cross Academy?". The silverette looks up to him with suspicion. It's not like he is some dangerous person why be wary? But from the looks of it, the silver haired man has an aura of a certain kind. _'A hunter?'_ the dark blue haired teen was distracted when the other replied. "Just go that way and you'll see." then the annoyred hunter left.

_'What's his problem?'_ the dark blue haired boy thought. Just then someone he is familiar with called to him. "Youji-sama! Don't wonder around on your own." a girl around 14 years old with vermilion hair color and dressed in a white sweet lolita. "Thank you for leaving me behind, Aris." Youji said. "I didn't leave you for your information. I'm checking a hotel for us to stay tonight." Aris said while pouting. "You should act like a noble Youji-sama. You'll be enrolling in a prestigious school of Cross Academy." the girl continued.

"Fine." Youji said while scratching his head. He can still feel the dull ache on his forehead. Speaking of which he never get to know the name of the silver haired man that he accidentally bumped head to head. _'He looks familiar...'_ the teen thought.

**X**

Afterwards in a small but fascinating mansion, Shiki and Rima are both in the middle of their work. Their modeling theme for the day is 'Promise in a Portrait'. The two vampires will be advertising the latest well-designed aristrocrat attire with Shiki being the figure of a young man with an undying love to a woman who doesn't remember him and Rima will be that woman. The two teen were busy preparing inside a temporary dressing room; in the lounge Takuma was in awe while watching the entire preparation and beside him is Kaname who is looking tired after the continuous proper rejection of job from scouting model agency employers. He is very eye-catching that even the best looking model is nothing compared to him.

"Are you okay, Kaname?" the blonde guy asks his brunette friend. "I'm fine." the Pureblood replied. Then the emerald eyes vampire decided to start a certain topic he always wanted to avoid, he feels like settling his fear for the unknown because whether he likes it or not - he has part of the blame. "Thinking about Kiryu-kun?" Takuma questions the other. "Yes." Kaname said in response. "I'm in love with _him_, Takuma." he continued with a stoic face. As much as the blonde guy wanted to prevent it, he can never cheat the wheel of fate. "What about Yuki-chan?" he needed to remind the other of who he used to love for so long that time had lost count itself. "I loved her too but..." the Pureblood then touches his lips. "... it's different when it comes to Kiryu." he continued.

"Kaname, I know I'm not in a place to mend with your private life but I want to tell you this as a friend..." Takuma then looks at his friend with a very concerned face, "...falling in love with a hunter, no future will await for the two of you."

"You know that the Vampire Senate and the Hunter Association has been in a war from who knows how centuries had passed, and _coexistence_ with them is impossible - that's what I believe."  
"They have been our mortal enemy since ancient times and associating with them is very much hated in our world."  
"And you as a pureblood, I know you know that having an intimate relationship with one of their kind is a _forbidden_ act, Kaname." Takuma stated the bitter truth with a serious face and monotone.

There was very long gloomy silence between the two vampires. Kaname knew very well even if he doesn't have to process what Takuma said to him in his mind. If he continues on falling in love to Zero, not only the other will suffer but the both of them. The pureblood will have to face every consequence because of it, great shame will befall his family name and of course he doesn't want Yuki to be the one who will endure all of it. The same goes for the silver haired hunter, harsh discrimination will be thrown at him in the hunter society and worst - he might be condemned to death. But even though Kaname is thinking all of the worst-scenario that will happen for this one mistake called_ love_ - why does he feel like fighting for it. "I know, Takuma..." he face palms himself. "...I can't help but feel the need to take that risk." the Pureblood said to a now speechless blonde vampire.

_All the pain in this world won't stop us now_  
_For we have each other_  
_All the hate in this world can't tear us apart_  
_This love is forever_

**X**

At the same time, Zero finally made it to the place. A deserted mansion in the middle of the neighborhood. No civilians were seen walking along this street, as if they were scared of nearing this house. When the silverette entered the huge hall, his hunter instinct has detected a vampire's presence inside the building. He already armed himself with the 'Bloody Rose' and focus on his first assignment. He wanted to end this already because it be a pain if he stays here any longer, who knows who might appear here now that he is alone by himself.

Upon reaching the second floor and to the huge room Zero assumes to be the master bedroom of the previous owner who used to live here before; inside the black room with only a dim sunlight that brightens the room, there sat a vampire holding an unconscious woman by the neck with his fangs already bared and from the looks of it - he was distracted from biting the girl. "Are you the one who took the lives of four teenage girls?" the hunter asks while aiming his gun to the vampire's head. "You should have just shot me without asking questions, Mr. Hunter." the vampire said sarcastically as if not feeling a slight of fear for his own life.

"Oh well since you asked me, I will answer your question." he released his hold from the girl and stood up facing the deadly hunter in front of him. "That's right. It was me." the vampire side with a maniacally grin on his dried lips. "I can't help it. I can't get that the sensation out of my head." he brushes his dirty and messy hair. "The feeling of sinking your fangs on a raw flesh... deeply... strongly... then the ecstasy after tasting fresh blood." the vampire then looks at the silver haired teen with eyes glowed crimson. "You experienced it don't you?" he said provoking the hunter to shoot at him. Loud gunshots scream at the silent eerie inside the abandoned mansion.

The nearby mansion where the photo-shoot was being held, all of the workers were disturb by that sudden sound. Even the noise didn't escape the hearing range of the four vampires that are present in the job site. "Probably a hunter hunting vampires." Rima said while giving chocolate pocky to Shiki. "The senate didn't send us a job to do it. Not that I have a problem with it." the maroon haired guy said with a diffident tone. "I don't want that. My grandfather will probably issued 'don't let the Association beat you to it.', or not." Takuma joins the discussion while feeling a little goosebumps when he mention his grandfather. Then suddenly their noses sense a scent of _blood_. A very sweet familiar blood they smelled during Takuma's birthday party - and Kaname disappeared fast before the other realized it.

**X**

Back at the deserted mansion, Zero had only received a minor scratch on his forearm from the vampire before it escaped his shooting range. _'Why are vampires like this?'_ the silverette thought to himself. _'They are all the same.'_ the hunter remembers the time he first bit Yuki and the time he wanted to forget so much - the day he was bitten by a vampire._ 'There is no need to feel pity for them'_ that is what Yagari always taught him. No mercy towards those who bring harm to innocents. His troubled face then turns back to a scowl with a death glare to frighten an enemy. "I will end it for you." the teen declares to himself.

He begins his search for his prey. Then Zero made it to the dirty corridor with not a single furniture left; however while the silver haired hunter was scanning every room on the entire floor, all of a sudden the hard cement floor breaks with a hand coming from beneath it and proceeds to grab Zero's left foot making him fall to the ground but lucky he didn't drop his gun. The vampire then jumps above him only to pin the arm that is holding a gun to prevent the hunter from pointing it at him. "Do you mind being my second prey, Mr. Hunter?" he said while licking his lips. Even though Zero was already turned as one of their kind, his blood was undeniable tempting; sweet aroma seeped out of the minor wound before it healed but the vampire managed to catch the scent and finds great interest in it. "There's nothing to be afraid, comrade. I'll be gentle with you."

The vampire then decided to bite Zero but before he could do it; he sense a very dangerous aura on the area. When he turns his head to sneak a peek on his back, in a not too distant spot - there stood a Pureblood with dark chocolate hair and blood red eyes reflecting killing intent. "Remove your filthy hands off him." the nearby wall gain cracks from the immense dark aura and voice sounded heavily, heavy enough that the pathetic vampire suffocates from it. "A pureblood?" the vampire said in fear, his arms went limp but it only let the hunter under him to move his arm and finally aim the gun at the mad vampire. Then Zero pulls the trigger thus killing the vampire for good and watches it as it slowly turns to ashes before disappearing into the air; after a few seconds the silverette stood from his spot.

Kaname then retreats his aura and looks at the silver haired prefect with his now chocolate eyes filled with infatuation but the other's amethyst eyes telling him don't-move-or-I'll-shoot glare towards him. "The hell was that Kuran! I never asked for help!" Zero angrily yells at the brunette. The Pureblood then approaches him and hold the hunter's already healed forearm with tender touch. "Are you okay, Kiryu?" Kaname asks with smooth voice. The silverette wanted to snort at the other's unusual question but then a certain memory struck in his mind. The memory of his first kiss or to be precise, his stolen first kiss! When Zero remembers the very image of it, he blushes deep tomato and pushes the other's touch while hiding his embarassed face with his gun on his other hand. _'Damn!'_ he thought. His mind was full of his thoughts on his guilt for being a vampire and regarding his master's last words to him about a specific woman that he entirely forgot what happened on the other night. Oh how he wish he totally forgotten it. Why remember now? His cute reddened face only brings amused smile on the Pureblood's lips.

Through the window and on the tree branch, there is a pair of watchful eyes from a black crow. And in unknown place, a girl with purple eyes and hair had witnessed everything, "I found you, Zero-chan!"

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - This World Can't Tear Us Apart by Trivium


	13. My Bond

**A/N**: To my readers! Since this story is finally getting to the last stage of 'Falling in Love'. Starting from this chapter, I'll be using love songs as my song fiction. :) Because I want to intensify the feelings describe by my characters in the plot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight. But I own my OC.

* * *

**Chapter 12: My Bond**

.

During the young night, one horse carriage stops at the main entrance of Cross Academy and two figures enter the grounds of the school. A girl with purple hair and a masked tall man with silver hair. Inside the Headmaster's office, Yuki is having a little misunderstanding with her daddy. "Are you still upset with me for letting Zero go on that mission the other day, Yuki? Cross asks his mad adopted daughter. "Zero was born a hunter, so such jobs will come to him sooner or later no matter what." he continued. "I know that, what I'm mad about is because you let him go _alone_." the brunette girl said with an angry monotone. "If Kaname-senpai hadn't help him, you're the one to blame." she said before pouting. The dirty blonde man sighs inwardly, he always knew that Yuki is protective of Zero but not to the extent like a maternal figure to him.

However their conversation was disturbed by a knock from the door. "Come in." Cross said. There enter a girl the same height as Yuki only with purple hair and eyes, she is already dressed in night class uniform. "Good evening." the girl said timidly. "Her name is Kurenai Maria." the chairman introduces the girl to his adopted daughter. "Kurenai-san this is my daughter, Cross Yuki." he continued. "Ah, Nice to meet you." Yuki greets the girl with proper gesture. "Chairman, I heard there will be_ two_ prefects who will accompany me?" she said while looking for a certain someone. "Sorry about that, my son is busy patrolling outside." the chairman replied in a formal voice.

Then Maria turns to the prefect girl. "Nice to meet you too, Yuki-san."

**X**

Inside the boys' Sun Dorm, Zero shut himself in his room. He was fine just a minute ago while patrolling however, his bloodlust surface again. But this time, the sensation is much stronger than before. The silverette doesn't know why he felt like his inner beast is screaming for its master. He was shirtless and curled to his knees while lying on his side atop his bed. Zero is biting his own lips with his sharp fangs, distracting himself with the pain - hoping for his bloodlust to disappear soon. He locked his door to make sure Yuki won't come to his room; he will never forgive himself if he bite her again. No he will not repeat his mistake all over again. The hunter was begging himself to endure the throbbing pain in his throat, he was begging so he won't hurt anybody.

It's been two weeks since he last drank real blood and Zero is slowly reaching his limit. _'Only two weeks, huh?'_ he bite his arm to distract himself again.

On the school building, Yuki is giving the new transfer student a tour around the academy grounds. Maria then stops from her track and looks at the crescent moon through the large glass window. _'Soon you'll come for me...'_ she thought with a small smile in her face while touching one of her dry fangs. "Maria-san!" the purpled haired girl was distracted from her thoughts when she heard the brunette girl calling to her. "Are you okay? You've been quite for a while." the prefect girl said to the vampire. The vampire girl said nothing but hugs the prefect as a response. "Eh? Maria-san?" Yuki asks in confusion. "You're so kind Yuki-san. So kind than _someone_ I know." Maria murmurs to her. _'Huh?'_ the brunette girl was much confuse now that she received a sudden hug; then the purple girl touch Yuki's cheek with her right hand and stares at her sparkling brown eyes. "I will be happy if we became friends, Yuki-san. How about you?" an odd smile draws her lips. "S-Sure." Yuki replied while still dumbfounded at the immediate turn of events. Because she hardly know this new transfer student, though she is not against becoming friends with the vampire but there is only one problem.

_'Why do I feel I should be afraid of her?'_ Yuki thought.

**X**

_A woman is seen sitting with white long hair and dressed in her kimono, however her dress was drenched with blood. On her lap there laid a young boy with silver hair, he was also stained by red liquid like the woman but the difference was instead of his clothes being dirtied, it has the left side of his neck. "Feed on your hatred." the woman said._

_"Hurry and became an adult, my cute Zero." she said while gently touches the boy's cheeks. "You want to kill me don't you?" she continued. "I wish to gaze upon them forever." she stated while brushing the boy's hair locks revealing murderous amethyst eyes. "Your eyes full of hatred... they belong to me alone."_

_"You and I are forever bound by an unbreakable bond." the woman looks at the young Zero with her pair of eyes shade with the color of sakura blossoms._

Zero wakes up finding that it was already noon. He skipped his class lessons since first period because he doesn't want Yuki to see him looking pale. The silverette couldn't sleep at all last night for trying to control his new stronger bloodlust and before he knew it, it was already morning and an hour before the school start. Since he couldn't calm himself wherever he goes, the hunter decided to go to the stable and find comfort in his childhood friend White Lily. Indeed he fell asleep, even though it wasn't a peaceful one but at least he managed to catch some before starting his disciplinary committee duties.

Speaking of which, Zero felt the urge to skip his duties also. Why? He couldn't meet face to face with the mighty Pureblood, Kaname Kuran. The silver haired prefect finally remembered the most embarrassing thing that ever happened in his entire life._ 'Shit!'_ he thought. To think that his very first kiss was stolen! What's more it was a man at that and to make everything worst - it was a Pureblood no less. Had Karma decided to punish him for biting Yuki? No that can't be that and he is sure. Zero decided that he must not tell it to anyone especially his master, Yagari. Who knows what the latter might be capable of doing?

_Putting my defences up_  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Zero is in big trouble. First he can't get the image of the them kissing out of his mind. Second, he could feel Kaname's lips whenever he remembers it. And last but not the least, why in the world he felt not disgusted at all? _'Its disgusted.'_ he keeps repeating those words inside his mind and he will repeat it even a millions times - he must just to forget that sensation. The sensation of wanting to feel that passionate kiss again. The silver haired hunter prompts himself to punch a tree and he did._ 'Damn Kuran! It's his fault!'_ Zero thought.

**X**

Afterwards Zero was called by the chairman for important notice. The silverette was grateful because he won't meet the Pureblood who is the cause of his dilemma right now. When he came upon the Headmaster's office front door, he can already hear another voice coming from the room. He didn't need to knock on the door so without further ado he entered straight away - indeed lack of manners. Then the hunter finds someone he saw before but doesn't remember when.

"Ah, Zero good timing. We'll be having _another_ transfer student for the night class." Cross said as he stood from his seat to introduce the two young gentlemen to each other._ 'Night class?'_ the silverette thought as he is still trying to search his memories as to who is this handsome young man before him. Dark blue straight but a little unkempt hair and dark shade of violet eyes; he is dressed in casual but expensive clothes and he's in the same height as Kaname.

"This is Tanahara Youji. He's been studying abroad before but then he decided to transfer here to have a good relationship with humans, isn't it good?" the chairman said happily knowing there still vampires who follow his goal of coexistence.  
"You're that rude guy from town the other day, right?" Youji asks as he recognizes the silver haired prefect.

Then Zero also identifies who is this man in front of him; he was the one who he had unintentionally butted heads with. "Oh, so you're that lost kid." the silverette said with a slight rudeness - he feels annoyed having another bloodsuckers in his list to watch out for. "Don't be brash, Zero. Tanahara-san is a _Pureblood_ like Kaname." the dirty blonde man said the unexpected truth._ 'Pureblood?'_ Zero never knew another Pureblood would be attending Cross Academy. It was well known that there are only seven remaining Pureblood families who still exist but he definitely heard another bloodline of Purebloods who has been inactive from the Vampire Society System for fifty years and that was the Tanahara Family; more information about them is still a mystery from what the previous investigation of the Hunter Association tells.

Never had he expected to meet one from the Tanahara descendants in person.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Prefect." Youji said while offering his hand to the silver haired hunter for a handshake. "Kiryu Zero." the silverette said while refusing the offer of handshake before heading out to give the new transfer student a tour around the school.

**X**

In the Moon Dorm, Takuma had already passed the notice from the Headmaster to Kaname about two new students that will attend the Night Class starting tonight. The Pureblood is currently in his leisure time playing chess game. Kaname had reached the end game with only a few chess pieces left; (White: King, Queen and a Knight) while on the other (Black: King, and three Pawns). For the brunette it was as easy as a child's play game however the Pureblood couldn't bring himself to sacrifice the white Knight which was now cornered by the Pawns. It was merely a board game but somehow he admit to himself that it is way too similar to how he wished to use a certain person to protect his queen.

It was all very simple at the beginning, that person who always defied his power as a powerful vampire in the society - Kaname only viewed him as a soldier, as a warrior and as a shield for the woman the brunette loved but suddenly all the tables had turned and the Pureblood became attached to this Knight. _'Why am I in love with him?'_ he thought. Yes, why indeed? Kaname couldn't possibly love a person who hated him down to his bones, a guy who has a rude personality and great hostility towards the vampire race. A certain hunter who shows strong antagonism to him and always dared to go against everything the Pureblood does.

The brunette was talking about an anti-social prefect with the name of Kiryu Zero. Kaname isn't the only one who thinks that way, even the vampires in his inner circle knew the prefect as a vampire-loathing teen. His personality is nothing compared to the gentle and kind hearted Yuki. Perhaps it might be because of his looks but that's all he has - his pretty face is his only best asset but that good points sucks because of his barbaric behavior. _'A person like Kiryu?'_ It's somehow funny on how things turn in such an outcome. To think he fell in love to that kind of person. How in the world did that happen?

But even though he thinks all this negative views about that silver haired hunter, it only did the opposite to Kaname. The more he thinks about it, the more he continues to fall deeper in love with that said person. Every little thing about Kiryu Zero, even the ugliest features - why does the Pureblood felt fascinated about that man. When he closes his eyes, he always sees those beautiful lavender eyes inside his mind. Whenever he stares at those eyes, Kaname can see something wonderful in it. Life had created such a gorgeous creation. It was like a goddess had taken a form in a man's body despite the insolent attitude.

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_It just keeps getting better_  
_I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
_With you by my side_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you_

No matter how much he wanted to be disgusted to all with what the silverette possess inside him even the very least of it - it only made Kaname love him more than he already did. He never thought that opposites do attract each other. The brunette felt annoyed for making him feel this way though the person he adores did it flawlessly without even trying; love works in a mysterious way. Kaname reaches to hold the Knight chess piece and kisses it gently. The Pureblood did not know what made him feel like this but now he decided to confront Zero about his silly mistake - his stupid mistake of being in love with a hunter. He decided to tell the silverette about his feelings.

**X**

Nighttime came and Kaname didn't like it when he didn't see that silver haired prefect during the class change-over. The latter is definitely avoiding him. Classess will start in a few seconds but before that, two new students will be introduced to them. "I would like to introduce two new students who will be transferring to Night Class at this moment." "Please welcome; Kurenai Maria and Tanahara Youji." the vampire professor told his students. "Nice to meet you." the new students said in unison.

"So it's them huh? She sure is mysterious." Takuma said while staring the new girl. _'I smell the aroma of crime.'_ the emerald eyes blonde thought. Maria then smirks upon meeting her new classmates. "I'm so glad that this is such a pleasant group." Her words then reach Aidou's ears and he felt annoyed at it. "What did _you_ say?" the blue eyes blonde snorted at her compliment. "You?" the purple haired girl was irritated for calling her in such a rude manner.

Maria uses her vampire flight; she floated weightlessly in the air and flew towards the vampire who dared to call her in an unpleasant tone . "Hey _you_, what did you say to me?" the purple haired girl holds Aidou's face with both of her palms and stared intently on the other's sapphire eyes. However their moment was interrupted by Kaname's voice, "A newcomer should always know their place, Kurenai Maria." with that said it managed to catch the new girl's attention and so she flew to where the brunette was and held his hand affectionately. "I'm so sorry to upset you, Kuran Kaname-sama." Maria claims with eyes showing interest. "Ah, to be able to see the Kuran Pureblood in person." she said excitedly.

"Nice to meet you." Kaname said not minding the girl's sudden touch but the latter didn't evade some of the brunette's loyal friends' angry gazes. All of their attention then turns to the other new vampire student, some became wary because they felt a familiar aura. An aura that sends shivers down their spine when they meet one of _them_. A Pureblood. Kaname's chocolate wine eyes locks gaze to the other Pureblood's dark violet eyes and an unknown voice inside the brunette's consciousness tells him to not trust this dark blue haired vampire no matter what.

"Nice to meet you, Kuran Kaname." Youji said with a smile in his face.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Heart Attack by Demi Lovato & Baby I'm Amazed By You by Lonestar


	14. My Confession

**A/N:** Finally here comes Kaname's long awaited confession! How will things turn out? :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 13: My Confession**

.

Inside the basement of Cross Kaien's House; Zero is practicing his shooting skills with his gun 'Bloody Rose'. This was also his way to vent his frustration and other unnecessary emotions he is feeling. All of his desired target spot where hit and it amazed Yuki who was watching him while covering her ears. "Your anger is being reflected by your gun, Zero." Yuki said when the noise was no more. Zero stares at her for a moment before resuming on reloading his gun and start shooting again. The silverette can't tell her what is bothering him even if his adopted sister is a very understanding girl; he knows the brunette girl won't like it if she knew Kaname had kiss him because Yuki is in love with the Pureblood.

"Yuki." the hunter stops from what he was doing and faces towards her. "If you were going to have your blood sucked by a vampire..." the silver haired prefect eyes lock with her brown eyes. "...would you prefer it was Kuran Kaname?" after he finished his sentence, the brunette girl stayed speechless for a while.

"You didn't need to tell me." Yuki replied with a slight blush and anxiousness. "For the importance that Kaname-senpai's existence holds for me..." her own anxiety is slowly growing inside her "...only I myself knows best." Figures. Zero knew for a long time that his foster sister always had feelings towards the Pureblood. They have been together for four years and Yuki always talks about Kaname all the time like how good a vampire he was; and how grateful she was to the vampire for being her savior. It was very obvious that the silverette realized her affection from the beginning. And in turn, Kaname also adores Yuki very much for a human. At first Zero was against it but if it's for Yuki's happiness, he won't comply. Yes, both of them likes each other so it's impossible for Zero to feel such passion from the kiss given by Kaname; he probably mistook the intention of the brunette vampire about saving him from drowning - after all it was his first kiss so such misinterpretation happens.

_"Kiryu-kun, I'd like you to judge for yourself." Cross said to a young Zero while eating their dinner. Then they heard a knock from the entrance door, young Yuki without further ado - went to greet their guest. "What are you talking about?" replied the silver haired boy. When the silverette boy turns to look at the corridor through the open door, he sees Yuki pulling someone's hand._

_"Hurry up and come in." young Yuki said excitedly, wanting to introduce the man to her new adopted brother. "Are you cold?" she asks with gentleness in her voice. The unknown hand then tenderly held the brunette girl's cheek making Yuki blushes "Kaname-sama" and Zero didn't fail to see it. When the owner of the hand finally made appearance, it was Kuran Kaname around adolescent age. But the young silverette stood up from his seat upon sensing something. A very familiar aura surrounding the brunette boy's body. A Pureblood aura._

_Young Zero stayed unresponsive for a single minute before grabbing a table knife and proceeds to stab the Pureblood teen on the forearm all of a sudden. "Zero!" Yuki screams from the shocking action of the silver haired boy. "Attacking someone the instant you meet them... how rude." teenager Kaname said to a now enraged Zero. "Shut up vampire!" the boy said with extreme bitterness, "You smell the same as that woman!"_

_"I see, then you must be Kiryu happened to your family is truly a shame." Kaname said with an uncaring monotone."However... I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by you." the Pureblood jerks the silverette's hand from him and pulls out the knife, dropping it._

_"You are carrying out your revenge on the wrong person, Kiryu-kun." Kaname said with a callous voice._

**X**

In the Moon Dorm, Kaname dressed in indoor clothes was sitting relaxed in his couch while drinking his glass of artificial blood when a knock came upon his study room's door. "Come in, Takuma." he said with a calm voice. Takuma then opens the door revealing him and Maria. "Kaname-sama, Kurenai Maria-san is feeling uneasy in this dormitory so she's been having difficulty sleeping." the blonde vampire stated his reason for sudden intrusion.

"Furthermore, in order to maintain peace amongst the Night Class..." Maria continued the topic about her presence before the Pureblood. "...I wish to refrain from residing in the dorm for the time being." she and Kaname both locks stoic gaze to one another. "The previous dormitory used by the Night Class before, I would like to sleep there." and with that she finally said her request.

"That is acceptable. I will speak to the Headmaster on your behalf." Kaname replied to Maria making her jump from happiness. "I'm so happy! Thank you so much." she thanked him before the purple haired girl runs off. However along the corridor of the study room of Kaname, Aidou was seen eavesdropping from the discussion and somehow he felt extreme wariness for his new classmate.

**X**

At the same time inside the Headmaster's office, Yagari was standing in front of the chairman's desk while looking at the bio data of the two new student of the Night Class of Cross Academy. "What do you think?" Cross asked the raven haired man. The eye-patched hunter then focus his attention at the picture of a girl named Kurenai Maria. "Tell me about this girl." Yagari demands from the dirty blonde man about the girl he is having a sudden feeling of suspicion. "Kurenai Maria, she is a very weak girl so she has been recuperating at her villa deep somewhere within the mountains." Cross replied.

"Not that. What I'm talking about is... what do _you_ know as a former hunter?" Yagari's hunter instinct tells him that something is odd about this vampire girl. A sensation when facing a very dangerous Pureblood. "You know that as a chairman of this school; I have no right to dig private information out on my students even if I am suspicious about them." Cross said with a serious voice, "Why not ask her yourself? Besides you're the hunter here not me." the raven haired hunter was dismayed from the dirty blonde's response. "Whatever. I'll keep an eye on her." Yagari said with a vigilant monotone.

"You have problems with her but none to the other." Cross sighs. "About that Youji brat?" Yagari said with a slight annoyance in his voice. "Nothing... for now, I think." he claims while pulling a cigarette but before he could light it, the eye-patched hunter notices the chairman's warning no-smoking-here gaze at him thus he puts it back to his pocket. "The Tanahara Clan has been hibernating since before I was even born and from what I learned... they had not caused tragedy that will make them wanted by the hunters for fifty years."

"But all of their previous activities before entering hibernation were destroyed from the records." Yagari said while staring at the picture of a dark blue haired teen.  
"Someone destroyed it?" Cross asks. "Yes, the evidences were also tampered so the Association turned a blind eye to it." the raven haired man continued. "That's all I know."

**X**

Back at the Moon Dorm, the Night Class students were staying idly inside the lounge while waiting for Kaname to lead them to the school building. Somehow the screams of their fan girls were much louder compared to the last Valentine's Day. That's because Cross Academy will be holding an inter-ball with both Day Class and Night Class participating in it; so all of the rabid fan girls wanted to ask their idols to escort them to the dance or to precise, to have a dance with them. "It's really noisy today, wasn't it?" Ruka said while slightly rubbing her earlobe from irritation. "That's because the ball is coming up soon." Akatsuki replied to her accompanied by a yawn.

"I'm really looking forward to it." said the excited Takuma. "Sounds tiring..." Shiki interrupted him. In the middle of their discussion, a certain Pureblood is walking down the stairs. The rest of them prompted to face the vampire and their gazes came upon a dark blue haired young man dressed in night uniform. "Youji-sama, how are you today?" the emerald eyes blonde asks while taking a bow in front of the vampire. "I'm fine. No need to be so formal." Youji said with a smile in his face. "That will simply not do, Youji-sama. You are a Pureblood and you deserved respect from us Nobles." Takuma reasons out on behalf of the Night Class.

The dark blue haired teen frowns at the other's refusal but dismisses it anyway. "Fine." he scratches his hair before resuming on his words, "But soon I wish for the rest of the Night Class on your account to drop the formalities towards me." Some of Kaname's inner circle vampires were astounded by Youji's statement, because this kind of request is new to them and they couldn't afford to act normally in front of a Pureblood. Takuma couldn't say anything in return until the Dorm President came down the stairs and decided to say something about the matter.

"It never occured to me that a fellow Pureblood would want to act casually in front of the public, Youji." Kaname said with a disinterested expression. "I'm a_ foreigner_ if you may know. And it wouldn't hurt you if I insist on it or is it bothering you, Kaname?" the dark blue haired Pureblood replied with a convincing smile. "Not in the least." the brunette Pureblood said with a neutral monotone.

**X**

Night came fast, Zero is patrolling the Moon Dorm's grounds when he senses a vampire's presence behind him and in a blink of an eye the silver haired hunter had already pulled out his silver gun and pointed it to whoever vampire it was - then he sees a frightened Takuma. The silverette then lower his gun from the non-dangerous vampire and puts it back into his school jacket, "What are you doing here? he said. The blonde guy finally calm his sense of fear then decided to respond to the other, "Kaname wanted to meet you." And somehow it confuses the hunter. _'What does he want?'_ he thought because he still has the urge to not face the Pureblood; he still had not gotten over that kiss. As you already know - it was his first kiss.

"No." was the silverette immediate reply. "That won't do Kiryu-kun. Kaname insisted me to bring you to him." the vampire definitely won't disappear from his sight not unless he agrees to go and if he continued to refuse, the other will only persuade him to no end. "Fine." Zero replied. "Then I shall lead you to him." Takuma let out a concern smile to the silver haired prefect and it raises the other's doubts.

Both the two of them reach the farther end of the Moon Dorm's backyard; along the way Zero notices a myriad of white roses on the tall hedges wall. Then they came on a large fountain with floating white roses in it. "Good evening, Kiryu." the silverette was interrupted by the Pureblood's voice. There he sees Kaname dressed in night uniform while standing beside the fountain and holding a single white rose on his hand. "What do you want, Kuran?" the hunter asks the obvious. Kaname then approaches him closely with a warm smile masking his face. "Would you like to dance?" then he offered his palm to the other. There was short pause before the other almost threw a tantrum. "Are you shitting me!?" the silver haired prefect snorted at the vampire while preventing himself from pulling his gun to aim it at the annoying brunette in front of him.

"No I am not. Perhaps can you practice with me? The inter-ball is nearing." the Pureblood tried to excuse his action.  
"Go find someone to play with you, vampire!" the silver haired teen then proceeds to turn on his heels when a mocking statement came to his pierced ears.  
"Is it embarrassing enough to dance with a vampire? I didn't know you were a shy hunter, Kiryu." Kaname said with an amused smile.  
"Say it again and you won't live another day, Kuran." Zero responds with a frustrated monotone.  
"It's just a simple dance." the brunette chocolate wine eyes lock with the other's amethyst orbs.  
"Over my dead body!" the silverette snorted again but with a death glare now and there was a long moment of silence.

"My hand is waiting, Kiryu." Kaname stated as his hand is still levitating in the air waiting for another hand to accept his. Zero wanted so much to stubbornly refuses the Pureblood's abnormal request but somehow his hand move on its own and before he realize it, the silverette had already accepted the brunette's request to dance. Not too distant there stood the blonde vampire who had witness everything since both he and Zero made to this place and it made him feel that somehow he really was a fairy godmother for the two individuals. What's more he was asked by the Pureblood to play a music via a violin when the prefect agreed to dance with the other. Fate had also made a game out of Takuma, to think he is now involve in the wheel of romance. _'Please tell me I'm not a cupid.'_ he thought to himself before playing the violin instrument.

**X**

A mellow full moon brightens every dark places on the land and infinite stars scattered around the vast young night sky. On a lovely garden that is being surrounded by countless white roses and beside the blooming fountain with water reflecting the moonlit, two shadowy figures joined together in a harmonous waltz. Silent eerie was overpowered by an artistic melody that flows in the atmosphere and in complete rythm to the movements of the two gentlemen. Endless petals of white roses float along the breeze of the wind circling around the two dancing men. Two bodies getting closer and closer in every tune of the pleasing music.

_Hold me when the music starts_  
_All my dreams come true_  
_When I dance with you_  
_Promise me you're mine tonight_  
_I won't wait in line tonight_  
_While the lights are low_  
_I'll never let you go_

Kaname is enjoying every moment of the dance with the person he is infatuated with. He uses the inter-ball as an excuse to get Zero to waltz with him because he figures the latter will no doubt reject if he ask in an appropriate manner. But no matter what excuses he must use, he is satisfied now. He was beyond happy when the other accepted his offer. Never had he imagine that one day he will be this close to the hunter, close enough to feel his body heat. Both hearts beating with the rythm of the melody and both searching the other chest to chest. Two hands with its fingers entwined together on one another. His free hand on the slim yet alluring back of the silverette. Faces close enough to be able to stare on each other. In every single second he held the silverette this way, it intensifies the Pureblood's feelings. Especially when he is feeling the other's free arm on his shoulder, the warm touch gives the brunette butterflies inside his stomach. Chocolate wine eyes continuously convey its feelings to the most desirous and lusting amethyst-crystal eyes in front of him.

_Did I dream that we danced forever_  
_In a wish that we made together_  
_On a night that I prayed would never end?_

Kaname's heart keeps thumping louder and louder now that it found its partner, Zero's pounding heart. Two hearts finally meet together and both now beats at the same time. The Pureblood's strong feelings is starting to communicate to the other's chest. The brunette never felt bored looking at the erotic lavender eyes of the silverette. He wanted to stare at them for eternity. _'I love him...'_ Kaname thought. Mixed immense emotions begins to gather inside his rib cage swallowing his heart whole. He felt new emotions. Why does he feel he want to spend his eternal life with this hunter? Why does Kaname wants stay like this forever, both feeling each other's touch? Why does he want to possess this silver haired man completely? Why does he feel he needed to make Zero his? Why does he want the other to feel the same way he does? Why is that he feel he is drowning in the ocean of craziness called love?

_No it's not my imagination_  
_Or a part of the orchestration_  
_Love was here at the coronation_  
_I'm the King and you're the Queen of Hearts_

Kaname breaths the intoxicating aroma that had long drugged his sensation the first moment he smelled it. If this is never real, he really wishes for this to be his sweetest fantasy. He listens to the beating sounds of the two hearts and the sound of the pouring water in the fountain, both mixed together with the melodic tune of the violin, and then he thought that this was the most wonderful music he had ever heard in his immortal life. Oh how he wanted to dance forever with this silver haired man he now loves with his whole heart, whole body and whole soul. He would do anything and everything to make this hunter fall in love with him even if he had to wait for a millenium years, he will wait for that long just to make Zero love him the way he do. Kaname then suddenly stops and held Zero's hand upward before kissing the back of it with gentleness yet passionate and romantic kiss. The Pureblood turns to look at the hunter with amorous gaze and slowly handed him a silver white rose before finally confessing his love. "I love you, Zero."

"Will you be my lover?"

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - King And Queen Of Hearts by David Pomeranz


	15. My Doubts

**A/N:** Thank you for the positive feedbacks! Especially to my frequent reviewers: ben4kevin dudumanb shia naru rayie 159 mdkeya86 cyhap mochi88. Love you all :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 14: My Doubts**

.

"I love you, Zero. Will you be my lover?"

Kaname had finally confessed his feelings to Zero tonight. He was the happiest man under the moon because he get to waltz with the person he dearly desires to have no matter what. While he was waiting for the hunter's response to his confession, he felt a metal-like object poke on his chest and then the Pureblood realizes that he was at gun point. "Don't mess with me, Kuran." the silverette said with a furious monotone and a death glare while aiming his anti-vampire gun at him. The sudden disturbing outcome made Takuma stops from playing the violin and will try to calm the situation but before he could do it, he felt that it might be better for the brunette to handle the angry hunter instead of himself. "I'm serious." Kaname replied with indifferent face. Somehow he was ready for the worst reaction he will receive from Zero after so it doesn't really surprise him despite being threatened by a gun at this very moment. "You can't fool me, vampire!" The silver haired prefect gritted at his teeth from frustration.

"I'm not fooling you and I will never be, Kiryu." Kaname said with his chocolate eyes shows deep affection while facing an angry future lover. "Like hell I would believe your-!" Zero replied but before he could continue his words; in a matter of seconds his pink petal-like lips came in contact with Kaname's. The hunter felt again that sensation, the sweet pleasure of kissing. He couldn't move now that his lavender eyes where imprison by the intense gaze of a pair of chocolate orbs filled with love. The silverette can feel his mind losing common sense just from the eye contact and he also feels his entire body trembling from the soft but hot kiss he was receiving. Zero couldn't afford to be dominated completely any time longer by Kaname, so the silver haired teen managed to free himself from the affectionate kiss.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

Zero's face is blushing deep pink and Kaname let out a pleasing smile after he saw the cutest face he had ever seen. "I will kiss you countless times until you believe that my feelings for you are true and always will." the Pureblood said with a determined tone. Determined to make the hunter his lover. The silver haired prefect wanted to punch this Pureblood until he bled to death, he wanted to shoot the brunette until no bullets left. Because so far all of the unexpected turn of events pissed Zero to no end.

But all of a sudden, an immense throbbing pain strike inside his throat. Yes it was bloodlust. Zero hides his hungry expression with his gun, both eyes already burning flame red and fangs eluded. _'Shit!'_ the hunter then without further ado left without even a foul remarking word. He need or to be exact, he MUST go back to his dorm room and lock himself again for the night. The silverette doesn't want to be seen by anyone when he is under the influence of hunger. Back in the garden, Takuma decided to interrupt his friend. "Is it okay to leave him be, Kaname?" the blonde approaches the brunette closely but the latter didn't say anything in return; the Pureblood remains impassive. However little do they know that a figure was hiding not too far away from the garden and sheltering inside the shadows - a masked man with silver hair had saw everything.

After running a few distances, Zero stopped by to regain his body balance. He is growing weaker and weaker every passing seconds and his consciousness is slowly being consume by a hollow darkness. The silver haired prefect grips his neck trying to calm his strong hunger for blood and kept enduring the piercing pain he is feeling - he grips it hard as if he will rip his own throat open soon. He felt the same sensation again like the one yesterday night; his bloodlust is calling for its master on the other side of the bond. Then the hunter felt a presence nearing him, even in a state of dizziness he could still see perfectly and with that he sees his prefect partner, Yuki. _'Please... don't come... near me.'_ he is begging inside his mind.

**X**

Yuki is looking for Zero because she didn't see him on his post and also the prefect girl felt something foreboding will soon happen in the Academy. It wasn't about the silver haired teen job as a hunter or his service on the Association, it wasn't that at all. The brunette girl begins to have this kind of anxiety, unsettling feeling that something dangerous is waiting for her silver haired friend. _'Zero won't be gone, right?'_ Yuki thought. She already knew that Zero has deep hatred to all vampires and the Pureblood who murdered his family is no exemption. The prefect girl knew one day, sooner or later - the hunter will left her without a word to take his revenge on the vampire who killed his family. _'I don't like it.'_ Yuki doesn't want him to take revenge because it will only hurt him any further. Taking revenge is like digging your own grave after all. Killing his family murderer doesn't make him any different from the other. The brunette girl wanted Zero to be happy and she won't bargain the latter's future on something petty like revenge. She won't at all.

While still searching for the hunter, Yuki finally saw Zero with his back against the tree and he doesn't look fine. "Zero." she called but before the brunette girl could go any closer to the other, a warning came. "Stay away from me!" the silver haired teen yells at her. It confuses the prefect girl for a moment but when she gets a glimpse of the hunter's red eyes, Yuki realizes that the bloodlust came again. The brunette prefect wanted to help Zero and she wouldn't mind letting the hunter drink her blood if it will satiate the silverette's hunger for blood but then Yuki knew the other won't let her; because the silver haired prefect also knew that the girl would only prefer Kaname to drink her blood. So Yuki had no choice but to bring Zero to his master Yagari to do something on his bloodlust even though she still had doubts about the raven haired hunter's intention on helping but does she have any option? None.

Before she approaches the hunter closer, another presence came. Yuki turn to look at the girl behind her and she saw purple hair and eyes with shade of indigo. "Maria-san." the prefect girl recognizes the vampire, then she also notices the stunned reflection of Zero upon meeting Kurenai Maria. Then what happened afterwards is not in the expectation of the brunette girl, the hunter pulled out his gun and aims it to the vampire mercilessly. "Zero!" Yuki yelled.

**X**

"Zero, what are you doing!?" Yuki grabs his arm to stop him from his disturbing action. The hunter was lost in his thoughts because the moment he met the purple haired vampire, something deep inside his dark memory flashes before his amethyst eyes and before he knew it - in a split second, his hand move on its own and aims the gun towards the vampire girl. Upon coming back from his senses, he lowered his gun and tried to reason out his sudden action but then he forgot to notice that his bloodlust disappeared in a blink of an eye without even drinking blood. "Who... are you?" Zero asks, this was the first time he met the vampire girl so he somehow presume that this might be the other transfer student Cross told him about when he was introduced to the Tanahara guy. **(A/N: Chapter 12)**

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kurenai Maria." Maria introduced herself timidly.  
"I'm sorry. He's also a guardian of this academy, Kiryu Zero." Yuki said with an assuring smile drawn in her lips.  
"No it's my fault for wandering around without permission. I'm sorry." the purple haired vampire said before coming closer to Yuki and hugs her.  
"It's okay Yuki-san. I don't hate Kiryu at all." Maria murmured to the brunette girl before leaving the two prefects behind while hiding her odd smile on her lips.

**X**

Zero finally made to his dorm room inside the boys' Sun Dorm. He didn't bother to remove his uniform and went straight to lay on top of his bed. His unique amethyst eyes staring blankly on the ceiling of his dark bedroom and his mind wandering around his thoughts. In a single night, many things happened. First, his lust for blood is becoming anomalous ever since last night and he had been coming for a necessary means to endure it such as locking himself but for his hunger to suddenly disappear earlier - no matter where angle you look, it is strange. And second, the hunter met a girl named Kurenai Maria. The moment he first laid his lavender eyes on the vampire girl, he thought it was the woman who murdered his family four years ago._ 'It's weird.'_

_On a snowy night and inside the household of the Kiryu family, young Zero is waiting for his twin brother. "Where's Ichiru?" he asks his mother. "He said he'd be back soon." the silver haired boy continued. He was very worried because it was late at night and its freezing cold outside, his twin younger brother has a weak body and he is not supposed to be alone in such a dark hour of the night. Just then, little Zero's hunter instinct felt something nearing there house - a very dangerous person._

_"Zero?" his mother asks at the sudden silence of his son because a little earlier, he kept on bothering his parents on Ichiru's whereabouts. Zero didn't heard his mother's concern because he could clearly feel a predator's presence or to be precise, a vampire. The silverette boy could feel an immense dark aura of that said vampire, dark enough to murder someone. "She's... baring her fangs." the frightened boy said._

_The silver haired boy then proceed to open their front door and he saw a woman with long silver white hair, dressed in white kimono with purple lash and a cold aura surrounding her body - more colder than the snowy wind. "What a brilliant boy." the woman said with tears on her sakura eyes. "To actually sense my presence before the parents..."_

_"Twins born to those who hunt...everything is the result of a fate soaked in sin." the woman then disappears in front of the young Zero only to appear suddenly behind the boy. "Let me bestow upon you a fate that is even more sinful..." the vampire woman said with an evil yet pained smile drawn on her lips._

**X**

Zero still remembers the tragedy that happens on his family and to him. He can remember them clearly as if it only happened yesterday. The coldness of the snow, the loud breeze of the wind and the scary aura of that woman. The hunter hated to reminisce his nightmare but he can't be forgetting all of it, especially if he wanted to take his revenge. Then his mind begins to wander on the memory of the kiss, his second kiss with Kaname. The very image of it brought a hot blush on the silverette face. _'Damn!'_ Why is that the image he wanted to remember the least is now all he can think about?

Zero wanted to forget what happen earlier with the Pureblood, he refuses to believe that the brunette's confession was true. Well, who could imagine a vampire in love with a hunter?_ 'He's messing with me!'_ Right, even the sanest person in the universe will tell him it was a sort of a joke. The silverette wanted to laugh at the confession and consider it as a funniest and stupidest thing he had ever heard in his entire life. He wanted to mock the Pureblood for it and look down on him. But then why the hell he is feeling embarrassed about it? It's just a kiss and nothing else. Nothing else right? No he is not assuming for something impossible and unbelievable. He better not be!_ 'That Kuran!'_ Zero wanted to punch himself over and over just not to feel faltered about the kiss. He dismissed his first as his own misinterpretation but for his second time, what kind of excuse will he tell himself?

_'I'll kill him one of these days!'_ Zero was irritated for making him feel like a fool. But, can he even kill Kaname if he can't face him straight enough to aim his gun? He can't get the image out of his head. The beautiful image of their kiss. Wait, he will to throw up his stomach for thinking it was beautiful, definitely. _'I hate him!'_ Zero kept repeating those foul words inside his mind until his consciousness were devoured by his sleep, not noticing his pale face was still blushing deep tomato.

**X**

Dawn time and inside the Moon Dorm, Aidou and Akatsuki are both inside their shared room and they're having a serious conversation about their new classmate, Kurenai Maria. "She was apparently born with a weak body, so she never attended any of the night social events before." the orange haired vampire said as he is reading the report and information his blonde cousin had gathered from the bio data that was recorded from the Headmaster's office. "She completed all necessary paperwork and covenants before transferring here." Akatsuki then places down the paper and stares at his cousin who was staring blankly at the window. "There appears to be nothing suspicious about her." he voice out his own opinion.

"Say Akatsuki..." Aidou then turns to locks gaze with his cousin. "...have you met that _person_?" The orange haired teen was confused as to who the blonde guy was referring to. "Who?" he asked.

"The Pureblood who was forced to conceal her appearance due to being mentally imbalanced, despite having equal power to the Kuran family - Hio Shizuka" Aidou then laid atop his bed and looks at their room's ceiling before continuing to his story. "Her whereabouts have been unknown ever since that incident at the Kiryu's household. Some said she died."

"Unfortunately, I've never seen her before. What about her?" Akatsuki then sits on the edge of his cousin's bed. "Nothing." Aidou replied but his doubts about the purple haired girl hasn't subsided.

**X**

In the Dorm President room, Kaname is sitting on his study chair while concentrating on reading a book about _Blood Bond_. Blood Bond is made when one Pureblood bit either another Pureblood, Noble or Human. It is a power only the rarest and purest vampires have born with. Much as the title says, it was a ritual where a Pureblood drink the blood of the other and in return offering their blood vice versa thus creating the said bond. One such uses it to be bound to each other for eternity and even when the Pureblood dies, the bonded individual cannot create a bond to _another_. Mostly made between partners to be mated for life but in rare cases, one is made to have a master-servant relationship.

If a Blood Bond is made incomplete, the bonded individual will suffer on losing his/her sanity and will turn into a mad vampire. Blood Bond is famously considered as a sacred ritual because when one is made, it cannot be _severed_.

Takuma who was just done on his paperworks, turns to look at Kaname who was in deep thoughts. "Kaname, you are not thinking of making a bond with Kiryu. Do you?" the blonde vampire questions the quiet brunette, he can already tell because he is familiar about the book the other was reading. "As much as I want, I can't create one with him Takuma." the Pureblood replied with stoic face. "Even if I killed the Pureblood who bit him, he will and still be forever bonded to _her_." Kaname said with a slight possessiveness in his monotone and the book he held suddenly shreds into a million pieces and dissipates into the air.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon


	16. My Scheme

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 15: My Scheme**

.

"I can't believe he actually looks at me with such eyes." Maria said to a standing masked man with silver haired behind her while she is gazing at the crescent moon through the window. "Did you find something interesting for me?" the purple haired vampire asks the man eagerly waiting his answer. "Yes. It appears Kuran Kaname is in love with him." the man replied to her with a respect. Upon hearing the unexpected answer from the man, an amused smile drawn on her face. "Well well well... this is going to be fun." Maria claims excitedly.

**X**

In the school building, both Yuki and Yori are walking on the corridor heading to their classroom. "You look tired." the light orange haired girl said to the other. "The students have been really persistent in their attempt to reach the Night Class." the brunette girl replied accompanied with a small yawn. "I guess it can't be helped with the ball coming up." she continued. "But I'm actually more worried about the final exam than the ball." Yuki shivers at the very thought of it. Because their class president have been pushing her to study hard because the ball is a yearly tradition at Cross Academy, and the class that receives the lowest average score in the final exams held just before it is required to help set up backstage. And also because of that, her class president will curse her for life if he didn't get the chance to dance with his biggest crush - _Souen Ruka_.

On the other hand Zero is planning to skip his class first period and is now heading to the stable when he happens to meet Youji on the forest. "What are you doing here?" the silverette asks with a slight annoyed monotone, he hated to do his prefect duties this early of the day. "I'm catching some fresh air." the Pureblood replied. It so early in the morning for the silverette to be angry so he didn't bother on snorting at the dark blue haired vampire. "Kiryu-kun?" Youji reaches for the hunter's attention. "What?" the silver haired prefect ask annoyingly, he doesn't want to waste his time and he wanted to nap already inside the stable. "Who was the _Pureblood_ that bit you?" the Pureblood question the considered taboo subject that every sane ex-human hated to hear - or so probably. "How did you-?" Zero was so lost in his words that he can't tell his doubting question but the Pureblood realizes it from the shaky voice of the hunter. "As a Pureblood, of course I can sense it." Youji then raises his right hand to touch Zero's taming tattoo, "I can also tell that it was an _incomplete_ bond."

Youji's dark violet eyes look intently at the other's beautiful lavender eyes. "Only a Pureblood can know the full extent of another Pureblood's powers." the dark blue haired teen then let's his hand wonders on the locks of silver hair of the hunter and slowly leans to whisper on the hunter's ear. "But for the _bond_ you share with that Pureblood... only you can feel it." Zero was speechless from all the words he heard from the other's mouth. "Don't mistake it. It was merely my curiosity and nothing else, none at all." Youji let out a cheering smile however before he could let go of his hand from the teen's neck, a sudden strong grip grabs his arm away from the hunter.

"Mind explaining to me what you are doing to Kiryu, Youji?" the dark blue haired Pureblood then turns to look at the owner of the hand and it belongs to Kaname; the brunette's voice seems heavy. "You're thinking too much, Kaname. It's not like I will bite him. After all I have _yet_ set my eyes on him." Youji let out an amused smile then left using his vampire speed.

**X**

After Youji left the area, both two gentlemen is wordless at each other. Zero didn't have the idea of wanting to meet the brunette face to face after the romantic confession and also the kiss. But its different on Kaname, the Pureblood didn't like the scene he came upon earlier in which Youji had his hand touching on the person the brunette loves dearly. He didn't like it at all. Somewhere inside the pit of his core being, immense grim emotion is screaming for Kaname to kill the vampire who dared to touch the porcelain skin of the hunter. Jealousy continuously stabs his heart with thousands of cold knives and the sensation is devouring him alive. His anxious growing in a slow pace, with anxiety clouding his mind because he knows Zero doesn't love him yet and who knows - someone might dare take him away from the Pureblood. What if someone else managed to win the silverette's heart before the brunette? Kaname couldn't stomach the very idea of it.

_I'd like to run away from you_  
_But if I were to leave you I would die_  
_I'd like to break the chains you put around me_  
_And yet I'll never try_

"What do you want Kuran?" Zero said with a shy voice and slight pink blush on his cheeks. He still hasn't gotten over his embarrassment from the kiss but his voice didn't help snapped Kaname from his dark thoughts. The Pureblood then suddenly pinned the hunter against the tree with not too strong force. "What the hell?!" the silver haired teen angrily asks the other with a feeling of slight confusion. The brunette can't get rid the immense of jealousy, envy and possessiveness that is growing inside his inner beast. All of those are swallowing his straight mind. "Never... let _anyone_... touch you." Kaname murmurs with a heavy and dreary monotone. One thing is only dwelling right in the depths of his hollow consciousness. _'If I can't have him, then no one can. No one.'_ The brunette then traces his long fingers on the place where Youji's touch is still lingering on the silverette's neck and then in a matter of seconds, he captures the pink lips of the hunter. "Mmmm!" Zero moans at the sudden kiss. This time, Kaname pushes his tongue inside Zero's mouth exploring every corner of his tempting cavern and dominating him since from the start.

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy_  
_I'd rather be alone_  
_But then I know my life would be so empty_  
_As soon as you were gone_

"Kura..mmmm!" the hunter tried to plead but the Pureblood is not budging a little. It was rough but still, Zero could feel love in it and he didn't know why he can't get to dislike the lavish kiss Kaname is giving him. On the other hand, Kaname lost to his own evil desires. His sweet lips, his lusting amethyst eyes, his slim and sexy body, his delicious blood scent - everything. Everything belongs to Kaname. The hunter's very existence solely belongs to the Pureblood. And if the brunette can't have all of those then no one will have the privilege to own the person he loves. If someone else dared to have their hands on him, may Zero forgive Kaname for killing _them_.

_Impossible to live with you_  
_But I could never live without you_  
_For whatever you do _  
_For whatever you do_  
_I never, never, never_  
_Want to be in love with anyone but you_

Then his right conscience surfaces his thoughts and gently let go of the other's mouth. Zero was very confused at the sudden rough actions of Kaname. The Pureblood felt bad for forcing his beloved on a kiss, he blames himself for letting his emotion get the better of him. The brunette then tenderly hugs the silverette who was lost for words in front of him. "Please forgive me. I'm begging you, don't hate me." Kaname said with regret in his monotone. He will not be able to take it if Zero will bear great hatred towards him for what he did. The Pureblood can never hurt the person he loves with all of his heart._ 'You are the only one who is capable of making me feel this way, Zero.'_ he thought.

**X**

At the same time Yuki is looking again for Zero. He didn't attend classes the whole day and his skipping habit is becoming frequent that it troubles the prefect girl greatly. She couldn't comprehend what is troubling her dear adopted brother that he has been off lately. _'Zero...'_ she thought. While she was walking, Yuki happens to meet Maria coincidentally. "Maria-san, it's too early for the class change-over." the prefect girl approaches the purple haired vampire with a smile draw on her lips, upon coming closer - the vampire hugs her gently.

"I miss you Yuki-san because you are _my_ only friend." Maria whispers to her ear.  
"Eh... er... are you okay Maria-san?" Yuki asks the odd vampire girl.  
"Say, Yuki-san. Are you in love with Kuran Kaname-sama?" The purple haired girl hides a small grin on her face.  
"Eh!" the prefect girl was surprised to what the other murmured at her. It can't be that her feelings for the Pureblood are very obvious that anyone can tell right? The brunette girl blushes deeply red and didn't say any word in return.  
"It's okay Yuki-san. It's my secret to keep. After all I will never _betray_ you." Maria softly brushes the prefect's cheeks.  
"What do you mean, Maria-san?" Yuki asks in confusion with a slight discouraging feeling inside her heart.

"You will know soon, _very soon_." the vampire then kisses her lightly on the cheeks before jolly runs off towards the Moon Dorm. Meanwhile, Yuki was left dumbfounded on Maria's words to her; her heart is stirring in gloomy confusion._ 'Kaname-sempai will never betray me right?'_

**X**

Later that night, Zero dismisses his faltering feelings towards Kaname but somehow he couldn't bring himself to hate the Pureblood. Okay that aside, he decided to heeds at Youji's words about his bond that only him could tell if his deep suspicions about the girl named _Kurenai Maria_ is right. Ever since he met the girl, he has this kind of dismal feeling and especially he wanted to know the reason why his bloodlust disappered all of the sudden when he came face to face with the said vampire. The hunter didn't get it but somehow he found his way towards the old Moon Dorm where the Night Class students stayed before. He doesn't know, it just that somehow his incomplete bond shows him the way to his master. Upon entering the door, Maria is already inside the large hall and from the looks of it - she was expecting the silverette to come to her.

"You finally sense my existence." the vampire said to a now approaching hunter. "We share a _bond_, after all. And right now, that bond is filling the void in your heart." Maria ended her statement when Zero is already close to her, close enough that he is aiming his 'Bloody Rose' anti-vampire gun to her chest. "So, you have come to kill me... Zero". The hunter immediately tried to pull the trigger but then he can't; he couldn't move his fingers - his body suddenly went immobile. "You can't kill me." Maria said while leaning slowly to bring her lips to the hunter.

"Don't touch me!" Zero yelled in response. His mouth is the only part of his body he can control right now. "There's no way that you, a _servant_ could kill me your _master_ - the one who gave you life as a vampire." The hunter never want to hear those kind of words thrown at him because he knew well enough that he didn't need to be reminded of; he knew too well that it's frustrating him. The silverette tried to regain his body control and when he succeeded, he pushes the girl away from him. "You are the first one who did not yield to me. I'm genuinely glad I chose you."

"No matter how much my appearance has changed, you are still able to recognize me. That's truly admirable, Zero" Maria said with an amused smile while in front of an angry hunter.  
"You can still recognize me, the one who robbed you of human life."

"Of course. I could never forget you, _Hio Shizuka_." Zero said while gritting his teeth when he finally recognizes the girl in front of him. The very person who murdered mercilessly his parents in front of him and the one who heartlessly took his twin brother away from him. The vampire he swore to take revenge upon. "That day, your face is smeared with my family's blood." Zero finally found the vampire he wanted to kill so much that his mind is fogging with murderous intent.

"This body does not belong to me. Therefore, I will ask you to refrain from doing anything violent to it." Shizuka inside Maria's body claims cautiously to Zero before receiving a katana from the masked man who was actually on the second floor watching them both from the beginning. When she managed to get a hold of the katana, Shizuka unsheathes the sword and proceeds to attack the silver haired hunter - her slave. Zero was able to dodge the attack but unable to strike back since he cannot bring harm to his master. When Shizuka is about to deliver another attack to him, the hunter then forcefully move his immobile body and was able to shoot Shizuka in Maria's body on her right shoulder.

**X**

"As expected, it's rather hard for me to control a borrowed body. Looks like both of us will need to wait for our wounds to heal before having a rematch." Shizuka claims confusing Zero for a short while and then his bloodlust surfaces again. This time it is much stronger since his master's blood is present in front of him; his craving is begging him to bite the neck of his master. Zero was force on his knees before starting to lose consciousness because of his savage bloodlust. "The true nature of vampire can be ruthless and rather barbaric." the vampire girl said to the hunter who was trembling like a wild animal under the influence of hunger. After Zero lost his mind and fell unconscious, the masked man came down and retrieves his katana from the girl.

"Shall I carry him?" the man asked Shizuka inside Maria's body.  
"Leave him be. He will always come looking for me, his master."  
"And besides, I need to propose a_ deal_ with Kuran Kaname." Shizuka slightly grins at her own words. "This will be very amusing." she ended her words as she left the place to head to the current Moon Dorm.

As soon as they left, a figure emerges from the forest and enters the large empty hall through the open entrance door - slowly walking towards the limp body of the hunter. A figure with a dark blue haired and deep violet eyes. The Pureblood Tanahara Youji. "So that answers my curiosity, huh?" Youji then knelt beside Zero and brushes lock of his silver white hair. "Now, you have _my_ eyes, Kiryu Zero." the Pureblood said with an interested expression masking his face.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - I Hate You Then I Love You by Celine Dion


	17. My Precaution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 16: My Precaution**

.

_Young Zero is watching the retreating back of his master, Yagari Toga. Their training has been called off because the raven haired hunter was summoned by the Association and the young disciple understood the sudden leave of his teacher. "Zero!" a boy very identical to him came running before giving a compassionate hug to the young hunter-in-training. "Ichiru?" it was his twin younger brother._

_Zero felt his brother's body burning hot. "You're running a fever, you should have stayed in bed." plead the elder brother."It's okay, I just wanted to see you." Ichiru replied while leaning their forehead against each other. "You didn't see master off. Do you really hate seeing him that much?" little Zero asked his twin with a troubled face. "Don't worry; I'm just a meddlesome student after all."_

_"But-" before young Zero could reason out to his brother, he notices the already falling snow flakes. "Snow?" he asks curiously because it's still not time for the winter season. "No, they're cherry blossoms, blooming out of season." Ichiru said as he watched in awe while gazing at the beautiful dance of cherry blossoms petals in the wind. Then in front of them, a woman dressed in pink kimono looks at the both of them with sad tears falling down her sakura eyes._

_Ichiru was stunned at the unique beauty of the woman. "What a beautiful woman." he was indeed attracted to her. "Let's go back." Zero pulled his brother arms wanting to leave the place as soon as possible. "What's wrong, Zero?" his younger brother asks him in confusion. "She's... a vampire." Zero said with wariness in his monotone. Ichiru was mute at first but then lone feeling struck his heart, "I-I couldn't tell." not wanting to let his elder brother see his distressed face, Ichiru hugs Zero from the back. "You're really amazing, Zero." the younger brother buried his face on Zero's shoulder. "You make up for what I lack."_

_"Ichiru?"_

Zero woke up in an unknown room with a heavy feeling in his head. He slowly sits up from the bed and then with his hunter instinct, he notices another presence in the room - precisely a vampire. "I see you are awake. You're here in my room." a figure said while standing on the dark corner of the room with back against the wall and arms crossed. There stood a Pureblood with dark blue straight unkempt hair similar to Shiki's hairstyle and deep shade of violet eyes, cream skin tone and same height as Kaname. "I've been watching you sleep. Had a nightmare?" Youji said with a cheering smile drawn in his lips. Yes he was the one who brought the hunter in this room after he collapse from bloodlust. Speaking of bloodlust, Zero reaches for his throat and he could feel that his neck is in calm state. "Don't worry, I never bite an unconscious person." the Pureblood claims with a teasing tone. "Why help me?" the silver haired prefect asks with a scowl on his face, he really dislikes receiving charity from a vampire and a Pureblood at that.

"No reason." Youji claims proudly before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You help me for no reason? Are you fooling me!?" Zero thought that there is no way a Pureblood will dare to help a hunter unless the vampire wants something in return. _'Payment, huh?'_ Well the silver haired teen will rather prefer to live in shame than return the bloodsucker a favor - in fact the latter is much more shameful. "Is it bad to help a fellow student here in Academy?" the Pureblood stares at the silver haired teen with a friendly smile. Zero was a little doubtful on the vampire in front of him but dismisses it, surely he won't go anywhere talking to this guy. "Never mind..."

Zero then begun searching for his 'Bloody Rose' when he didn't find it inside his school jacket. All the while the dark blue haired teen then reaches his hand on the hunter with a silver gun atop his palm. "Looking for these?" Youji claims. But the hunter was left speechless, why? Because his anti-vampire weapon gun should be rejecting a vampire's touch, much like what happened to Kaname before. **(A/N: Chapter 6)** And it is very abnormal for a vampire to easily handle an anti-vampire weapon. But anyhow, Zero took his gun and stood up from the bed. He didn't bother to pry on how the Pureblood was able to had his hand on the hunter's gun without even harming himself.

"Don't be so nervous. As you know, I'm neither your ally nor enemy." Youji turned on his heels and before he exits the room, he turn to look at Zero and give his word "But I'll keep an eye on you. It'll be boring for me if you lose your sanity, Kiryu-kun."

**X**

Inside th Dorm President's study; both Maria, precisely Shizuka now, and the masked man requested their presence in front of Kaname. The Pureblood is sitting across his study desk and wearing his usual stoic expression. "Your current appearance and name... I'm having some difficulty ascertaining your true intentions, Hio Shizuka." Kaname had long realize the hidden identity of Kurenai Maria or to exact, the hidden beast residing her body. Yes he knew all along and somehow he hate her for having a bond with Zero that Kaname wanted so much to have even if its incomplete. "Oh my... And here I was only trying to protect your reputation." Shizuka inside Maria's body replied with an odd smile.

"You show poor judgement. Of course I'm only jesting." Kaname replied while preventing his annoyance to get better of him. "Only jesting? Since when did you begin viewing things in such a conscientious manner?" Shizuka locks gaze with Maria's indigo eyes to Kaname's chocolate wine orbs. "Why are you here then?" Not too long, the brunette then pries on the girl's sudden intrusion inside his study; their conversation earlier was useless to him. "Impatient, are we?" Shizuka said with a teasing voice monotone.

The purple haired vampire then sat elegantly atop the study desk of the Pureblood. "I just found out that my _servant_ has come into your liking." Shizuka claims with a delight facial expression. "What about it?" Kaname isn't surprise at the revelation of the girl about him loving the hunter. "It's kind of amusing for me, the mighty Kuran Kaname fell in love with him - even though he is already bonded to me." she stated with a slight mocking tone in her voice. "Bonded or not, it didn't matter to me. And as far as I know, it is an incomplete one." the brunette replied to her.

"Indeed, an incomplete bond. But that doesn't change the fact that Kiryu Zero is forever bound to my blood." Shizuka stated.  
"And you know that it cannot be undone no matter what." she continued.  
"Then what are you trying to tell me?" Kaname asks with a cold voice.  
"I know you have all the intention to prevent me from completing the ritual, Kaname. Am I wrong?"

Kaname knew that the Pureblood of Hio Clan is the only one who could save Zero by giving him her blood thus completing their 'Blood Bond' but of course it won't be the only reason for her to go all the way here in Cross Academy and taking the greatest risk just for that. But also the brunette can't just sit back and watch Shizuka carry out her goal of finishing the bond with the hunter because that would mean that Zero will be in full submission to Shizuka and Kaname will not let it happen at all cost, he cannot bear the thought of his beloved under the complete control of another Pureblood. After all Zero belongs to him even if they are not connected by a bond.

"Are you perhaps planning on making a deal with me?" Kaname won't definitely lose to the other's cleverness.  
"Yes. I already made necessary precautions so you won't hinder me on my plans." Shizuka then stood up and heads to exit the study room but before that, she gives him her words.

"You'll let me have Kiryu Zero and I won't hurt the prefect girl." Shizuka said with a cautious monotone. She doesn't know that Yuki is also a Pureblood; she only knew her as someone who holds affection towards Kaname and from what she heard from the rest of the Night Class, Kaname adores her very much and Shizuka will use her as the Pureblood's _weakness_ on her plans. "And don't think about harming me, because she will be devastated if it happens - after all I have her complete trust." and Shizuka left the study room with the masked man.

**X**

Afterwards inside the Cross Academy Hall; the two prefects' entire class is on duty for preparing and decorating the place for the incoming yearly tradition of the school, the Inter-Ball. Well they were lucky for they won't be stuck on accommodating everything from the backstage and they are only assigned for the preparation of the hall. All of the students are on the rush hour because tomorrow will be the very day of the long-awaited ball between the Day Class and the Night Class. However Yuki cannot get her mind to concentrate on helping her fellow classmates on decorating the hall, because inside her mind - Maria's words kept lingering there like a bad memory. _'After all I will never betray you. You will know soon...'_

_When I can't see, I will trust you _  
_And when I get weak, I trust you _  
_And when I just can't let it go _  
_I trust that you are in control_

Yuki has been going in circles inside her mind, unable to process the vampire girl's statement at her. She can't think of anyone betraying her much less from the Pureblood she loves and her adopted brother she cares deeply. Kaname who was her savior ten years ago and someone she holds dear in her heart can't possibly hurt her. The Pureblood had always been kind and gentle to her so the idea of him betraying her trust in out of the picture. And the same applies to Zero, they have been together since then and they're like inseparable people - both closer than real brother and sister. But that doesn't mean she had doubts about Maria's intention, beside the vampire girl did said that the prefect girl is her only friend and Yuki felt honored about that. All of these thoughts are driving Yuki into great confusion.

"Hey, what about our curfew?"  
"Curfew is relaxed as we draw closer to the ball."  
"Let's practice our dance steps."  
"I want to get a dance with Idol-sempai!"  
"I prefer Ichijo-sempai as my escort!"  
"Stop gossiping already and do your job."

All of the noises couldn't even distract Yuki from her gloomy thoughts. Just then someone called to her attention and the prefect girl snapped to her senses at the mere mention of that person's name. "Ichijo-senpai wants to talk to you, Yuki-chan." one of her classmate said to her upon seeing the blonde guy on the entrance door who was being crowded by fan girls who wants him to be their escort. "Ah, Yuki-chan!" Takuma waves at her signaling her to save him from his helpless situation.

Takuma had informed her that Kaname has something important to discuss with her, and so they went to a nearby forest to avoid someone eavesdropping them aside from the blonde vampire. "Is there anything wrong for you to come at this hour?" Yuki asks the Pureblood with a concerned face. "Yuki, you will be attending the ball, yes?" Kaname asks her with a gentle voice but somehow it's gentleness is not the same as before. "B-But it's not like I have anything to wear..." the prefect girl claims with a shy voice and slight blush on her cheeks because of course it's kind of embarrassing letting your crush knows you have such a troubling dilemma - or so she thought. "It's all right Yuki. Didn't I tell you before that whenever you are troubled, I will always be here for you." the Pureblood looks at her with tender gaze.

"That's why Yuki, you shouldn't trust a stranger easily." Yuki wondered if Kaname is talking about Maria. She wants to assure the brunette that the vampire girl is not someone dangerous.

"Kaname! We should get going." Takuma interrupts them because he felt uneasy on the growing numbers of fan girls behind the trees on the distant, waiting for the opportunity to approach the two Night Class students. "Very well, see you at the ball." the Pureblood bid her farewell before heading back with the blonde vampire. Yuki watches the Pureblood's retreating figure,_ 'Kaname-senpai...'_

**X**

They both made it back on Moon Dorm; Kaname then sits on the couch inside the lounge - tired from setting his own plans against Shizuka. _'All the pawns are in place...'_ he thought. Takuma then turns to talk to his friend about what he plans on doing tomorrow, the same day the inter ball will take place. "Kaname, is it a must to let Yagari know about Maria's true identity?" Indeed, the Pureblood had a talk with the chairman and Zero's master Yagari, and he didn't leave out a single detail about Shizuka and her plans. Of course that enraged the raven haired hunter; finally knowing that the one who turned his student into a vampire is here in this very school and how he wanted to go straight to that Kurenai girl and blow an anti-vampire bullet into her head so much but Cross prevents him because it will cause a chaos between the Association and the Vampire Senate if they knew Yagari killed a Pureblood.

"Yes because I need him to keep Zero safe, Takuma." he said with an impartial expression. Kaname needed the adult hunter as a pawn to make sure the silver haired teen won't get a single radius near Shizuka and he is complacent that Yagari will be the one to prevent the young hunter from taking a blood from Shizuka if the brunette can't and even if the said blood will be the one to save Zero from falling to the 'End', like Kaname - Yagari is against completing the bond. "I need you to call both Aidou and Akatsuki for me." The Pureblood requested, because he will need the two cousins as pawns to keep tabs on Kurenai Maria tomorrow and both will need to report to him if something amiss happened.

"Then will I be the one to guard Yuki-chan tomorrow, Kaname?" Takuma somehow had the guess on Kaname's plans because after all as a friend, he could read the Pureblood easily as clear as day. "Yes, don't let her out of your sight." Kaname said with a warning tone in his voice. "That will do, Kaname." Takuma replied with an assuring smile. _'Zero...' _the Pureblood will do make sure that Shizuka won't lay a single finger on his beloved.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - I Trust You by Skillet


	18. My Defeat

**A/N:** Okay here comes the romantic ball! Sorry guy cause there won't be a second dance between Kaname and Zero but something unexpected will be :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 17: My Defeat**

.

The Inter-ball will be held later tonight and Shizuka inside Maria's body is already ready for her plans. Both she and the masked man are under the basement of the old Moon Dorm where it reveals Shizuka's real body hidden and frozen inside an ice crystal that never melts. Her real body is in peaceful slumber.

"Shizuka-sama, why didn't you give Zero your blood when you had a chance?" the masked silver haired man questions the woman inside the girl's body beside him. If you may know, the man was referring when the silverette had finally face Shizuka for the first time after so many years and when Zero was under the influence of bloodlust, Shizuka had all the chance to offer her blood because she was wounded that night yet she didn't do it. "I have my reasons, boy." that was her only replied while gazing at her real body still sleeping in a calm state.

**X**

The Inter-Ball night has come; Zero is standing outside Cross Academy Great Hall monitoring every student attending while he is dressed in formal attire. Well he had already planned on wearing only his school uniform but then a gift box came into his room earlier with an aristocratic attire inside it and from reading the letter of the sender - it was from Kaname. Speaking of which he also intended to dispose off the clothes but then he didn't expect for the Pureblood to actually inform the chairman to make sure Zero will indeed wear the attire for the occasion later so whether he dislike it or not, he had no choice but wear it or else he will face the stupid persistence of his adopted father.

"Kiryu-kun..." a hand came poking his left cheeks. "Thank you for insuring the security of the ball." Cross appeared beside him dressed in his own long brown dress coat and white pants. "I had no choice since it was an order from the Headmaster." Zero said with a heedless expression. "Seriously, you are so scary Kiryu-kun! Your beauty is going down the hill!" the dirty blonde guy whines to his adopted son. However it didn't bother much the silver haired teen. Because his thoughts are currently wander about Shizuka and it never fail to be noticed by the chairman. "Don't worry about her, both Yagari and I will be protecting the students here." said Cross. Indeed Yagari is seen inside the hall being surrounded by his students who harbored deep admiration to him.

"Come Kiryu-kun. It's kind of boring leaving you here alone." Cross dragged the teen inside the hall willingly wanting to make his adorable son be the center of attention during the ball.

**X**

Kaname is seen on the veranda outside the hall dressed in black tuxedo. White shirt underneath a black tailless jacket, black neck tie and black trousers with a white rose inside his chest pocket. The brunette is catching some cold fresh air while his thoughts linger on the image of the hunter wearing the clothes he gave but little does he know that imagination can never be compared to reality. When he heard the commotion of the girls inside the hall, the Pureblood take a glimpse to whom all the eyes of the girls are set upon. And there stood Kiryu Zero dressed in a white tuxedo, a complete opposite of Kaname's. Black shirt underneath and white dinner jacket with black-colored shawl collar. Silver white neck tie, plain white trousers and black tuxedo loafer shoes with white shoe laces. His silver white hair was comb back using a hair gel revealing his exquisite pretty face and lips with pinkish wet lipgloss. The silver haired hunter look stunningly beautiful.

Kaname was tongue-tied upon laying his chocolate wine eyes on such a goddess-like beauty there stood in a distant. This was the first time he ever saw the hunter on a formal clothes, and gazing him now makes the Pureblood want to wed this man right here right now. *Thump* *Thump* Thump* The time he first felt this sensation was during that night where he skim the silver haired teen closely. **(A/N: Chapter 8)** And to think he felt that same emotion again, is this what they called - falling in love all over again or love at first sight?_ 'Never will I regret falling in love with you...'_ he thought. His heart beats hardly upon seeing the person he keeps on longing every second, every minute and every hour daily. There never a time where he doesn't think of the hunter he really loves and would want to spend with his immortal life. Kaname could feel a burning flame inside his heart, fierce and hot - and its unquenchable with every moment he looks at Zero.

_From my youngest years_  
_Till this moment here_  
_I've never seen_  
_Such a lovely queen_

Everything else was in slow motion to his chocolate eyes. Everything is a blurry vision except to one, one gorgeous figure he couldn't take his sight away no matter what. The Pureblood felt heavy gravity, so heavy that his heart could no longer hold on to its place and ended up falling hard on the solid ground and that gravity of love is enough to pull him too further down to its depth. Kaname is in war to himself, war between love and lust, good and evil desires. Why is that love always drives him on avalanche? He felt electricity in his body; continuously electrifying every single nerve inside it with a hungry lust slowly crawling under his cream toned skin and wild butterflies scanning every pit of his stomach. The brunette felt like his horizon of senses was hit by a strong desirous hurricane and storm, his mind in great turmoil - preventing himself from kissing Zero instantly in front of all the audience.

_From the skies above_  
_To the deepest love_  
_I've never felt_  
_Crazy like this before_

Kaname wanted to stare at the seductive illusion, at the priceless treasure, and at the elegant picture there stood at the center of the hall. With the expensive jewel of his amethyst eyes that the Pureblood could never get bored no matter how million times he looks at it. His love for the hunter is simultaneously attacking his head, heart and senses with the strongest passion it could ever deliver to him. For the second time, Kaname didn't fought this feeling anymore, indeed, love triumph the better of his being. Love took his breath away and only the hunter could bring it back to him. Only Zero could cure this incurable sickness he had and only the silverette could make him sick this way. Kaname's tainted heart is filled with incapacity size of love, love for the silver haired hunter.

**X**

Zero felt a slight uneasiness with all the gazes of his fellow student at him. Well he doesn't know if something is bad on his looks but the chairman only gave him a happy smile - surely that means nothing weird is on him. How he wanted to stay outside the spot light and just go on a single pillar to hide from the strange gazes thrown at him by all the girls present in the occasion. But before he could escape the abnormal atmosphere, Takuma had called to him. "Kiryu-kun, Kaname wanted to meet you." he said with a cheerful smile while being followed by a horde of fan girls. The silver haired prefect's face frown at the moment the Pureblood's name was mentioned but he can't just let go of this chance to thank Kaname for the luxurious tuxedo given to him, after all Zero is not such a disrespectful individual - at least he knows how to say _'Thank You'_.

Zero then exits the hall and into the veranda but all of a sudden, a warm passionate hug came behind him. "You look beautiful..." Kaname murmurs into his ear. The hot breath he felt from his ear sends chills down the silverette's spine. "What the hell Kuran!?" The hunter turns around with a scowl and his hand covering his ear. "Is that how you thank the one who gave you those clothes?" the Pureblood said to him with eyes filled with adoration. Damn, how could the silver haired prefect forgot his gesture of appreciation. "T-Thank y-you." Zero said while slightly blushing and eyes looking away from the tender gaze of chocolate orbs. Wow, the hunter never knew that one day he would actually thanked a bloodsucker for its charity. Now that he had already said the words he needed, Zero doesn't have to stay here longer in the veranda and proceeds to turned on his heels but then a sudden second warm hug came, though this time - the hug came in front of him.

Zero could feel a loud beating on Kaname's chest as he was hugged tightly. "Stay here..." the Pureblood whispers to his pierced right ear. "What now Kuran!?" The hunter is trying to push the Pureblood away from him but his efforts are fruitless. "Call me Kaname." the Pureblood said in soft tender voice while inhaling the sweet scent of lavender aroma of the silver haired prefect's shampoo and gel. "Like hell I would!" The silverette snorted at the other's request. The brunette then held the hunter's alluring face close to his, "Say my name." he requested with loving monotone. "No way-!" Zero snorted one last time but before he could finish his words, Kaname pushed both their bodies on the wall beside the open door and away from the audience attentions. Upon leaning the silverette's back against the wall, the Pureblood kisses him passionately.

In the dark veranda with only a dim light coming from the hall, two shadowy figures beside the door is seen with both their bodies feeling each other's heat. Zero felt a hot foreign muscle exploring his cavern, and gently searches for his own tongue. The hunter felt warm liquid entering his mouth and he presumes it was the Pureblood's sweet saliva. When Kaname found Zero's tongue, he licks it hungrily and plays with it while his hand wanders on the teen's tattooed neck. The hunter let go of the kiss to breath for air, "Ha... what the...Kuran!?" The silverette gave the other a dangerous death glare but the Pureblood didn't falter at it, "My name... say it." Kaname repeated his words again. "As if-!" And just like earlier, Zero's lips was captured again by the other's lips. It was as if the Pureblood won't stop unless he heard his name coming from the angelic lips of the hunter he loves. He will definitely force the other to say his name. So from helding the silver haired neck gently; the brunette let his hand explore the silverette's upper body. He unbuttons the jacket and trails his hand on the clothed torso of the prefect.

_There are times when I believe in you_  
_These moments when I feel close to you_  
_There are times I think that I am yours_  
_Though many times I feel unsure_

"Mmmm..." Zero felt a tingling sensation on his abdomen, this was the first time someone touches him this way. "My name..." Kaname repeated again persistently, really insisting on the other to say his name. "No-!" and again just like the first and second time, a passionate kiss was accompanied after. The Pureblood's free hand tangles itself on the silver hair of the hunter, messing it quietly. "Ha...mmmm." The hunter moans every time the Pureblood stops for air and resumes the kiss all over again then finally he gave up from the brunette's demand. "Kana...me."

**X**

With that said, Kaname let go of the hunter's lusting lips. On the other hand, Zero hated the Pureblood for doing this to him. If it weren't for the ball, he would have long shot this vampire in the head. But then, the silver haired teen wondered why he doesn't hate the kiss. Why he never felt disgusted at it? And every time he looks at those enchanting chocolate eyes, why is that he felt in awestruck? And speak of the devil, why is that he always felt secured and safe inside Kaname's embrace? Why? Why indeed? All of the Pureblood's anomalous affection to him, why is that there is something rips the hard wall of his heart? Ripping the impenetrable wall and making his heart slowly beats?

"I love you, Zero." Kaname held his cheeks gently and lovely. "Don't fool me..." Zero replied with a faltered voice. He doesn't want to hear the three words, those words that slowly bulldozing his tough defenses mercilessly. The hunter felt so transparent whenever those chocolate orbs stares at him. "My love for you is unconditional and eternal." The Pureblood kisses every part of the silver haired teen's face, leaving no place missed. The silverette couldn't comprehend why he felt weak at the brunette's infatuated voice. *Thump* *Thump* His cold heart begins to grow warmer from all the kisses he is receiving.

_I'm at your feet_  
_Waiting for you_  
_I've got time and nothing to lose_

Zero didn't know what is the beating sensation means, he didn't know at all. It was like the solid wall surrounding his being is slowly being torn apart, slowly breaking down. "I can forget my very existence when I kiss you." Kaname murmurs with a yearning voice. Hearing the other say those devoted statement, the hunter felt himself so powerless. He wanted to cling on the other's shoulder for he felt his own legs becoming limp. Why does his soul felt like yielding on the Pureblood's romance? "I love you and I always will." Kaname hugs him one last time before going inside the ball. Zero could no longer give bad remarking words at the brunette. Why is that he is feeling defeated by the affection of this Pureblood?

**X**

"Thank goodness. It looks like nothing weird has happened yet." Yuki already made it to the ball wearing a white dress given to him also by Kaname because the latter discovered that she doesn't have one to wear. The brunette girl didn't see her prefect partner and she assumes the other might be slacking off again so she decided to search for the person who gave her such a cute dress. There she saw Akatsuki Kain dressed in orange suit leaning against one of the pillars, "Um.. excuse me, Kain-senpai." the prefect girl reaches the stoic vampire's attention and she succeeds. "Is Kaname-senpai not here?" she continued.

"The Dorm President should be alone in the veranda." Akatsuki replied with disinterested face.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Paint My Love & Nothing To Lose by Michael Learns To Rock


	19. My Choice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 18: My Choice**

.

The ball had already begun, and Yuki is still in her room dressed in her usual day uniform and staring distantly in the mirror even though it's face close to her._ 'You will know soon...'_ The brunette girl has been thinking of those words since she first heard it and she would be lying if it isn't bothering her. Her mind is in confused state and her warm heart full of uncertainty. Somehow her woman's intuition is telling her that Maria's words are true and someone indeed is going to betray her. But who? That's what makes the prefect girl more restless. She sighs deeply wanting to escape her own solicitude. Indeed she won't go anywhere thinking such grim thoughts and it won't help her being depressed during such a grand ball.

"Are you ready, Yuki?" her friend Yori dressed in a formal purple dress and carrying a wrapped box enters her room. However she was shock to see Yuki dressed in a school uniform. "Do you plan to attend the ball in your uniform?" the light orange haired girl asks with a nice tone. "Ah yes, the Headmaster asked me to ensure the safety of the ball." Yuki replied while holding her prefect arm band. "What a terrible father. Anyway this came for you." Yori handed her a wrapped box with a gift tag in it. The brunette girl receives the said box and reads to whom the box came from. "It's from Kaname-senpai." Yuki said blushingly.

She unwraps the box and there shown a white pretty dress just for her. She holds it in front of the mirror, looking if it will fit her perfectly and it does. "Kaname-senpai..." Yuki murmurs. Somehow upon seeing the dress her uneasiness was gone and feeling of admiration replace inside her heart. She let out a loving smile.

**X**

"Thank goodness. It looks like nothing weird has happened yet." Yuki later made it to the ball wearing a white dress given to him also by Kaname because the latter learned that she doesn't have one to wear. The brunette girl didn't see her prefect partner and she assumes the other might be slacking off again so she decided to search for the person who gave her such a cute dress. There she saw Akatsuki Kain dressed in orange suit leaning against one of the pillars, "Um.. excuse me, Kain-senpai." the prefect girl reaches the stoic vampire's attention and she succeeds. "Is Kaname-senpai not here?" she continued.

"The Dorm President should be alone in the veranda." Akatsuki replied with disinterested face. The brunette girl then proceeds to go to the place but then the chairman appeared before her with I'm-proud-of-my-daughter look on his puppy face. "Wow, Yuki all dressed up!" the dirty blonde man knelt in front of her with a gesture of offering his hand for a dance. "You must dance with daddy, my dear daughter?" Flowers and sparkling stars are all over his begging face but the prefect girl is not interested in the least to dance with him after all, she prefers Kaname. "Later okay? I need to see Kaname-senpai." Yuki left him whining on the dance floor.

Yuki was very much excited to see the Pureblood she has fallen in love since ten years ago, the vampire who saved her life and ask nothing in return. When Yuki exits the hall and into the open veranda, she saw Kaname hugging someone and burying his face on that person's shoulder. A figure dressed in white tuxedo, and a silver white hair - the prefect girl recognizes that it was none other than Kiryu Zero, her adopted brother. Somewhere deep inside the abyss of her heart, a bombshell of mixed emotions explode itself. Hurt, comfort, jealousy, disillusion, dismay and everything else. "Kaname-senpai?" The brunette girl said with a curious yet sad tone. Upon hearing her sweet voice, the two gentlemen slowly parted each other and didn't say a word to her. During the confusion, Zero walks out the veranda feeling a slight guilt for letting his adopted sister see something she wasn't supposed to see or at least something that will no doubt hurt her deeply.

Both Yuki and Kaname were mute at each other, unable to start a conversation whether it was to explain everything or just let it go and assume nothing happened. "Good evening, Yuki." the Pureblood doesn't want to rush things for it might only hurt the girl. "I am delighted to see that you are wearing the dress I gave you." Kaname hid his wary voice, unable to stay looking still at her sad eyes because guilt struck into his heart. He was so occupied on showering Zero with his love that he completely forgot the girl he used to love and the sister he still cared for deeply. "A-Ah yes." the brunette girl can feel the awkward situation between them; she can't bring up her question regarding the scene she saw the moment she entered the veranda. "I would like to express my gratitude for the dress." she continued despite the feeling of million sharp needles piercing her weak heart simultaneously.

_Staring into the night_  
_All alone but that's alright_  
_It's the feeling deep inside I don't like_

"The dress looks lovely to you." Kaname approaches her closely. It was a very lovely compliment for a girl like Yuki but then why such beautiful words breaks her even more inside? Why does she feel fear? Fear of something unknown. Fear of learning the truth. The girl was torn between wanting to know if its true or just pretend everything is fine. The Pureblood notices her anxiousness and it only made him guilty tenfolds. So he decided to dance with her to ease her aching restless heart. "May I have this dance?" Kaname held her hand gently.

**X**

At the same time, Zero is leaning against the pillar. He was unsure of everything that happened so far. Well, he didn't understand why he felt affected by those devoted infatuation Kaname is showing him and why he felt guilty when Yuki saw the both them in an embrace? It's not like he did something wrong, it's was all the Pureblood's fault. And what's more, why does he felt slight anger and jealousy when he is seeing Kaname and Yuki dancing with each other on the veranda? Everything is like a petty joke to him. He doesn't understand himself anymore. Then a friendly pat came atop his head. "Don't frown like that." Yagari appeared beside him. "Master..." Zero felt ease at the rubbing sensation on his head. The adult hunter really likes to brush his student's hair since it's so soft and silky. "Kurenai Maria is nowhere to be seen. Well I'm glad about it." The raven haired hunter said calmly not revealing his raging hatred for the Hio Pureblood inside the purple haired girl's body.

"Master, I will never drink her blood." Zero said with his usual monotone. _'Even if I'll die, never...'_ That's right; he will rather die than submit on the will of his self-proclaimed master - Hio Shizuka. "I know you will, you're my student after all." Yagari claims with a proud smile drawn in his lips. Though that smile didn't escape his own fan girls, squealing at the scene they are watching. Two handsome gentlemen; Zero dressed in his luxurious white tuxedo while Yagari dressed in black and white fitted aristocratic attire - both men look sexy. And it didn't also escape the interested eyes of another Pureblood. "May I have the honor of this dance, Kiryu-kun?" Youji said dressed in his cream colored penguin suit.

"No way." and that was Zero's immediate and annoyed reply. "Take it as a gratitude for me helping you last night." the Pureblood said with a tender yet mysterious smile in his lips. "Last night?" Yagari got curious at the vampire's word to his disciple. _'Damn!'_ Yes, Zero didn't let his master know that he already encountered Shizuka much less battled with her and ended up falling unconscious because of bloodlust then woke up inside a Pureblood's bedroom. No matter how you see it, it will definitely drive Yagari into hysterical anger. So he didn't have a choice but to accept the dance for it will prevent his teacher to have a talk with this dark blue haired man.

**X**

Meanwhile in the veranda, Kaname and Yuki are still waltzing. To Kaname, even though he finally had a dance with the girl he loved for so many years - all he could think about was the time he first waltz with Zero. The blissful emotion of feeling his heart jumping joyfully around on every tune the violin made and every second he held the hunter close. That sensation can never be compared to what he is feeling while dancing with Yuki. No matter how long he dances with this girl, it can never compare to every single moment of that night. **(A/N: Chapter 14)** All the while Yuki felt somber on every passing minute she dances with the vampire she loves whole heartedly. Because she felt that the man with her is so far and unreachable even though they have such a close physical contact. Why is that she felt Kaname is not himself when he is with her? Like his feelings are somewhere else. The brunette girl doesn't want to face whatever truth lies before her but she needed to know, she must. "Yuki?" Kaname questions her for the sudden immobility of her legs. "Kaname-senpai..."

_There is no excuse my friend_  
_For breaking my heart_  
_Breaking my heart again_  
_This is where our journey ends_  
_Your breaking my heart again_

"... are you in love with Zero?" Yuki asks nervously. Another could probably laugh at her silly joke because it's unthinkable for a vampire to love a hunter but that was the only conclusion the prefect girl could come up with. It's impossible for the two to have friendship because friends don't normally hug each other romantically and that is what the girl's woman intuition tells her. There was a very long pause between the two; with Yuki waiting for the answer she feared to know and Kaname losing his courage to tell her the truth without hurting the girl but somehow every desired attempt could only lead to one outcome - breaking Yuki's gentle heart.

"Yes. I love him." Kaname replied with guilt in his voice.

**X**

Earlier that moment, Zero and Youji are both dancing in the center of the hall. Some were astonished while some were excited as watching two handsome men waltzing. To the silver haired hunter, he feels a slight disgust - somehow he felt much less disgust or precisely no disgust when he waltzed with Kaname. And it made the silver haired prefect to wonder why. "I see you don't like dancing with me." Youji stated with an amused face. It's kind of strange to feel delight over something that doesn't heed to your expectation or it might be because the person just considered it a game. "Yeah right." Zero was pissed at the other's sentence. Of course who would want to dance with a bloodsucker? Though he refused to acknowledge the idea of Kaname being an exemption.

"Are you perhaps planning to kill your _master_, Kiryu-kun?" Youji whispers into his right pierced ear. Zero flinch at the words murmured at him. Does that mean this Pureblood really witnessed everything during his meeting with Shizuka? And does this man plan to take advantage of the situation, for what? "None of your business." The silver haired hunter angrily snorted at the other with a dangerous glare accompanied.

"I can guess pretty well. You are under the protection of the strongest hunter from the Association and don't forget you are also the attention of every watchful eyes of Kaname's faithful subordinates. And to top it all, the famously known mad blooming princess Hio Shizuka on the disguise of the girl's body Kurenai Maria is nowhere to be seen. So in the end it concludes me to believe that something big will happen tonight. Am I wrong?" Youji murmurs to him with an odd smile. "What are trying to tell me?" Zero replied with a murderous monotone. "Nothing...for now." Youji said with a previous odd smile.

"I'll just be a simple spectator. Though I can offer you my blood if you need after all didn't I say it'll be boring for me if you lost your sanity, Kiryu." Youji continued on his words. "I'll kill you if you do that." Zero was offended when the Pureblood mock him by offering his blood freely. As you may know, Pureblood never let a single drop of their blood offered to someone lowly such as a Level-D vampire. Youji then buried his face on the hunter's tattooed neck while his free hand wonders on the other side and with his finger tracing the silky untattooed skin of Zero - locating the carotid artery inside. "And I want your blood in return." Youji murmurs while slowly licking the taming tattoo with the tip of his tongue.

Zero felt sick at the touch of the dark blue haired wet tongue, so he eagerly decided to pull out his 'Bloody Rose' gun from the shoulder holster underneath his tuxedo jacket but then a long warm arm drags his body into another's embrace behind him and away from the Pureblood he waltzed with. "Good evening, Kaname." Youji said with a pleased smile. "Youji, I would like you to know that from now on - you are to _never_ touch Kiryu Zero. Are we clear?" Kaname said with a possessive voice and chocolate eyes almost turn into crimson red but stop himself because of the crowded presence of human students inside the hall. "Don't be so serious, Kaname. I was merely teasing him." Youji responds with a slight teasing voice.

Just then Zero recognizes the owner of the arms holding him on his torso, "What are you doing Kuran?" with an increasing annoyance in his monotone. Well he was sort of not thankful at the brunette's sudden action because he so wanted to blow Youji's head into pieces for offending him by offering a blood trade with the hunter. He is a hunter for god's sake and a hunter never yield on a bloodsucker's demand but then Zero notices Yuki is no longer in the veranda nor inside the hall. "Where's Yuki?" the silver haired prefect asks worriedly to Kaname. It'll be dangerous for the prefect girl to go outside since he still has no idea where could Shizuka be and it be worse to leave Yuki all alone by herself cause who knows what Shizuka is capable of doing. "She ran." Kaname replied with guilt sparkling in his chocolate eyes. Seriously, Zero never seen Yuki exits the entrance door - well it might be because he was too preoccuppied at Youji's unknown motives.

**X**

Inside the old Moon Dorm, Shizuka knew that Yuki will soon come to her when she found out that the man she loves, loves someone else and worse - it was her own adopted brother. After all she had the prefect girl's complete trust and Shizuka is willing to take advantage of Yuki's broken heart as a weapon to get to stop Kaname from hindering her on her plan of completing the bond with the silver haired hunter. "So you've come Yuki-san." she said while residing inside Maria's body. "Maria-san..." Yuki approaches her with sad tears flowing down her pretty brown eyes. Now that she was betrayed by someone she cared, it's only natural for her to come to the last person whom the prefect girl believed would never betray her.

Shizuka went to hug her compassionately. "It's okay Yuki-san, I'm here." she whispered to the distressed girl with every intention to use her weak emotional state as an offense on the game she is playing against Kaname. "I don't know what to do... Maria-san." Yuki hugs her back with such sorrowful voice escaping her alluring lips. "I can help you, Yuki-san." Shizuka finally decided to make her plan start and move accordingly to her will. "How?" the brunette girl asks with uneasy sensation inside her being all of a sudden.

"All you have to do is bring Kiryu Zero here and you can have Kaname all for yourself." Shizuka inside Maria's body stated with an odd yet evil smile drawn in her lips.  
"What are you planning to do to Zero?" Yuki felt an immediate nervousness in front of the vampire girl. The same fear she felt ten years ago when she was attack by a vampire.  
"I can take him away, away from this Academy then Kaname is all yours to be hold. So what your answer Yuki-san?"

Indeed, Shizuka knew that Yuki will definitely succumb to her own evil desires and will no doubt heed her request of bringing the hunter here. After all she long believed that a person in love is always a selfish being. Shizuka can only await the prefect girl agreement on her plans but what came isn't listed on her expected answers from the brunette girl.

"I don't know what you are planning, Maria-san. But I can never forsake both the happiness of the people I love just for my own. My answer is none." Yuki said with bravery in her voice.

.

**To be continued..**

**Important: **Hio Shizuka Arc will end on Chapter 20 and a great twist will come after it :)

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Breaking My Heart by Michael Learns To Rock


	20. My Brother

**A/N:** Okay Shizuka Hio Arc will end on the next chapter with another plot twist coming afterwards :) By the way, Chapter 20 will be a long one. Prepare for it :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 19: My Brother**

.

Yuki was running, running away from everything that is slowly breaking her inside._ 'Yes. I love him.'_ That was what the man she loved said to her. She finally discovered that Zero was the one Kaname's heart beats for and it kills Yuki knowing it wasn't her. The years of waiting to be bloom into a fine woman and the time of patiently waiting for her feelings to reach Kaname. All of it is now in vain. What hurts her most is to learn that it was her own adopted brother who the Pureblood had fallen for. Cold but pure tears shed down from her clouded brown eyes, eyes now filled with sorrow and hollowness. She felt immense emptiness inside her soul.

Yuki doesn't care where she will end up to because the only thing that matters to her now is to escape everything, escape from the torture of loving someone who can no longer love her back. Learning that her innocent love is just a simple unrequited one now; that very knowledge is what shatters her fragile glass heart. Slowly cracking then falling into tiniest pieces that can never be fixed anymore. Fate has also become cruel to her, so cruel as to destroy her innocence and purity. She can no longer go back to being a girl with divine love. Never will she go back. She never knew that a broken heart hurts so much that she feels her own life is slowly being devoured by unknown force. In a blink of an eye, her bright romance just fades into pitch black.

Then Yuki didn't know how she ended up in front of the old Moon Dorm. It just that she feels someone is calling to her, someone who still hadn't betrayed her - Kurenai Maria. The prefect girl went up to one of the occupied room and there she saw the vampire girl sitting on a couch in black dress. Maria looks as if she is mourning for someone who died physically or perhaps mourning for someone who died emotionally. "So you've come, Yuki-san." Maria said to her with a bright smile. "Maria-san..." Yuki responded with tears still flowing down her abysmal eyes. The prefect girl needed comfort the most; she needed it to ease her immense heartache.

The brunette girl receives a hug from the vampire girl. "It's okay, Yuki-san. I'm here." those words only made the prefect girl break down in so many tears. A friend's comfort is still not enough for her, not enough to take the pain away. "I don't know what to do... Maria-san." Yuki hugs the purple haired girl back. Indeed, she doesn't know what to do now that her heart can no longer be whole. She just doesn't know anymore. "I can help you, Yuki-san." Maria whispered to her.

_Trying to tear me apart,_  
_Breaking me down to the bone_  
_So listen closely,_  
_'Cause what you don't see_  
_Is there's still blood inside_  
_This beating heart_

"How?" Yuki asks. All of a sudden she felt uneasy. Of course it is hopeless to change the reality because love is not a toy to be dispose of easily. Kaname's love for Zero can never ever be rid of. "All you have to do is bring Kiryu Zero here and you can have Kaname all for yourself." Maria stated with an odd yet evil smile drawn in her lips. Somehow that statement made Yuki's mind go blank; is it hypnotism or just a convincing lie? Why would Maria need Zero when they hardly know each other? And of course why would Maria really help her to the point of assuring her that Yuki will have Kaname all to herself? "What are you planning to do to Zero?" Yuki felt an immediate nervousness in front of the vampire girl. She feels restless because Maria seems so different tonight. "I can take him away, away from this Academy then Kaname is all yours to be hold. So what your answer Yuki-san?" Maria repeated her intention to the now silent prefect girl.

Inside Yuki's mind, she somehow wanted to agree on the other's proposal to her. Yes, it will make Kaname her man and no one else. Her wish to have him only to her will be granted by this girl Kurenai Maria. It was such a golden opportunity to make everything go back the way it was, such a rare chance to change the flow of fate into her favor. But that would mean hurting the man she loves, taking his happiness away for eternity. She will be forever robbing the love that is only for Kaname and Zero. Maria's offer to her is very enticing and tempting but guilt struck Yuki's inner core knowing she will steal the only chance for her foster-brother to be happy. She always wanted Zero to have his own happiness and Kaname's love will make it true but if Yuki destroyed that little opportunity, it would lead to Zero's never-ending sadness.

"I don't know what you are planning, Maria-san. But I can never forsake both the happiness of the people I love just for my own. My answer is none." Yuki said with bravery in her voice. That's right she is willing to give up her own selfish desire just to make her once impossible dream be granted. Her dream of having Kaname and Zero both smiling on her side. **(A/N: Chapter 3)**

**X**

Back at the Academy Great Hall; Akatsuki dressed in orange suit and black trouser is watching the waltzing students on the center hall and he was imagining how it would look like if he was dancing with his cousin. Well speak of the devil; Aidou appeared in front of him. "Where have you been?" the taller cousin ask the blonde vampire. Aidou looks surprisingly sexy in his dark blue suit with pink shirt underneath and a black trouser. "Have you seen the transfer student?" the blonde vampire replied with a question and the other shook in denial. Yes, they were instructed by Kaname to keep tabs on Kurenai Maria however since the start of the ball, the said girl is nowhere to be seen. "Where are you going?" Akatsuki ask when Aidou turn to on his heels. "Kaname-sama asks us to keep an eye on Kurenai Maria, and that is what I'll do." the blonde vampire then later went outside to head somewhere leaving his cousin behind.

In the veranda, Kaname is seen in deep thoughts while feeling the cold breeze of the night. "You seem in a foul mood, Kaname." Takuma left the hall to check on his friend who remains impassive even though both Zero and Yuki are no longer in the ball. "I'm sorry for not stopping Yuki-chan earlier." the blonde vampire apologizes for not keeping his attention on the brunette girl and was too busy escaping his persistent fan girls. "I need you to hold me back, Takuma. So I won't do something foolish." Kaname said with slight heavy voice.

"Because for _him_, I would kill someone."

**X**

"I'm amazed, Yuki-san. Such a fool girl, willing to give up her own desire. I like you more now." Shizuka inside Maria's body said coldly. She did not expect for the prefect girl to not yield to her demands and it really amazed her to know how strong this brunette girl was - strong enough to forsake her own happiness just for someone else' sake. "Then it wouldn't matter for you to offer yourself right?" Shizuka raises Yuki's chin up close. She has a change of plans and decided to make the girl be her bait for the silver haired hunter. She will use Yuki's blood as a trap to lure Zero in, because definitely the silverette will be able to catch his adopted sister's blood scent. At the same time, a masked man enters the room carrying a Pureblood's unconscious body. "Who is that?" Yuki felt a dangerous aura upon laying her eyes on the silver haired woman's limp body.

"That is... my real body." Shizuka said as she approaches her real body in slow pace.  
"His master..." she held the hand of her real body and upon close contact, she finally wakes herself.  
"... and the one who can save him." Shizuka's word left Yuki speechless.

"You can save him?" Yuki asks after a long minute in wary upon hearing the woman's words, not noticing the retreating back of the masked man carrying Maria's body. "Yes, I am his master Hio Shizuka and my blood can save him." Shizuka who is now finally within her real body sat beside the girl on the couch. _'She was the vampire who bit Zero?'_ The prefect girl remembers what Cross said to her before, about the vampire who murdered the silver haired hunter's family and the one who turned him into one vile creature who is slowly losing his humanity. But Yuki has no idea that the she will also be the only one who could save him. "Can you take it if Kiryu Zero finally reaches the End?" The Pureblood found the girl's weakness, her incapability to let her adopted brother become a mad vampire. "All he has to do is drink my blood. It's simple as that."

Shizuka kisses peck the girl's left cheek and uses her powers to bring Yuki into a deep sleep. The Pureblood scrape her not so sharp fingernails and inflicts a wound on the prefect girl's neck, letting the blood out._ 'Come to me Zero...'_

**X**

Upon smelling the scent of Yuki's blood coming from the old Moon Dorm, Zero rushes inside the room breathing hard and pulled out his gun aiming it at the Pureblood. "Get away from Yuki, Shizuka!" the hunter yelled with a killing intent reflecting his amethyst eyes and voice. He got so worried when he sensed a blood scent in his nose and he was able to recognize whose, after all he once had tasted it. The silver haired hunter felt deep anger when he realizes Shizuka uses Yuki as bait to lure him inside. "Witness how tame you become..." When Zero heard the Pureblood's voice, he felt something shut down inside his body. He couldn't move an inch. "Are you happy that you're finally be able to hear your Master's voice?"

"Do you feel as though you must obey my words? Since I have returned to my original body, my voice now has the power to bind you." Shizuka stood up from the couch and left Yuki's unconscious body with the girl's head leaning on the armrest. "You understand yes? You can never disobey me the one who gave birth to you as a vampire, your one and only master. Isn't that right, Zero?" Shizuka then tangles her fingers on the silver hair of the hunter before tilting his head upward - giving the Pureblood enough space to bite down on the teen's neck. "This body has been starving for four years. Do you really think someone else' blood alone would satisfy my hunger?" She whispered before piercing her fangs slowly on the silky skin of Zero. "Urrgggh." Zero feels both pain and fear, his nightmare when he was first bitten is all going back into his mind. The hunter could hear large gulps the Pureblood is making. But then his face is close to Shizuka's neck, hearing the flowing forbidden elixir inside the veins only tempted Zero to taste it. His bloodlust surface and it's so immense now that it begs for the blood of his master "Drink my blood and surrender to me." The silverette is slowly losing his consciousness from anemia and the pain of enduring the bloodlust so he decided needed to wake his immobile body.

*Bang*

Zero shot his left leg to gain control on his very own body, since it's also an anti-vampire weapon - it will prevent him from the restraining bind power he has as a servant of Shizuka and it suppresses his hunger. "I will never drink your blood!" And when he finally able to move, he held Shizuka by the neck and immediately shoots her with his 'Bloody Rose'. *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Zero had managed to shoot Shizuka three times with his anti-vampire weapon but it still not enough to kill a Pureblood like her. Just then a flying katana stabs Zero in the forearm with the blade pierced through thus making the hunter release Shizuka from his grasp. "Shizuka-sama, how long are you intending to fool around." the masked man said with an angry tone had appeared on the room front door. "You need not worry over me, for I have no intention of getting killed here." Shizuka replied as she is walking pass the masked man and left the room.

Zero pulls out the blade from his forearm then turns his attention on the masked man. Somehow he felt a yearning sensation upon seeing the man closely. Then in an instant, he immediately learned who it was. "That's an ugly mask. Did that woman choose it for you?" The silver haired masked man remains stoic in front of the hunter while assuring that Shizuka is no longer within range where Zero may be able to catch her. "Why don't you take it off? I can already guess whose face is under that mask." Zero said with sad yet joy in his voice. The man then proceed to removes his mask and reveals to have an identical face as the hunter; with both eyes the same gem of amethyst. His twin younger brother.

"Ichiru."

**X**

Afterwards; Shizuka went to the old Dorm President room while leaving a trail of blood on the way. Upon entering the room, she heard a familiar yet slightly cold voice. "That is a considerable amount of blood, Shizuka." Kaname said while his eyes are gazing at the crescent red moon through the window. "This is why anti-vampire weapons are so troublesome." the brunette then turns his chocolate eyes on her with void emotions reflecting it. "They are even capable of impeding the exceptional healing powers of a Pureblood."

"Well if it isn't the Kuran boy..." Shizuka said with unfaltered monotone. "What are you doing in a place like this?" The mad blooming princess didn't have a slight clue that the room she resides in temporarily was the previous room of Kaname. "This was the room assigned to me when I first arrived at school."

"I see. I like it here. I assume you are not here to have a simple chat with me, am I right?" Shizuka stated her words while slowly walking towards near the brunette. "Yes, I need to collect your payment for the two crucial sins you have committed in front of me." Kaname then appears suddenly behind Shizuka using his Pureblood speed and agility, surpassing the fastest speed of a noble vampire. "You made use of the girl I cared for and you tormented the man I love deeply." He whispered with left arm around the mad blooming princess before his free hand pierces the chest of Shizuka from behind. "This is what you reap for going against me."

"You made a wise decision. Now that my healing powers have been weakened by the hunter's weapon, if you were to dig out my heart - even I, a Pureblood, might die." Shizuka could see her vision slowly blurring but still find the blood stained hand of the brunette from her chest. Kaname didn't say a word in return and proceed to bite Shizuka's neck mercilessly. He is drinking another Pureblood's blood in large gulp. "I can sense your strong desire of wanting to have a bond with _him_. Sadly no matter what you do, you can never attain what you wish for." Shizuka said with a growing weak voice. Kaname then pulls out his fangs and licks the remaining droplet of blood from his lips before digging out the beating heart of the mad blooming princess. The brunette then gently laid Shizuka's dying body on the cold floor and locks gaze with his chocolate wine eyes on a pair of sakura orbs. "I can see it in your eyes. You and I share the cruel fate of committing the gravest sin in this world - loving an ex-human."

"One day, you will fall on the same madness as me, Kaname." that was Shizuka's last words to him.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Ungrateful by Escape The Fate


	21. My Blood

**A/N:** Ending of Hio Shizuka Arc :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 20: My Blood**

.

"One day, you will fall on the same madness as me, Kaname." that was Shizuka's last words to him.

"I won't be. Because I am not as weak as you are, Shizuka." Kaname is licking all the blood in his hand which he used to dug out the heart of the mad blooming princess. "Zero is mine and mine only. I will destroy anything that will hinder me from having him even if its fate itself, I will simply eradicate all of them. Not even death or your_ bond_ can tear us apart." Kaname declared in ascertain monotone. Outside the old room of the Dorm President, Aidou heard all of it._ 'Kaname-sama killed Hio Shizuka? And he is in love with Kiryu?'_ the blonde guy thought to himself. But to him no matter what kind of person Kaname becomes, he will always be on the brunette's side. Indeed, his loyalty is beyond comparison but somewhere in his heart he could not believe that the Pureblood was in love with a hunter because he knew too well how dreadful the future will awaits for that one forbidden love.

But regarding to Kiryu Zero, Aidou doesn't know if he must respect the teen from now on or simply pretend he knows nothing. Well if Kaname says so then he will not comply because the Pureblood's words are absolute and his powers are supreme in the Vampire Society.

**X**

Earlier that moment; Zero finally meets his long-lost twin younger brother, Ichiru. "I thought you were dead." Yes, the silver haired prefect couldn't believe what he is seeing in front of him. His twin who was taken by the mad blooming princess Hio Shizuka. He thought that the Pureblood had turned Ichiru like him or maybe she drained him dry but he never once thought that Shizuka has kept his twin alive for four years and still human. Somehow Zero felt less anger to the vampire who turned him; at least the hunter was thankful that his own flesh and blood is still untainted as before. "I'm no longer the same as I was before." Ichiru brought out a silver dagger from his knife holster on his waist. "The old me, the burden who could only chase your shadow, is not here." the younger brother stated in boastful monotone. "Shizuka-sama let me drink her blood." Ichiru reveals to his elder twin.

"The flesh and blood of a Pureblood bestows special powers to those who consume them. That's why people seek them so desperately. The same goes for you right?" Ichiru pointed his dagger to his own brother. "Stop it Ichiru." Zero aimed his 'Bloody Rose' gun to warn his foolish twin. He couldn't bring himself to harm his four years missing brother that's why he merely pointed a weapon he knew that wouldn't hurt Ichiru. "That hunter's weapon is useless against humans, am I right?" Ichiru knew it also. Zero have no room to deny it but it's the only way to stop his brother from going against him any further but his actions only brought dismay to his younger twin. Why? Ichiru thought his elder twin is looking down on him again, implying that he is weak to face Zero after all he is just a human. Not a hunter, not a vampire - just a pathetic human. So Ichiru swayed his dagger bringing a sliced wound on his elder twin on the chest but not fatal.

Since his anti-vampire weapon is useless on his human brother, Zero instead use the katana Ichiru owns as a weapon to stop his twin foolish act. The two brothers battled each other with Ichiru showing his deep hatred for his twin. "Shizuka-sama shared her blood with me. But... it was not my blood she craved!" Ichiru blurted out his anger while facing Zero on close sword fight. "She refused to drink my blood!"

"Enough Ichiru!" Zero managed to bring his twin on dropping his dagger and held him by the collar. "I always wanted to thank you for being so kind to me. I was really happy... so much that I hated you." Ichiru loved his twin but at the same time, hated him. Torn between love and hate. He thought Zero is only kind to him as a façade to hide his pity and sympathy. Inside Ichiru's heart, he always suffered the wretched feeling of always being compared to his twin. How he possessed such a weak body that would be fatal to a vampire hunter and how he was always told that he will never be able to walk the same path as Zero. He lived his childhood life as a weak and sickly child that he couldn't do what his elder twin is capable of. Ichiru was somewhat envious.

_Young Ichiru found himself standing under a beautiful tree blooming with sakura blossoms. There is a silver haired woman dressed in white kimono sitting on one of the branch with tears endlessly flowing down her pink sad eyes. "So we meet again." Shizuka said to a boy staring at her. "Why are you crying in a place like this?" little Ichiru asks out of curiosity. "Did something sad happen?"_

_"What about you? Why are you crying?" Shizuka replied to him. Ichiru was astonished by the words he heard that he immediately touch his cheeks if he is indeed crying and he felt no wet tears. But then what the woman said made the defense wall in his heart break down and tears finally clouded his lilac orbs. He wondered how could possibly this woman able to see through him. To see his crying heart clearly._

Zero had the upper hand against his twin but then he was unlucky to experience his bloodlust again. His time is running out but he refuse to drink his master's blood. So the hunter fell down to his knees while clutching his neck unable to ease the extreme hunger for blood. ichiru then grabs his katana and aims the sharp edge to his twin. "I see. Level-E seizures huh?" Right, because Zero has lost too much blood when he Shizuka drank from him and from the bleeding wound he inflicted on his own left leg. The anti-vampire bullet is effective on his body well that it is preventing his healing capabilities to work. "It's wonderful sight for me to watch you suffer more and more, slowly succumbing to being a mindless beast and all the while cursing your own soul." Ichiru was in amusement as his other half is trembling from his desire for blood with eyes now burning flame red.

**X**

Just then, Yagari made it to the old Moon Dorm and came upon the scene of Zero under the mercy of his younger twin, Ichiru. "Ichiru, is that you?" Yagari said in a gloomy monotone while lowering his own anti-vampire shotgun. He too had finally meets his other disciple. "It's been a long time, Master." the younger student said sarcastically. The raven haired hunter then turns his attention to Zero who is now slowly turning into Level-E. He went to his student side and grabs him by the arm. "Zero? This is...?" He could guess that the taming tattoo could no longer work as a restraint to prevent the silver haired hunter from succumbing to madness. "That's right. For you, Zero is your only student. I am different from how I used to be. I am capable of fighting you now." Ichiru stated with a merciless voice while pointing the sharp edge of his katana to his own teacher, but the adult hunter said nothing retort. "Don't... Ichiru." Zero begs for his other half to stop his threat to Yagari, because he would rather have all of his younger twin's hatred so his master won't feel the same pain of being despise to very core by Ichiru.

"Regardless of what you may think, you were also my student." the eye patched man said unintentionally making Ichiru on delivering a fatal blow at him but Zero used his 'Bloody Rose' as a shield against the blade and throws it into the air while pushing his younger twin on the cold ground. The hovering katana soon made itself to land directly to Ichiru but Yagari uses his own body as to prevent it from killing the younger student. Both the Kiryu twins was shocked at the action of their master especially Ichiru himself. He knew Yagari only admired Zero's great potential as a future hunter and never once praises Ichiru the same way so protecting him with the cost of his master's own life - he made it look like he refused to believe it. "What a ridiculous farce..."

Zero pulls out the blade from Yagari's shoulder and puts pressure to stop the bleeding but then it only made his bloodlust even stronger. But then all of their attention even the other Night Class, they were distracted by the strong scent of blood - blood of a Pureblood. "The smell of blood is strong..." Yagari senses the lingering smell inside the old Moon Dorm. "Shizuka-sama?" that name escape the shivering lips of Ichiru before running to go to where scent is coming from. "Master please take of Yuki..." Zero requested before proceeding to follow his twin. He felt relieved that the prefect girl didn't witness the atrocious meeting of him and Ichiru. It was good that the girl was put in deep sleep by Shizuka, Zero would much prefer the innocent ignorance of his adopted sister than see her making a sad face because of what happened._ 'It's better this way...'_

**X**

"Shizuka-sama!" Shizuka heard a familiar voice with her vision slowly blurring. "Shizuka-sama, I'll let you drink my blood so please don't die." Ichiru held the Pureblood's hand gently and tightly, afraid to lose her in his life. Shizuka could see the silver haired boy crying on her behalf, but she couldn't possibly turn this innocent being into a vile and transient creature called vampire. "No, of all people you are the only one I will not turn into a vampire. Beside it is already too late..." The mad blooming princess knew she wouldn't survive now that her heart was torn apart from her chest and she is beyond the point of recovery. Her healing powers couldn't have the ability to heal something that was taken from the host. Slowly, her body is turning into sparkling tiny white crystals. "I don't want this Shizuka-sama!" Ichiru hugs her desperately.

"Did you truly love me?" Shizuka asks the crying teen. "You were aware of my feelings, weren't you?" Ichiru said with a weak and shaky voice. "Do you wish for me to stay with you?" Shizuka hug Ichiru back and smiled at him one last time. "Drink my blood and I will forever be inside you." Ichiru hesitates at first because draining her dry will fasten her awaiting death but he cannot turn down Shizuka's last will so he drink the blood from the wound on her neck where Kaname had bit her. Drinking the red elixir to the very last drop.

Outside the room, Zero felt immobile upon seeing the trail of blood on the floor going to the said room. His taming tattoo turned red thus marking the soon transformation of its host. But the silver haired hunter still managed to reach the room and he saw Ichiru licking the last droplet of blood from his lips. Zero then feels an extreme pain from his entire body and could no longer suppress his bloodlust. "Shizuka-sama's blood is stimulating and stirring the Level-E in you, right Zero?" Ichiru said to his other half as he held the now disappearing body of the mad blooming princess. "But it's already too late..." and in a blink of an eye, Shizuka's dead body turned into a myriad of crystals and dissolves in the air.

"As expected up to the very end, she still refused my blood. Once again, it's you! Unlike you I was always by her side. There is no way you could understand that when I didn't!" Ichiru yelled while gripping the red tie with a bell in it.  
"There is also someone I wouldn't want turned into a vampire, no matter what happens... that's why I understand very well." Zero replied with a weak voice, he wants his other half to realize the reason why Shizuka didn't drink his blood all those four years up until now.  
"That's enough. You are really unsightly now, Zero. You are not the brother I used to detest and admire... you are a Level-E now." Ichiru said before leaving his transforming brother behind.

**X**

After that abhorrent night, everything came back the way it was with the exemption of Zero. Yuki resumes on attending her class despite the few days absence of her prefect partner. Right after she woke up from the unexplainable sudden sleep, she went to see Zero because all she could remember was Shizuka telling her she is capable of saving the teen by offering her blood. She had no idea what happened afterwards, Yuki doesn't know if she did managed to save Zero or not because everything seems not making a sense to her. And the brunette girl knew that the chairman is hiding something from her, something related to the well-being of her adopted brother. The mere explanation she heard was the silverette is injured and Yagari took him to the Association's infirmary and the adult hunter chose to it out of precaution rather than treating him on the school's infirmary. And when Yuki asks as to when she will be able to see Zero again, Cross didn't gave her an assurance about it which only made the girl be more worried than before.

"You've been working hard all of a sudden, ever since the ball." Yori said snapping Yuki from her grim thoughts. "Well Zero is absent, so I figured I'd take notes for him also." the brunette girl said in reply while hiding her worried monotone from her friend.

On the current Moon Dorm, Kaname is practicing his control on his new-found power he received from the blood of Shizuka. He effortlessly give cracks on the window in front of him. "It will take some time to control these powers." the brunette murmurs to himself with eyes blood red and finally shattering the window glass. "Oh well, I suppose I shall soon grow accustomed to them." his eyes turn back into chocolate ones before a knock came to his door. "What is it, Takuma?" the blonde vampire then soon enters the room with news regarding the state of matters. "Kurenai Maria is still in the infirmary and the Headmaster assure us that he will call our attention upon her awakening." the other stated his reason for intrusion but it wasn't what Kaname wanted to hear the most. "About Kiryu?" He learned from Yuki that the hunter has been absent for a few days and he himself knew what happened after all Zero didn't take even a spoonful of Shizuka's blood; Kaname had ask his loyal friend to know the silver haired prefect's whereabouts.

"I believe he's... isolated inside the Headmaster's house basement." Takuma replied with a slight wariness. He knew from the aura coming from the house was unusual so he guess that Zero was isolated because he is transforming into a mad vampire. "That information is enough." Kaname said while retrieving his school jacket hanged on his study chair and proceeds to exit his room but an incoming question stops him for a while. "Are you planning on giving him your blood, Kaname?" Takuma while hiding his distressed expression. "Yes." and that was the Pureblood's immediate response.

"Your blood will no doubt prevent him from descending into a Level-E but... I believe it is not the blood his body craves for." hearing that sentence made the Pureblood release his dark aura and turn to look at the blonde vampire with eyes angry and bright crimson. "You don't have to remind me... it is well burned inside the depths of my mind." Kaname said coldly before exiting his room and going to the said place where the person he loves was being isolated.

**X**

Under the basement; Kaname made it into the place and finds the hunter on his knees and chained on both hands with a taming spell engraved on the wall behind him. The very sight of it made the Pureblood's heart breaks in despair. It pains him to see his beloved chained like a wild animal going in berserk. Zero is breathing heavily with his marble of amethyst now in a hungry red eyes and shirt tattered, exposing his broad chest and porcelain skin. Even though the hunter is on the verge of transforming, it's surprising that he still remains alluring despite the state he was in and it's amazing how he manage to increase the love Kaname has for him ten folds. Upon sensing the Pureblood's presence, Zero immediately made a firm decision. "Kill me. You... said you will... kill me when... the time comes." the hunter said while heavy panting escapes his thin lips. **(A/N: Chapter 6)** Of course, with his despicable state - Kaname has no problem ending the silverette's life with his own hands. But he didn't know Kaname has every intention to go back on his own words.

"Yuki is waiting for you. I am... waiting for you too." Kaname said as he kneels in front of Zero with eyes filled with love and devotion. "Why do.. you care Kuran!?" Zero said in annoyance because he doesn't have a time to joke with a vampire but somehow he felt relieved the brunette is here saying those affectionate words at him. Kaname then touches the metal chain with his right hand before softly tracing the smooth clothed arm and shoulder using his long fingers. When he reaches the pale face of the hunter, in an instant he closes the distance of their lips giving the other a passionate kiss while helding the delicate body into a cherishing embrace. "I love you. Without you I am nothing; with you I am everything." Kaname whispers in the kiss.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_  
_Do you feel my heart beating?_  
_Do you understand?_  
_Do you feel the same?_  
_Am I only dreaming?_  
_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Kaname then held Zero's beautiful face with both of his hand while staring at the tempting crimson eyes with his sentiment chocolate eyes. "If loving you is a sin, then let me be guilty." The Pureblood said a captivating voice. The hunter grips the chains with his hands in frustration, frustrated at the beating sensation his heart is making just from hearing the wondrous voice of the brunette. Kaname then saw the gripping hands of the silver haired prefect and turns to hold them endearing. The Pureblood kisses the angelic palm of Zero's right hand and brings his cheeks closely, brushing the skin of his face to the other's palm lovingly. "To you I am the greatest fool in love." Kaname kisses Zero's fingers in flirtatious way. "I'll give you my blood, Zero."

Somehow that statement made the hunter send chills down his spine and yank his hand away from the Pureblood kisses with his arms embracing himself, calming his trembling body. Kaname felt slight irritation from the stubborn refusal Zero is making but no matter how much he wanted to hate the other because of it, it only intrigue the loud beating heart of the Pureblood. "Forgive me." Kaname then bite his wrist and let his mouth be filled with his tempting blood before giving it to Zero via a kiss. The hunter at first refuse to swallow it but the delicious taste made him surrender and finally drinks it. Zero searches more blood inside Kaname's mouth with his tongue but unable to so he let go of the kiss and bites at the neck of the Pureblood - drinking hungrily. Kaname brings the other in a charming embrace while listening to the lusting sound his beloved was making. All the while, the Pureblood's smell the addicting aroma of the hunter and he finds himself burying his face on the teen's neck.

_Say my name_  
_Sun shines through the rain_  
_A whole life so lonely_  
_And then come and ease the pain_  
_I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

Kaname could hear the blood flowing on Zero's veins and it made the Pureblood lose all of his restraint. _'Sadly no matter what you do, you can never attain what you wish for.' 'I believe it is not the blood his body craves for.'_ those words are lingering inside the mind of the brunette and of course it made him delirious due to it. The fact that no matter how much blood he gives the hunter and no matter how much blood he takes from the other, never will it make a blood bond between the two of them. Never. And that would mean Zero will forever never be satisfied with his blood alone and soon he will drink from another to ease his craving. The very thought of his beloved drinking from another vampire other than Kaname himself, it made the Pureblood boil in fury. Because of his absurb thoughts, Kaname possessively bites Zero's neck and drink his sweet blood in a desirous and selfish way. _'He is mine and mine only...'_

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Eternal Flame by The Bangles


	22. My Mislead

**A/N:** Here comes another Arc :) wow I managed to make 20 chapters and I wish to make more too! Good news everyone.. next chapter will be another great romantic confession or rather courtship of Kaname for Zero. Wait for it guys!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 21: My Mislead**

.

The day in the Cross Academy is as usual as always, with Yuki busy on fending off the Day Class fan girls from trespassing the Moon Dorm gates. The only rarity is that she is alone in her prefect duties and she hasn't seen her adopted brother lately, she wonders if Zero had finally recovered in the Association's infirmary. "I can't do this by myself" Yuki murmurs to herself. "...by myself." she feels pessimistic at her own words. Has Zero finally leave the Academy because of his encounter with his master? If the hunter left, then Kaname will be dejected now that the prefect girl knows the Pureblood loves her foster-brother. She breaks from her bitter thoughts when the Moon Dorm finally opens increasing the loud and delightful squealing of the Day Class girls. The Night Class students appeared with their usual approach towards the human students.

"Hi girls. Did you dream of me last night?" Aidou proclaims with a captivating smile towards his fans. "Yes sir!" and that was the immediate gratified response of the girls. "That's good. In that case, perhaps tonight I shall take a detour and slip inside the dreams of Cross Yuki!" the blonde vampire exclaims while pointing his index finger on the dumbfounded girl intentionally making his fans burn in jealousy.

"Why only her?"  
"That's not fair!"

All of the fan girls then turn to look at the prefect girl with murderous glares, demanding an explanation right away regarding Aidou's friendly attachment to her. Before Yuki could say a word to her fellow Day Class girls, a gentle pat came atop head and when she turns to look at the owner of the hand - she saw the usual Zero she always knew. "What the hell are you doing?" Zero said in his usual voice. Somehow Yuki was glad that the person in front of her was the same Zero who had been with her for four years but somewhere inside her consciousness, she feels something amiss on her prefect partner and she is afraid to ask about it. On the other hand, the prefect simply dismisses her mute presence and walk passes Yuki. "That's it, all of you! Go back to your dorms!" the silverette gives a dangerous glare to the rabid fan girls making them head back to their dorms. Just then a tender touch of a finger came from the nape of his neck with a familiar voice accompanied after. "Welcome back, Zero." Kaname said with a loving voice to his beloved. "Class is starting, Kuran-senpai." Zero respond with a scowl but a slight pink blush on his cheeks thus making the Pureblood amused by it. "I believe I told you to call me Kaname." the brunette said with an amused smile before joining the rest of the Night Class on their path towards the school building.

**X**

Inside the Headmaster's office; Yagari is sitting on the couch lazily while passing his time and going on his thoughts about the sudden recovery of his student, Kiryu Zero, from the hopeless transformation into a Level-E. Though he was glad about the miraculous survival of the teen from descending into a vile creature, but still it didn't escape the raven haired hunter's suspicion about that said miracle. After all he witness how Zero begun succumbing to madness that his teacher was forced to use another taming spell to restraint his maddening student and the silverette even begs his master to shoot him but Yagari was prevented by Cross from giving in to his disciple's request. But seeing the silver haired hunter back to his usual self is out of the question. He doubts something must have happened when both he and Cross left the teen alone in the basement but who could possibly had the initiative to waste their time visiting the silver haired prefect? "You noticed it too, right?" Cross question the stoic hunter in front of him.

"How Kiryu-kun managed to regain his sanity despite descending into that state?" the dirty blonde man continued. "I'm not as good a hunter as you. I tend to overlook many things." Yagari respond while brushing his temple in slight ignorance. "However, if someone did help Zero in regaining his sanity and not to mention if it's a vampire - then I'll give them a bullet in the head as gratitude." It frustrates Yagari to no end for he is unable to come up with a good reason as to why some unknown vampire has the intention of saving Zero?

**X**

At the same time; Kaname and Takuma are both walking in the school building corridor alone. The two of them needed a place to talk without someone eavesdropping them. "All that remained of the scattered pieces of Hio Shizuka's body were given a proper burial by a volunteer from the Vampire Senate. I have nothing else to report." Takuma stated the news he received earlier from the chairman. "I see. I do not think Kiryu-kun is someone who would do something so foolish. Has the senate demand the name of the preparator?" Kaname said with his usual indifferent expression. Somehow he didn't let his loyal friend that Kaname himself was the real culprit behind Shizuka's death. It was his dirty secret. "Yes they are inquiring about it, Kaname. What should I tell them in your account?" the blonde vampire said with dutiful monotone. "Recite to them that it was Tanahara Youji. It is a well-known fact that only a Pureblood can kill another Pureblood. And I have all the evidences the senate will need as proof."

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for._  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for._  
_You know it's true:_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you._

Kaname replied with a fake sad voice. "How sad. I wonder if there was anyone who truly understood her, the reputed Mad Blooming Princess." The Pureblood intended to use Youji as a deception to hide the truth so the senate won't turn their attention on him and the individual who is bonded to the dead Shizuka, and in that way - the council will give a blind eye about the unexplainable survival of Zero despite the imminent death of his master. Yes, Kaname is willing to use anyone to protect the person he loves and never will he feel guilty about it. He would rather taint his hands any further than let his beloved suffer the consequences of his actions. "I will report it tomorrow, Kaname." Takuma replied before heading to report to the Vampire Senate.

**X**

All the while inside the boys' Sun Dorm; Zero is staring blankly at his mirror reflection._ 'His blood now flows within me.'_ Somehow that thought brought deep blush on the hunter's cheeks but then his mind wanders on the image he saw when he was drinking Kaname's blood. The image of the Kuran Crest bleeding with so much blood with a shadow figure behind it wearing a very dark face he couldn't recognize whose._ 'Ever since I drank his blood, I keep seeing that. What is that monster?'_ Zero dismisses his bothering thoughts and lay down atop his bed to relax himself before resuming to do his patrol duties. But then his mind couldn't relax well. If you may know, he is too bothered about the fact that Kaname has feelings for him. He wanted to believe it was a lie because there is no way in hell Kaname will love a hunter like him. It is very much convincing if it was Yuki instead, but him of all people? No matter how many times he heard those three affectionate words coming from the Pureblood, he couldn't bring himself to suck it down to his head._ 'Why would he even love me in the first place?'_

Yes that was such an appropriate question because anyone who will be place in his shoes will have same inquisition. Back then, all he could remember was Kaname's obvious gentleness towards his naive adopted sister. So from the looks of it, never in a chance Kaname will harbor a deep infatuation towards him._ 'And when did it happen anyway?'_ Speak of the devil, Zero had no idea when did the Pureblood start to have that kind of feelings for him. Because Kaname used to detest him previously and never had such tender approach to him before. Maybe it all starts from the night of his first kiss?** (A/N: Chapter 9)**

_'Damn it to hell!'_ Right, he was too absorbed in his thoughts that he fails to realize he still remembers his first kiss. Well love-struck girls once said that one's first kiss is indeed memorable. Zero didn't want to believe it applies to him also. If he looks the other way around and somewhat claim what Kaname said is true, then what? An intimate relationship with that Pureblood? The person himself blushes deep tomato due to his own thoughts. Somehow the image of him being lovey-dovey to the other brings extreme embarrassment to himself. Despite the continuous denial and refusal, Zero couldn't fathom the logic as to why his heart beats excitedly whenever he is around Kaname. And why he feels relinquishing his defenses and let himself fall in love too. Wait fall in love? _'I'm in love?'_ Zero wanted to punch his head for thinking such absurdity.

**X**

Later that night; Yuki is patrolling the Moon Dorm grounds alone when she catches a glimpse of a person's figure lurking inside the dark forest. Without further ado - the prefect girl climbs over the tall fence before heading to the forest when she lost sight of the figure. "That's strange." The brunette girl murmurs to herself but then an unknown voice came from her behind. "Good evening little lady. Am I right believing this is to be Cross Academy?" said the suspicious man. "You see, I was working overtime tonight, so I couldn't help coming at such late hour." the man continued. Yuki then grasp a familiar feeling she had whenever she is near the Night Class student. "You are a vampire, aren't you?" the girl asks in both bravery and wariness. "Oh you are a guardian too. Then perhaps you could tell me where is the other guardian?" the vampire replied with an evil smile which made the girl armed herself in defense with her artemis. "Why do you ask?"

"Not telling me his whereabouts huh?" the vampire then runs towards her with long talon fingernails but Zero appeared and blocked the vampire's hand just in time. "Zero!" Yuki was surprised to see her prefect partner here but none of that matter because she is afraid now that the person the vampire wanted to meet is here. "What business do you have with me?" the silver haired hunter said with a scowl while holding of the foreign hand from attacking him.

"Kiryu Zero - By the orders of the Senate, the highest organization of the vampire world, I am here to execute you for the murder of the Pureblood Hio Shizuka." what the vampire said left Yuki lost inside the maze of her mind. She was beyond terrified at the statement she just heard. "The Senate takes pride in all Purebloods and makes their protection a priority. But you had the temerity to kill Shizuka-sama, a Pureblood, behind our backs. You can atone for this sin with your life. Quiet a bargain don't you think?" the vampire indeed provoke Zero thus making him use a strong force to grip the hand of the vampire thus breaking the bones and his amethyst eyes now bright red. The vampire screams in pain before delivering another attack. "You actually broke the bones of a vampire? You worthless Level-E!" before he could land a fatal blow at the hunter, Zero uses his vampire speed and immediately pulls the vampire upward by the hand effortlessly like pulling a paper doll, then slams the vampire on the cold soil ground. "I'm sorry but I guess I can't sell myself off so cheaply after all." Zero stated while aiming his 'Bloody Rose' gun at the laying vampire.

"There is no escape from your fated execution." that was the last words of the vampire before dying from the anti-vampire weapon. But Zero's action only let the other vampire working for the senate to appeared before him and Yuki. While they were being surrounded by a lot of vampire, but all of a sudden one of the vampire died from a fatal and invisible attack. Then the entire Night Class appeared in the scene. "May I hear your justified motive behind the disturbing attack on one of the guardians of this school. If you have none then I will have all the reason to bring you my own judgment." Kaname appeared with a cold voice and dark aura. Animosity is burning inside him when he heard a familiar gunshot and more so he came witnessing someone dared to hurt the hunter he loves. "K-Kuran Kaname-sama." all the foreign vampires kneel in respect upon seeing the Pureblood. "We are here to do our obligation of serving the vampire senate and they present us an official order of arresting a Pureblood murderer." one of the vampire stated the reason for their presence inside the Academy. "I believe it was me who told you the name of the person responsible for the death of Hio Shizuka." Kaname is controlling himself from killing all the vampires working for the senate, because they have all the intention to hurt his beloved.

"Forgive us for our insolence but it is not you whom we received a report from. _Someone_ within your reach had given us information regarding that matter and it says that it was Kiryu Zero who had committed the taboo act of killing a Pureblood." Somehow that statement surprises Kaname and Takuma, both of them couldn't think of someone who actually manage to report to the senate before them. And at the same time, it made Kaname burn in anger - to think another person uses Zero as facade to hide the real culprit. "Then I demand the name of the person whom you receive such information. I will use necessary methods if I must." the Pureblood replied with a superior voice. "T-Tanahara Youji-sama." one of the vampire feared his own life that he had no choice but to give up the name of the informant. That very name only made Kaname go beyond hostility.

"Kaname-sama please let us carry out our mission and leave Kiryu Zero in our hands." the same vampire said to a now angry Pureblood - despite the indifferent face, Kaname couldn't hide the violent aura leaking out from his body. "This school is great importance to me, so could you refrain from sullying it with your foolish actions? Mongrel dogs of the senate." after finishing his statement, Kaname uses his powers to wound one of the vampires from the senate. "Be gone." his chocolate eyes now blazing hot red. "Your decision to protect Kiryu Zero shall be reported to the senate, Kaname-sama." then all of the foreign vampires soon disappear from the Academy. The Pureblood then proceeds to approach the hunter "Are you unhurt?" he said with a fancy monotone. He couldn't touch Zero in front of the Night Class because they do not have the slightest idea about the affection of their dorm leader towards the silver haired prefect - except for Takuma and Aidou. But Kaname didn't know the latter knew also. "What are trying to pull Kuran?" Zero replied with a frown but soft expression. "I could not overlook it. That someone special to this school was about to be executed by my own foolish species."_ 'Someone special to me.'_

_Look into your heart – you will find_  
_There's nothing there to hide._  
_Take me as I am, take my life._  
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

Zero snorted at the other's response before walking out of the scene. Of course he feels wanting to give the Pureblood a simple sign of gratitude but the latest event that happened is something he needed to prioritize first - because he is no doubt innocent. Yes, he was the one who weakened Shizuka that night by giving her three gunshot wound from his anti-vampire gun but that isn't enough to kill the mad blooming princess because even though she just woken up from slumber, she is still a Pureblood and a Pureblood do not die easily. If it were that easy then even the number one hunter of the Association has no problem hunting all the remaining Purebloods in the world.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Everything I Do by Bryan Adams


	23. My Undying Love

**A/N:** Here comes Kaname's romantic courtship with Zero. Will the hunter finally said the three cute words? :) If someone might thought this is a tragedy romance based from my short prologue then you're wrong! There won't be a sad ending here okay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 22: My Undying Love**

.

That same night, Yuki is sitting beside the water fountain after Zero insists the girl to stop following him back to the dorm. The brunette girl cannot process the latest event inside her mind. It was too much a shock for her she couldn't take all of it in one go. While going around deep in her thought, she fails to notice the presence of the Dorm President of the Night Class. "Yuki." Kaname sits beside her with gentleness in his tone. "Kaname-senpai..." Yuki couldn't say anything in front of the man she once loved because she is so bothered about the accusation of the vampire senate to her adopted brother. Well of course she still loves the Pureblood but the happiness of Kaname is what matters most to Yuki that she is willing to give up her innocent love. "How is he doing?" Kaname took the silent atmosphere as a step to start a conversation with the prefect girl. "Zero? I don't know..." that was Yuki's short response.

"You became involved in a problem that should have been resolved by the Night Class on account of me." Kaname feels melancholy for letting his secret biological sister witness something that would leave a scar in her heart. "Zero is not the one who killed Shizuka, right?" Yuki begs to know the real truth that happened that night but Kaname couldn't bring himself to tell that he was the true culprit and not the accused silver haired hunter. "He is not." that was the Pureblood only reply and gives the girl a caution look so she wouldn't pry any more information regarding about it. "Are you not concern for his safety?" Yuki questions the vampire beside her, somehow she decided that even she knew nothing - she will do what she can do to protect her adopted brother. "I have never been free of worry when it comes to him, dear Yuki." Kaname said with a heartsick monotone as he touches locks of brown hair from the prefect girl.

"Then please protect him, Kaname-senpai." Yuki pleads with grief filled her pretty brown eyes. "I will not fail your wish." Kaname said bringing a relief sensation on the prefect girl. Even if none say those words, Kaname will do everything in his power to safe keep the man he loves with his whole heart. "Forgive me for my selfishness, but I merely ask you a favor to help me win his heart, Yuki." the Pureblood requested with a troubled tone in his voice as he kiss the hand of the girl he still cared for. "I will, Kaname-senpai." Yuki gives an assuring and cheerful smile before going back to her dorm. That simple statement brought mellow inside the raging heart of the Pureblood. His feeling of bitterness hatred for the vampire who put all the blame to Zero hasn't subsided - the certain Pureblood going by the name of Tanahara Youji. The brunette is hiding his homicidal expression with his palm before a familiar presence came. "Kaname, are you okay?"

The nearby tree behind the blonde vampire got a large hole from an invisible force. Takuma was horrified at the sudden action of his friend. "F-Forgive me for interrupting you." he immediately bow his head in a gesture of apology. "I want you to summon Tanahara Youji in my study tomorrow. I will have a serious word with him." Kaname's cold and dark voice sent goose bumps on the blonde vampire's smooth skin.

**X**

The next day afternoon; Aidou is gazing idly on the clear surface of the water. "It's sure a chilly night, isn't it?" Akatsuki appeared behind him willing to accompany him tonight. "Akatsuki, how much do you know about Hio Shizuka?" the blonde cousin replied to the other vampire still staring on the sunset illuminated atop the glass-like water. "She was someone who could not be tamed; a threat to both vampires and humans. After insanely attacking the Kiryu Household, she concealed her whereabouts before appearing here. That's all I know." the tall vampire replied to the other before a long silent pause occupied the atmosphere between the two of them. "She was a rare Pureblood." the blonde vampire then turns to look at the orange eyes of his cousin.

"She had a fiancée who is also a Pureblood. Despite having him as a betrothed, she kept a human... no more correctly - an ex-human vampire by her side. Shizuka appeared to have truly loved that servant. But that man's name ended up on the hunter's wanted list, and the Kiryu hunters killed that man who was their target. However, I heard that person had yet to succumb to Level-E. So he shouldn't have been targeted by the hunters yet, right? Yet the incident happened anyway. And then Shizuka took revenge on the Kiryu household. Whatever the reason, it's problematic when a Pureblood kills humans and bare fangs against the Hunters Association."

Adiou narrates what he knew but avoid slipping his tongue about Shizuka's murderer. "The majority of the Noble families do not wish for conflict. I guess it was inevitable they would declare her deranged." Akatsuki then pats his cousin's shoulder giving him a silent warning to not get involved in something dangerous. "The Senate continued their attempts to uncover Hio Shizuka's whereabouts because they deemed her dangerous. Yet, why did she come to Cross Academy and reveal herself despite knowing that by doing so, she was exposing herself to danger?" Aidou still couldn't guess the real motives of Shizuka's appearance in this school despite the risk of facing someone who could kill her whether it was Zero or someone who is more powerful than her. "Maybe her love for that man drove her further into insanity?" that was the reason Akatsuki could come up with.

Aidou then turns his blue eyes again on the water surface with face reflecting expression of uncertainty. "That I do not know. But one thing I sure understand, she wasn't the only one Pureblood who would bare their fangs for the person they love."

**X**

Back in the Moon Dorm; Kaname has just finished taking a bath and he is dressed in his indoor clothes, black shirt and white pants, when an expected knock came on his door. Even if he is not looking, he could feel an aura he now despises the most - another Pureblood's aura. "Come in, Takuma." Kaname claims while wiping his chin dry with his plain white face towel. The blonde vampire enters nervously with another person beside him, Tanahara Youji. "Please leave us alone." the brunette said while controlling his growing anger now that he sees the vampire in front of him, the one who accused his dearly Zero. Takuma merely give a silent bow before exiting the room and securing the privacy for the incoming conversation between the two Purebloods. "I see you are not pleased at my presence, Kaname." Youji said with a cheerful smile despite the slowly growing dark aura inside the study room.

"Since when did your presence have come into my liking? I do not remember appreciating the mere sight of you in front of me." Kaname proceed to start their conversation in a formal manner because it's unlikely for a Pureblood to lose composure in front of another Pureblood. "Let's change the discussion here. Because I think I know why you demand my attendance inside this room. Is it something about Kiryu Zero?" Youji said as he sits on the couch not in the least concern on the suffocating aura dwelling in the air. "Then I speculate you have no intention of denying your actions on informing the senate about the false allegation?" Kaname then lean his back against the window with sullen chocolate eyes locking on the other's carefree violet eyes.

"Yes I have none to say about that matter after all there is a good reason behind it." what Youji said snapped loose Kaname's anger restraint on himself and with his Pureblood speed, he suddenly appeared near the other vampire with his right hand around Youji's neck. "I hope it will be enough reason for you to defend yourself from facing my wrath, Youji." Kaname said with resentment in his voice while holding himself from losing to his violent temper. "Don't be so clean, Kaname. Well, aren't you planning on doing the same but instead of him - it was me, am I right?" Youji replied with a still calm expression and not even troubled despite him being held at the neck by the brunette.

"I know it was you who killed the Mad Blooming Princess Hio Shizuka after all only a Pureblood can kill another Pureblood. However I also know you have no reason to notify the senate about it and you plan to put the blame to someone else. But tragically, there isn't one individual here who is powerful enough to kill her other than yourself so that leaves you one last and convenient option which is putting the murder charge on another Pureblood - and there is only one Pureblood aside from you inside this Cross Academy, that is me." Youji exclaims his so-called 'good reason'. "I see you are one clever person but not as clever as me. You still haven't said the exact reason as to why you put the blame in Kiryu. Since you know the truth behind Shizuka's death, you could have report every single detail of it to the senate yet you use another false truth instead. You are no better than a Pureblood like me." Kaname grips the other Pureblood's neck with enough force to choke a normal human.

"Because I know you would protect him, Kaname. You think I don't know your feelings of affection towards him? Oh please, I'm not that dumb. But worry not; my motives are not dreadful as what you have. I merely used him as a bait to call upon that _man's_ attention. Ultimately, Kiryu Zero filled all the necessary qualification to intrigue a normal vampire's interest and the senate will no doubt put immense canniness on him." Youji responded with a growing amusement on all the event that happened. "I could care less about the foolish senate but I will remember this day, Youji. Because if something happens to Kiryu due to what you have done, you better not comply if I will have _only_ your head on top of my desk and present your headless body to the Hunter Association as a gift for coexistence." Kaname removes his hand from the other's neck but then decided to ask one certain question. "Who is this man from the senate you wanted to call upon?" Just then all of his window curtains suddenly rip to shreds by unexplainable power coming from his guest.

"Your well respected unofficial guardian,_ Ichijo Asato_." Youji claims as he exits the study room.

**X**

Midnight came; Yuki managed to convince Zero that he was called by the Dorm President of the Moon Dorm for something _important_. Well he thought maybe it was regarding his false accusation by the Vampire Senate because god knows his soul is innocent. And here he was, in front of the Pureblood's room thinking a second thought whether he knocks or just walk away and head back to his dorm and sleep for the rest of the night. But then, his hand move on its own and he knocks a few on the door._ 'It better be important.'_ He thought to himself while sighing inwardly. The door soon opens with the brunette greeting him. "Good evening, Zero." Kaname said with a captivating smile drawn in his lips. The hunter is bewilder by the image in front of him; Kaname dressed in a fitting black long sleeved shirt with few buttons undone revealing his bare chest and a tight black leather pants. His cream toned skin illuminated by dim candle light coming from the room inside, Kaname looks stunningly sexy. Somehow it made the silverette lost on his words and only blushes cute pink on his pale cheeks.

"Come in." the brunette welcomes the other into his study room. Upon entering the room, Zero was flabbergasted at the scene he saw. Dark room filled with countless candle lights dazzling the area and a single large red couch at the center with a coffee table in front of it. Atop the table were two wine glasses, a bottle of expensive wine and a single tall candle light standing on the center of the table surface. The atmosphere in the room is simply seductive. "What the...?" Zero was beyond the bounds of amazement, he didn't expect to come in such a room. "I'm glad you like it." Kaname came behind him with his right hand holding the teen on the waist. "Would you like to join me?" the Pureblood whispers to him with a sweet voice. "From what I remember, Yuki told me you need me for something urgent?" the hunter somehow is slightly annoyed. "It is important for me. Now let's sit." Kaname slowly pulls the silver haired prefect into sitting beside him on the couch.

Kaname then serves the bottle of wine and give Zero his own glass of it. "Even in uniform, you look lovely." the Pureblood said in a pleasing voice while drinking his wine. "I don't have time for your jokes Kuran." The hunter snorted at the other before finishing his glass of beverage wine in one go. "Neither do I." the brunette then places his glass back on the coffee table then proceed to lean closer on the other - closing the distance between their lips.

_How do I, get through one night without you?_  
_If I had to live without you,_  
_What kind of life would that be?_

Inside the pitch black room filled with candle lights radiating the wide space. At the center of the said room, two men with their lips joined together in a passionate and lustrous kiss. The gleaming light of the candles give them sight to see each other through the eyes. Chocolate wine orbs locking gaze at the marble of amethyst lilac eyes. Both their eyes act like a mirror reflecting on another through it. Kaname and Zero are on the act of French kiss. Feeling each other's tongue and exploring the inside of their mouth together. Zero let go of the kiss because his body starts to feel weird. The same sensation of feeling weak at the other's touches and the intense emotions that is starting to build up inside his rib cage with his heart beating around crazily. He couldn't even give a foul retort at the Pureblood's affection. The hunter wanted to look away but then his face was captured by the large hands of the brunette, bringing his face closer to the other. "You are my heart, my soul, my treasure, my today, my tomorrow, my forever, my everything." Kaname murmurs while brushing both their lips together in gentle way.

"Please love me, Zero." Kaname nibble the hunter's lower lips with much tenderness. "W-Why love me Kuran?" Zero wanted to know the reason why the Pureblood begun to have such intimate feelings for him. "It doesn't matter why I love you. But never will I regret doing it, Zero." Kaname again captures the pink thin lips of the hunter into a more passionate kiss. Conveying all of his beautiful feelings through the kiss and it didn't fail to reach the silverette's heart.

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul,_  
_If you ever leave,_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_  
_And tell me now_  
_How do I live without you?_

Kaname's hand traces every part of the upper body of Zero while cherishing every moment of their embrace. He hopes that his excited beating heart would reach the chest of his beloved, wishing to communicate his affection, love, and longing to the depths of Zero's heart. "I will still love you even if my heart stops beating." Kaname whispers during the kiss before savoring the tempting wet tongue of the hunter. "I want you to give yourself to me, Zero." The Pureblood then gives the teen a butterfly kisses on the face before securing him into a breathtaking embrace. Kaname closes the distance between their broad chests still hoping for his feelings to make way into Zero's lonely heart. But it seems he no longer had to because fate is somewhat kind to him now as to make the silver haired hunter feel those wonderful emotions entering his heart in never-ending flow. Charming blush painted the angelic face of the hunter because he could sense that the affections of the Pureblood are true. _'I love him?'_ Zero thought but surprisingly he couldn't bring himself in self-denial. Has he also finally started to feel the same emotion? Heavenly feelings of love had permanently pierced his ball of hollow muscles called heart. The hunter didn't say any word at the Pureblood and merely give a peck kiss, simple yet reflecting with infatuation. Their undying love for each other has decisively begun.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes


	24. My Sweet Sin

**A/N:** To all my readers who keep tabs on every chapter I updated so far, as my thanks, gratitude and appreciation. Here's my whole-hearted reward to you all. :) Special mention again: **dudumanb** **ben4kevin rayie 159 mochi88 cyhap** and **mdkeya86** :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 23: My Sweet Sin**

.

It was midnight and the cold eerie surrounding the Cross Academy is the same on all the nights before, yet it was solely a different night for specific two beings. A Pureblood and a Hunter. This night is special for them and at the same time cruel. The night in which they will finally consummate their undying passion and the night in which they will commit an unforgivable sin. And in this very night, they will cross the boundaries of forbidden love. Inside the Pureblood's bedroom, there stood a king-size canopy bed made of white fabric and cotton and a large closed window preventing the cold breeze from entering the room. Outside; the bright moon is hidden among the clouds but its light is still bright, glistening in a certain room of the Moon Dorm. In front of the bed, two standing divine forms are together in devoted embrace. Adoring each other through a passionate hot kiss; exploring their partner's wondrous and tasteful cavern with hungry tongues. Time doesn't matter for the two figures, they could care less about the ticking clock or the noises of the still awake night class students - they will simple forget everything in the world. This very moment is just for the two of them.

Kaname let go of the kiss and gently pushes Zero to the bed behind them, with the hunter lying under the Pureblood. The two gentlemen staring at each other as if trying to give their partner encouragement since they will both engage in something the whole world considered morally wrong and twisted. Kaname crawls down and search for his beloved angelic feet; he lifts Zero's left one and tenderly kisses the other's midfoot. He continuously gives affectionate kiss while massaging every heavenly muscles of the hunter. "Everything I am is at your mercy, my love." Kaname worships no one but his beloved, he will forever revere Zero. The hunter was his only prayer, his ethereal angel who has fallen in love to a horrid creature like him.

The Pureblood then crawls back to take a look at the celestial beauty of the hunter. He gazes at those holy features of his beloved; lovely long eyelashes, mystical orbs of mixed lilac and masterpiece of amethyst jewel. Whenever his pair of ebony wine eyes gazes at the priceless gem, he could see another universe inside it - a galaxy of paradise that solely belongs to the Pureblood. Zero's pale face is a canvas of perfection made by god himself to be courteously held by Kaname's hands only. His splendid frame of thin lips, shade with radiant pink and slightly wet of ambrosial saliva. The hunter's saintly beauty never misses to captivate the Pureblood's heart million times over. "I need you." Kaname whispers with voice filled with so much adoration.

_I don't need a lot of things,_  
_I can get by with nothing_  
_Of all the blessings life can bring,_  
_I've always needed something_

Kaname delicately undress Zero of his school jacket before smoothly hooks loose the other's red neck tie with his fingers slightly trembling because of immense longing. Oh how he always dream of this night; his monstrous desire to claims the hunter as his one and only. When the tie now gone; Kaname traces his long piano fingers on Zero's slender and bewitching neck, reaching down to the collar before undoing all of the white shirt buttons to the very last of it. The hunter's upper body now unclothed, revealing the exquisite built of it. It was like all of the body cells of Zero are overdose of aphrodisiac. The hunter indeed has a feminine-like rocking body. His pink daring nipples are now filled with excitement and his sexy belly button is just so desirous. Kaname buried his face on Zero's neck crevice before showering the silverette's body of cherishing kisses. "Mmmm..." Zero moans a little. Kaname then drag his moisten mouth to the other's sensitive nipples. "Uhnnmmm" The Pureblood hears those tempting reaction of his beloved that only made him savor the alluring erogenous zones. His tongue playfully licks one of the nipples while his free hand is pinching the other. Zero's breath became heavy at the foreign sensation he is now feeling. This was the first time for him so such reaction is expected but quite arousing.

The Pureblood then linger his mouth down to the belly button; circling his tongue around it and triggering the sensitive nerves underneath the skin making the hunter moans again. "Oooohhhmmmm." While Kaname is busy tasting hungrily Zero's navel, he starts unbuckling the belt of the hunter. The brunette didn't know it was this tasteful that he couldn't believe he once had a taste of it.** (A/N: Chapter 5)** The hassle leather belt in now gone and would no longer secure the silverette's school pants. Kaname first discard his black shirt to expose his yearning body, craving to feel his partner's revealing blissful skin. He reaches for the hunter's hand and place it to his chest to let his beloved feel his beating heart. "It beats your name, Zero." Kaname said with loving tone before capturing the hunter's lips in another sensual kiss.

During the kiss, the brunette strips the silverette of his pants making him fully naked. Zero on the other hand, feels flustered because this was the first time he was so exposed in front of someone - more so in front of the Pureblood. Kaname lets out an amused smile seeing the shy hunter hiding his face with his palm. To think Zero was such an adorable lover, it only made the Pureblood's inner beast overload with sexual desires. The brunette then spread his partner's legs and goes to give hickey kisses on the silverette's thigh, waking the sensual muscles to be ready on the incoming climax. Zero continues to moan a little not knowing the impending pleasure that is about to come. Kaname traces the tip of his tongue to the inner thigh before sensing the exciting flow of blood in it. Since he knew the hunter is still scared of being bitten on the neck, the Pureblood took the chance to locate the femoral pulse and when found - he pierces his fangs on it reaching the said pulse making Zero's body shiver in both thrill and enjoyment.

_But I've got all I want_  
_When it comes to loving you_  
_You're my only reason,_  
_You're my only truth_

"Ahhhhh...!" Zero was drown in pleasure and excitement. He never experienced this kind of act before so his body reacts in such a way. Kaname drinks the richest and delicious red liquid he had ever tasted in his life, savoring every moment it dissolves in his mouth not realizing the excess blood dripping down to the buttocks of the hunter. The Pureblood retreats his vicious fangs before liking the remaining drops of blood and arches the hunter's buttocks slightly upward. Suddenly the silverette feels intoxicating electricity all over his body when he felt a wet sensation on his entrance. _'He's licking me there!?'_ Zero bites his lips not too strong to hold his mesmerizing moans, of course he didn't know if it should feel good or bad - it just too extraordinary. The act continues for a long while with the hunter melting from the unexplainable pleasure he feels with a foreign wet tongue licking the most sensitive wall of his entrance.

The erotic act soon end but what comes afterwards is not obvious for the submissive partner. Kaname inserts one of his moistened fingers on the entrance to prepare it. "Say you love me too, Zero." Kaname whispers while licking his pierced ears._ 'Like hell I will say such embarrassing words!'_ that was Zero's silent scream inside his thoughts. Seeing the embarrassed teen made the Pureblood insert another finger and makes a scissor motion inside the wall of the hunter's entrance, gently stretching. Kaname scrapes his elongated fangs on the bare chest of his partner before biting down on the breast area thus increasing the sensitivity of it. "mmmm..ahhhh" the silverette moans not too loud. Zero was too focus on the sensation of pain and excitement around his breast that he fails to notice the third finger entering his behind.

Kaname licks the nourished blood on the nipple in a supple way before removing his fingers from Zero's entrance and starts to disrobe himself of his black pants - he too is now fully exposed on top of his beloved. The Pureblood positioned himself on the soon penetration to his beloved before pinning both the hunter's arm on each side now that they are approaching the intimate climax. "I love you." Kaname claims with passionate voice while gazing at the sparking and luminous lavender eyes of Zero. The hunter understands those magical words he heard because he has long been held captive and imprisons by it. He also now loves the Pureblood in the same way but well, he stubbornly refuses to say the exact similar words because it's awkward for him. But unbeknown to him, the Pureblood took the silent response as a sweet confession and in an instant captures those charming lips into a mind-blowing kiss before finally plunging his manhood deep inside his partner with a single pure tear escaping the silverette's closed eye.

_I need you like water_  
_Like breath, like rain_  
_I need you like mercy_  
_From Heaven's gate_  
_There's a freedom in your arms_  
_That carries me through_  
_I need you_

Inside the dark room; the creaking sounds of the bed can be heard and accompanied with erotic moans of someone under the influence of sexual pleasure. Dim moonlit coming from the window, enlighten two beings entwined on one another with countless stars witnessing the consummation of two illicit lovers. Both Kaname and Zero are transferring each other's feelings through their joined bodies and conveying one another's thoughts with a non-stop passionate kiss. Their bodies filled with lustful desires on every rhythmic movements made by the two. Kaname could feel everlasting sexual greed on each second he thrusts inside his beloved, with his head surplus of dirty fantasies. It was too much a pleasure that his vampire nails are scratching the skin of Zero's thigh, wounding him over and over every time it heals - the pleasure is just so addicting. The same applies to the hunter, half an hour just passed but the bed sheets had been tattered like it was from years ago.

Zero's senses are going crazy when he feels his own manhood rubbing beneath Kaname's navel; ecstasy is consuming his straight mind. His overflowing emotions are like a drug making the hunter high from excitement. "Ahhh...!" he moans as the Pureblood simultaneously hit his inner erotic spot. The hunter could feel something slippery coming back and forth inside him with a sexual friction vibrating his entrance wall - such sensation is driving him mad. And then his passionate bloodlust surface inside him and he parted his lips from the brunette to bite down on the other's neck, drinking the rarest elixir in lustful gulps. Both the gentlemen's skins are sweating from the intense body heat they feel on their partner. Kaname rubs both their nipples together; even in such a consummation he still wants to explore every part of his beloved's enchanting naked body.

Kaname reached his climax numerous times and had been filling Zero's inside with immeasurable body fluids but it's still not enough, not enough to calm his growing sexual lust and desire. He wanted more and more, much more to satisfy his hungry inner beast. The Pureblood scratches the hunter's body mildly and frequently with his vampire nails while leaving bite wounds on each arms, he needed to mark the other as his lover. If he can't mark him with a _blood bond_, then he'll just have to bite him as many as he want - he needed to mark Zero as his own.

_You're the hope that moves me_  
_To courage again_  
_You're the love that rescues me_  
_When the cold winds rage_

"Your existence purifies the tainted being in me, my love." Kaname murmurs while still thrusting all of his feelings deep inside Zero. Even during the intimate sexual act, he still managed to voice out his never-ending love for the other. "I feel clean in your embrace, Zero." His beautiful chocolate wine eyes lock gaze with his partner's shimmering amethyst orbs. "Your love forgives the sinful soul I have." The Pureblood gives the hunter butterfly kisses on the face. "I will _never_ let you go, never." Kaname declares to his now lover. Zero didn't say a single word but it made him happy knowing someone loves and cares for him in such a way and he knows he will also not regret loving a Pureblood like Kaname, the hunter merely gives an amorous embrace before capturing the other's lips on a seductive kiss. Together they feel safe and secure and their whole night of endless pleasure continues until dawn.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - I Need You by LeAnn Rimes


	25. My Devil

**A/N:** I'm grateful to all the reviews I received :) Thank you so so so much! There will be a lot of passionate romance between them (Kaname x Zero) Please wait for more ;D Oh by the way **MALE PREGNANCY** is yet to happen.. it's bad to rush my poor Zero XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 24: My Devil**

.

Morning came; after their passionate night together which lasted until dawn, the two of them slept beside each other on the bed stained with droplets of blood. Zero wakes up and finds himself lying on his chest, and his now lover Kaname is sleeping peacefully with the latter's bare chest against his naked back with the Pureblood's face buried in his broad shoulder. Their lower bodies are underneath a mild tattered blanket but enough to cover their private parts. It was good that it was Sunday and the hunter doesn't have classes to attend so he can rest for a while before going back on his dorm. _'Say you love me too, Zero.'_ those words keep going on and on during their intimacy that the hunter lost counts of how many times the Pureblood had said that to him, and the silverette always refused to say it. Of course at least he wanted to say it but the words just stuck inside his throat - unable to escape his mouth. Just imagining himself saying 'I love you' brought a deep tomato blush on his pale cheeks.

He decided to leave the bed but his slight shift movement unintentionally woke up the slumbering lover. Before he could reach the edge of the bed, warm arms hold him in a tight embrace coming from behind. "Don't leave." Kaname whispers to his pierced ear while inhaling the sweet scent of Zero's shampoo. "It's morning, Kuran. Yuki will kill me if she wakes up finding no breakfast served!" the hunter gasp realizing the Pureblood is now already awake, he feels like their whole night activities are all repeating inside his head. "Stay for a while." the brunette plead while tightening their embrace, wanting to feel his lover so much he wants to stay like this for eternity.

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

Somehow, Zero can't go against the other's request and just let Kaname be like that for a long moment. But then the hunter remembers something he needed to talk about with the brunette. "Hey, was it you who killed Hio Shizuka?" the silverette turns to shift his head closer to his lover. There was a five minutes pause that seems like an hour before the Pureblood finally said words in response. "Would you forgive me if I was?" Kaname moves to the empty side next to the hunter with their noses touching each other. "I don't know beside this isn't about whether I forgive-" before Zero could finish his sentence, the Pureblood pushes the hunter to his back now facing each other with the brunette on top and gazing intensely on the silverette under him. "Would it bother you to wake up every morning finding a rotten beast disguise in a human form sleeping next to you?"

"Would you not care sharing countless nights in bed with a gruesome monster like me?"  
"Would your body take it being held numerous times by such hideous and wretched hands of mine?"  
"And would you still love me knowing there is a grotesque creature just beneath this perfect skin?"  
"I'm far from being tainted, my love. Spending my immortal life in prison is not enough atonement for all the sins I had committed." His ebony wine eyes locks tender gaze with pair of lilac orbs.

"I'm your devil, Zero. And you are my only salvation." Kaname brushes Zero's cheek delicately before kissing the hunter's lips passionately.

**X**

At the same time; Yagari take a visit inside the Hunter Association in regarding about his student's execution bestowed upon by the Vampire Senate. "You know that the Senate wants Zero executed! But why is the Association is just going to stay in silent and watch!?" the raven haired hunter said in frustration to the elegant old woman sitting in front of him. "A Pureblood was killed by Zero and there are many ways of saying it." the woman replied in stoic manner. "That _Pureblood_ was on our list, but what is almost strange is... why Zero still not acknowledged as a comrade?" the eye patched man slams the surface of the table in burning anger.

"Yagari, how can we put an end to a matter such as the murder of a Pureblood? There is no such _system_ in the vampire's society."

**X**

Afternoon inside the chairman's house; Aidou surprisingly appeared out of nowhere claiming that he ran away from the Moon Dorm and is now intruding the peaceful weekend of the two prefects. "I'm hungry. Oh Yuki-chan, go make something for me. Ah, is the bed empty this morning? I want something nice and soft... if the linens don't have a lavender scent I can't sleep and the curtains. After that, if someone tries to find me - don't tell them I'm here. Let's see, a towel, and a toothbrush..." the blonde vampire keeps on filling his request or rather demand list that he fails to notice the annoyance he is making that the hunter is being restrained by the brunette girl from giving the idiot blonde a good punch in the pretty face. To distract the upset silver haired teen, Yuki asks their guest about his sudden intrusion. "Aidou-senpai, did something happen in the dorm that made you not want to stay?"

"It's nothing." Aidou replied in a serious voice.

**X**

All the while a black limousine is on the way to the mansion of the Vampire Senate. Inside the car; Kaname, Takuma and Youji are being occupied by a suffocating heavy silence between the three of them. The blonde vampire was stuck inside the uncomfortable yet antagonist silent glance made by the two Purebloods once in a while. Well if you may ask, Kaname hated to be put inside a space with the vampire who accused his lover much less sit beside him in the car seat. On the other hand, the dark blue haired man was amused by the obvious hatred coming from the brunette that he starts a sensitive topic for his own enjoyment. "I think it's impossible for the dorm president to defy the senate just for the sake of that _hunter_." Kaname didn't flinch at the words thrown at him by the annoying vampire but the window shield he is facing at gain a crack, reflecting the temper of the Pureblood. Takuma tried to cheer the dark eerie inside the car, "Well Kaname-sama is a very docile kind of Pureblood, on the surface at least." he whisper at the last phrase of his sentence.

"I'm grateful at your assistance regarding last night anxious commotion inside the Moon Dorm cause by my private matters, Takuma." Kaname changes the topic of discussion and is referring to the efforts of the blonde vampire in making a convincing story about the sudden lingering scent of foreign blood inside the dorm. Takuma had a right guess that Kaname and Zero are indeed in the middle of intimate sex during that night because he once saw the hunter entering the room of the Pureblood. He is not against in the least because he knew sooner or later the two will engage in such an act so it was good that the blonde vampire was prepared for it, to the point of making a made-up story to hide the taboo relationship between the Pureblood and the hunter. And it's a surprise for him that Aidou didn't panic like Ruka, well it's not like it matters to him.

"You're welcome, Kaname-sama." Takuma replied with a cheerful smile. But at the same time, Youji didn't stop making a sarcastic remark. "So it was Kiryu-kun's blood, such a delicious scent." hearing the other made such taunt, Kaname glares with his now crimson eyes and uses his Pureblood's power to shred Youji's collar button into pieces. "Know your place, Youji. You merely came along due to the fact that the Senate summoned you as an informant. Because if not, I don't regret throwing you out of the car because of it." the brunette states in a bitter monotone.

"Kiryu-kun murdered Hiou Shizuka and he is going to be executed by the Senate with the charge of 'Pureblood Homicide' without any investigation. Do you know what they will say to you who have given him the protection of your Pureblood status?" Youji differs the conversation with his still amused smile which Kaname felt sick looking at. "To think I will hear such a profound statement coming from a fraud_ informant_ like yourself." Kaname replied with a caustic tone. "Kaname-sama, I despise to agree with him but he's right. You know that my grandfather isn't someone you can play a fool with." Takuma joined their topic with a concerned and worried expression for his friend. "I'm not bothered by that, because from here on I will go to the Senate without mercy in my heart." the brunette continued while catching a glimpse of the nearing mansion of the Vampire Senate.

**X**

Back in the chairman's house; Aidou has just finished eating three plates of food much to Yuki's surprise and even Zero was bewildered by it. They both didn't know that the blonde vampire was such a glutton. The three of them are staying in the living room, accompanying the bored blonde much to the hunter's annoyance but Yuki wanted to start a conversation to learn more about Aidou's sudden change of behavior but unable to yet her anxiousness was notice by the blonde. "Don't worry, Cross Yuki. I'm not that coward." the vampire said while lying on the couch with his head on the armrest. "Though I don't know what Kaname-sama is thinking." he continued.

"I know he treats the two of you differently even having a run-in with the Vampire Senate when they tried to arrest Kiryu-kun. I'm just worried about him." Aidou closed his blue eyes to rest for a few minutes and to go over his gloomy thoughts. He is still alarmed by the reality that Kaname will go on great length for the person he loves to which he directly deny the authority of the Vampire Senate. Aidou can somehow foretell that Kaname will even do more than just that for the sake of the hunter he is devoted to. But the blonde vampire isn't bothered if one day Kaname betrayed his own kind for his lover, he isn't troubled at all. _'I'm forever loyal to Kaname-sama.'_

**X**

During the important meeting with the Vampire Senate; Kaname didn't appeal to dispose the case regarding Zero as a murderer. Why? If you may know, the Senate will have to do a legal review and investigation about the death of Hio Shizuka - and that would mean the Senate will have the power to summon the hunter on their headquarters for a serious interrogation. Kaname will not be happy if his lover is coax into coming to such a place, it much like entering a lion's den - den full of vampires. And if the Senate fails to gather evidences that will prove the silver haired teen's innocence, who knows what kind of torture the council will bequeath to him. So all that's left for Kaname is to use Cross Academy's jurisdiction as a means to protect his beloved Zero. "The Resistance, we will overlook it. We will put a hold on Kiryu Zero's execution as long as Kaname-sama remains at the Cross Academy." Asato claims in a formal yet bulky monotone. All of the members of the Senate are gathered in a refectory table with a dire and frightful atmosphere occupying the area, even Takuma who is beside Kaname didn't escape from having goosebumps all over.

"Thank you very much, Ichiou." Kaname replied with an indifferent but merciless expression masking his face. "However, even though you know the truth... you still protect him. Kaname-sama's tolerant and fair actions are almost controversial." the head of the senate sounded suspiciously at the Pureblood's words set in front of the council.

"I deserve to be head of Kuran household which founded today's pacifism. In fact, I've wanted to ask the senate for a while now. From now on, please don't interfere with Cross Academy. I am the same as my parents and I don't want bloodshed either... Ichiou." Kaname said with a demanding tone in his voice.

**X**

After the meeting ended; Asato came in front of another Pureblood upon exiting the conference room. The head of the senate isn't astounded in the least, as if he knew that soon he will encounter this man one day. "It's been a while Ichijo Asato." the dark blue haired vampire said while leaning his back against the pillar with arms crossed. "I didn't expect to see you here, Tanahara Youji-sama." Asato lied with skeptical expression.

The two of them went to Ichijo's personal office to have a private discussion with the Pureblood who demands to have a word with him. "You are very wise to take the opportunity to be a witness in such a significant event like the death of Hio Shizuka. Though I never knew you will use it as a method to come to me." Asato takes a seat in his office chair while his guest is still standing in front of his desk. "Why not admit that you are at least happy that the vampire society is rid with another Pureblood. The _species_ you wanted to eradicate the most, am I right?" Youji said with a somewhat malice smile drawn in his lips.

"This talk is not going anywhere, I advise you to leave my office-" before he could finish his statement to the last words, his study desk was suddenly sliced halfway through from unknown impact of power. "I see you are still as bipolar as ever since the last time I saw you before you left the country. Your aerokinesis is as well lacking in control. Your family will be very disappointed at your immature act, Youji-sama." Asato proclaim not even spook from growing dark aura in his office. "Don't talk about my family, Ichiou. I know it was you who drove my _clan_ into madness fifty years ago and it was your authority that forced my father to go to deep slumber. I will never forget that day, the day you killed my mother without a second thought."

"The Tanahara tragedy was your first step towards your goal of cleansing the world from the bloodline of the Purebloods. I will make sure you redeem everything with your death, Ichiou." Youji declared with eyes burning flame red.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - This I Promise You by N'SYNC


	26. My Solace

**A/N:** Sorry for taking a whole day time before I updated Chapter 24. Well I got too absorbed reading a new YAOI manga I just recently found. It thanks for my dirty thoughts still lingering inside my head that I lost focus on writing Chapter 24-25 :) LOL Anyway I want to congratulate the user **ben4kevin** as my **#1 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer**! He/She faithfully gave me good reviews on all the chapters I have updated so far from Prologue to Chapter 24 :D I'm grateful !

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 25: My Solace**

.

Late afternoon and inside the Headmaster's office; Zero was called for an urgent matter from the Hunter Association. "Kiryu-kun, here. Orders from the Association." Cross places a white envelope into his desk in front of the silver haired prefect. "You will observe the party that will be held for the vampires tonight. As it reads from the letter, the head of the Aidou family will be hosting a gathering in a specific place in town." the chairman state in a formal and serious manner yet with a cheerful smile in his face. "The Assembly will be in a basement of a run-down building owned by the Aidou household. It's just a simple celebration so I doubt you'll have any difficulties." he continued and the silverette simply takes the letter.

"Understood. I will go." and that was Zero's impassive response before turning on his heels and leave the office. After the teen left, Cross turns his attention to the raven haired hunter sitting leisurely on one of the couch. "There are no orders for you." upon hearing the dirty blonde's man words, Yagari gives an angry glare to the chairman. "It'll be fine. It's just a gathering of enlightened vampires who desire to coexist peacefully with humans." Cross finished his sentence not flinching an inch on the deadly glare by the adult hunter.

"Guess your senses have dull completely. Do you intend to just sit comfortably up here and remain an observer, Cross Kaien?" Yagari responds with a scowl in his face. "I'm going with my idiot apprentice. Since I might find there the _vampire_ I am looking for then." the eye-patched hunter turns to leave the office with an unresponsive chairman still sitting quietly in his study chair.

**X**

In the Moon Dorm; Shiki and Rima are the only ones of Kaname's inner circle left inside the dormitory. "Shiki, you're still not ready yet?" Rima said sitting on a single couch while eating chocolate pocky with her back facing the still dressing maroon haired teen. "It's so troublesome. I don't like going to events attended by adults. If it weren't for Ichijo..." Shiki replied while doing all of the buttons of his pink long sleeved shirt. "It's not like we have a choice. Just bear with it for now." she crunch her pocky stick with her fangs upon saying her last phrase.

Along the road somewhere in town; two cars are on the way towards the held Vampire Soiree. Inside the first one, a black Rolls-Royce Phantom III car - Aidou, Akatsuki and Ruka occupied it. The two vampires noticed the blonde unusual calm and stillness right after they left the Academy. "Hanabusa, tonight's event is being held by the Aidou family right? Then your father will be attending also so why don't you lighten up a bit?" the orange haired teen holds the gripped left fist of the blonde. "That's why I hate it." Aidou replied with a grim monotone while gazing at the passing scenery of the town houses through the window shield beside him. Ruka just merely glances at the two cousins in the back seat through the rear-view mirror.

At the same time inside the black Lincoln stretch limousine following the first car; Kaname and Takuma are both in dead silence until the Pureblood decided to ask something. "What do you personally think of Tanahara Youji, Takuma?" the blonde vampire was astonished by the statement he heard and this was the second time his friend has taken an interest on someone other than Zero but he gives his own opinion anyway. "Well he is mysterious and secretive but friendly and kind for a Pureblood of his prominent status. Too kind that is somewhat creepy." Indeed Takuma finds it disturbing for a Pureblood to be so compassionate towards both noble vampires and humans, and has excessive tolerance in regards to someone (Kaname) who hate him and much less wanted to kill him - not to mention he also refused to be revere as a Pureblood. There isn't one vampire in the society who wouldn't dream of obtaining such a high title and privilege like all the Purebloods had but for Youji to simply toss his mighty lineage on a whim, it's just too misanthropic.

"And I think he is the complete opposite of you, Kaname." Takuma had the right guess about it. If someone were to compare Kaname and Youji; it was much like a metaphor of dissimilar personalities but of the same kind. And of course, such differences aren't compatible to one another. "He and I will never once get along." Kaname murmurs with his ebony eyes closed. Right, the Pureblood hated the thought of forming a partnership or acknowledge comradeship with such a difficult person like Youji. And he also loathed to admit that the two of them have one thing in common towards each other and that is - unable to read the other's thoughts. If the two Purebloods were to face one another in a game, both are perfect enemies to play against. They both know how to be play clever, wisely, sadistically and underhanded. The game would probably go on forever with both of them refusing to back down and surrender since they both held great pride of being the 'undefeated'. Youji will be an excellent ally if Kaname were to choose it and if not - the other will be his most malevolent foe he ever faces with.

**X**

Night came; the Vampire Soiree soon started with the Aidou household hosting such an elegant gathering. Some vampires were wary upon the presence of a vampire hunter with them and since he is the rumored murderer of Hio Shizuka - Kiryu Zero. The silver haired teen is dressed in semi-formal clothes not minding the poisonous glares that the bloodsuckers are throwing at him. "You shouldn't stare at him so much. The other vampires don't seem to care. The fact that there is a vampire hunter at such a huge scale gathering, he is simply here to watch over us and is needed for everything to run smoothly." Ruka said while drinking a glass of strawberry wine next to Aidou. "It doesn't really bother me but..." the blonde vampire stops from his sentence, he can't be really spilling the truth that Kaname and Zero are both lovers since it is taboo for a vampire to be in an intimate relationship with a hunter. But of course at least he is worried for the well-being of the Pureblood's secret lover. Well the only thing he could do is watch over the silverette and make sure none will dare to feed on the teen.

All the while as Zero is leaning his back against the pillar and monitoring over the said party; a hand suddenly pat his head and rubs his silver hair non-stop which annoys the silver haired teen. "What do you think you're doing, master?" Zero said to the person beside him while aiming his 'Bloody Rose' gun to the man. "What a cold apprentice." Yagari said amusingly. Well it look like Zero did view him as a father figure to the point of gaining few of his cold demeanor. "Why are you here?" the younger hunter changes their discussion. "The vampire I am chasing might show up here."

"Look at them. They look as though they don't care about you at all but in reality they are curious of you. Vampire hunters are most likely disliked and especially you who killed one of the rare Purebloods - the Mad Blooming Princess Hio Shizuka." Yagari continued while standing side by side with his student. "I was not the one who killed her..." that was Zero's only response to his teacher.

**X**

The Soiree continues with chattering noises made by the numerous vampire guests at the gathering hall. Some were famous actors and singers even a CEO of a company and athletes - everyone else was a vampire in nature. Of course it is not new for a vampire to be so famous in the human world, with their unearthly beauty and powers they were born with - it is not impossible for them to rise up above all humans. The chattering noises soon ends with the entrance of the Kuran Pureblood Heir, Kuran Kaname. All of the nobles and aristocrats bow their heads upon the mere sight of a powerful Pureblood and screaming silence surrounds the entire hall with only the two hunters refusing to lower their heads to a vampire. The tranquil atmosphere still lingers with all the vampires awaiting the Pureblood's honorable speech. "My apologies, I did not mean to disturb all of you." Kaname claims with a serene yet stoic expression while dressed in an black expensive vintage suit.

"Kaname-sama, is it true that you took the human's side at the board council meeting... this human's side?" one of the attendees interrupts referring to the young hunter while still bowing in gesture. "It is true." Kaname replied with his chocolate wine eyes filled with love and affection as he gazes at his lover across the horde of noble vampires. Most of the nobles were showering the brunette of praises and admiration for everyone thinks Kaname did it to make amends with the humans so both species will have a peaceful future ahead and they simply consider it as a glorified and astute thing to do. The Pureblood then turns to greet the party host a gratituted for the invitation he received. "Thank you very much for inviting me to this party, Mr. Aidou. I'm sorry that I do not show up at parties much." Kaname graciously said his thanks to the head of the Aidou household.

"Do not worry about it Kaname-sama. Actually I have a favor to ask of you." the man then turns to introduce his daughter. "This is my daughter, Tsukiko. It would be great if you would take interest in her. Our family would like that very much." the man continued with his son Aidou interfering. "Father please stop. Kaname-sama, I didn't ask of this." the blonde vampire felt disgrace for having his own father introduced a fine woman in regards for the Pureblood's future wife because Aidou knew the secret that Kaname already has chosen someone else. "I do not know how things will turn out but I will keep it in mind." in turn Kaname gently declines the offer but of course it isn't obvious to the rest of gentlemen to introduce their own daughters as a respectable lady qualified to be Kaname's soon partner. But everyone then notice the presence of another Pureblood attending the soiree. "Everyone please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname-san..." there enter a Pureblood young woman in luxurious white dress with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The vampires recognizes her as the heiress of the Shirabuki Clan of Purebloods, Shirabuki Sara. One of the seven remaining Purebloods in the vampire society. "It's been a while, Sara." Kaname delicately held the woman's hand to give a respectful kiss on it. "We are one of the only remaining Pureblood vampires. We have to stick together, Kaname." Sara declares to the brunette in front of her.

**X**

The Vampire Soiree then came to an end with all the guest leaving for the night. Zero monitors all the leaving attendees while his mind is on top of gloomy clouds. Well if you may ask; he felt bothered or precisely 'jealous' because of all the women swarming around Kaname and speak of the devil, the sudden visit of another Pureblood named Shirabuki Sara. She is indeed undeniably pretty and possessed a boundless beauty that all of the girls felt envious. She is also the same kind as Kaname and with both of them together; they are the most perfect match for a couple. Just thinking about it made the silver haired hunter annoyed to no end. "The vampire I was looking for didn't show up. Well you better take a rest tonight, Zero." Yagari wave a farewell to his student before leaving the building with Zero staring at the retreating back of his master. When no one else left behind the hall, the silver haired hunter soon decided to leave but then a strong yet gentle arm stops him and pulls him into a loving embrace. "Don't leave yet, my love." Kaname whispers with a soft voice not noticing a young boy with different eye colors watching them while lurking inside the shadow of a pillar and a malicious smile drawn in the boy's lips.

Kaname brings Zero to one but isolated room in the basement and laid him tenderly atop a comfortable couch with the brunette resting his head on his lover's chest. "What are you doing, Kuran?" Zero annoyingly replied with embarrassment in his face. "I'm tired. Let me stay here for a little bit longer." Kaname said while hugging the hunter affectionately.

_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

Zero let the other do what he wants because even he is tired and couldn't refuse a begging Pureblood since if he did, he will only face endless persuasion from the brunette or rather a stubborn persistence so that's why he didn't go against this time. At the same moment, Kaname felt so much relaxed while listening to the beating heart of his lover, it's such a peaceful feeling knowing that it beats his name and every thumping sound is enough to ease his energy drained body and stressed mind - enough to send him to a euphoric dreamland. "Are you done, Kuran?" Zero interrupts the blissful moment of the Pureblood, he wanted to go back to his dorm and take an enchanted sleep for tonight. "Still refusing to call my name?" Kaname murmurs while tightening his embrace. "Please, I want to hear you say my name." the Pureblood buried his face deeply on the beating chest of the hunter. Somehow the hunter felt cornered by such request that he didn't dare to snort to the embarrassing pleads. "K-Kaname."

Kaname feels overwhelmed with joy and happiness upon hearing his own name coming from the lips of an angel. The heavenly lips of his lover he had captured countless of times in a kiss filled with so much passion. "I'm sorry, my love." Kaname said his words with such heartbroken voice. "I'm sorry for taking you with me to the very deepest depths of my sinful existence. I held you with my hands stained with enormous blood that can never be washed off even by a holy water." Kaname then raises his head to let his ebony eyes gazes at the hunter's amethyst orbs. "It's okay if you don't want me to ever touch you again. I only ask to please let me just stay next to you, my love." the Pureblood wanted to touch his lover's pink lips placidly but held back as he feels guilty staining the pure soul of the man he loves with horrid hands he had. Zero simply shifted his head on the side to hide his eyes before saying something in return to what the brunette said to him. "It's okay..." the silver haired hunter hide his deep tomato blushing face with his palm. "I don't mind being tainted by you, Kaname." Upon hearing what his beloved said, Kaname wasted no chance to turn Zero's face to him and gives his lover a passionate yet seductive kiss.

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

The two of them soon engage in another consummation; with Kaname sitting on the soft fur carpet laid on the floor with Zero sitting on top of him with the latter's legs around the Pureblood's waist, both gentlemen fully naked on each other's embrace. The room was dark as to let them feel that they only have one another and nothing else matters, the burning fire inside the fireplace was their only light and warmth. Zero moans and arches his back everytime he felt the ecstasy of the penetration under him. "Ahh...Kaname...aahhh...!" the hunter feels intense passion on every thrust made by the Pureblood inside him and mixed with the pain Kaname is giving him when the latter bites him in the stomach area and drinks from there. Both of them rubbing their exposed bodies are what sends them into drug-like pleasure and delirium. Zero digs his growing vampire nails to Kaname's shoulder out of extreme sexual pleasure because of the intense sensation brought by joining their bodies together in intimacy. When the silverette catches the scent of the rarest and most delicious red elixir, he immediately bites down on the wounded left shoulder and drinks deep gulps of blood from the other.

Kaname's body was electified by the pleasuring pain he feels in his shoulder and it didn't distract him from feeling the building excitement in his manhood which he still penetrate many times inside his beloved. "Zero..." the Pureblood whispers his lover's name while panting hard from immense sexual desire and he let his hands wander on the inviting nipples of the hunter. It has been two hours since they engage again in sexual act and Kaname is still not satisfied. Zero shivers when he feels a foreign hand stroking his sensitive manhood in between his and Kaname's navel. "I love you, Zero. Let me drown in your pure love and never save me from dying because of it." Kaname releases his feelings the nth time inside the depths of his beloved. After Zero is done drinking enough blood to satisfy his bloodlust, he brings his face closer to the other and simply kisses Kaname as a silent response with his hands tangles on the ebony hair of his lover. Their tongues hungrily dances with each other before Zero licks Kaname's vicious fangs while they are gazing one another's pair of eyes now both bright crimson. Then soon captivate each other's fangs in a flirtatious rubbing friction to intensify their sexual pleasure. "I don't mind being held by your tainted hands..." Zero murmurs during their kiss as their sexual act still continues with Kaname hardening every penetration he makes, bringing both of them into an addicting everlasting pleasure.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Westlife


	27. My Enchained Key

**A/N:** Just a short special notice. If anyone still doesn't have a slightest idea of **Tanahara Youji** character. Same height as Kaname, I think he's a little taller than Zero. Dark Blue unkempt hair similar to Shiki, dark violet eyes in contrast to our Zero's lilac eyes :) Cream toned skin like Yuki and of course handsome too.. I wish I could draw him :(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 26: My Enchained Key**

.

Cross Academy will be on school break starting this day. The entire student body are already preparing today to go back to their homes or have a nice vacation and that same applies to the Night Students too however both Zero and Yuki are the only exemption. As you know they grew up in the care and custody of Cross Kaien so they pretty much live inside the school grounds for so many years and the Academy is like their home. "Cross-san today is the first day of break. Are you traveling anywhere?" one the school girls ask the idly prefect girl. "Uh.. I don't have anything planned." Yuki replied not in the least bothered for not having her own vacation plans. "That's too bad. Staying in school for the whole break isn't that too boring?" the other girl asks vaguely.

"Ah no beside Zero will keep me company. Ah Zero!" Yuki notice her prefect partner entering the classroom with uncertain aura lurking his body. "What's wrong, Zero?" the brunette girl was confused when the teen suddenly grab a hold on her forearm before dragging her out of the classroom not too hard. "The chairman said _she_ is awake." Zero tightened his grip upon saying his statement. "Who?" his adopted sister doesn't have a slightest clue as to who the teen was referring to. "Kurenai Maria." Zero replied.

**X**

In the Moon Dorm; while all the Night Class students are busy preparing their leave for their school break vacation, a girl with long wavy vermilion hair dressed in white sweet Lolita while under a cute umbrella **(A/N: Chapter 11 - Her First Appearance)** is seen stomping angrily along the indoor corridors of the vampires' dormitory thus gaining the attention of all the residents that are passing by the same corridor. Some of the vampire students were disturbed by the unknown guest while others just seem to ignore her thinking Kaname might know her personally. The girl is at the age of fourteen years old and the same height as Cross Yuki - and her most eye-catching features were her pairs of big round sapphire eyes. When she finally reaches a specific room on the second floor, she deliberately kicks the door open. "Youji-sama! What is the meaning of this letter?" the girl said madly while holding a letter as she is facing the dark blue haired young man inside the room. The Pureblood is not even shocked at the sudden intrusion of the vampire girl. "Nice to see you here, Aris." Youji claims with a smile while packing his clothes in a luggage. "Enough of that; why did you wrote here that you won't be home for the whole school break of Cross Academy? Please explain yourself Youji-sama." Aris pouted infuriated but cutely as she glares at her master.

"It's my decision and I already informed the Headmaster about it; he even gladly suggested that I am welcome to stay over at his house during break. Of course I accepted his offer since it won't do me harm to reside there for a while." the Pureblood stated in a casual manner and afterwards his vampire servant lose all the reason to go against the dark blue haired teen's words. There was a long pause before the girl continued on their conversation. "Was it because of the _hunter_ you mentioned in the letter? And here I thought you entered this school without ulterior motives." Aris replied as she dutifully helps her master packs his clothes and personal things inside the luggage. "I did enter this Academy without such intention, Aris. It just a pure coincidence I found a reason to have one now." Youji went back and forth from his closet as he is still conversing with the vermilion haired girl. "Is he really that great for Youji-sama to have an interest in him?" Aris murmurs to herself showing deep envious for having her master being interested on someone else. "As you may know, he is one extraordinary and rare vampire hunter you will ever find in this era. I did a thorough investigation about him and I learned that he is from the line of a most powerful hunter clan since far back as the hunter legends start. Not only had his body oddly delayed the Level-E transition and stabled itself for four years from the time he was bitten by a mad Pureblood, he even possessed skills to go against his own master that which has never occurred in both the culture and history of Vampire Society. He can even use anti-vampire weapons despite being a vampire, and has vampire powers, despite being a level D vampire. These few oddities he had within himself is enough to intrigue me this far. It will be wise option if he and I were to form a mutual relationship during the incoming school break." Youji had finished packing his things.

"But didn't you write also Youji-sama that he is under the protection of the Kuran Heir Pureblood, Kuran Kaname. It will be an impossible task to have your hands on him since it is an iron clad rule among the Purebloods to never dare question another Pureblood's ownership. That applies same to one Pureblood's mate and servants." Aris folded her umbrella closed and sat at the edge of the Pureblood's bed. "I know that well but his_ master_ is no longer in this world, and as long as he had that incomplete bond in him - no Pureblood will forever claim him. Kaname knew that well, he can desperately do that bonding ritual to the hunter but never will create one between them and since there won't be an unbreakable connection in the two of them - that would only mean the hunter will never belong to him. Besides, Kaname and I won't be floating on the same boat, he considered me as his enemy from the start but well that makes things easier for me. I just need to create a golden opportunity to claim that hunter." Youji stated while brushing her locks of vermilion hair with an assuring smile before kissing her friendly on the forehead.

"Don't worry, Aris. I will go back home once I have Kiryu Zero with me."

**X**

At the same time; the two school prefects goes to the school infirmary and when they did, they were only greeted by a hyper vampire girl. "Ichiru-chan!" Maria hugs Zero upon laying her eyes on the silver haired teen she presumes to be Ichiru. "You lied Mr. Chairman! He's right here!" the girl glared antagonistic towards the dirty blonde man before turning to look at the silverette with yearning purple eyes. "Ichiru-chan, that person is mean. He told me that Shizuka-sama is dead, he is lying-!" Maria stops from her sentence when she got a closer look at the teen in front of her and she notices the taming tattoo, clearly Ichiru never had a tattoo once. "Are you Zero-kun?" the vampire girl recognizes the hunter because she knows Ichiru had an elder identical twin. "If you're here then you already met Shizuka-sama... then she really did die." Maria falls on her knees when she came into realization from the fact that Zero is here and not Ichiru. Yuki helps her reach the infirmary bed and Maria decided to explain herself as to why Shizuka was inside her body in the first place and what is her relation to that Pureblood. "Shizuka-sama came to me with Ichiru-chan. She asked me if she could borrow my body in exchange of promising to make my weak sickly body stronger. I am a distant relative to Shizuka-sama."

"Zero-kun's parents were ordered to kill the man that Shizuka-sama loved. He was the first man that ever loved her in that way and when she lost him, she was filled with so much sorrow and anger so that's why..." Maria gritted her teeth and went to hug Zero the second time but now her face is showing deep grief and sympathy for the mad blooming princess. "Zero-kun! Even if you have killed Shizuka-sama. I don't think she regretted coming to you knowing you will end her dull immortal life. She had wished for it for so long!" Maria claims before Cross decided to interrupt knowing that the vampire girl is still not in condition to talk with his adopted children. "Now now, calm down Maria-san. You can't stress your body now that you just woke up." the chairman gently laid the purple haired girl on the bed and gesture the two prefects to leave and let the vampire rest for the meantime.

"Please wait, Zero-kun." Maria calls to the silver haired hunter before he could exit the infirmary with the other two. "I want to tell you the truth." the vampire girl sits up from her bed with a serious face and monotone. "What truth?" Zero replied with an intrigue expression when he felt entice by the girl's words that he didn't leave the room. "The day that the Kiryu hunters ordered to hunt that man... they were ordered by _someone else_. Someone who did not like the idea of Shizuka-sama loving a vampire that was once a human. When Shizuka-sama found out the mysterious identity of that person, she put all of her efforts to find and kill that man. He is a Pureblood and your real enemy Zero-kun." Maria declared to the now astonished silver haired teen.

**X**

After a few minutes; Yuki saw her prefect partner exiting the infirmary. "Zero, are things alright?" the brunette girl asks her adopted brother when he look unusually speechless. "She told the chairman that she was planning on returning home after she recovered." Yuki continues when she didn't receive a single word from the silver haired hunter. But the silverette merely turn his back on her and goes to walk somewhere. "Zero? Where are you going?" the prefect girl followed her adopted brother in confusion. "I'll be having the last check around before the long vacation. The Night Class is going to come out here all at once so I have to make sure that there aren't any humans here. We have to make sure that all the Night Class leaves the school grounds as well." Zero response without turning one glance at his adopted sister. _'I wonder what did Zero and Maria talked about...'_ Yuki felt bothered because Zero had a sudden change of behavior after he had a serious talk with Maria about who knows what kind of topic it is.

On the busy and crowded Moon Dorm grounds, all the Night Class students are leaving one after another with their own personal family servants carrying all the luggage. Expensive cars are entirely occupying the parking lot outside Cross Academy. Aidou is seen fidgeting while standing idly outside the dorm. "You don't have to worry about it; Kaname is already planning on staying at your mansion over break. I plan on doing the same with a few others." Takuma break off the nervousness of the other blonde knowing he is worried that Kaname might change his mind. "I'm not worried!" Aidou replied with an embarrass face. "Don't be. You would be a great material to pass the time during stay." Takuma said proudly hiding his sadistic streak under a cheerful smile. Well Kaname's inner circle decided to have a vacation on one of the Aidou family mansion during the whole school break of Cross Academy.

All the while; Shiki and Rima had just exit the dorm while carrying their own luggage. "Are you coming with us Shiki?" Rima asks the maroon haired teen walking besides her. "As much as I want to go since Ichijo will be there, my mother kept insisting that I should come visit her so I will be going back home." Shiki said stoically while yawning out of boredom. "I see. Have a safe trip then." Rima replied with a friendly smile drawn in her lips.

"Ah good work Yuki-chan and Kiryu-kun!" Takuma approaches the two prefects upon seeing them monitoring all the Night Class students on their departure. "You two always work so hard. I hope the two of you can relax while we are gone." the blonde vampire said cheerfully and savoring each enjoyable moment since it will be long before he could see the school prefects again. "Please take care." Yuki was the only one who replied back to him with Zero is still inside his thoughts about what Maria said to him until both him and Yuki were distracted when they sense the aura of a certain Pureblood. "Ah Kaname. Did you lock the doors?" Takuma asks with a teasing smile masking his lips. "Takuma, I can do that much by myself." Kaname dismisses the usual teasing antic of his friend. "Here you go Yuki. The key to the Moon Dorm." The Pureblood handed her a white envelope containing all the keys to the Moon Dorm facilities; Kitchen, Dining Area, Dorm Rooms and etc. "You can wait in the car with everyone." Kaname turn to excuse his friend to leave first before him. "And Yuki, can you leave me and Zero for a moment too?" the Pureblood gives her a caring smile and the prefect girl immediately knew they need a 'private' moment together now that the brunette will be away for the whole school break. "All right then, please take care Kaname-senpai." and with that the brunette girl takes her leave from the scene.

**X**

When they now both alone, Kaname went closer to his lover and brushes locks of silver hair to the back of the other's pierced ear. "Please take care of yourself especially while I'm gone, my love." Kaname said affectionately and face masking with concern as he faces the silver haired hunter. "I'm not a kid, Kaname. I can look after myself." Zero said with his usual expression and monotone in front of the brunette and was slightly annoyed for treating him like a dependent kid. Well of course he still hides his growing uneasiness from what Maria said to him earlier in the infirmary. "Something wrong?" the Pureblood went closer to his beloved, closer enough for their noses to touch each other. The prefect teen gasp silently at the sudden close body contact they are making so he step a few backwards to let the distance between them grow. "Nothing." Zero wanted to avoid letting his lover knew what is bothering him, he can't be making the Pureblood worry for him when he is about to leave. Who knows the brunette may change his mind about leaving for vacation at Aidou 's mansion. So the silver haired hunter tried to change the subject. "Not leaving yet? I need to check the Moon Dorm if all the doors are indeed locked." But for the Pureblood, he didn't want to end their only moment together over something bugging like 'prefect duties'. "I already secured it before I left and I gave Yuki all the keys for the facilities inside the Moon Dorm."

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_  
_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need_  
_I'll love you more with every breath_

After finishing his formal statement, Kaname places his hand on his lover's chest and he could feel the speeding beats of the heart - he smiled lovingly as he could feel the love in every thumping act the muscles makes. "And I had just secured the last _key_ before I take my leave." His passionate chocolate wine eyes gazes at the other's confused amethyst crystal orbs. "What key?" the hunter asks baffled at the other's statement. The Pureblood let out an amused smile at the confound look his lover is making. "You my love... is the key to my heart." Kaname captures his beloved in a captivating embrace. "No matter where I go, my heart will always be chained to yours." the Pureblood whispers sweet words to the hunter's ear before giving the silver haired teen a lustful french kiss. After a long while of kissing, Kaname let go with his hand wandering the skin of the hunter's neck. "Can I?" Zero's body stiffened at the request of the brunette, of course the hunter got the obvious idea behind that plea but his fear is still there. The Pureblood notices his lover's anxiousness and he felt guilty for asking the impossible. "I'm sorry. I won't ask for it again if you wish. I'm also sorry for taking advantage of you last time." **(A/N: Chapter 20)** Kaname is referring to the time he first bitten Zero when the latter was chained inside the chairman's house basement. If you may ask, well he bit the hunter when he was in the influence of immense jealousy and possessiveness upon imagining his beloved taking blood from another other than Kaname.

_Truly, madly, deeply do_  
_I will be strong I will be faithful_  
_'cause I'm counting on, a new beginning_  
_A reason for living_  
_A deeper meaning, yeah_

When Kaname turns on his heels and proceed to leave but a hand grab his forearm stopping him from his tracks and then the Pureblood recognizes whose hand it belong to. "What is it?" the brunette asks in a puzzled expression at the confusing action his lover made. "Do it." Zero said in a tiny voice but the other heard it clearly with his vampire keen hearing yet still dumbfounded at to what the hunter was talking about. When the silverette heard no response, it frustrates him and at the same time it also embarrass himself because he got no choice but to say it clearly. "Goddamn it! Take a hint will you!?" Zero turns his head to look away, hiding his deep tomato blush while revealing his few undone buttons in his shirt thus exposing his neck fully down to his little showing collarbone. Kaname's ebony eyes widened at the positive response of his lover regarding his request earlier but it didn't matter now when the Pureblood senses the warm blood flowing inside the internal jugular vein beneath the skin of his lover's neck. That tempting sound of the endless flow of pure and nourished red liquid awakened the dormant bloodlust of the Pureblood and in an instant; Kaname pierces his hungry and throbbing vicious fangs to the tattooed side of the hunter's neck. Zero jolted at the pain he felt around his sensitive neck but dismisses it as he felt how gently the brunette's tongue caresses the trembling skin of the hunter. After a few seconds, the silver haired teen became calm during the feeding act of his lover and soon the Pureblood retreats his elongated fangs and licks his lips clean.

Kaname is doing all the undone buttons of Zero's shirt uniform before giving his beloved last cherishing embrace. "I'll be going now, my love. But worry not, only inside your embrace is where the _home_ I will be returning to." Kaname whispers his undying love to his lover in a sweet loving voice.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden


	28. My Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 27: My Nightmare**

.

It's been three days since school break started in Cross Academy. Life inside the school grounds has been peaceful and reticent. Except inside the Headmaster's home; well if you'd ask, family dining should be lively and cheerful yet at this time - the lingering dead silence is like a barbed wire strangling their throat boldly. It was a normal family moment for Cross and his adopted children though it changed drastically when another two people added inside the household, Tanahara Youji and his personal attendant Aris. The chairman is smiling like an idiot, trying his hardest to cheer up the antagonist tension between his adopted son Zero and the teasing presence of the Pureblood Youji. The servant Aris, doesn't seem to care in the least or rather she just practically ignore her master's foolish antics while on the same time, Yuki tried to eat normally despite the deadly aura lurking in front of her. If they were to blame someone for creating this current situation then it would be Cross himself. Yes, Zero did the same; he got mad at his adopted father for carelessly letting a bloodsucker inside their home.

**-Flashback-**

_"What!?" Both Zero and Yuki who are residing on the living room couch were dumbfounded at the statement they just heard. "Like I said, Tanahara Youji and Aris will be staying here during school break so please get along with them." Cross said in a joyful monotone. Well he just came back from his trip on returning Kurenai Maria to her family and here he is now with two new guest and he is much glad to have someone else stay over in his home because the more the merrier and that what he gullibly believed. "Please treat us well." Youji and Aris casually said in unison. For Yuki, she simply thinks she had no choice but to accept the sudden turn of events, besides she can't kick their guest out of the house harshly now that it took a lot of effort for the two to bring all of their luggage inside. But it doesn't apply the same to the irritated hunter._

_"Are you an idiot!? Why let a vampire in!? And he's a Pureblood for god's sake!" Zero throws a tantrum as he stood up while facing the scared dirty blonde man. "Don't be cold on me Kiryu-kun. Youji-kun has no ill intention." Cross tried to reason out while avoiding the murderous glare of the silver haired teen. "Besides, coexistence inside the house is a good idea." Something like a nerve snapped inside Zero's head thus he instantly boiled in anger upon hearing the chairman's reason._

_"You're a fool for being tricked by your own pacifism!" the silver haired hunter yelled in great fury before retreating back to his room to calm his grim emotions._

**-End of Flashback-**

Few hours had passed since then and now back at the present situation, Zero joined his foster family in dinner time when had already calmed himself but just the mere sight of the dark blue haired vampire - the hunter's hate burn in heat as same temperature of the sun. If you may know why he was so bitter towards the Pureblood, enough hatred for him to curse the other - well Zero knew it was Youji who accused him to the Vampire Senate for murdering the Mad Blooming Princess Hio Shizuka. He is holding off himself from killing the vampire right here and right now so that explains his unusual silent yet aggressive aura. On the other hand, Yuki got tired by the suffocating tension that she decided to start a casual conversation to change the atmosphere in the dining room. "Youji-senpai, what brings you to not go back home this school break?" the brunette girl asks in a friendly manner. "My family estate is located in an isolated mountain far from here and it kind of bores me thinking I will be staying there for a long time, besides I will be lonely there with no one's company." Youji replied with a casual smile in his lips.

"Don't you have family Youji-kun?" Cross also decides to join the conversation in hopes that it will turn the gloomy dinner in a fine and lively one. "Yes, I have my father. But he is still sleeping at this moment of time and our mansion is only being occupied by my family's trusted guardians." the Pureblood replied while taking a spoon of Miso Soup. "What about your mother?" Yuki asks curiously not knowing she landed a sensitive subject. "Please refrain from talking about it." Aris immediately interferes in the discussion realizing it would lead on her master's painful memories. "It's okay Aris." Youji gives his servant an assuring look before continuing his discussion with the prefect girl.

"My mother is no longer in this world. She died fifty years ago." the Pureblood stated thus surprising both Cross and Yuki while Zero didn't bother listening to the topic. "I'm sorry about that." Yuki replied with eyes filled with sympathy at the Pureblood's sad response. Though she doesn't know what it feels to have a mother, she is sure it is so much depressing when your loved one disappear in the face of the earth. "Thank you." Youji replied and with that their dinner soon ended quite well without disaster.

**X**

After their dinner; Yuki takes a night bath in a bathtub while going over her thoughts. Well it kinds of saddened the prefect girl seeing all of her classmates excitedly left the school because they have 'family' to return to. Just thinking about that single word is enough to depress the brunette girl. It's been a while since she had such gloomy thoughts because that mere meaningful word is always reminding her about her forgotten childhood memories she couldn't remember. Yuki had lived her ten years of life without a single memory about her real parents, about her past life before she was saved by Kaname on that snowy night. _'My real parents...'_ she thought. Of course there isn't a single child in the world who wouldn't want to see their parents upon their birth. Parents are the child's role model, guide, friend, and someone who introduced them to the beauty of the world where they are born into. Parents are people who act as a bridge to let children walk the right path towards the greatness of life. Such people are what Yuki lacks in her life.

She was grateful for the chairman for filling the vacant part inside her heart, the emptiness that only a 'real' family could fill the void. It's not like Cross didn't do a job well on raising her, it just that the hollowness is still there and no matter how millions of people loved her the same way a 'real' parents will do - it will never occupy that abysmal sadness and her yearning for a parents' love. The only thing that could give her comfort is the numerous people in her life right now; her adopted father and brother, her best friend Yori, her previous special person Kaname and everyone else. Those people she loves is what gives her strength to withstand those frightful nights where she couldn't remember anything from her past._ 'I have to remember...'_ Yes she thought. Somehow Yuki was fed up not remembering anything, always being left behind with no knowledge of what is happening - she is fed up for always being so helpless._ 'I have to remember...'_

_My heart weight minimum a ton_  
_An army's feet pounding on my head_  
_Maybe I'll wake up one day to notice_  
_That all my life was just a dream..._

But then she was distracted from her chain of thoughts when Zero knocks on the bathroom door. "Yuki, are you done? I need to take a bath also." the silver haired teen said his reason for disturbing his adopted sister from her bath time. "Oh okay..." when Yuki decided to leave the bathtub, she notices the water turns into a pool of horrifying blood and with that she screams out of terror. "Kyaaa!" Zero heard her scream and ask his prefect partner if she is fine. "What's the matter!?" the hunter was worried at what might happen on the brunette girl for her to scream like that. But then the door slightly opens with Yuki's hand exiting the bathroom before clinging to Zero's shirt. "I'm fine but please stay for a while..." her body is trembling out of mortifying fear while she hides behind the wall on which the silverette is leaning on against. "What's wrong, did you see a ghost or something?" the silver haired teen tried to know the reason for his adopted sister's scared behavior.

"It's nothing.. It just that I tried to remember something I probably shouldn't have." Yuki replied with immense anxiety growing in her heart. "It's okay Yuki. You have me here; I'll stay as long as you want." Zero said with a comforting voice in effort to calm the girl's expanding fear.

**X**

After taking a good night bath, Zero return to his bedroom and dressed into sleepwear (plain white shirt and pajama pants) before heading to bed to sleep early but then an unexpected knock came from his door. Before he could open his door, he could sense the familiar aura lurking on the other side of the door - it was none other than Tanahara Youji. But he opens the door anyway. "What do you want?" the silver haired teen gives off an evil glare while drying his hair with a clean white towel. "Is it bad to get along with you?" Youji dressed in indoor clothes (blue long sleeved shirt and black pants) enters the hunter's room and scans every furniture and personal things of the silver haired teen. All the while, the silverette didn't bother knowing the unknown motives of the Pureblood for staying here for the whole break; clearly he doesn't even want to be on a casual conversation with this annoying vampire freak. After roaming freely inside the room, Youji stops in front of the hunter's drawer and takes the case of blood tablets laid atop it. "It's such a pity for a vampire hunter like yourself to take snack that 'real' vampires required to take." the Pureblood takes a single blood tablet from it. "But I guess you need it as a _medication_ instead of a snack." Youji let out a mocking smile as he breaks the tablet into pieces of powder.

"If you are here to only mock me, then leave. I'm not interested to have a verbal fight with you." Zero responds with a scowl face, feeling sick in his stomach because of the presence of the Pureblood in front of him. "Me neither. And here I thought I could make a mutual relationship with you." Youji leans his back on the window with arms crossed. "Not a chance. Why would I be friendly on someone who put a false allegation on me?" the hunter sits on the edge of his bed and grabs his 'Bloody Rose' anti-vampire gun from under his pillow. The Pureblood feels amusement at the spreading tension inside the room, clearly he isn't bothered in the least upon setting his sight on the anti-vampire weapon. Yes, he is not feeling threatened at all. "I'm sorry to discourage you but a weapon like that can't possibly harm me, Kiryu-kun. You can try it if you want." Youji stated with lots of confidence in his monotone and it indeed bewildered the silver haired hunter. He even remembers the first time the Pureblood held his gun and it didn't hurt him in the slightest.** (A/N: Chapter 17)** Of course how could possibly for an individual vampire like Youji to not receive a single damage or injury upon having their hands on an anti-vampire weapon. It doesn't exclude the kinds of Pureblood and it proved when the gun rejected Kaname's touch before and also when he weakened Shizuka with it so why it is different on this Pureblood Tanahara Youji. And it didn't sounds like a petty lie or pathetic joke because the dark blue haired man is serious enough to provoke the hunter to shoot him.

Indeed, Zero could take this good opportunity to rid of the annoying Pureblood in front of him and he can just shoot him in the head thus delivering a deadly blow but it is impossible for Youji to not know about the great risk he is bringing to himself. With such confidence he is showing to the hunter and the fact that it didn't hurt his touch once before then it could only lead to one fated conclusion - Tanahara Youji is invulnerable to it. "There is no way it won't harm you, vampire." Zero stood up from his seat and aims his gun towards the Pureblood who still confidently standing idly despite being intimidate in a gunpoint. "It's useless you know." Youji holds the gun's receiver and it shows that the 'Bloody Rose' is in fact didn't reject his touch and this is the second time already. The hunter was pissed at the uselessness of his weapon against the Pureblood in front of him that he didn't care about pulling the trigger and shooting this damn annoying bloodsucker. *Bang* and a gunshot was heard inside the Headmaster's house.

**X**

After a long moment of silence; Zero didn't move an inch from his spot as he still held his gun towards the Pureblood with the latter's hand still holding the gun's receiver. The silver haired hunter got a closer look at the chest of the dark blue haired young man and he did notices that no wound was made by his gun. The anti-vampire bullet shot only did was burn the chest area of the Pureblood's blue shirt. The silverette was astounded when he finally did see that the Pureblood's statement was true regarding about the hunter's weapon being useless to him. To see is to believe and Zero still processing the event inside his head as he still refuse to conclude that there will be a single vampire who could survive from a fatal blow of an anti-vampire weapon. The Hunter Association would probably go chaotic when they come to know that there is one bloodsucker out there who is immune to their weapons. While the hunter was being speechless at the outcome of the tonight's event, Youji let out an amused smile before pushing the silverette down to the inviting bed and hold him captive by the neck with the hunter dropping his gun. "Like I told you, it's useless. It's your own fault for not believing Kiryu-kun." the Pureblood was indeed strong, as if he was on par with Kaname himself. "Get off me!" Zero angrily said at the dark blue haired teen above him while struggling to free himself but the vampire didn't budge an inch.

"And what would you do, punch me? Do you think I'll let you do that when you are the one in mistake here?" Youji's dark violet eyes turn bright crimson as a lean closer to the hunter. "It's nice to see you defenseless once in a while." the Pureblood's free hand scratches Zero's neck ruthlessly in a blink of an eye, wounding the hunter deeply with his talon fingernails. "Take it as a punishment. Kiryu-kun." Zero let out a pained moan upon receiving such deep wound from the vampire. Tempting rich and nourished blood flows down his neck and it didn't fail to intrigue the Pureblood hovering above him. "I hope Kaname warned you to stay away from me because like I said before; I'm neither your ally nor enemy Mr. Hunter." Youji dips few of his fingers from the flowing blood of the silverette and licks it like a candy lollipop. "No wonder, Kaname had a great taste for being attached to your blood." the Pureblood wander his wet tongue on the bloodstained wounded part of the hunter's neck. "Stop it!" Zero hissed at the foreign touch in his wounds and he jolts at the pain he is feeling now and then.

"Too bad, because Pureblood like me possessed savage bloodlust that cannot be compared to noble vampires. Even Kaname undeniably has it." Youji let out a sadistic smile as he shows his already elongated fangs. Zero shivers at the mere sight of ferocious fangs of the Pureblood and it scared him thinking that Kaname will not be the one biting him right now. "No..." he let out a shaky voice filled with fear while giving off a death glare in hopes the Pureblood won't do such a foreboding act. "Such plea only ignite my hunger, Kiryu-kun." and with that Youji pierces his fangs, bites down brutally on the tattooed side of Zero's neck and drinks large gulps of blood. Zero continuously moans out of pain as he slowly loses his consciousness from immense anemia.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - She And Her Darkness by Diary Of Dreams


	29. My Incubus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 28: My Incubus**

.

Youji stares at the unconscious hunter under him with excess blood dripping down from his mouth. The blood of Zero was indeed pure, healthy and delicious. It was so delicious that he almost drain the silver haired teen dry but it didn't come to worst when he stop from the nick of time thus preventing him from further drinking the remaining blood inside the hunter's body. The silverette's neck was so much stained with blood that even the bed sheet didn't escape from being dirtied by it and it was remarkable that the teen's wounds is healing itself despite losing half gallons of blood from the body. The sight of the bloodied prefect is very mortifying that other people would think he is dead right on the spot and Kaname would probably torture him to death when the latter learns what Youji did to his lover. "I wonder what would Kaname do if I were to do something more than this?" Youji feels excited and was enjoying the amusement he could foretell from the possible consequences he would face from the fury of Kuran Kaname. Just then he was distracted from incoming presence of another in the room. "Youji-sama." it seems to be the vampire girl who takes a peek behind the slightly open bedroom door.

The Pureblood stood up from his position atop the bed and went to the nearby bathroom to wash off the blood from his face and hands. "Did you carry out what I told you?" Youji stated as he continues to wash his hand with purified water coming from the sink faucet. "Yes, _they_ didn't hear a single noise from the living room." For further information, Youji had instructed his vampire servant to distract the Headmaster and his adopted daughter as much as possible inside the living room where an ancient vampire spell was casted upon with an invisible shield acting as a sound proof. Yes it would appear like Youji had planned to take advantage of the hunter from the beginning with still unknown motive behind his actions.

"I want you to clean up the mess, Aris. After that, you erase his memories of tonight." Youji dries himself with a clean towel hanging behind the bathroom door. "I can't let him remember that I am invincible against hunter's weapons, this is yet to be the right time. His short memories will only be temporary lost but he will regain it back if he drinks my blood." the dark blue haired teen then proceeds to exit the room but he notices the mute servant inside the room. "I'm worried Youji-sama." Aris face was masked with restlessness. The Pureblood immediately realize that his servant is probably worried that he might do something that which doesn't include in his plans. Youji pats the girl's head in a comforting way. "I assure you I did it to see if his blood is sufficient enough for my own use. I'm not like Kuran Kaname, I will never fall in love with Kiryu Zero." he assures the vampire girl with his usual friendly yet mysterious smile before exiting the room and leaving all the mess for his servant to sanitize later.

**X**

Morning came the next day and Zero wakes up finding himself in extreme dizziness and tiredness. It was as if half of his life was drained from his body and speaking of which, when did he managed to sleep last night? All he could remember was the time he just came out of the bath and went to his room to sleep and what comes after that was nothing but void memories. _'That's weird...'_ because when he tried to remember what happened before he went to sleep, terrifying sensation is what he could only feel inside his heart. It's much like his nightmare of being brutally bitten by mad Pureblood years ago - that same fear came back again crushing his core being slowly and mercilessly. But it seems nothing worst happened to him when he find his usual room still the same as before. No signs of something or someone entering his room other than himself. Nevermind that, why does he felt so weak this morning?_ 'Did I ate something bad last dinner?'_ Zero dismisses his unusual morning sickly feeling thinking he probably didn't eat enough since he lost his appetite just being in the same table with that stupid Pureblood Youji.

After an hour of still lying in the bed, Zero finally regains his body strength and proceed to go down to make morning breakfast. He just decided to make one so he could have a nice appetite to balance his body nutrition since he didn't eat well last night which he thought might cause his morning fatigue. When Zero made it to the kitchen, he unexpected meet someone he wanted to see in the least first thing in the early morning. "Good morning, Kiryu-kun." Youji greeted him while sitting elegantly as he is drinking his morning tea made by his servant Aris, and speaking of the vampire girl - she just seem so busy reading a book about various tea recipe. She might be wishing to make something special like 'the most delicious' tea for her master. The hunter growls to himself upon laying his amethyst eyes on the vampire he hated the most right now. "You're not feeling well?" the Pureblood said with a smile in his face yet accompanied by a teasing tone. "None of your business, vampire." the silver haired prefect glares murderously before he goes to pick up frozen pack of bacon and eggs.

The silverette then begins to cook breakfast for all the house member to eat soon. He was focus on frying the bacons and eggs when he heard another mocking statement from the vampire still occupying the dining table. "I wonder if an incubus visited you last night Kiryu-kun or probably a creature more badly than a vampire. Be sure to not let your guard down." Youji said as he sips from his tea drink while his dark violet eyes shows amusement when he saw the body reaction of the hunter. Yes, the silver haired teen breaks the metal stainless frying fork he is using in half. But Zero didn't say anything in retort; he doesn't want to waste his time conversing with this Pureblood freak over a useless topic the latter started on his own whim.

**X**

After a few days and in an unknown place; Senri finally reaches his family estate after a long journey. "I'm home." the maroon haired teen enters the mansion and he was greeted by a young woman with long messy hair who is sitting on the bottom of a majestic staircase. "Senri." the woman with the same hair color gives the teen a maternal hug. "I'm home, mother." Senri hugs his mother back in a gentle embrace, it's been a while since he's been here in their home and he can guess that is mother is waiting for him because she is hungry. "I need fresh blood." the woman bares her fangs and bites on the neck of her own son. "How spoiled, mother." the teen merely gives in on her mother's request and he simply listens on the loud hungry gulps the woman was making.

After feeding his mother of blood, Senri descended on their mansion's basement where their family great uncle was waiting for his arrival. "Thank you for coming, Senri." the adult man greets the young master of the household as the maroon haired teen enters the secluded room in the basement not noticing the newly added family butler, a man identical to Zero - Kiryu Ichiru. "It's been a while, Great Uncle." Senri respectfully greets the man who requested for his presence here in the basement. "Today, I want to show you something, Senri." the man lead the young vampire to the lowest part of the basement where even a dim ray of sunlight couldn't reach. "As part of the Shiki Family, I will reveal to you my deepest secret that I have been hiding up until now..." the two gentlemen soon arrives to the place where an opened coffin was seen filled with a pool of blood and a large blood container in a shape of upside down cylindrical pyramid acting as a source of life nutrition for the lying figure inside the said coffin. "The reason was to protect him, your _father_." Senri was astounded from the statement of his great uncle. Well he never once met his father from all the years of his life that he already believed that the man was dead long ago. "So he hasn't died..." the maroon haired teen murmurs to himself while not noticing the young boy who was staring at him on the opposite edge of the coffin.

"To say something like that about your father, how cruel. He may not look like it, but he is quite alive. I was looking forward to meet you when you've grown up, Senri." the boy said in jolly monotone with his eyes in different colors. The boy then collapse all of a sudden before a grotesque bloodied hand comes out from the coffin. Soon a figure of a man in his middle aged drenched in blood reaches his hand towards the now speechless Senri. "My cute son... lend me your power."

**X**

Night came again and the Cross Academy remains peaceful yet empty. The entire Cross family is already fast asleep except their guests, Youji and Aris. They are both occupying the guest room with the vampire girl giving her master a feet massage. "You should sleep now Youji-sama." Aris dressed in cute pink heart printed pajamas said respectfully to the Pureblood sitting relaxingly on the chair in front of her dressed in blue pajamas. But the young teen said nothing in return to her as if he was deep in his thoughts, deep enough he isn't distracted by the bothering look the girl was making. And just then, his ear catches an intriguing question from his servant. "Is that hunter necessary as a material for the accomplishment of your father's once failed dream?" Aris said as she sits on her master's laps and hug him like a needy little kid. "It is not something for you to be so concern, Aris. As much as I want, I don't want to involve you on something dangerous like my father's will that was left for me to succeed." Youji replied as he let the girl hugs him as she wanted. "No, I will forever serve Youji-sama. That is your mother's wish to me and I will gladly risk my life to grant it." that was the vampire girl last statement as he drifts into sleep while still hugging her master in an anxious embrace.

When his servant was now asleep, Youji exits the guest bedroom and wonders around the silent house until he reaches a familiar room. He soundlessly opens the door and a blinding darkness greets him upon entering but with his vampire vision, he could see as clear as a daylight. Then he approaches the comfortable bed with a sleeping figure laid atop it - none other than the hunter Kiryu Zero. The Pureblood places his left palm on the silver haired teen's serene face and then he invokes a spell thus bringing the already sleeping prefect to a much deep slumber. When he finally checks that the hunter won't be waking up soon, Youji leans closer with his other hand pulling the shirt collar down to expose the silverette's healed and naked neck. "And here I warned you to not let your guard down so easily." the Pureblood laughs giggly as his dark violet eyes turned bright crimson with his fangs slowly elongating. "I'm worse than an incubus, Kiryu-kun." Youji tilted Zero's head to the side giving him a perfect view of the neck's silky smooth skin and without further ado, he bites down slowly but painfully that the hunter groans slightly from pain before taking a hungry gulps of blood this second night.

**X**

At the Aidou Family vacation mansion; Kaname is reading a novel book while sitting on a chair here in his bedroom's open balcony and dressed in white shirt and black pants. It's been a week since they left Cross Academy and the Pureblood already misses his secret lover. He has been yearning for a warm embrace, a soft yet passionate kiss on the lustful pink lips and how he wanted to held his beloved again so much he couldn't wait for the school break to end. Sometimes he could feel worry from time to time since he left the hunter unprotected back in the Academy. Well if you would ask what he was worrying about, it was the Vampire Senate. Since it was season for the school to be on break, the senate might take it as an opportunity for their own self-investigation without the knowledge of the Pureblood but he doubts that Ichijo Asato would go against his words regarding the senate on removing their dirty hands from the jurisdiction of Cross Academy. And if the senate even dared to step their lowly foot on the school grounds, Kaname will bring them heartless punishment. The school was a precious place for Kaname since it is where only his lover could be safe from harm. And for further information, Kaname has no idea that Youji had planned on staying there for the whole break, after all the entire night class aren't obliged to report to the Dorm President as to where they will be spending their vacation to.

_That I love you_  
_I have loved you all along_  
_And I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long_

Being away from the hunter he loves is hurting him so much. Kaname didn't knew that being so far away from his lover was this so hard that he is slowly maddening, couldn't wait another minute, second or hour from meeting Zero again. Of course he once experience the longing sensation when Yuki can no longer stay by his side and indeed it hurts to miss the person you cared for. But now, it hurts so much and only his love for Zero could make him this way. Kaname places the novel book atop the nearby table and simply gazes at the legion of diamond like stars scattered across the vast night sky. "Zero, my love. I'm a beast madly in love with you. If I could freely wish for it, I want you to forever stay close to me." Kaname whispers are he closes his ebony eyes and let the cold breeze passes by him. He visualizes his lover's beautiful face; amethyst eyes sparkling with longing for Kaname, his tempting and desirous lips that the Pureblood wanted to kiss a million times. Kaname visualizes inside his mind that the hunter is here with him, cuddling inside his yearning embrace. His delicate hand wanders on his chest, searching for his aching heart - hungry for the presence of his beloved. "I miss you so my love, so much that I couldn't endure it anymore." Kaname murmurs to himself as he feels the numb beating of his aching heart.

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_  
_And you'll never go_  
_Stop breathing if_  
_I don't see you anymore_

Just then, he was disturbed from his thoughts about his lover when his faithful and loyal subordinate, Seirin appeared before him. "Kaname-sama I've returned." the woman said in a reverence manner. "Welcome back, Seirin. Is something the matter?" the Pureblood ask with his usual indifferent look masking his face to hide his lonely expression. "_He_ is awake, my lord." Seirin stated the information only she knows as she kneels in front of the Pureblood in a dignified way. Upon hearing the vampire girl's statement, the sliding glass door shattered in crystal pieces made by the brunette's spreading dark aura. Kaname face palm himself with his chocolate wine eyes showing deep irritation. "It would have been nice if _he_ had slept on forever."

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Far Away by Nickleback


	30. Second Prologue

**A/N:** Okay guys, since I want to spice the suspense and drama theme on my story I decided to make another prologue. Wow I can't believe I made story chapters up to 30 and there will be many more. And they aren't short chapters. I'm such a great writer! LOL

**Important:** Again I repeat some of my story plots are from the original Vampire Knight Storyline but I made changes on the flow for my desired twist and everything else. The SLOW romance is already done so these will be a lot more slight **TRAGEDY** along the story. Rated M. So expect blood, death, dark personality and intense feelings! (Lemon also). No character bashing here!

**Summary:** Love is what connects between the different destinies of two lovers, a Pureblood and a Hunter. However, it is not enough to stop the tragic flow of fate so will their madness be the one to bring them back to each other?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Second Prologue: Along the story..**

.

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
_I'm careless, I believe_  
_Above all the others we'll fly_  
_This brings tears to my eyes_  
_My sacrifice_

It was getting dark, sun is already setting on the horizon and the sky is crying with heavy snow. It was so cold, so chilly and the freezing breeze could make one's body go numb. The clouds are still in their indigo color and dim sunlight still illuminated the white stained ground of the earth. But that single ray of light couldn't reach the void darkness inside the forest; the huge and tall trees remain swallowed by its own shadows. There was a single man who keeps walking inside the growing hollowness of the forest despite not having a path to follow. The young man doesn't care where he will go, he only need to escape. The teen was so exhausted because he has walked and walked since the last four hours. And the extreme coldness of the weather is one of the reasons that makes him weaker every passing minute. His silver hair dances with the frosty gust of wind and his amethyst crystal eyes are half lidded preventing snowflakes entering his orbs filled with fatigue. The man's large coat was his only protection against icy temperature and it was his merely source of warmth. The pitiful man here stranded in a scary forest is none other _Kiryu Zero_.

If you may know why he is here? He is escaping, escaping not just for his life but for that little being inside him. Yes, he is _pregnant_. One month pregnant to be exact. The Hunter Association had found out that he is carrying a curse within him. Curse? For Zero it is not a curse, it was blessing - a life born from pure love of two people. This tiny life inside him is the result of him and Kaname's love. He will never think of it as a curse, abomination or a monster. Never will he. He didn't know how he ended up being pregnant albeit being a male but whatever the cause doesn't matter, what important now is that he and Kaname will be having their_ first child_. It was supposed to be a gift; a miracle to have a union between the bloodlines of a Pureblood and Hunter. But why is that people feared the birth of it? He could never understand why his fellow hunters carried out a death execution for him? From the moment he learned that few hunters from the Association planned to assassinate him, he immediately escape from a certain mansion and hides in a nearby forest so that explains what leads Zero to be in here the first place. He escaped as soon as possible but he can't run, no he couldn't run due to the fact that his pregnancy is sensitive and it will hurt the unborn child inside him or worst he may have hemorrhage so he just endured walking for endless hours here in the dark and ghostly forest. However fate is still cruel to him when he senses that the hunters had followed him all the way here, his desperate effort is now in vain.

"There he is!" the assassin hunters had found the silver haired hunter and without delay they pointed all of their weapons at the teen mercilessly. But then a slim thread of hope came to Zero as he sees a familiar person running towards him. "Master..." he calls with a frail voice. His master Yagari had arrived in a nick of time after he learned that the Association has executed a death penalty for his student and the raven haired hunter is ready to turned his back and be labeled as a traitor, he rather betrayed the heartless Association than betrayed his disciple who he treated as his own son for a very long time. "Cease your weapons!" he yelled angrily as he saw his fellow hunters aiming their rifle anti-vampire guns towards Zero. "This is an order! Lower your guns!" the eye-patched hunter stand in front of his apprentice as he threatened his comrades with his own gun, he simply didn't care if he had to resort to such measures and methods - Zero's safety is his highest priority. "We are not obliged to follow a traitor like yourself Yagari!" one of the hunters refused to surrender to the raven haired hunter before pulling the trigger. *Bang* and a loud gunshot echoed along the silent heavy eerie in the atmosphere.

"Zero!" Yagari yelled in horror.

_Oh how quickly life can turn around_  
_In an instant_  
_It feels so good to reunite_  
_Within yourself and within your mind _  
_Let's find peace there_

_._

**End of Second Prologue**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - My Sacrifice by Creed


	31. My Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 29: My Proposal**

.

Cross Academy holiday break is finally over and the entire student body is returning to the school one after another. The Academy is back to its cheerful and lively days now that it will be filled with smiles and laughter by the students studying there. The two prefects resume their duties and are now both monitoring the students entering the school's main gate. They have their usual approach to their schoolmates with Yuki greeting every single student entering the main gate while Zero has his usual frown expression. Others would think the two are back in their typical selves but for the two prefects, it wasn't normal for them. Yuki begins to develop apprehension and uncertainty about the irregular occurrences of her nightmares and hallucinations. Her dreadful hallucinations of unfathomable pool of blood; she had been taking medication for schizophrenia but it doesn't give her effective results. On the other hand, Zero has been having frequent morning fatigue during the whole school holiday. There would be a day when he experienced strong exhaustion and lightheadedness like he just woke up from immense anemia while there will be a day he is perfectly normal. He thought maybe the blood tablets he is taking had reached the expiration date that he even requested new ones from the chairman but that doesn't seem to be the case either.

The two prefects tried to act normal now that they saw the approaching group of Night Class students and especially since they are the inner circle of a certain Pureblood. "Welcome back, everyone!" Yuki delightedly welcomes the arrival of the vampires. "I'm back." Kaname made way across the group of the nobles and went closer to the prefects wearing his pleasing smile. "Here a present for you, Yuki." the Pureblood gives the prefect girl a decoration for her room. "It's a rose which only blooms once every ten years, hardened in resin." Kaname gladly describe what kind of present he gave to the girl. Yuki was enchanted by the unique beauty of the rose inside it and just by looking at it, she forgot all of her anxiety. The rose was indeed magically beautiful. Because of her idly staring at the object, it was too late when she notices she forgot to take attendance of the vampires who entered the main gate earlier ago.

"Let's see, Ichijo-senpai and Shiki-senpai are going to be a little late because of family matters... just like they contacted." Yuki murmurs to herself as she is taking attendance but her soft words didn't escape Rima's hearing range and the vampire girl feels oddly worried for the maroon haired vampire.

When no one else was in the area, Kaname proceeds to touch Zero's locks of silver hair before giving a soft kiss on the tips of it. "I'm back, my love." the Pureblood inhales the aroma of his lover's shampoo and he savors it like a limited edition of an expensive perfume. Zero turns to look away, unable to gaze still at the chocolate wine eyes filled with passion. Kaname feels awestruck at the adorableness of his beloved and he whispers something on the hunter's pierced ear before heading his way back to the Moon Dorm. "Meet me by the lake tonight, Zero." the hunter wonders about the reason why the Pureblood wanted to meet with him secretly.

**X**

Afternoon came and Yuki stayed at her dorm after finishing her prefect duties. She didn't bother to change from her school uniform and just sit on her bed for a long time while going over what is inside her mind. Whenever she tried to remember her past, there will always be the color of blood flashing inside her mind and these hallucination are appearing more often and scarier than before. She hasn't taken a good night sleep ever since she first experience her hallucination during the school holiday and she feels that she needed to ask Kaname about it because after all, Kaname was the only_ person_ who is in her memory on that snowy night four years ago and the Pureblood might know something about her past. The prefect girl can just ask straight to the Pureblood and inquire what he knows about the brunette girl's past life but somehow, Yuki would feel the fear of discovering what lies beyond her past. She would be lucky if her past was a normal one but if it's not, her dream-like life she had today may ended up as false happiness for her and she doesn't want that. What if all these four years of her life was the real hallucination and what if her occurring nightmare was the reality she was seeking - she doesn't know what to believe anymore.

Just then a few knocks came to her door and when she gives permission to the person, it was her adopted brother. "It's me. What are you doing all alone?" Zero questions the sudden change of his adopted sister routine behavior. "I just want to be alone." Yuki replied while giving the teen a sign to sit beside the brunette girl and the silver haired hunter did so. "Still having hallucinations?" the hunter pats the head of the girl, giving her comfort. "Everytime I tried to remember my past, I started having hallucinations..." her bright facial expression turn grim and sorrowful "I'm scared, Zero. What if everything I have believed up until now was all a lie?" Yuki hugs her legs and buried her sad face on her knees. "What do you mean?" the silver haired prefect asks in slight confusion as to what his prefect partner had thought about that leads her to such pessimistic conclusion. "It's just strange. The nightmare I have felt was so real and frightening. I'm scared when I thought those hallucinations might be the past I want to remember, if then - what if I am not supposed to be this person today?" Yuki stated while her hands begin to tremble due to extreme anxiety. "What if my identity right now is not the real me?" her shaky monotone started to sounds like a cry. "I'm scared so much..."

Then Yuki feels strong and such warm arms wrapping her trembling and cold body. She realizes that her head is facing the beating chest of her adopted brother. "Zero?" her brown eyes begins to cloud with tears. This is one of the sources of her fear. If you may asks, she fears that if she remembers her past then she might forget all of her blissful memories during the long four years. Her heartwarming memories of her adopted family Cross and Zero. The people who gave her laughter; her best friend Yori and everyone else that is craved inside her loving heart. Yuki is afraid to lose these memories of her current life, afraid that it might end up just a good dream and she will wake up in a horrible reality. It is too much terror for her to take. "Shhh.. I'm here. I won't disappear okay?" Zero definitely knew what makes the girl inside his embrace this so much anxiousness and restlessness. The hunter knew what the prefect girl was thinking and she thought that if she finally recalls her memories, she might lose Zero as her only brother in life. "Say Zero, what if I am not the person I am in the past? What if I'm..." Yuki looks up to the silver haired teen with tears flowing down her delicate brown eyes and the hunter immediately interrupts her knowing what will come after her sentence. "That's not going to happen, Yuki." Zero wipes the tears off the brunette girl's gloomy face. "You are born a human, you lived the life of humanity so don't ever think about you being a vampire. Because I won't let it happen even if I have to risk my own life, I know I am being selfish, Yuki. But I can't just simply let you experience things more dreadful than your nightmares."

Yuki was overwhelmed by the solid resolution of the hunter in front of her. She never saw such side of Zero before and somehow she feels relieved that her adopted brother will do anything for her sake and of course that same goes to the prefect girl, she will do anything also for this young teen beside her. "Okay, I promise I won't." Yuki gives an assuring word to Zero before giving each other a compassionate embrace.

**X**

Night came by and the colossal midnight darkness is coloring the wide sky with large and steady dark clouds floating across it. The moon was in shade of ocean blue, the color of it gives a tranquil and relaxing feeling and its moonlight spread like a sincere aqua waves flowing down the serene atmosphere in the air. The myriad of diamond stars scattered everywhere in the universe acting like a lively audience watching the event that will soon fold inside the Cross Academy with the rare appearance of continuous shower of glistening meteor, shooting down from heaven itself. The clear water of the lake was dyed with the color of purple, surrounding the place with royalty calm and expansive peace. The serenade of enchanting sounds of the wind breeze can cure one's mind from unpleasant thoughts. Zero made it to the place like what Kaname asks him earlier and he saw the already waiting Pureblood standing divinely beside the lake. The brunette senses his presence and was overjoyed for finally having a shared moment with his lover "Walk with me, my love." Kaname gives a loving gesture to the hunter to walk with him beside the lake. Zero doesn't know what the Pureblood is planning to do but he thought that walking with his Pureblood lover isn't bad so he agreed to the other's request.

_If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone._

It's been a few minutes since they started to walk around the lake, though the said lake wasn't big enough to circle it but the size never matter for the two lovers since they didn't feel walking the same path all over again - it was like they are walking on an endless journey together. Of course, let's not forget the rare opportunity for them to held hands with each other like what normal lovers do. They are both sharing silent yet romantic moment and words is not a necessary material for them to express their feelings to one another, just walking like this is enough - enough to make them overload with happiness and love. Kaname would once in a while glance at Zero's face sparkling with snow white tint and his silver hair glowing with slight Turquoise shade. Kaname is admiring the deity walking beside him. The Pureblood was the first one to stop from their tracks and turns to hold the hunter's face gentle as if holding a frail priceless gemstone before captivating the lips in a passionate mind blowing kiss.

The most eloquent silence occupies them as their lips met in a exquisite kiss. Kaname brings Zero into a cultivating embrace while still locking both their mouths in a heated kiss. The Pureblood caress his lover's tongue with his own while exchanging sweet saliva with each other. Kaname had been missing this kiss during the long school vacation. Although it was only a month and a few weeks, for the Pureblood it was like centuries had passed and he almost lose himself for not feeling his lover's warmth in his body - the emptiness felt like a shivering cold. The brunette soon let go of the kiss to catch breath and he took the short pause to express his yearning for the hunter. "I miss so much, Zero." Kaname lean his forehead against the other while gazing at those amethyst eyes he visualized countless times inside his dream. On the other hand, Zero closes his eyes as he tried to say a word of reply. "I-I miss you too.." the hunter could feel his blood rushing excitedly on his head, of course it took a lot of courage for him to throw away his embarrassment to say those words but he still can't get to say the cute three words to his lover. The words 'I love you'. Well he feels like dying out of embarrassment first before he could say it out loud. But Kaname is satisfied and contented at the words he heard, he let out an adoring smile that only Zero could see. He is drowning in the ocean deep of euphoria just by learning that his beloved hunter misses him the same way he does.

_I'll never make it on my own_  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

Then the Pureblood parts their forehead and proceed to take an item from his pocket. He lifts the hunter's left hand and delicately inserts something on the ring finger. Zero notices a rarest and purest white gold ring with the Kuran Crest engraved in the middle and a carved of rose vines on both sides. After placing it, Kaname reaches to kiss the now worn ring as he declared his undying love for Zero. "Will you marry me, my love?"

**X**

Zero was mixed with astonishment and other unexpected emotions upon hearing the proposal of his lover, Kaname. He was speechless. The hunter didn't knew that the brunette had planned to propose to him right after coming back from a school vacation, it was like their relationship is speeding up in an accelerating rate and it wasn't that long since they became lovers - everything seems in a rush. Besides Zero is still seventeen and he hasn't turn into a legal age to be married to someone but well it may not apply to Kaname since he isn't a human to begin with. He always knew vampires could be wed even in a young age. Also from his knowledge as a vampire hunter, he knew that the Vampire Society doesn't hold a marriage ceremony since their sacred ritual called_ 'Blood Bond'_ is much like the wedding itself. Aside from that, why does Kaname decided to wed him using the human culture? Did something happen during the Pureblood's vacation at Aidou's resort mansion? "I'm confused, Kaname." Zero responds while his mind is in turmoil. Wow he didn't know that being proposed by your lover all of the sudden could drive him into craziness, indeed it feels like both of his rationality and irrationality are going down the drain.

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._

Kaname could see the unsettling expression of his lover so without further ado, he calm his beloved with a soothing kiss in the lips. "Will you live for eternity by my side as my mate?" The Pureblood continuously gives Zero a gentle brush on his cheeks to bring the hunter relief from his troubling emotions. "Will it be okay for you to spend your entire lifetime with the creature you despise so much?" Kaname gently capture his beloved in a cherishing embrace as he whispers his endless devotion to his lover. "I am a vampire, my love. I cannot change what I am but I want to be the man that will give you both smile and laughter, I want to be the man that will bring you sorrowful tears. I want to be the man that will hold you when midnight comes and I want to be the man that will wake you when the morning sun greets." He softly caresses the hunter's lips with his delicate piano fingers. "I want to be the only _vampire_ inside your heart, Zero." Kaname places his hand on the silver haired teen's chest and seeks at the lively beating heart of his beloved. "I may not be a perfect lover but I am ready to sacrifice anything and everything for you." His chocolate wine eyes filled with loving passion stares with his lover's angelic amethyst orbs, expressing his love and devotion through the gaze. "Be mine and I will be yours forever."

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

Zero was subdued with so much undying love, endless passion, and eternal devotion being articulate by his beloved Kaname. He doesn't know why but anyhow he feels like offering all of his existence to this man in front of him and be in full submission at his lover's proposal. Although he hasn't given a thought about marrying someone so soon, Zero could feel extreme courage to surrender his future in this Pureblood's embrace and spend together whatever life fate had stored for them. The hunter buried his pink flushed face to the brunette's shoulder before giving the other a heart-warming hug. "Yes, I will marry you." the silver haired teen proclaims shyly to the brunette and of course the Pureblood was engulf with immense happiness and joyousness. "You made me the happiest _man_ under the moon, Zero." Kaname hugs Zero back in a heavenly embrace with beautiful smile drawn in his lips.

_I Kuran Kaname, take you Kiryu Zero to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

_I Kiryu Zero, take you Kuran Kaname to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._

The two of them declared their eternal romance to each other as they secretly wed together beside the lake and under the tranquil night sky. They now both wearing matching white gold rings and capturing each other's lips in a romantic kiss, savoring their passionate love. The simultaneous meteor shower and glittering stars in the universe had watched the silent marriage that folds between the two illicit lovers. Whether it is official or not didn't matter because for Kaname and Zero, they are forever bound by a vow much stronger than 'Blood Bond' itself. On the shank area of both white gold rings were engraved with words _(In aeternum te amabo_) which means 'I will love you for all eternity'.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - When You Look Me In The Eyes by Jonas Brothers


	32. My Matrimony

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 30: My Matrimony**

.

On the same silent wedding night of Kaname and Zero; a sinister event was about to appear in the Ichijo Estate. Takuma was called home by Asato so he had informed Cross Academy that he will be returning late. The blonde vampire went straight to his grandfather's private study and the latter has been waiting for his arrival from a school vacation. "You obediently came home..." the older vampire was pleased at the submissiveness of his grandson. "It will be troublesome if you came following me to the Academy, dear grandfather." the young teen bows his head as a respect to the head of Ichijo Family. "How is Kaname-sama doing? I have to know since it's natural for a guardian." Asato demands to know the state of affairs Kaname is engrossing himself into. "Grandfather, Kaname did deem before that having a guardian was useless. Did you forget that he also declared the senior council's interference with the school is _unnecessary_?"

"I am just concerned at Kaname-sama's well-being. Anyway there is _someone_ I want you to meet. And for that reason I have summoned you here." Asato exits his private study with his grandson Takuma following him to their house guest room. When the two of them enters, a heavy fastidious atmosphere engulfs the entire room. The smell was nauseous like the room was drenched with ocean thick blood. "I am sorry to keep you waiting... how do you like it?" the older vampire asks the figure sitting on the couch while feeding on an unconscious woman. "Not bad." the figure replied and it reveals that he has been feeding long enough that various women lies unconscious or probably drained dry inside the room. "That is good to hear _master_." Asato graciously kneels down in honor in front of the sitting figure. At the same time, Takuma was horrified upon identifying the figure residing in their guest room.

**X**

Back at the Academy; after being connected by an immortal vow, Kaname and Zero will consummate each other's love for the first time on the beginning of their everlasting matrimony. They have already held each other before when they became lovers but tonight will be entirely different because it is more intimate and intense since they are now both tied by an unbreakable chain called _marriage_. Although they didn't pledge their undying oath inside a holy church as a human culture or establish a blood bond in a ceremonial ritual in front of a hundred vampires as a Pureblood culture; no matter what method they did when they wed together - it never matter as long as an eternal pact was committed by two devoted lovers. They always feel the need to intensify their already unyielding love so that even fate itself couldn't destroy the immense passion they shared with one another. Inside the Pureblood's bedroom where they surrender their pure virginity together for the first time; the room holds precious and blissful memories of their first night of pleasure.

_We'll leave the world behind us_  
_When I make love to you_  
_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_

Kaname laid Zero on top of his comfortable white canopy bed and they both are shirtless. They are both sharing their lips in a romantic and wondrous kiss while searching one another's body in a sensual caress. The Pureblood crawl his hand on the hunter's navel and under the pants finally reaching the sensitive length. The silverette gasp at the warm touch he feels on his manhood accompanied by a tempting stroking move made by delicate long fingers. "Touch mine too, my love." the brunette murmurs during the kiss as he held Zero's hand and inserts it on his own pants, both giving each other an intimate foreplay. Soon they let out their own private manhood to join together in a rubbing intimacy. "Kana..me" Zero pants short hot breath as he feels the growing excitement below him when Kaname seductively grind both their manhood in an arousing and provocative sexual stimulate. The Pureblood lets out a sexy and amused smile as he witness the thriving embarrassment of his lover under him. "You're still shy even after all that we have done together? You never cease to arouse me, Zero." he whispers as he bites the hunter's pierced ear sensually.

"I love you." Kaname declared his feelings while tracing countless soothing kiss on Zero's naked chest and flirtatiously plays the desirous inviting nipples of the hunter with his hungry fangs. "Ahhh..." the silverette moans not too loud at the pinching pleasuring pain he is sensing on his two excited nipples. His right breast was at the mercy of the brunette's endearing fingers while his other nipple was being suck by both Kaname's hot tongue and ferocious white fangs. Kaname escalate his lover's sexual pleasure with the intoxicating foreplay of stroking their manhood together while continuously brings ecstasy on the sensitive pink nipples of the hunter. And then Zero feels his bloodlust slowly surfacing and the Pureblood didn't fail to notice his now husband's craving for real blood. "Don't hold it, my love." Kaname sits up on top of his lying lover and slowly inflicts a sliced wound on his right breast with his vampire sharp nails. The hunter catches the addicting aroma of the Pureblood's purest red liquid and he loses control on his immense hunger thus without further ado, he bites on the brunette's breast area bringing the vampire in a heavenly pleasure as Kaname both feels the fangs piercing even deeper and Zero's tongue caressing his nipple in a supple way. "Feed only in me, Zero." Kaname possessively said to his lover as he didn't want the hunter to be feeding on someone else other than him. He selfishly desires to be the only one who could listen to the endearing hungry gulps of blood the silverette was making unintentionally. Only the Pureblood deserve to hear it and no one else.

_And I hope that deep inside you feel it too_  
_Tonight our spirits will be climbing_  
_To a sky lit with diamonds_  
_When I make love to you tonight_

When Zero was done drinking rich blood from his also now husband Kaname, the latter leans down to licks all the remaining blood off the hunter's charming lips before capturing it on another breathtaking kiss. "Kaname..." Zero tangles his fingers on the locks of ebony hair of the Pureblood as he whispers his lover's name while tasting a sweet foreign tongue during their kiss. "Zero." Kaname leans his forehead against the hunter with both their chocolate wine eyes and amethyst orbs staring each other on a loving gaze. The Pureblood stroke his nose on his lover attracting one both inhaling their warm and extraordinary breath. "You always take my breath away, my love." Kaname whispers with their lips touching each other while slowly unbuckling the hassle belt of the hunter. Zero let his free hand stroke the alluring face of the Pureblood in a mesmerizing caress as he whispers his own reply. "Then take my breath away too, Kaname." The Pureblood let out a smile filled with overwhelming passion as he feels captivated on the angelic love the hunter has only for him and no one else. "As you wish, Kuran Zero." Kaname gives his husband a bewitching kiss as he slowly undresses Zero of his pants.

**X**

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
_And that midnight sun_  
_Is gonna come shining through_

As he finally stripped the hunter of his remaining clothes, Kaname did it to himself too thus making them both fully exposed to each other. "Turn around, Zero." the Pureblood help his lover position himself on all fours with the hunter's torso angled downwards while Zero raises his hips horizontal to Kaname's lower navel area. The vampire places a cotton filled pillow under the silverette to make him comfortable on his current position. On the other hand, Zero buried his deep tomato face on the bed sheets as he feels too much exposure to his husband Kaname. The Pureblood felt even more aroused at the adorable behavior of the hunter that his sexual desires boost up to the maximum level and he immediately spread the silver haired teen's legs. The silverette suddenly gasp as he feels the wet teasing stroke of the brunette's manhood at his still stiff entrance. Kaname realizes the nervousness of his husband Zero that he decided to bite sensually deep on the hunter's buttocks to distract him from the short unpleasant penetration that is about to happen. "Ah!" Zero moans when sharp fangs pierce slowly and deeply at the sensitive muscles of his buttocks as his entire body was electrified with thrilling felicity and delirium. The Pureblood stroke genuinely at his lover's gluteal muscles as he affectionately drinks delicious blood from it and after a long feeding act, Kaname retreats his fangs and licks at the healing wound candidly.

When Zero was now distracted at the lingering dull ache around his buttocks, it was too late when he feels the slow pace penetration at his lusting entrance. The hunter jolts at the short unpleasant pain that he lifts his upper body now supporting himself with his arms. "Kaname...ah!" the silverette moans when the Pureblood begin his slow thrusting move while plunging even deeper inside the hunter. Zero could feel Kaname's whole manhood deep and his own sexual greed demands to be hit on the erotic spot inside him. Kaname leans down to embrace the back of his lover with his now sweating chest as they soon about to begin their climax. "I love you, forever and always." he declared as tightens the embrace before resuming on penetrating even deeper on the warm inside of the hunter.

_Tonight there'll be no distance between us_  
_What I want most to do_  
_Is to make love to you tonight_

**X**

Zero tried to support himself on all fours as he feels the increasing speed of every penetrating thrust Kaname is doing on his entrance. "Ahhhh!" he simultaneously lets out a lustful moan whenever he felt the tip of the other's manhood hitting his erotic spot inside. The hunter's entire body is heating with so much ecstasy and intense sexual desire, his exposed body drenched with droplets of sweat filled with aphrodisiac drug that continuously arouse the Pureblood more and more as he licks the sweating back of the silverette. Kaname also moans once in a while whenever Zero tighten his entrance and accidentally driving the Pureblood in immense sexual euphoria that he didn't hold back releasing all of his existence inside the hunter. At the same time, Zero's hips move on its own following the rhythmic thrusting action of Kaname thus even receiving the other's manhood even deeper as his sexual greed desires for. Kaname strokes Zero's length non-stop in the same way he does his penetration to bring his lover in the heavenly pleasure and it did when the Pureblood feels warm fluid spurting from the said manhood of the hunter. The silver haired teen reach out to the vampire's waist, gesturing him to harden the fast penetration pace and the Pureblood submit to his lover's request so he did thrust harder and harder at the inviting and exquisite entrance of the hunter. He too is on the luxury of extreme elation that he pierces his sharp claws on the silverette's bouncing buttocks.

_Tonight I celebrate my love for you_  
_And soon this old world will feel brand new_

Kaname soon changes their intimate position with Zero now lies on his back and facing his Pureblood husband again. The silverette captivate the vampire in an enchanting embrace as he wraps his legs around the brunette's waist to give the Pureblood enough space to deepen his penetration. He searches for Zero's hand and nibbles at the finger where the white gold ring was worn. "I am eternally bound to you my dear husband, Kuran Zero." Kaname declares at the hunter under the influence of everlasting pleasure as the Pureblood numerously release his love inside the silver haired teen. Zero's half lidded yet lusting amethyst eyes gazes at the brunette above him and they both entwines their hands on each side "As I am to you, Kuran Kaname." Zero proclaims at his husband before they share final yet more fascinating passionate kiss as they both reach their climax - they have consummated their first honeymoon.

When their night of pleasure ended, the two married lovers now joined together in a beloved cuddle on top of the canopy bed while covering themselves in a white fabric blanket to warm each other on the cold night. Kaname let Zero rest his head atop the vampire's naked chest while their free hand tangles and holding each other together. The two married couple still hasn't drift in their sleep and have been savoring one another's lovely moment after intimate sex. "You looked pale earlier, my love." Kaname said in a concern voice as he inhales the sweet lavender aroma of the hunter's hair shampoo. "I haven't been feeling well the whole school break." Zero replied to his husband's concerned question and it made the Pureblood even more worry upon hearing such a statement from the silverette. "Are you sick?" the vampire tighten his embrace on his now sleepy lover. "I don't know it just that I have been having weird morning fatigue, it's probably because of _his_ regular mocking season at me." and with that Zero's consciousness was finally devoured by a peaceful sleep but to the Pureblood, he shudders at the sudden disturbing thoughts dwells in his mind. It couldn't be his bloodlust since Kaname's blood is sufficient for him to last for a single month and the Pureblood never miscalculated about it so how come the hunter looked unhealthy upon the brunette's returned from vacation.

To confirm his doubts, Kaname sits up from the bed and searches for something unnatural on Zero's body and viola; he found two marks on the hunter's nape. He didn't notice it earlier since the other locks of hair is covering it. The Pureblood begins to feel murderous fury upon discovering what kind of mark it was - a vampire's bite. The bite wound was still fresh and someone probably bit so much deep that it didn't heal for a long time. His emotion is burning with the flame of rage as he learns that someone else dared to bite and even more feed from his lover. Someone dared to tarnish the neck of the Pureblood's mate. Kaname buried his nose to the nape of Zero's neck and tried to smell whose scent of dirty fangs it belongs to and of course the unpleasant aroma was still there. It was a little scent so Kaname hasn't catches it earlier but nevermind that, to think that person did the unforgivable. The Pureblood boils in extreme anger now that his pleasing chocolate wine eyes turns vicious blood red and fangs elongating, wanting to tear the throat of that person who dared to bare his fangs at the brunette's husband. His intense dark aura was so heavy that all the room's light bulb actually burst into tiny crystal pieces. "I wish you were _never_ born in this world, Youji." Kaname face palm himself to hide his too much grim expression.

**X**

Outside the school grounds of Cross Academy, a suspicious black car park in front of the main gate and a silver haired young man exits the said car and quickly turns to look at the familiar gate of the Academy. "Now go be useful... if you want my lord to lend you his strength." a man who appeared to be Senri's great uncle said at the young teen while still residing inside the passenger seat of the car. "Yes." the silver haired teen replied as he turns his head to give an assuring look and his face reveal to be the identity of Zero's twin younger brother, Kiryu Ichiru.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Tonight, I Celebrate My Love by Roberta Flack


	33. My Nemesis

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 31: My Nemesis**

.

On the path towards the town where the famous Cross Academy was built at, a black stretch limousine car is on the way. In the passenger seat, Senri and Takuma both reside in with a large wooden chained coffin were laid in front of them. "In two hours we will be there soon, Shiki." the blonde vampire said at the stoic and silent teen staring at the car window beside him. "Shiki this Shiki that, you're so annoying Takuma." the maroon haired teen replied coldly at the other with eyes in different colors of blue and red. "The Shiki you know is sleeping on the inside. Although it's sort of weird for me to say this but my son is rather cute, ne?" the man inside Senri's body oddly stated with a teasing smile. "I'm only under your command because the body you are using belongs to my precious friend, Kuran Rido. Don't even think I'm following you due to my grandfather." Takuma sighs inwardly not showing his own irritation at the man lingering inside the teen's body.

"You don't have to add the word_ 'friend'_, Takuma. I can already see what kind of feelings you hold for my son. But sadly I'm not such a good father, so I don't mind using someone who is precious to my cute little boy as well." Rido stated while crossing his legs atop the wooden coffin. "You're wrong. His precious one is Rima, not me." Takuma responds with a slight heartbroken monotone. "Whatever, I am more intrigue to what my not-so-cute _nephew_ would say to me upon our reunion?" the man simply let out an amused yet evil smile as he refers to his still unidentified nephew. "When the real heir comes, what would you do huh?_ Fake_ heir?"

**X**

Inside Cross Academy and an hour earlier; the new student that was introduced was the hunter's twin younger brother, Kiryu Ichiru. "Hello everyone, starting today from this term I'll be part of this class." the teen introduces himself in front of the entire class. "I am the younger one of the twins, Kiryu Ichiru. Nice to meet you." he continued as he stare as his elder brother on the back seat. Most of their classmates were beguile by the new student since he looks so much identical to their famously scary prefect but though they look alike, they have the complete contradicting personalities. Ichiru appears to be an outgoing person with cheerful and friendly attributes. Plus he possessed manly beauty similar to his elder brother but Ichiru is more attractive since he both has good looks and good behavior unlike his twin who had a polar reverse when it comes to attitude. The only difference they had in physical appearance is that; Ichiru has a longer hair than his older twin brother. After the self-introduction; Ichiru and Zero didn't bother each other throughout the class lesson. Speaking of which, Yuki is the only prefect absent in class presumably in sick leave due to her worsening hallucinations.

Afterwards the class ended in an hour; Ichiru had just finished eating his lunch meal and he is walking along the school building corridor when he senses a deadly aura approaching his spot and he immediately knew whose aura it belongs to but the younger twin isn't really intimidated at his terrifying other half. The younger twin was greeted by a sharp murderous glare from his other twin Zero. "I suppose the reason everyone else was scared was of that attitude of yours.." Ichiru first started the conversation and he is referring to the growing uneasiness of the retreating students as a result of the silver hair hunter's evil atmosphere. "So you have decided to settle this with me once and for all." Zero stated a bitter voice. "Eh? I thought you want to comfort your poor little brother, Zero-onii-san." Ichiru giggly replied to the resenting behavior of his elder twin to him. "Besides it's not like you would wait obediently for me to take revenge right?" the younger twin continues as he turns to take his leave. "Because the brother I know wouldn't let an enemy invade his place. If you think I'm here to bring vengeance upon you, you would have already kick me out from the classroom earlier." "Well see you around, Nii-san." Ichiru waves a farewell at his elder twin Zero.

_You come on like a bloodstained hurricane_  
_Leave me alone, let me be this time_  
_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_  
_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

**X**

Later on Ichiru is on his path inside the small forest towards the boys' Sun Dorm when he senses a vampire nearby. He immediately arms himself with his dagger and proceeds to let the unidentified vampire know that the teen had discovered _his_ presence. "I know you've been following me. Show yourself." the silver haired teen aim his dagger to a nearby tree. And soon a figure emerges behind it and it reveals to be a person with dark blue hair and deep violet eyes. The Pureblood Tanahara Youji. "And here I was enjoying our simple hide-and-seek, Kiryu Ichiru." Youji brushes his temple hair in a seductive way and let out a pleasing smile as a greeting to the other young man. "It's so pathetic to know that this Academy was actually a den of Purebloods like you." Ichiru hissed upon recognizing the mortifying aura that only a certain species of vampire possessed. "Oh no, don't put me on the same category as Kuran Kaname. He and I will never be the same, Ichiru-kun." the Pureblood approaches the silverette with a slight teasing voice. "Your master's death was such a sad tragedy isn't it?" the vampire whispers in a satisfied malicious tone thus provoking the teen to attack him with the dagger without hesitation, using the sharp side of the blade to give a fatal strike to the Pureblood's neck. *Thud*

There was a long moment of ruthless silence between the teen and the Pureblood but the outcome of the situation wasn't within the expectation of anyone else but not to Ichiru. He supposedly brought a decisive blow to the vampire's neck with a dagger and the Pureblood shouldn't have seen it since it was a surprise attack but then what is this disturbing scenario? Youji managed to block the blade with only a single finger, his index finger. Ichiru was not that astounded at the defensive action of the Pureblood rather he already knew Purebloods had limitless abilities and power though sometimes the teen never failed to be amazed by it. "Who are you?" the silverette asks the vampire in front of him. "Tanahara Youji is my name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ichiru." the Pureblood introduces himself while still holding off the dagger with his finger. "How do you know my name?" the silver haired teen questions the vampire with a stoic yet grim voice. "Because I'm your brother's acquaintance." Youji replied with an odd yet convincing smile.

_You don't know what your power has done to me_  
_I want to know if I'll heal inside_  
_I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen_  
_Seeing you laughing another time_

"Acquaintance? You think you can deceive me?" Ichiru glare at the confident Pureblood. "I'm not deceiving you. Is it that hard to believe when your brother even has an intimate relationship with the same species as me? Or do you want me to lie we're having an affair?" Youji responds with a mocking monotone. "What do you want?" the silver haired teen retreats his dagger under his school jacket and it pleases the vampire more. "Mind walking with me? I don't want _someone else_ eavesdropping on our conversation." Youji suggested as he senses a vampire nearby, a familiar presence of Kaname's only faithful subordinate - Seirin. Indeed, the girl has her pair of watchful eyes glued to the dark blue haired man.

**X**

The two of them soon reaches the nearby lake and there they continued their previous discussion earlier. "May I ask what purpose do you have for admitting yourself here in Cross Academy? I merely wanted to know..." Youji resumes the topic when he made sure Seirin won't be able to hear the conversation in this distance. "Revenge." and that was Ichiru's short and simple response. "Revenge? I don't think so since I can smell a different scent around your body. It wasn't a scent of someone who wants to cast avengement..." Youji picks up a stone and throws it to the pond creating a ripple on the water surface. "...but a scent of atonement." the Pureblood then turns to face the silver haired teen again. "What are you implying?" Ichiru said with a slight feeling of annoyance to the person who effortlessly saw through him like a clear transparent glass. "I'm not against to what kind of judgment you want to bring upon yourself but let me ask you, are planning to simply leave your brother behind to the man who mercilessly killed your master that night?" Youji's expression suddenly becomes indifferent; preventing the other to read what is going on inside his head. "The man who almost drain her dry and inhumanly tore off your master's still beating heart like a piece of trash, do you want your other half to spend his eternity beside that tainted Pureblood?" "I don't think you are cruel enough to let your twin suffer the consequences for whatever reason you enter this Academy." Ichiru was mute not because of the vampire's statement to him but rather he is speechless as he tried to figure out what this Pureblood's intention for throwing all the obvious facts at him.

_You'll never know why your face has haunted me_  
_My very soul has to bleed this time_  
_Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses_  
_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

"You don't have to hide your evil motive behind that friendly façade, vampire. Why don't you get straight to the point and not beat around on this useless bullshit?" Indeed Ichiru undeniably possesses the same temper as Zero when he is fully annoyed. "Very well..." the Pureblood smirk as he places his left hand on top of the teen's right shoulder. "I desire to destroy that crappy relationship between them. I can tear them apart cold heartedly if you wish to." the vampire murmurs to the teen's ear with an unseen malicious smile. "Undoubtedly I will succeed doing it but... I need _three_ things from you in return." Youji bites his own hand and let droplets of his purest blood go to waste before pushing himself and the silver haired teen on the lake. As they are both dwelling on the chilly bottom of the said lake; Youji pierces his already eluded talon vampire nails not too deep on Ichiru's abdomen and liter of blood bleed out from the fierce wound. Ichiru gasp from the immense pain as he slowly loses both oxygen and blood under the lakewater. If you may know why the Pureblood did it on the lake, it is not to let unnecessary person catches the teen's blood scent and the vampire hated to have stupid intervention.

The two later surfaces the water after a long couple of minutes and upon resurfacing the water surface, a girl with long vermilion hair with blue eyes and dressed in pink lolita greets them. "I smelled your blood Youji-sama." Aris refers to the droplets of the Pureblood's blood that went waste when the latter inflicts a wound on himself before plunging down the lake. Yes, the Pureblood uses that method to call his loyal servant. "Treat his wound, Aris." Youji stated as he climb back the ground while dripping wet. "What in the world you did that for!?" Ichiru hisses as he yells at the arrogant vampire who attacks him without a second thought while putting pressure on his wounded abdomen. "It is simple. I did it to remove the blood of Hio Shizuka still lingering inside your body." Ichiru was mixed with dumbfound and astonishment as he still process what the Pureblood had said to him. "I need to do it for necessary caution in case things won't go well as I plan. But aside from that, don't forget the other two things I haven't redeemed as part of our deal." "And don't think of relinquishing our agreement because in some way or another - victory is always with me, Kiryu Ichiru." Youji declares as he left Ichiru on his own device and in the care of the Pureblood's servant, Aris.

**X**

Soon night came and peacefulness occupies the Moon Dorm being haunted with numerous vampires. Kaname was about to open the door of his study room when he sense someone's aura he always feel sick when felt. "I thought I sensed something unpleasant..." the brunette turns to look at the direction of the figure not to far in front of him. "...it's you." the Pureblood continues with his growing cold voice as he identified the figure on the same corridor as him - the other Pureblood Tanahara Youji. "Seirin." Kaname calls to his faithful servant and the vampire girl dutifully responds to his call. "Kaname-sama." the girl claims as she bows her head. "No one is to come inside my room even if my blood is spilled, are we clear?" the brunette instructs her with a heavy monotone and Seirin respectfully carried out his master's wish before disappearing on the area. "Come to my room, this is not place to talk." Kaname unwelcomely let the other to enter his private space. There was a suffocating atmosphere spreading inside the Pureblood's study as the silence slowly turns into a murderous tension between Kaname and Youji. "It's kind of funny but pathetic to declare war with me in such way though I'm not daunted in the least to be honest. I presume you already found my bite mark on him. Are you perharps please with it, Kaname?" Youji said cheerfully as he teases the other, intentionally provoking the already mad Pureblood prince. "Shall I tell you how it pleases me so much?" as he finishes his sentence, Kaname uses an invisible yet solid force to throw the other vampire to the wall ferociously.

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_  
_When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know_  
_That I am crippled by all that you've done_  
_Into the abyss will I run_

The other vampire was thrown into the air both hitting and destroying the wall with his strong back before landing his feet on the bathroom floor tile. Yes, Kaname threw him to the wall dividing the study room and the bathroom. Youji giggle maniacally not even abashed at the killing intent of the Dorm President. "Tell me why are you so desperate as to wed Kiryu Zero yesterday night?" Youji continuously provoke the brunette confidently as he passes through the already wrecked wall before shortening the distance between them. "Was it due to your darkest secret, ne Kaname?" the dark blue haired vampire let out an amused smirk as he is suddenly threatened by a long sword Kaname brought out using his powers. "You don't need to know, Youji." Kaname said with a terrifying monotone as he pointed the sharp side of his sword on the other vampire's bared neck. "Of course I don't, but the fact that you and I share the same nasty scent - the scent of relentlessly hiding such a mortifying secret." Youji then uses his own power to bring a katana with pitch black blade. "It always pisses me to know that both I and you are similar when it comes to vulgar things." Youji literally let out an odd smile while his dark violet eyes turn vicious crimson. "As do I." Kaname replied as his chocolate wine eyes turn blood red too. And soon their sword clashes with one another.

**X**

The two Purebloods dance with each other on a professional yet deadly sword fight, both sharing the same intense killing intent and both refusing to lose at the other. Walls, ceiling and floor are all slowly crumbling from the extreme dismal of Kaname's aura - like an earthquake was shaking the whole room. But then a spiral of shivering wind simultaneously circles the whole area like a savage endless tornado as a result of Youji's power of aero kinesis. It was a powerful and harsh battle between two Purebloods. "The one to bleed the first blood is the loser, Kaname!" Youji proclaims insanely while wearing a creepy smile as he find enjoyment at his close combat clash with the Pureblood prince. "And it will be none other than you." Kaname distract the other when the brunette savagely shatters all the window glasses, disseminating across the room and mixing with the strong tornado. Kaname managed to tear themselves apart as he successfully throws the other's sword in one swing before pushing the vampire on the floor and holding Youji by the neck with his free hand while aiming the tip of his own sword to the dark blue haired man's beating chest. "I hope you regret choosing me as your enemy, Youji." but then the other Pureblood merely smirk as if proclaiming it was just Kaname's false victory. "The game hasn't ended." Youji said with an assuring tone as he proceeds to bring an unexpected weapon from his other hand. An anti-vampire 500 Magnum Black Revolver Pistol.

"Like I said, the one to bleed the first blood loses and I still haven't bled a single drop of blood." Youji aims his black revolver at Kaname's forehead, as for the reason why he was able to use a hunter's weapon still remains a mystery. "You're not the only one who wanted to win, Kaname." Youji courageously accept the war between him and Kaname. "It's too soon to let you bleed... I want to see you torture in the inside first." the brunette hardened his grip around the vampire's neck as he uses his abilities to slowly destroy evey bones inside the other Pureblood's body. Youji could feel the pain of his bones cracking and splitting inside his body but it still wasn't enough to scare the fearless vampire. "We'll see about that..." Youji removes his revolver safety switch as he begin to pull the trigger but then the floor beneath them has crumble too much that it is now weak to support the intense powers of the two Purebloods thus the floor collapse destructively.

_Into the abyss will I run_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

**X**

Meanwhile the stretch limousine car in which Rido and Takuma reside in soon reach the Cross Academy main gate. "We are here, Kuran Rido-sama." the blonde vampire stated the vampire about their arrival and the maroon haired teen let out a pleasing smile. "I'm finally here, my adorable nephew - Kuran Kaname." Rido inside Senri's body murmurs with a sanguine voice as his pair of already bright red eyes looks at the fascinating appearance of Cross Academy.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Stricken by Disturbed


	34. My Secret

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 32: My Secret**

.

The silent eerie of the Moon Dorm was disturbed by a loud crashing sound like a falling huge debris, all of the vampires were distracted from their own personal business when they heard a gunshot and accompanied by a scent of rarest blood - the blood of a Pureblood. All of the noble vampires especially Kaname's inner circle all has headed to the dorm lounge where the ceiling collapsed. Yes, Kaname's study room was just above the lounge room. Some of the vampires were horrified at the scene they just saw. The Pureblood Youji was pinned to the floor and held by the neck at the hand of the other Pureblood Kaname. The brunette's sword inch tip was pierced on the other vampire's chest though before Kaname could thoroughly stab the beating heart, he was stopped by Youji's servant Aris. The girl immediately interferes when she happens to catch her master's blood scent and she threatens the Pureblood prince with a red samurai tanto knife by the throat but then even she was at the mercy of Kaname's faithful subordinate, Seirin. The purple haired vampire has her talon nails aiming at Aris' delicate neck with eyes showing merciless upon the individual who dared to harm her master, Kaname.

"Seirin, I believe I told you to not intervene." Kaname was the first to speak while being in a very tight and deadly situation. "Yes. But this is no longer your room Kaname-sama." Seirin respectfully replied to her master's statement. Indeed it may sound like a joke but it is somehow relevant for a reason._ 'No one is to come inside my room even if my blood is spilled.'_ and that was the Pureblood prince exact word and for Seirin, that rule doesn't apply here inside the lounge room and she has all the right reason to protect her master now that the brunette's blood was spilled. Yes it was spilled due to Youji's anti-vampire gun. It wasn't a fatal blow since it only grazed Kaname's right temple and it was the brunette's blood that all the noble vampires happen to capture the scent. The entire noble vampires where mute as they witness the three-way hostage. But the confusing and revulsion atmosphere was altering by a whimsical laughter. "Hahahahaha..." Even in such a dramatic situation, this particular vampire never ceased to be amused with everything. "It's stalemate Kaname. The two of us both bled at the same time; do you know what that means?" he lightly smiles at the Pureblood above him. "Our fight will be having another round." Youji continues at his sentence.

"Don't think of underestimating me, Youji. This war between us is not some ridiculous game so you better have thousands of lives..." Kaname leans down to murmurs his own death threat. "...because killing you a thousand times is not enough forgiveness for feeding on him." the brunette harden his grip on the vampire's neck even roughly as he refers to the unforgivable act the latter did to his lover. Youji then grab a hold on Kaname's hair and shift the Pureblood prince closer to whisper his own words for the brunette. "_His_ blood... is exquisite." the dark blue haired vampire let out a sadistic smile upon provoking the other more. The brunette's anger turn violent as he ruthlessly grows his talon nails just to bury it slowly and painfully on Youji's neck. "It seems only death could forever shut that vile mouth of yours." Kaname said in a grim voice as he harshly deepen the piercing act of his sharp talon nails.

**X**

"Kaname-sama!" Aidou was the only one who bravely interlopes the murderous standing of their dorm president as he knows what consequences Kaname would face when he kill another Pureblood and this time, no excuse will help the brunette escape the crime charge since the entire night class is the eye witness. Even though Tanahara Youji is a very despicable Pureblood as the Pureblood prince describe, he is of the rarest bloodline and one of the remaining Pureblood families left. The Vampire Senate held great pride on every _single_ Pureblood still alive in this world. Kaname turn his cold and fierce crimson eyes to the blonde vampire as he despises being prevented from killing someone. Not only Aidou but all the nobles shiver at the vicious glare of their dorm leader. "Kaname-sama, the Senate would not like it if dispute between Pureblood families turn to bloodshed. Please refrain from tainting the Academy you dearly consider as a very precious place." the Pureblood came back to his rational senses as he was reminded by Aidou of the school he wanted to protect with all of his power and authority. The brunette deeply cherishes the school as a lovely place where his lover can only be keep safely from all harm. All of his important memories with Zero are carved in every corner of Cross Academy. He would regret it if he taints it with such an awful recollection.

Kaname withdraw his sharp nails from the other's neck and his mere action calm the hostile situation between him and Youji, also between Aris and Seirin. The brunette combs back his ebony hair with his delicate but strong fingers to clean them from dirty dusk cause by the falling tiny rocks from crumbled ceiling above. "I hope this will serve as a warning for you to never disobey my rules, Youji." the Pureblood stated with a definite and heavy tone as he turns to dismiss himself from the lounge but the other vampire has no intention to end things this way. "May I remind you that I'm not the only one disobeying the rules here?" Youji respond with a sarcastic voice while wearing a cheerful expression. "Why not tell everyone about your little secret? Or probably you want me to spell it out for you?" the dark blue haired vampire gives an unpleasant gaze at the brunette and Kaname could feel a bad premonition while wearing his usual indifferent mask. The other Pureblood point a finger towards the dorm leader and even Aidou fear about the obvious incoming announcement from the former. "Your mighty dorm president, Kuran Kaname, had associated himself with a vampire hunter that goes by the name of Kiryu Zero."

All of the nobles residing the lounge were astounded by the declaration of Youji and the latter simply savor the amusing reaction of the Night Class students. Some were speechless and unsure while some just couldn't believe what they just heard. And the same reaction applies to Kaname's inner circle; the rest of them are beyond the boundaries of bewilderment and atrociousness. "Kaname-sama couldn't possibly share such relationship with a hunter more so it's Kiryu-kun." Ruka decided to speak herself and some of her fellow vampires wishfully agreed with her or perhaps just couldn't swallow such bold truth. "You can believe a disguised truth concealed by our reputed dorm leader, but..." "...a wedding ring knows everything." Youji draws a pleasing yet vile smile as near himself to Kaname's inner friends especially Souen Ruka. "I, myself, had witnessed their wedding last night." Yes, the Pureblood verified it as he saw the silent marriage held between Kaname and Zero last night as he was stalking the hunter that day. To be precise, he is keeping tabs of the hunter the whole day yesterday. Youji shorten his distance with the noble girl and leans to whisper repulsive words at her. "Do you want me to show you the room where their sexual consummation can still be smell as a proof?" Ruka was horrified and heartbroken at the statement murmured at her by the Pureblood.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_  
_And so we go back to the remedy_  
_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_  
_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

**X**

"It is up to Kaname to show the truth himself, because it is a pain for me to bring Kiryu-kun here myself." Youji turns to look at the Pureblood with a decent but lewd smile as he silently proclaims that Youji will undoubtedly drag the hunter here if the brunette did tried to hide the now exposed facticity truth. "It's nice talking to you, Kaname. I'll be looking forward to our next magnificent time together." Youji said to the brunette before he dismisses himself from the lounge and Kaname didn't fail to give his final sour gaze with his already burning crimson eyes. When the other Pureblood finally left the Moon Dorm through the main entrance, Kaname shifts his attention towards the confused noble vampires but except to Aidou though the Pureblood never noticed the unusual stoic behavior of the blonde vampire and the latter's cousin Akatsuki was the only one who notice it - since Aidou was supposed to be the first one to throw a hysterical tantrum upon discovering such odd revelation about Kaname's secret relationship with Zero. But Kaname didn't bother to demand various opinion and reaction from the entire Night Class; the Pureblood decided to give an ultimatum. "I have no pretension to deny my love for Kiryu Zero. I won't ask anyone to seal their mouth about my relationship with him but I will gladly appreciate if some of you remain loyal to me." Kaname stand dignified in front of the nobles as he gives his speech. "But if someone were to spill even a single word to the Senate, I do hope everyone is well aware of what judgment you will face from me." his statement was formally spoke but every single word from it sends chills everyone else' spine.

After a long minute of pause; Kaname's inner circle of friends was the first one to kneel before the Pureblood loyally without a second thought. "We proudly respect Kaname-sama's decision and will forever obey our lord's word." Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, Seirin and Ruka all said in unison while lowering their heads as a sign of eternal loyalty to the brunette. And soon the entire Night Class student body follows the lead of the first five nobles. "We will follow Kaname-sama." they all claim as everyone kneels at the same time together in front of the Pureblood. Kaname draws a grateful smile on his lips as he received such immense loyalty from the horde of kneeling noble vampires inside the lounge.

**X**

At the same time outside the Moon Dorm; both Youji and Aris are strolling along the Moon Dorm forest nearby. The Pureblood is having his own malicious smile as he still find enjoyment at the reaction made by the nobles earlier. He wonders about the next step he would probably take to achieve definite future result that he will surely benefit the most. His servant Aris, a girl in the same height as Yuki and possesses long wavy vermilion hair with sapphire eyes and always dressed in a sweet plain lolita clothes - is mute as she dutifully follow her master. "Why so quiet Aris?" Youji stops from their tracks as they reach a large fountain that belongs to the Moon Dorm grounds. "If I have the right to ask Youji-sama. For what purpose it made you to reveal Kaname-sama's secret? What would you gain by doing it?" Aris replied with slight uncertainty as she couldn't grasp to what her master is thinking and she simply hold the Pureblood's hand. "It is to raise confusion. By doing that, Kaname wouldn't pinpoint the identity of someone who is to inform the Senate about it. This way it will be less hassle for my next move." the Pureblood then sit beside the fountain not even feeling unpleasant from the hot setting sun. "Did Kaname-sama saw your anti-vampire weapon?" the girl approaches the sitting Pureblood with a nervous expression.

"It doesn't matter if he sees it because sooner or later he will know anyway since Kaname has all the reason to be suspicious of me... though I doubt he will find the answer about my true hereditary." Youji replied as he now lifts his hand to undo few buttons of his servant's dress, to be precise he wanted to feed on the girl's blood. "Yes, no one will know that Youji-sama is a _hybrid_ of both the bloodline of a Pureblood and Hunter." Aris gladly accept her master's hunger and honorably offers her neck without further ado and the Pureblood intimately bite down before drinking the girl's blood to satiate his bloodlust.

After the long feeding season; Youji retreats his fangs and help his servant clean her now stained dress. "Indeed I'm a hybrid. I can wield both a vampire and a hunter's weapon easily. I am composed with all the power and abilities of both a Pureblood and a Hunter has. This is my clan's darkest secret and my blood carries extreme hatred but this curse was born as the result of my family's downfall - due to Ichijo Asato's pathetic mistake." Youji gritted his teeth from deep grudge towards Takuma's grandfather and his uncontrollable anger causes the atmosphere to turn vicious sharp winds that can even slice straight to a solid metal. And because of his heritage, Youji still finds difficult to control his unsteady power of aero kinesis. Aris became somber as she saw how affected her master about his family's tragedy and decided to change the subject of their conversation. "About Kiryu Ichiru, is it a must to force him on such deal Youji-sama?" the girl refers to the earlier morning situation in which Youji forcefully remove the blood of Hio Shizuka from the human's body. "I wouldn't take a 'no' as an answer since he is an important factor for me to achieve my goal. I won't hesitate to use dirty tactics if I must." Youji responds to his servant's question as he stood from the fountain and resumes strolling around the Moon Dorm forest.

Just then, Youji and Aris pass by the arrival of Takuma and Senri. The two groups didn't say a word at each other, both simply walk pass through one another. But before elongating the distance between them, Youji turns to give a single glance at the maroon haired vampire as if something catches his attention. "What is it Youji-sama?" Aris question her master's sudden immobility from their path. "Nothing, I thought I sensed another _Pureblood_." Youji gives off a suspicious look at the retreating back of the vampire who he believes goes by the name of Shiki Senri.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Remedy by Seether


	35. My Loyalty

**#1 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - ben4kevin  
**#2 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - irmina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 33: My Loyalty**

.

After the unexpected and heinous turn of events earlier today; Kaname prefers to seclude himself inside the Moon Dorm guest room as a temporary bedroom while his room is under repair. He has tire himself all due to that aggravating Pureblood, Youji. The other really does know how to annoy the brunette to no end, every little thing the dark blue haired vampire do is always so abrasive. Indeed Youji is simply the personification of perilousness. The Pureblood prince isolated himself for the meantime as to have a short peace of mind. He feels like losing himself sooner because his fierce anger continues to drain his rational mind and he might probably end up killing someone later. Especially now there is the addition of _another_ distressing person; how bothersome was that for Kaname - no matter where he goes there will always be someone who will go against him. Speaking of which, he is too tired to be thinking of unnecessary people rather he should be thinking of that one special person in his heart. Just staring at the white gold wedding ring he wore in his ring finger on the left hand is enough to calm the raging turmoil inside the Pureblood's head. Kaname always find blissful moment whenever he thinks of his lover.

Kaname soon surrender to the simple matrimonial bed and allow his sleep to consume his peaceful mind as the beautiful image of that silver hair hunter still dwells inside his consciousness. Even without his beloved here, Kaname could find pleasant feeling just from the mere thought of Zero's divine smile. Outside his temporary bedroom; five of Kaname's inner circle of friends was lingering in front of the door as they keeping the Pureblood's state of condition in check. "Kaname-sama..." Ruka worriedly murmurs to herself. Well not only her but everyone else was presage at the sudden seclusion of their dorm president. "Since its Kaname-sama he should definitely be alright. You know that..." Aidou assure the noble girl before he dismisses himself. "We should let him rest for the day." and the blonde vampire was the first one to leave followed by Seirin and Rima. Before Akatsuki could turn on his heels, he then notices the growing misery of the strawberry blonde girl. "Is something the matter?" the orange haired teen questions the noble girl. "It's just that I finally understood why Kaname-sama refuses anyone's blood since then... my blood too. I have long wished for it yet it could never be granted." the vampire girl then rush to comfort herself inside the boy's embrace because her already broken heart is too much painful for her to bear alone. "Even though I loved him so much... I'm such a fool for blindly wishing that one day he will be satisfied with my blood alone. I'm a pathetic fool." Ruka silently weeps all of her pain and anguish as the other gives her a friendly and comforting hug.

"Indeed, it is painful that your desired person could never be satisfied with your blood alone." Akatsuki tightens his embrace to the noble girl as he buries his face on the girl's hair. "I, too, understand that pain." he ended his sentence as he whispers to the still crying vampire girl inside his compassionate embrace. As they both reticently share similar pain; the two didn't notice the distant approaching blonde vampire who came back to retrieve his lazy cousin. _'Damn it! He should be getting my lunch meal to my room around this time...!'_ Aidou screams to his head out of annoyance as he slowly rush back to the corridor near Kaname's temporary room but before he could near a few meters, the blonde guy was dumbfounded at the scene he accidentally peek. His cousin and Ruka are both embracing each other. In a matter of time, Aidou begins to feel heat building inside his cheeks and his heart racing wildly. He hides himself in one of the wall corner as he quietly glances at the intimate moment of the two as the blonde vampire thought to be. _'I didn't know the one he likes was Ruka...'_ and from the mere thought about it made the blonde noble mixed with various emotions. _'Wait. It's not like I care about it right?'_ Adiou then decided not to disturb the other two and starts to walk back to his room but then a certain emotion refuses to subside from the depths of his heart. Aidou was astonished upon finally learning what kind of emotion he was feeling right now and it made him so disturbed. _'I'm not jealous!'_ he timidly throws inside his consciousness.

Later on Akatsuki made back to the shared bedroom of him and Aidou while carrying a tray of food but as he enters their room, he notices the pink tint on his blonde cousin's cheeks. "Do you have fever Hanabusa?" the orange haired teen reaches to feel his cousin's forehead in case the other might be feverish but the blonde suddenly slap his hand away which solely confused the taller noble. "I'm sorry; I was just agitated when I saw you hugging Ruka a while ago." Aidou said in embarrassment as he refers to the heartwarming scene he witnessed. "Oh that? I'm only relieving her from troubling emotion since the both of us share the same agony." Akatsuki stoically replied as he gives a bowl of rice to the other vampire. "Agony?" the blonde vampire was growing confuse at the deep meaning behind his cousin's response. "Ruka and I both have _unrequited_ love." and that was the orange haired noble final reply before proceeding to leave the room as he prefer to eat lunch in the dorm cafeteria instead.

**X**

At the same time; Yuki was having a nightmare during her sleep and all of the sudden, her terrifying scream unintentionally wakes her roommate Yori. "Yuki wake up!" the other girl deliberately wake the other to stop her nightmare but it only made the brunette girl more hysterical out of fear. "Calm down Yuki." the light brown haired girl merely gives her best friend a warm hug to ease the other girl's strong fear of her continuous nightmares. "My head hurts..." Yuki said with an unease voice as he calm the throbbing pain beneath her skull. The light brown haired girl help her friend to sit up from the bed and gives her a glass of water from the nearby drawer - and the prefect girl did drink a glass full of soothing water to help relieve herself. "Are you sure you want to attend class tomorrow? How about take another sick leave? I'm more worried when I see you like this Yuki. Would you like me to tell the chairman about your constant nightmares?" Yori ask out of concern to her friend as she witness the worsening phantasm of the brunette girl every night. "I'm sorry but I'm really fine Yori. I don't want to make Zero and the chairman worry about me. Don't worry too much this is nothing..." the prefect girl draws a fake pleasant smile on her face but it only made her friend even more worried. "Fine but in case it happens again next time, whether you like it or not - I will let Kiryu-kun know." Yori pats her friends head in a gentle manner and she earns the prefect girl grateful expression. "Thank you Yori." Yuki replied in amenity as she goes back to lay herself on her bed again and resumes to sleep for the rest of the night with her friend Yori sitting beside her with an apprehensive expression.

Meanwhile on a specific bedroom inside the Moon Dorm; the Pureblood Youji laid atop his medium green couch as he rest his head on the armrest with his right forearm acting as a pillow. His other hand hold his anti-vampire 500 Magnum black revolver and his dark violet eyes stares at the cursive writing engraved on the pistol's handle which was written with the words 'Lilith's Tears'. The Pureblood never understood the meaning behind the two words despite the fact that it he owns it. Well the gun was never his in the first place; it was due to his hybrid nature that he was able to wield it with no problem. _'If she didn't die in the first place father, would things be the same as it was?'_ the Pureblood drops his gun to the cold floor as his mind wonders on his mysterious past. "I probably won't be born then... but it's much better and mother might be still alive today." he murmurs to himself as he closes his eyes.

The Pureblood didn't notice the appearance of his servant Aris who just came back from an errand. The vampire girl picks up the gun from the bitter floor and only gazes at her resting master. The Pureblood indeed couldn't be compare to Kaname in terms of behavior and personalities but when it comes to physical attributes; both possessed same handsome features. The two Purebloods were the same height and muscular built, the only different would be the contrast of their hairstyle and hair color also in regards to their unique pair of eyes. Kaname has wavy ebony medium length hair while Youji as a short straight yet unkempt dark blue hair and hairstyle similar to Senri. Kaname has chocolate wine orbs while Youji pair of eyes is composed of sharp violet like the deep shade of crocus flower. Youji has more light cream toned skin compared to Kaname. Aris sighs inwardly before she decided to let her master knows of her presence. "I'm back Youji-sama." and the Pureblood was distract from his chain of thoughts before opening his eyes to acknowledge his servant's presence. "Welcome back, Aris. Did you accomplish your task?" Youji immediately asks if the girl has completed the urgent assignment given to her by the Pureblood himself and the noble girl nodded in response. "Yes, the Senate is already in confusion."

"Well then..." the Pureblood was pleased with his servant achievement and proceed to make his next move. He sits up from the couch and slowly bared his vicious talon nails on his left hand fingers before inflicting a slight deep wound on his right palm. The sharp pain was nothing to him as if it was like a mere ant bite but anyway, the Pureblood let his blood bleed on the floor chilly surface. The strong scent of rarest and thick blood dwells on the room's atmosphere and his servant prevent her bloodlust from consuming her self-restraint. Soon the bleeding stops when the Pureblood's wound healed itself and the dark blue haired teen wait for a reaction on his blood. The puddle of purest blood on the blood soon moves and morph itself in a slow pace, the blood mutates into a fierce black jaguar. Yes, one of the Pureblood's animal familiar was a black jaguar. The ferocious cat submits itself upon seeing its master and simply waits for the Pureblood's supreme command. "I want you to serve as my other eye... and never let the hunter out of your sight." Youji give his word as his violet eyes now already blood red. "Now be hidden." and upon his second word, the black carnivorous jaguar then shape shifts into a small black feline cat or to be precise - it was the animal's spying skill as it has the ability to change its size as fit to its predator detective expertise. And the feline cat soon exits the room through an open window and proceeds to heed its master's words. For further information, it was this method that Youji was able to keep tabs on the silver haired hunter Kiryu Zero and because of this that he had witnessed the wedding night of the hunter and the other Pureblood Kaname.

**X**

Next morning came; Zero waits in front of the girls' Sun Dorm as he knows his adopted sister will be resuming class and he wanted to know if the prefect girl is back to her usual self. "Good morning Zero. How rare for you to be early..." Yuki tired her utmost effort to show her usual demeanor because she couldn't bring herself to let her adopted brother know her worsening nightmares. "Good morning." and that was the silverette immediate reply. Before they could leave the Sun Dorm grounds, two Night Class students appeared before them in their night uniform. The two prefects even the residents of the Sun Dorm were all perturb at the sudden appearance of the gentlemen early in the morning. The humans recognize the familiar faces of Akatsuki and his cousin Aidou. The orange haired teen was the first one to speak. "This is an order sent by Kuran Kaname. Please let us follow and protect you, Zero-sama." Akatsuki respectfully inform their good intention towards the now confound hunter with his lilac eyes already widened. Just near the area, a similar black feline cat was watching the whole scenario with its acerbic yellow eyes and undilated jet black pupil. On the other hand inside the Moon Dorm cafeteria, Youji let out a sadistic smile while he was chewing on his tonkatsu meal (a breaded deep-fried pork cutlet). Inside his mind, he could see the event through the cat's eyes like telepathic binoculars. "Even with that, you can't thoroughly protect him Kaname." Youji amusingly whispers to himself with an odd smile in his lips.

_Yet now I'm standing here _  
_My heart's so full I can't explain _  
_Seeking faith and speaking words _  
_I never thought I'd say_

Back at the earlier scene; Zero hasn't said a word in regard to the two cousin sudden escort to him and with that, the hunter gain unnecessary attention from the Day Class student body and it troubles him greatly. "Hey, I don't like having vampires behind my back. Why don't you both disappear?" the silverette stated with a slight uncertain frown in his face as he turns to look at the two vampires. "Enough of that Kiryu Zero. The Pureblood Prince has chosen you to be his special one, and we must treat you with much respect as we have for Kaname-sama. This is the pride we nobles have." Aidou tried to formally speak his own opinion to the hunter with a dignified voice. "Suit yourself." and that was Zero's immediate reply that shows slight annoyance but it didn't matter to the two cousins though before they resume to their guarding duty, Akatsuki interrupts his blonde cousin. "You forgot to add -sama to his name, Hanabusa."

**X**

The Day Class student begins their class hours with the two vampire cousins dutifully guards a particular classroom much to Zero's chagrin. The situation has been like this for half a day until the class soon ended, the two vampires never fails to follow the hunter everywhere he goes as prior to Kaname's order to them to _always_ escort the Pureblood's lover. Soon the silverette decided to talk to his new escort because the two cousins would remain mute unless he speaks to neither of them. "I didn't know Kaname would be the one to tell about it..." Zero said with a stoic face as he leans on the corridor wall, it was good since no one but the three of them linger on the said corridor. "It wasn't Kaname-sama who spoke; it was Tanahara Youji-sama." Akatsuki corrected the hunter's statement and the latter was mixed in frustration and puzzlement as he learns it was the annoying Pureblood who spilled the truth. To think it was another person who doesn't even deserve to speak about their relationship, the silver haired teen could never understood what was going on inside Youji's mind. _'What the hell was his problem!?'_ the hunter thought to himself as refer to the despicable Pureblood. "Do you love Kaname-sama the same way?" Aidou then speak for himself as he demands to know if the hunter possessed the same feelings like Kaname. And upon hearing such question, Zero shift his head to the side to hide his blushing face as he whispers his tiny reply in a flattered voice. "Yes." though it may sound like a voiceless response, the two vampires were able to hear it with their capable keen vampire hearing.

_There can be miracles, when you believe _  
_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill _  
_Who knows what miracles you can achieve _  
_When you believe, somehow you will_

The hunter then changes the topic of their discussion. "I'm surprised that you aren't against when you discover it." his amethyst eyes lock gazes with the blonde's blue eyes as he tell the other about his own opinion. "Truth to be told, I am against at first but I vowed to myself long ago that I will forever be loyal to Kaname-sama. And that same applies to whatever decision he will have both in the present and in the future." Aidou voices out his response with a firm resolution that made his other cousin admire him even more. "You are his chosen mate and the two of you already wed together. Although it wasn't done using the Vampire's culture, Kaname has decided to make you his lifelong partner. In some way or another, you deserve to receive such respect and loyalty from us nobles." the blonde vampire continued on his sentence before his cousin join their conversation. "Likewise, the two of us decided to offer our full allegiance and devotion towards you Zero-sama and we will honorably appreciate your whole heartedly acceptance for us." Akatsuki replied with a formal monotone as he now too respects the hunter. Soon the two cousins kneel down before the hunter and proclaim their new loyalty as the silver haired teen's bodyguard and both willing to serve as a guardian and protector.

"We, Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain, both pledge our oath to serve and protect our new lord, Kuran Zero, and will forever lay our lives to be our new lord's mighty sword and shield. With this we faithfully vow until our dying breath." the two vampires' claims in unison which even flatter the hunter immensely that he is now out of words. On the nearby window, a black feline cat was mutely watching the event that take place between Zero and the two nobles Aidou and Akatsuki. At the same time back on the other Pureblood's room; the man amusingly smirk and giggle as he continues to watch the important event that folds and of course, he was enjoying it greatly. "That's how a chess game should be. Two Knights protecting your dearly Queen like what you wanted Kaname. I wonder what I should do in order to take down those useless knights in shining armor, ne? This will be extremely fun!" Youji said to himself in a wicked voice as he let out a villainous smile in his lips.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - When You Believe by Celtic Woman (as requested by **youllbeinmyheart1997**)


	36. My Hopeless Love

**#1 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - ben4kevin  
**#2 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - irmina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 34: My Hopeless Love**

.

Around nighttime; the hunter's younger twin was called to the Headmaster's office much to his dismay - surely he hates being disturb from his sleep. "I thought I have the letter of recommendation from the senate and I've already passed the entry test and interview. Why do I have to be here?" Ichiru annoyingly demands to know the reason and he wishes it to be valid enough for him to be summoned this late of night. "I'm sorry for bothering you but this person here is the president of the Moon Dorm and he wanted to meet you personally." Cross replied with a sleepy face and accompanied by a tired yawn. "I believe this is the first time we meet, Kiryu Ichiru. It's a pleasure to finally see my husband's other half." Kaname greeted the sluggish silver haired teen with a kind smile drawn in his lips but his word only pisses the human. "What does the Kuran Pureblood prince want with me? If you're here to ask for my brother's hand, it's too late for that. You already have him - what use do you have for me?" the silverette glare poisonously to the vampire in front of him. Definitely he is the same as his elder brother Zero; both possessed the same fearless demeanor even when facing a powerful vampire species.

"Perhaps you want me to become one of your token to a gamble game? How troublesome. I can't believe you are nefarious enough as to use your lover's very own brother." the teen continued with an unpleasant expression but the Pureblood only managed to grin in such a gloomy atmosphere. "Indeed, you are so very similar to him." Kaname tease the silverette as he refer to the twins' shared attributes with one another. "I love Zero with everything my existence have and I will cherish all the people he dearly cared for which includes you his only family left." the Pureblood then uses his usual indifferent mask as he converse with his beloved's twin brother. "It is up to you if you want to accept me as a comrade though if you can be so kind, why not tell me who are you aiming your revenge to?" the brunette becomes formal in his speech as he locks his chocolate eyes on the other's familiar amethyst orbs. "Even if you know it, you won't be able to do anything. Besides I'm not that dumb to collaborate myself with a vampire like you. Don't think I already forgive you for what you have done to her." Ichiru responds with a bitter monotone as he dismisses himself from the chairman's private office.

"You know I still couldn't believe you and my son would actually fall in love together." Cross then interrupts the now silent Pureblood inside his office. "Was it that hard to believe?" Kaname then took a picture frame atop the chairman's study desk and he stare at the young picture of his lover Zero and his secret sister Yuki. "Anyway I'm glad you aren't against with it Headmaster Cross Kaien." the Pureblood express his gratitude for the dirty blonde man as the latter accept his relationship with the hunter with no word of problem. "Really? And here I thought you use my pacifism as a guarantee so I won't have a choice but to accept ne?" Cross lean his entire back on the study chair and tilted his head upward, he is staring off at his office ceiling. But the Pureblood merely smirk at the dirty blonde's response "This is the place that you built to accomplish your belief of pacifism. I'm not thinking of destroying either because this school holds a special place in my heart." Kaname gently place the picture frame back on the table surface.

"I'm not worried about that in the least. I'm more concerned on what Yagari would say when he learn your relationship with his apprentice." Cross replied with uncertainty masking his voice. "Aside from that, did you tell Zero about it? About the fact that you already have a fiancé before you him, what would you do if he misunderstands, Kaname?" the dirty blonde man continued on his statement but the vampire is never trouble by it rather he is unsettle with something else. "That will never be enough reason for me to lose him Cross Kaien." the Pureblood assures himself that such reason will never destroy his happy matrimony with the hunter he loves.

**X**

At the same time; the Night Class student body is active on their class lesson on the school building even without the presence of their dorm president. All of the nobles were too focus on their school matters, they are savoring their school life to the best experience as if their instincts already knew this would probably the last night they will be sitting inside a room called classroom. Yet back at the Moon Dorm; It was rare for Rima to skip class though it was due to overworking herself from her job and beside he already let the dorm leader know so she has been excuse from attending the class. "It's so boring." Rima murmurs to herself as she crunches a pocky stick on her mouth, she sits idly on one of the couch inside the lounge but then her attention suddenly shifts to the familiar presence of two nobles walking down the staircase - Senri and Takuma. "Shiki where have you've been?" Rima immediately asks while offering a box of chocolate pocky. The vampire girl wonders why even this duo also skips attendance in class. "I had to do something so I haven't greeted you earlier upon my return but more importantly... I'm really hungry right now." the maroon haired teen boldly demands to let the girl offer her blood for him but his boldness made the light blonde girl raise a slight suspicion at him. "Hey Shiki, your eyes are different. What happened?" Rima questions her co-worker out of concern.

The noble girl definitely perceives something unusual to her close companion especially in terms with the eye color - Senri never had a blue eye. "Do you want to know?" the maroon haired teen teases the girl's awareness of him but then he was distracted by the blonde vampire who was with him since then. "Stop playing around, Shiki. Don't you have something significant to do?" Takuma cheerfully interrupt the discussion between the two with his happy expression, he just couldn't bring to tell Rima that the man with them is not the Senri they always know.

Meanwhile the two prefects are on their patrol duties; Zero is scouting his area on the Moon Dorm grounds while Yuki is on watch inside the school building. The brunette girl is standing idly beside a window and her mind is dwelling on the void part of her memories - her forgotten past. She silently watches over the moon through the glass window as if asking the mere unreachable thing in the sky about her empty childhood recollection. The prefect girl would sometimes be disoriented because there will be times that she will feel familiar nostalgia on her creepy hallucinations. Isn't it too weird for someone to feel deja-vu on their occurring nightmares? Just then Yuki feels a sticky lime sensation on her hand and when she gives attention to it, she hallucinate a thick red liquid staining her palm and of course she feels extremely disgusted. But all the while she senses a dangerous presence behind her and in an instant she armed herself with her anti-vampire artemis before proceeding to attack the figure who alarmed her defensive instinct. "Yuki." Kaname calls the girl's name to bring her back to her senses as he blocks the weapon from reaching his neck with his palm though the artemis is rejecting his simple touch. Yuki prompted herself to retreat her weapon when she finally recognizes the person and it made her feel indiscrete at her own actions. "Kaname-senpai..."

Yuki prematurely let go of her weapon; attacking the person she once love is just too much a shock for her that she was lost for words of apology. "What are you so scared about?" Kaname places both of his hand on the girl's shoulders to calm her down. "I don't know..." Yuki couldn't urge herself to let this Pureblood know about her nightmares and hallucination, it's like suddenly she fears everything else in this world. She fears what is right and wrong especially as to what is real and not. Knowing everything no longer make sense is too hard for her to handle. The Pureblood sees the spreading anxiousness of the girl and he feels sorry for the brunette girl to have experience such hardship - even if he doesn't love her like what he did before, this girl is still his sister. "It's alright. Even if my feelings for you aren't like it was long ago, I still love you more than a friend Yuki. I love you like my own sister." Kaname brings the troubled girl into his warm compassionate embrace as his deep buried guilt surface inside his heart. Extreme self-loathing for letting his own flesh and blood suffers the pain of losing her _humanity_ slowly and painfully.

**X**

Next day came; as customary to yesterday's new routine, the silver haired prefect is being escort again by the two cousins. Of course he still feels plague by the fact that he is a hunter for god's sake and a hunter never let their guard down in the presence of a bloodsucker vampire. But then why is he letting these two cousins follow him behind his defenseless back? Is his hunter's pride going down the drain? Well likewise, his husband Kaname is as stubborn as hell also and whether he likes it or not - he has to face his rise in status sooner or later now that he is married to a Pureblood prince. Indeed Zero knew that one day everything will change as a result for marrying a Pureblood but isn't it too early for a change? Probably since the silver haired teen is not use to such reverence and respect but does he have a choice? So that would only mean for the hunter to get used to it and it's probably the first change in his marriage life with Kaname. During the Day Class serene lesson hours, Aidou dutifully disrupts the ongoing class lesson for an urgent matter. "Sensei, I would like to excuse the student Ku-Kiryu Zero for an important cause and refusal will not be accepted." the blonde vampire announces his reason for intervention much to the hunter's chagrin. All of the students were dumbfounded and could only give a blank stare at the silver haired prefect thus further dismaying the teen. The hunter really hates to gain unnecessary attention so he just went with the blonde vampire and excuses himself from the class.

He couldn't say a word in retort since the Aidou is just doing his duty of escorting the silver haired hunter and if Zero wanted to blame someone - that would probably be his Pureblood lover Kaname. "Come, Zero-sama. The Dorm President is calling for you." both Aidou and Akatsuki lead the hunter to the Moon Dorm garden and the latter was astounded at the scene he soon came to. It was hot afternoon and what in Christ's name is this? A large red checkered picnic rectangular blanket lying atop the soft grass and yellow tulip flower surround the entire place. The trees serve as a shelter shade from the sunlight but its dim ray of light seductively illuminates the spot where the picnic is placed. "Zero." Kaname welcome his lover while resting on a large puffy pillow with his back against a tree. "I'm happy to see you. Come here my love." the Pureblood offer his left hand to his husband and the hunter mutely takes the vampires hand but the former took the initiative to pull the other and bring the silverette to yearning embrace. "I miss you so much." the brunette murmurs sweet words to his lover and of course Zero was flattered by it thus bringing a cute tomato blush on his cheeks.

_I know, I know, I know that I can be_  
_A part of you that no one else could see, yeah_  
_But I gotta hear you say, I got to hear you say_  
_It's alright_

**X**

Not too distant stood the two cousins Aidou and Akatsuki and both of them were guarding their lords' precious moment together with great pride and honor as a duty of noble. While they were silently keeping their job of not letting anyone passes them - they didn't notice a black cat trespasses the garden through the tree branches and suspiciously watches the two lovers on their blissful moment. The Pureblood was feeding his hunter husband with afternoon desserts which he brought with him in a wooden picnic basket. "Do you like it?" Kaname lovingly ask as he feed his lover with a strawberry coated cookies and the silver haired prefect merely nodded in response with a pink tint blush building on his cheeks. The vampire was indeed very happy and indeed enjoying his time alone with his lover. "I'm glad you like it." Kaname graciously said before giving Zero a short romantic kiss on the lips. The Pureblood could feel his lustful desire raging in heat just from having a taste of his lover's now strawberry flavored lips but he can't be making love with his husband in the middle of the forest right? Zero would probably hate him so much. Though his dirty fantasies were distract by the hunter's sudden question. "I've eagerly wanted to know it since our marriage. Why did you abruptly decided to marry me that night Kaname?" Zero asks in a polite demeanor. Yes it's been bugging him since then about their immediate marriage though it's not like he was against with it - it's just that he has the right to know why.

_I'm only flesh and blood_  
_But I could be anything that you demand_  
_I could be King of everything_  
_Or just a tiny grain of sand, now tell me_

The Pureblood didn't answer a single word for a long minute and merely hug his lover in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry but I can't answer it my love. Don't worry I promise to tell you when the right time comes." Kaname whispers with a pained voice and sadness consuming his bright chocolate wine eyes. _'I just couldn't tell you right now that I marry you out of fear...fear of losing you when my sister and my rightful fiancée finally awakened.'_ The vampire even tightens his affectionate embrace now that his mind is being swallowed by gloomy thoughts. _'Would you still love me when you learn that I once plan to use you as her shield?'_

When Zero realizes he won't be able to get the answer he wanted to know, he decided to change their discussion though it is still on the subject about their sudden marriage. "I'll be frank to you, Kaname." the hunter parted himself from his husband's embrace before voicing out his own words at the Pureblood in regards to his opinion about their marriage. There was a very long pause as if the silverette is hesitating to say it out loud and the vampire notices it so he assures his lover by giving a gentle stroke on the hunter's face to encourage him to finally say what he desired to tell. "I'm a hunter; born a hunter, grew up as a hunter and trained as a hunter. I'm one ruthless hunter, I have killed many vampires of your kind during my training and I will kill even more as my responsibilities as a true vampire hunter." Zero lowered his head as he begins to feel dejected by the fact that he is a hunter and Kaname is a Pureblood. No matter how much they wanted to be together, there will always be this huge impenetrable wall between them and if coexistence is still impossible - there will never be a bridge to connect both of their destinies together.

_Is that any way for a man to carry on?_  
_Do you think I want my loved one gone?_  
_Said, I love you more than you'll ever know_  
_More than you'll ever know_

"If war arises in the future, both of us will face each other as mortal enemies. Besides I'm a male at birth, no matter how much you wanted to have a family Kaname - we will never have our own flesh and blood and you will never have an heir to continue your rare bloodline." Zero buried his forehead on the Pureblood's shoulder as he is now grief-stricken by his own words. "And also I am one pathetic Level-D. A great failure of a vampire in your society and my years of life can even be counted in fingers. Do you desire to spend the rest of your immortal life mourning at my grave? I can't let you become like that Kaname." The hunter clutches his trembling hand on the brunette's night uniform. "Of course I'm grateful that this small existence of mine could actually find happiness in your love...I'm truly thankful for that even though I know this love is wrong since the very beginning." the silver haired teen wanted to shed a tear to let this painful sadness fade from the depths of his heart. But then his despair and sorrow just disperse like a bubble from the mere touch of the Pureblood's lips on his own. "Everything you have said no longer a crucial matter for me, my love." Kaname showers his lover passionate kisses on the face leaving no part missed. "I do not fear what future lies ahead of us because since the beginning... I am already hopelessly in love with you." the Pureblood said in a captivating voice before the two of them shares a breath-taking romantic kiss as to express both their hopeless love to each other.

**X**

As the romance enfold between the Pureblood and the hunter; a malicious black cat witness everything and a man watching through the cat's eyes bare a sadistic smile on his lips as he linger on his room on the Moon Dorm - silently imagining various cold hearted ways of destroying the pleasing happiness of Kaname and Zero. "I would love to see the face you will make when I take him away from you, Kaname." the Pureblood proclaims with so much evil desires growing inside him. "Tomorrow our endgame will begin..." Youji places his two black Knight chess pieces cornering the white Queen chess piece with two white Knights already out of the game.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - I Love You More Than You'll Ever Know by Gary Moore


	37. My Contradiction

**#1 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - ben4kevin  
**#2 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - irmina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 35: My Contradiction**

.

Everything is on its prevailing routine. Class resumes for the Day Class student body but the only difference would be the absent of the two prefects; Yuki and Zero. In regards to the prefect girl, it was due to sick leave and the reason behind it would be obvious. The brunette girl's best friend Yori had already notified the chairman of the girl's condition but Cross only assures the light brown haired girl that everything else will be alright. Though it was only an answer in disguise; if you would ask why he didn't take a necessary action for Yuki's already worse nightmares and hallucination then it might be that Cross himself no longer see a way to prevent it from happening, like how you can't stop water falling down the falls - people can't just go against the flow of nature and Yuki's hallucination probably the natural way for her to remember her past or it might be the side effects for trying to remember something already forgotten. On the other hand; if it's about Zero's absence, others would simply shrugged the thought and would think that the silver haired prefect might simply be skipping his class lesson and will soon appear during changeover though most humans would think that way. As for the reason behind his usual absence would be an atypical case.

Late in the morning just a few hours after class had started for the Day Class; the silver haired hunter is having his rare morning dilemma. "May I ask why you are in my room?" Zero had just waked up to his normal accustomed waking hours only to find his husband on the edge of his bed wearing his night uniform. "Is it bad to visit my spouse once in a while?" Kaname lovingly replied with a sweet smile on his lips while facing his lover who is just sit up from the bed. "No, but at least tell me and not just coming here all of the sudden." the silverette sighs slightly as he stood up from bed. All the while; the Pureblood admires the cleanliness and simple look of his beloved's room. A single bed on the left side of the room, a one nightstand table and an ordinary closet drawer. There isn't one decoration in the room, just plain cream colored paint wall and a wooden floor tile. Not even a single picture frame is hanged on the wall - the silver haired teen's room gives a peaceful and ordinary atmosphere. Next to the entrance door was a bathroom door; the bathroom is not too small and not too big. Probably ten people could fit in. It's built with plain white tiles on both floor and wall, one toilet seat, one bathtub, one sink and a single shower. The additional furniture would be a single medicine cabinet with mirror on the wall.

Zero decided to prepare himself for the day and proceed to take a sheer warm shower when suddenly long arms wrap itself around his torso and broad chest pressing on his back. "Kaname, I need to take a bath." the silver haired teen groan lightly to himself, well he fails to notice the vampire's unusual demeanor early in the morning. "Then allow me to wash you." the Pureblood whispers in hot breath to the hunter's ear as he open the shower to bath both himself and his lover. The brunette shifts the other to turn around, now both facing each other while warm myriad of droplets of water drenches the two of them. Zero at first was both confounded and bemuse as to what cause made his Pureblood husband to have a change of behavior this early of the day but he can't simply push the vampire in front of him and as for the reason why? Well he was paralyzed by the deep gaze of the other's chocolate wine eyes. Those endearing brown eyes continuously send shivers down his bones, leaving him both immobile and captivated. "I love you, Zero. I will make love to you every day, every morning, every afternoon and every evening. I will hold you a million times and nothing could change that, my love." Kaname closes the bathroom door before he gently stroke his yearning palm to the hunter's now wet face before capturing those pink petal like lips in a breath taking passionate kiss.

**X**

_And I know just where to touch you,_  
_And I know just what to prove;_  
_I know when to pull you closer,_  
_And I know when to let you loose._

The sound of water rushing and hitting hard on the solid tiles is never enough noise to distract the romantic heat moment of the two married lovers. Kaname endlessly gives the other cherishing french kiss as he let his hand caress the slim body of his beloved. Zero wraps himself on his vampire lover as both his hand wonders on the drenched face and hair of the brunette. Both of them build up lustful excitement on each other as to stimulate on another's sexual desire. The Pureblood sneak one of his hand under the hunter's shirt and immediately searches on the latter's sensitive nipples and he did found it. Kaname sexually rubs, stroke and pinch his lover's hot nipple and he earns exotic little moans from the silverette. "Mmmmm..." Zero clings himself on his husband when he begins to feel weak due to growing pleasure inside his body. The brunette soon finds the shirt an unnecessary garment and in an instant, undresses the silver haired teen of his sleepwear shirt. The hunter didn't feel the slight cold air because his body has long been drenched with warm water coming from the shower. "You never cease to arouse me always, my love." Kaname claims as he was turned on just from the sight of his beloved drenched pale upper body, droplets of water sparking like stars and giving the latter's skin a tempting snow white tint especially with nipples now bud hard and excited. Zero blushes madly red as he receives such sexy compliment for the vampire and unintentionally further arousing the other.

Kaname traces wet kisses with his tongue on the hunter's drenched body, doubling his lusting desire as the warm salty water mixed with the erotic taste of the silverette's skin. To increase their intimacy, the Pureblood proceed to give the prefect immense pleasure on his private lower part. He leans down to strip the silver haired teen of his pajama pants in one pull and in a blink of an eye, indulge his husband by taking the latter's manhood to his warm mouth. "Kaname... ahh!" Zero gasp at the foreign sensation he simultaneously feels on his lower region. Their pleasuring stimulate was intensified as the hunter now fully overload with sexual desire as he feels wet foreign tongue fondling his manhood in slippery and mind blowing stroke with the brunette's upper and lower teeth softly grazing his length's sensitive skin in continuous back and forth movement. "Let go... Kaname..." Zero plead as he sensed his climax building on the tip of his manhood but the Pureblood merely took it as a signal for him to fully insert his lover's length deep to his hot mouth to let the sweet white fluid into his throat and when the hunter release it accidentally - the brunette swallow it whole not wasting a single drop. "Why the hell did you swallow it?" the silverette feels embarrassed as he thought his fluid is dirty and the vampire shouldn't have swallowed it like a hungry animal. "It's yours and I do not mind taking it countless times the next day, and the day after... and even in thousand years from now." Kaname stated in a delight monotone as he undresses himself of his night uniform, and both of them fully naked together in shower.

_The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost_  
_And it's looking for a rhythm like you._  
_You can take the darkness from the pit of the night_  
_And turn into a beacon burning endlessly bright._

**X**

The two of them entwined with each other as warm water shower them like a never-ending rain, both wrapping themselves in a naked embrace while sharing one endless deep kiss - the only and similar thing they both have would be their glistening white gold wedding ring. Two material thing that hold great significant that connects both their separate destinies into one rare fate, fate that united a Pureblood and a hunter. A new destiny created by the pure love of two different individual. Kaname crawls his free hand on his lover's buttocks and gently inserts a finger to prepare the hunter on the soon intensifying climax. "I didn't knew you have a maternal instinct..." the Pureblood teases his hunter husband as he refers to what the latter told him about being a male in nature and the fact that both of them would be unable to produce their own offspring. "I didn't mean it that way!" Zero initially retort with a cute sharp glare much to his annoyance and definitely not noticing the third finger entering his behind. "Even if you can't give me a child, I will still love you with all my heart and soul. I am content and happy just having you, my love." Kaname gives the hunter a soothing kiss as to ease the other's spreading irritation. "I rather let my bloodline goes extinct and it's better than losing you forever, Zero." the Pureblood places the silverette's warm hand on his beating chest.

"If the only option I had was to lose you, my love - then I would prefer death instead." he leans his forehead against the hunter's and whispers his undying resolution. "Be it by my hand or... could you please kill me then, Zero." Kaname devotedly claims as he kisses Zero in a passionate way before shifting the hunter to face the wall again in order for the Pureblood to indulge himself soon.

_But I don't know how to leave you,_  
_And I'll never let you fall;_  
_And I don't know how you do it,_  
_Making love out of nothing at all_

One couldn't tell how many hours had passed and how long they have been in this place, even they themselves couldn't tell the time - making love together like this feels like time itself had disperse from the world. Both their waist in rhythmic motion as Kaname repeatedly penetrate his manhood on Zero's already stretched entrance. The hunter pinned both his hand on the wall as to balance himself on the steadily hard thrusting act of his Pureblood husband. Their intimacy escalate even more as the brunette bites down on the nape of the hunter and savors the exquisite and delicious taste of the silverette's untarnished blood. The dripping excess blood mixes with the flowing warm water on both their bodies. The two married lovers both dwelling themselves on the heavenly ecstasy as the result of their sexual consummation, indeed Kaname had reaches his climax numerous times and still refuses to retreat his length from entering more on his beloved's entrance. On the other hand, Zero drowns himself on the addicting pleasure as the Pureblood consecutively hit his erotic spot in the inside with aggravating force due to the hardening penetration of the latter.

The two of them reveals their fierce vampire appearances as a result of intoxicating pleasure, with both still hungrily craving for more intense sexual pleasure. Zero had also climax many times and most of his fluids had already mixed with the water before flowing to the floor drainage. "I desire to be the only prey for your predator side, Zero." Kaname murmurs to his lover as their joined bodies dance in a passionate thrusting act with his eyes now burning bright crimson. "Ahhh!" the hunter let out a heated and lustful moan as the penetration even hardened now that Pureblood is reaching his final climax. "And you are my one and only prey for the savage beast I am, my love." Kaname tighten his embrace on Zero's bared back as he releases his nth climax deep inside his lover.

**X**

After their intimate sex inside the shower; Kaname nakedly laid himself beside his too naked sleeping lover, Zero, atop the single bed. The Pureblood affectionately cuddles with the hunter he loves as they're both covered with white thick blanket while rubbing his delicate fingers on the wedding ring worn by the silverette. The brunette let out a blissful smile as he assures himself that he and Zero are both connected with an unbreakable marriage and everlasting matrimonial vow. Just then his pleasant moment was interrupted by the arrival of his faithful subordinate Seirin. "Kaname-sama, he is already waiting." the vampire girl proclaims her reason for sudden intrusion to her lord's private moment while carrying a change of clothes for the Pureblood. Kaname dresses himself in casual outdoor clothes, a white aristocratic shirt underneath a long black trench coat and a skinny dark pants. "I want you to inform both Aidou and Akatsuki to guard Zero and never let anyone enter his room other than myself." the Pureblood informs the noble girl was facing the wall as a respect when her master was dressing a while ago. "Yes, Kaname-sama." Seirin soon leave the hunter's room as she proceeds to call on the two cousins as the Pureblood instructed her to. "Stay asleep, my love." the brunette murmurs to the sleeping teen as he dresses the other of indoor clothes. Afterwards he invokes a binding spell to restrain the silverette from leaving his bed. "Forgive me but I cannot risk involving you on tonight's dangerous event." Kaname gives one final kiss on the lips of the hunter. "I'll be back when everything's over." and with that the Pureblood turns to dismiss himself to finally confront his uncle.

Meanwhile a black cat on top of a tree nearby the silver haired teen's room had watched what the Pureblood did to the hunter. Through the cat's eyes, another vampire was both confound and amuse at the cautious action of the Pureblood prince. "Why so determined to isolate him, Kaname? I'm intrigue to know why..." Youji murmurs as he is leisurely playing board chess games inside his room with his loyal servant, Aris, by his side. Back at the tree; the cat mutate itself into a flying animal, a black raven bird - the bird soon follow as to where Kaname headed himself to.

**X**

On the Moon Dorm rooftop; Kaname stood there divinely with his subordinate Seirin. The two of them faces the already setting sun as they sense another presence of vampires behind them. "It terrifies me to call you my nephew. The last time we met was 10 years ago right? It hurt so badly, Kaname." a maroon haired figure emerges from the dim shadow with a blonde man accompanying him. "That day, the shapeless body disintegrated by you took 10 years to slowly recover. Nah, I guess I should thank the strong vitality of we Purebloods have." Rido casually said as he wears a delightful corrupt expression. "You haven't changed a bit and I'm so relieved, Uncle." "You are still like the time I killed you and I don't have to hesitate about killing you again." Kaname replied with a heavy bleak monotone as his usual indifferent mask turn dark. "Then I hope you can protect the two important people in your life. Though I doubt you can protect the both of them." the elder vampire inside the other's body wickedly proclaims to the enraged brunette in front of him. "That girl Yuki, has she awaked from her dream? If you leave her alone, then those vicious fangs will start destroying her from the inside." Rido let out a cold smile drawn in his lips. "Though I am more enticed on the hunter my cute little nephew has grown attached to. I hope he will serve as a great delicacy in case I'm not satisfied with your sister's blood." Upon hearing his uncle's dirty words in regards to his lover, Kaname loses his violent temper in an instant and immediately let his powers blaze in rage thus destroying the solid cement floor and distort itself into a dragon-like jaw before proceeding to deliver a fatal blow at the maroon haired teen.

But then Takuma had made use of his own body as a shield to protect the teen from the fierce attack. "I'm sorry, Kaname-sama. But I won't let you hurt Shiki. I definitely won't let him be a victim of you two's dispute!" the blonde vampire gallantly claims to the now angry Pureblood, of course he understand where Kaname's anger is coming from because someone had dared to say such vile words about the person the brunette loves - Takuma understood it well because even he will be mad at anyone who will bring harm to the one he dearly cherish. "Don't worry; Kaname isn't serious since it's meaningless to just destroy this body after all this isn't mine to begin with."

"Now be wise and choose my dear nephew. Who would you protect, the sister of your own flesh and blood or your special silver hunter?" Rido nefariously exclaims while masking a hideous smile at the Pureblood prince. "Kuran Rido, don't think a lowlife like you could ever touch the both of them." Kaname outrageously replied to his evil uncle with his chocolate wine eyes now blood red. At the same time, an unattended black raven bird is soaring above the Moon Dorm and has witness everything that enfolds beneath it. Inside the Moon Dorm; another Pureblood laughs psychotically upon discovering such revelation. "Hahahahahaha..." the Pureblood face palm himself as to hide his mad laughter. "It's so interesting that another player will be added on our game, Kaname." Youji picks up a black pawn chess piece atop the board game. "Though there is no room for him so I might use him as my pawn against you." the Pureblood positions all the necessary chess pieces (White: King, Queen, Two Knights and a Pawn) and (Black: King, Two Knights and a Pawn). The white Queen is being guarded by two white Knight with a white Pawn stood beside the white King. The black King is placed on the far edge of the board with two black Knights and a Pawn in an offensive position facing the other Chess pieces.

"And here I thought both of us will be resuming our battle from the other day... it seems I do not need to use the problematic way of raising my sword again." the Pureblood had decided to take advantage of the sudden turn of event into his favor inside the Cross Academy. Yes, he had a change of plan and is settled to use an underhanded method to achieve his goal - and that is to capture the hunter Kiryu Zero when defenseless. Of course for that to succeed, he needed to take down the two white Knights guarding the Queen (Aidou and Akatsuki). "I believe they possessed the power of ice and fire, they will be a perfect enemy against you." the vampire picks up his own black Knight to face the other Knight Chess pieces. "Be my Knight and lend me your power, Aris." he claims to his noble servant girl who merely nodded in response. When all of the chess pieces are in their particular places, the dark blue haired vampire gives one last look on the already setting sun with a malevolent smile drawing his lips. "At sunrise, victory is mine."

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Making Love Out Of Nothing At All by Air Supply


	38. My Pawn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 36: My Pawn**

.

Outside the boys' Sun Dorm; two individuals are guarding a specific room on the Sun Dorm grounds. "The Sky... its looks like it is going to rain." Akatsuki stated with a stoic voice as he gazes the bleak clouds in the sky above. The orange haired vampire soon turns to look at his silent cousin who was just leaning against a tree. "I'm still surprised that you have known Kaname-sama's relationship with Zero long before the revelation and I can't grasp the idea as to how or when did you learn it though you won't tell me anything." the taller teen continued to talk to his still speechless cousin, as if the other was in his deep thoughts - so Akatsuki decided to break his cousin's chain of thoughts. "What are you thinking, Hanabusa?" he asks as he approaches the blonde while leaning his hand against the other vampire's shoulder. "I don't know. How should I put it... Kaname-sama seems so cautiously protecting his lover, Zero-sama, from someone who will undoubtedly bring harm to him." Aidou replied with a very concerned monotone. "He didn't mention who but... who do you think Kaname-sama is very cautious from?" the blonde vampire shifts his gaze towards the direction where the Moon Dorm is built. "I think Kaname-sama wanted us to be cautious to someone more dangerous than the person he is talking with right at this moment." and Aidou ended his sentence.

Then a few moments after their serene conversation, Aidou begins to senses something foreboding just above him and probably has been spying him from the tree the vampire was leaning his back to so when the blonde slowly turns to look at the tree branch above him - he laid his blue eyes upon a growling ferocious black jaguar. Aidou immediately recognizes that it was an animal familiar but the only thing he couldn't guess as to whom it belongs to. The black jaguar growls dangerously as it bare both his sharp teeth and claws with eyes glowing mad yellow. The blonde vampire sneakily places his free hand on the tree as he possibly thought to freeze it along with the animal familiar but before he could initiate a touch, the black jaguar prematurely leaps towards the blonde teen and proceeds to bite the latter on the forearm. "Arrgh!" Aidou groans from immense pain as the black jaguar brutally deepens its bite. Akatsuki briefly had the right guess also about the animal being a familiar but he doesn't have the time to think about it right now because as soon as he turns his attention on the sudden attack of the animal at his cousin, the orange haired teen directly focus his mind on killing the black jaguar with his vampire control over fire - but little do both the cousin know that the surprise attack of the black jaguar was just a short diversion and they didn't notice a figure entering the silver haired hunter's room through the window.

The diversion plan works and the two cousins were distracted from killing the animal familiar; everything was by the will of the other Pureblood's faithful servant - Aris. Yes it was the noble girl who took the chance to sneak on the hunter's room as she was ordered by her master to fetch the said hunter. The girl faces the unconscious hunter laid atop the bed and probably the latter was under the influence of deep sleep as one of the effects of the binding spell. Kaname might have uses such spell to make sure Zero won't be waking up soon but never does he knew that another vampire could easily abolish a vampire spell that only Pureblood can invoke. "It is for Youji-sama's wish." Aris places her small and delicate palm over the silver haired teen's chest and a short moment of red light glows the entire room. Such brightening red light means the spell is on the process of cancelling. Even the girl herself is also mysterious like her master; it is perplexing to know that a single noble could actually dissipate a Pureblood spell effortlessly. Soon after the binding spell was remove, Aris lifted the still unconscious body of the hunter with her right arm supporting the teen's back and her other arm underneath the prefect's knees. Indeed she lifted Zero like she was carrying a child; and with her enhanced vampire strength that she can moderately carry another person heavier than herself. Anyway, Aris had accomplish her first move and now decided to take the hunter with her but then the two cousins had already killed the animal familiar and are both now facing the noble girl and at the same time blocking the only means of escape for the girl which is the open window.

"Take your hands off him." Aidou claims with a sharp glare as he puts pressure on his bleeding forearm, the bite wound from the black jaguar still hasn't healed itself. "I do not take orders from anyone other than Youji-sama." Aris replied calmly despite the tight situation she ended up with but it's not like it will hinder her from completing her next move. "We don't like harming a little girl like yourself but we won't hesitate if you refuse to let go of Zero-sama." Akatsuki coldly stated as his hand burst into flames. Although it is hard to face a girl on her young age of fourteen, but bringing harm on their Pureblood lord's spouse is unforgivable and whether the culprit is a child even younger than the noble girl herself - the two loyal guards will not make an exemption. "For the last time, take your hands off him." Aidou gives off a chilling air around him as he repeated his first statement. Both cousins never let themselves be defenseless even though their enemy is just a young girl, because they believe that underestimating an enemy will be their greatest disadvantage - and who knows the noble girl may have tricks under her sleeve so they couldn't let their guard down now that the girl seems dangerous than her looks. "Never." Aris responds with a single word but with her pair of eyes already blood red.

**X**

At the same time; the noble girl's master is on his way on the old Moon Dorm - the same place where Hio Shizuka stayed before when she infiltrated Cross Academy. The Pureblood Tanahara Youji is simply walking on the path towards the old Moon Dorm and dressed in white shirt underneath a dark brown Chesterfield Overcoat with tight leather black pants for his lower body. Silent eerie surrounds the Cross Academy inner forest dividing the Sun Dorm from the Moon Dorm. The horizon is already in astronomical twilight after sunset and the school shadow highlighting like a silhouette art. Dead silence scream inside the forest with only footstep noise made by the Pureblood's cowboy half boots. Youji seemingly enjoys the turn of event this night, he enjoys it as he could see the advantage of it for him - indeed he thinks he will benefit from it greatly. "I can't let Kiryu Zero missed the main event of tonight's greatest performance." he murmurs with glee in his voice. "And here I originally planned of doing it the hard way." If you may ask what is the meaning behind the Pureblood's words. He first plan of taking the hunter from the Pureblood prince by force, to be precise he thought of facing the Kaname on another duel with confident that he would succeed since he both have the power of a Pureblood and a hunter. Kaname would be in great disadvantage when face with Youji's anti vampire black magnum revolver since it's more powerful than 'Bloody Rose' itself. It can fatally wound a Pureblood when shot a single bullet even if it won't hit the vital parts, one shot and it would weaken a Pureblood immensely.

While he was on his way to the old Moon Dorm, the Pureblood senses another vampire's presence following him since his leave from the current Moon Dorm. The dark blue haired vampire uses his Pureblood enhanced speed to rush to the vampire following him from the distant and he immediately held the person by the neck. The man recognizes the figure he pinned on a tree - presumably one of Kaname's inner circle of friends, Touya Rima. "So Kaname is indeed judicious of me." Youji claims as his already crimson eyes lay upon the helpless noble girl. The girl was ordered by Kaname to keep her watchful eyes on the other Pureblood and to stop the latter on whatever he plans on doing. Although Kaname knew that the girl is not powerful enough to go against the other Pureblood, it is his plan to buy time before Kaname make his own move against Youji. Rima grab a hold of the Pureblood's hand on her neck and uses her vampire power of electricity to electrify the man in front of her. Even though her power has the same voltage of lightning itself, it is never enough to defeat a Pureblood as powerful as the Pureblood Prince Kaname. "It seems you do not fear me." the Pureblood amusingly murmurs to the captive noble girl. "No I do not." Rima intensified her electricity sending shock over the other vampire's body but it seems useless though. "I don't think Kaname would hinder me from my plans... since everything is running smoothly." the dark blue haired vampire proclaims to the noble girl as he senses the arrival of the few individuals from the Vampire Senate.

"Though I do not plan of letting you go." Youji lets out a cheerful smile before piercing his free hand remorselessly on the girl's abdomen, piercing deep and painfully that his now bloodstained hand went through the noble vampire's back. Rima gasp from the jolting pain on her torso as she tried to balance herself from her standing position. "Since you are so useless, I let you receive gratified pity from me." the Pureblood leans closer to whisper to the noble girl. "I plan to use the Senate as a necessary trap for your dorm leader's precious hunter... and I already prepared the significant bait - his younger twin Kiryu Ichiru." he ends his sentence as he retreats his hand from the girl's abdomen and the latter falls to her knees. Rima wanted to let Kaname know of the other Pureblood's exact plan, she must inform the Pureblood prince though her fatal wound is hindering her from accomplishing it. The pain makes her body immobile and her great blood loss ended up consuming her consciousness. When Youji finally made sure the girl won't be useful any longer, he turns to resume his way towards the old Moon Dorm and as Rima is convinced that the Pureblood is no longer near her - she turns to call telephatically to Kaname's only subordinate, Seirin._ 'I must let Kaname-sama know...'_ Rima thought to herself as she senses the incoming familiar presence, the presence of the purple haired noble.

**X**

Meanwhile; Aidou and Akatsuki are both chasing the noble girl, Aris, who managed to evade the tight situation earlier by unknown circumstance and had escape to the school lake. Soon the servant girl stops from her tracks before she places the unconscious hunter down on the grassy ground as the sleeping effect from the spell hasn't subside. When the vampire girl senses the incoming presence of the other two nobles who was chasing her, Aris draws a long thin sword from her parasol she always have. Upon the arrival of her chasers, the noble girl arms herself as she prepares to duel with the two nobles. It may look like she will have a difficult facing two vampires almost on par with her but her confident face says the opposite. When she finally faces the two cousins again, fear is out of the question. Why? Her master has faith in her that she won't fail on her task and if the Pureblood says both nobles of Kaname's inner circle will be enough opponent for her then it means Aris herself is a perfect foe against the two cousins and even she has belief that only her is capable of challenging these two vampires. "Enough running will you!" Aidou declares with a sharp voice as he tightly holds on his wounded forearm, still hasn't healing itself which is unusual. "I am." the noble girl replied with a still stoic tone then in an instant leaps towards the blonde vampire using her vampire speed before delivering a not fatal cut on the blonde noble's chest.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die,_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_

Aidou was pissed at the continuous wound he is receiving on his body, well he is still an arrogant noble and he takes pride of his handsomeness so that's why knowing he will gain a scar later is what pisses him off. The blonde vampire uses his powers to morph a blade made from ice and proceeds to clash swords with the pink haired girl but then the girl shockingly uses the same power like the former to create a wall of ice as a shield in between them. Both Aidou and Akatsuki were astounded at the enigmatic ability of their enemy. Aris simply stares at the now dumbfounded nobles as she simultaneously licks the blonde vampire's blood from her blade. "_Blood Mimicry_. I have the ability to imitate another's abilities by taking their blood." she bravely claims as she uses her new power to coat her thin sword with ice, similar to Aidou's blade made of ice. "If you want the hunter... then you have to get through me first." Aris ended her statement as she stood near the unconscious silver haired hunter.

At the same time; Seirin got a hold of Rima's message for the Pureblood prince and finally return to her master's side on the rooftop of the Moon Dorm. "Kaname-sama, the senate has come." the noble girl relay his message to the Pureblood and of course Kaname loses his violent temper from the mere mention of the Vampire Senate. Even though he doesn't know what kind of excuse the senate had use to authorize an arrest for his lover, he can guess that the senate finally knew of his relationship with Zero and Asato probably decided to dispose of the hunter for the reason of the latter associating himself with the Pureblood prince. Also since the senate already despise the hunter, they would likely add the excuse of arresting the silverette for the charge of murdering Hio Shizuka and Kaname knew the senate won't be simply arresting his spouse but to kill the hunter for good - the senate had deemed Zero as a dangerous element and will probably get rid of the teen for their own personal benefit. "No one will ever lay a hand on him..." Kaname viciously proclaims with a dark expression before dismissing himself to head towards the girls' Sun Dorm.

**X**

_To the right, To the left_  
_We will fight to the death!_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world_

Back at the old Moon Dorm; Youji had finally reach the room where Ichiru is guarding - to be precise, it is the place where a wooden coffin is safely hidden. "What the hell are you doing here?" Ichiru said with a deadly glare as he aims his katana sword to the intruding Pureblood. "What else for? Of course I'm here to retrieve the remaining payment for our deal." the Pureblood stated with a bright smile while baring his heinous fangs. "We don't have a deal. You forced me remember!" the silver haired teen retorted at the response of the vampire before swinging his katana to deliver a blow at the other but the Pureblood merely slap the sword away then capturing the teen by the neck like what he did to Rima earlier. "I do not care if it's by force, you will heed to me." Youji claims as he tightens his grip on the human's neck. "What use do you have for me huh? And for your information, I do not serve another Pureblood other than Hio Shizuka-sama." Ichiru said as he continuous to struggle from his captivity. "You do not know how useful you are, Kiryu-kun. I let you know why..." the Pureblood draws a sadistic smile as he finally reveals his motive for the first time that even his servant Aris is not fully aware of. "I removed your master's blood from your body as to prevent your brother from awakening as a full vampire. I can't let him complete his bond with Hio Shizuka." his stated with a delightful expression despite the vile statement he just said. "No matter what, I need to preserve the purest blood of a dominant hunter in his body. Why? It is an essential factor for me to create a powerful hybrid of a Pureblood and a hunter."

"For what purpose? It is to achieve my father's will and my clan's revenge of destroying both the Hunter Association and the Vampire Senate. I will use your brother to destroy both authorities in this world." Youji now exposed his long concealed motive as to why he is so obsessed of capturing the hunter Kiryu Zero. Indeed, as of this era there is only one powerful hunter clan in the hunter society though the family falls to such tragedy - the remaining descendants still possessed the mighty blood of a hunter. Even though the descendants are bound by the curse of the twins, the elder born twin has all the genetic attributes of a powerful hunter despite not being awakened yet as a true hunter of Kiryu Clan.

Ichiru was horrified at the entire statement he heard from the Pureblood, clearly he couldn't believe all of it - he just couldn't swallow such vile sentence more horrible than the motive of Kuran Rido himself. The teen becomes immobile due to shock that he fails to notice the other Pureblood approaching the closed wooden coffin. The dark blue haired teen opens the coffin and leans down to the sleeping figure inside it with a malicious smile in his lips. "The blood of the Kuran bloodline... I wonder what it taste like?" he murmurs to himself. Yes, this is what he means of using Rido as his pawn - he thought of gaining new power by drinking the blood of a Kuran Pureblood. On the other hand, Ichiru loathes the Pureblood to such extent that he hates him more that Kaname who murdered the woman he loves. Indeed, the teen scorn the other for having horrid intention for his other half. "You, I hope you suffer the same horrible fate as Kuran Rido, Youji!" Ichiru declare to the Pureblood he now detest with all his existence. "Don't worry, I won't." with that said, Youji leans down to the sleeping figure insdie the coffin before biting and mercilessly drinking the purest and rarest blood of a Kuran.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - This Is War by 30 Seconds To Mars


	39. My Queen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 37: My Queen**

.

The sky is already in deep night with the silent moon soaring across the universe, the atmosphere in the Academy remains tranquil and placid. Whether the school was like that due to reprehensible vibes lurking on the Moon Dorm or perhaps because of the soon languishing moment that will unfold later on. On the girls' Sun Dorm; the prefect girl Yuki is on the verge of losing to her madness. Her hallucination had gotten to the worst stage that neither medicine nor sleep can help her ease the now never-ending nightmares. It is so worse that everything in her sight is all stained with blood. Inside the dead silence of her room, her hard desperate breathing can be heard. She doesn't want to stay in this horrible room full of horrid hallucination but it's not like she do want to go outside where even her vision is much dreadful. Even her rational mind is on the edge, she clearly no longer can tell what is right and wrong - everything just went spiral, like a strong cyclone of reasons inside her head. And sometimes she could feel awful entity in the depths of her core being that slowly breaking her in the inside, a very atrocious being more heinous than a grotesque monster. Then during her abhorrent moment of clinging to the last bit of her lucid mind, a presence of another appeared in front of her and whoever it was possibly entered her room through the window but the startling appearance of the figure only worsen her condition - her fear for the unknown escalate even more that she doesn't care of who it is, she only thought of it as another of her distressing hallucination.

The brunette girl leap immediately to that figure of a man and without hesitation, she pins him to the floor before she strangles the person ruthlessly with her still heavy breathing. Although she was looking at the person with her clear brown eyes, her vision says the opposite which conclude her that it is still one of her hallucination that she couldn't fathom anymore. While the prefect girl grips even more tightly at the neck of the individual, large manly hand reach for the girl's face before giving a cherishing stroke. "Are you okay, Yuki?" a familiar voice mixes with the breathing sound made by the brunette girl but though it is not too loud like her rash breathing, it is enough for her to hear the voice of someone she still holds dear inside her heart. "Kaname-senpai?" Yuki finally recognize of the person she was strangling relentlessly that she was horrified at the action she had done to the man under her. "I'm so sorry... I... I do not know... I really am..." the girl precipitately tried to reason for her sudden vicious action though even when in state of confusion, she hasn't retreated her hands from the Pureblood's neck. But for Kaname it seems fine to him to be strangled by the girl he once love before, whether it is to remind him of how rotten a vampire he was or probably an advance punishment for whatever odious he plans for this innocent girl sitting above him. "Shh.. It's okay I understand dear Yuki. Forgive me for I am not such a kind brother you will ever want to have."

The Pureblood whisper with extreme guilt clouding his chocolate wine eyes as he turns to give the girl a compassionate and loving hug before carrying her like a frail child - though at the same time, the brunette girl was lost for words as she heard the vampire's last statement at her. The small yet meaningful single word 'brother'. She wanted to ask about it but suddenly, darkness consumes her mind and she falls unconscious on the arms of the Pureblood. Kaname delicately hold the girl as if she was a princess and soon he faces the open window, he gives one look at the serene face of the brunette girl before murmuring his words filled with remorse. "I'm sorry Yuki. I'm sorry for betraying you my sister..." and with that the Pureblood soon disappear from the prefect girl's dorm room.

**X**

The Pureblood headed to a safe place, a place where no one will intervene him from doing what he knows best. The vampire went to one of the roof overhang of the school building before gently laying the brunette girl on his lap. On the distant, Kaname could feel the soon approaching members of the Vampire Senate and he could sense that they are here both for the purpose of welcoming their previous lord Kuran Rido and also for the reason of disposing the hunter Kiryu Zero. And of course he couldn't forget the more addition of another despicable Pureblood Tanahara Youji and his motive still unknown to Kaname. The Pureblood had his hand full of problematic people and whether he likes it or not, his lover will always have the risk of being involve. Kaname despise his own uselessness, why? He is the mighty Pureblood prince and he himself knows how powerful he is that the Vampire Society fear him. But even with the overflowing power he has inside his body and more so from the power he gained by drinking the blood of the famous Mad Blooming Princess Hio Shizuka, why is that he still can't do anything more worth to protect all that he loves? The vampire detest the fact that he couldn't bring himself to kill his uncle with his own hands that he resort to such dirty tactics of using Zero as a necessary person who has the ability of killing Rido for good but then he no longer sees the hunter that way - so far all of his plan from the beginning had backfired at him.

He is not an idiot so he clearly knows that he is at disadvantage during this grim situation. Kaname knew too well that it desperate him to use callous methods. Though the first step the Pureblood will do is like a double-edge sword, and precisely he will never be able to undo the result no matter how much he desire to turn back the time. But the vampire merely thought of it as a cost, a decisive price for betraying his sister of his own flesh and blood. "I'm sorry for using you but you are the only one capable of protecting him..." Kaname murmurs to the unconscious Yuki as he tilted the girl's head upward to expose her naked neck. This is the only way he needed to risk since there isn't someone who has the ability to fully protect his lover, Zero. No one who has the same power of a Pureblood, no one but his sister though by doing so he would need to awaken the vampire's blood inside the brunette girl - no matter what he will not risk of losing his spouse even if he had to form an unbreakable 'Blood Bond' to this girl. Yes to be precise in order to wake up the Pureblood side of Yuki, Kaname would need to create a bond with his sister. The bond he always wanted to have with Zero and the bond that will forever remind Kaname that there will never be a connection between him and his beloved hunter - this is the price he had to pay. Somehow the fate is probably laughing at him right this very moment for treating his only Queen as a necessary piece to protect his lowly Knight. "Be his shield, my dear sister..." Kaname caresses the prefect girl's face as he finally bares his sharp savage fangs before biting the brunette girl's neck and with his heart swallowed by immense regret.

**X**

Kaname could feel a surge of new sensation flowing inside his body as he drinks the delicious blood of his sister, Yuki. The unique sensation when the ritual of 'Blood Bond' is on the process of creating but, neither happiness nor joy could ever be lingering in the depths of the Pureblood's hollow heart. Of course how in the world could he ever feel glad of attaining his only wish and achieving it with the wrong person? The Pureblood could continuously feel the heavy weight of his payment as the blood of the girl flows down his throat and into his core being, the great burden he will carry with him for eternity. This 'Blood Bond' will serve as the bitter truth for Kaname that no matter how much he wanted to be together with the hunter he so love with all of his existence - this truth will slap him in the face every day of his immortal life. And also the fact that Takuma once told him before** (A/N: Chapter 11)** the obvious profound reality that there will be no future for his undying love. Why fate does is so cruel to him and Zero? Both of them only wanted to be together but why is that there is never a bridge for them to connect each other? Though both their love and marriage are the only ones that connect both of them to each other, why does it feel it wasn't enough to take down this invisible impenetrable wall in between them? Does true love really have to be this difficult?

After drinking Yuki's blood; Kaname then proceed to give his blood to his sister to complete their 'Blood Bond' though it only intensify the deceitful blame he has for himself. "It seems I can never attain what I truly wish in this world..." Kaname wanted to cry as his only wish in his life is now too far and unreachable, more beyond than the distance of the moon. Acute dismal is all he can feel as he finally realizes his one and only wish is now out of his reach. Even if he shed tears made of blood from his chocolate wine eyes, it will never compare to how amplify the pain he has inside his broken heart. Truth to be told this is what he fears to happen that made him decided to marry Zero as soon as he return from his vacation, and his reason behind the sudden matrimony of him and the hunter. The Pureblood closes his eyes as he turns to bite and drink his blood from his wrist for it to be given on his sister, the last process of completing the ritual and the moment of losing all hopes - the vampire soon gives his mouthful of blood to Yuki through a kiss and as the single drop of his blood went down the girl's throat, the ritual is finally complete and Kaname now bound to his sister for infinity. The long moment of silence fade in the area as soon as the prefect girl wakes up from her awakening. "Do you know who I am?" Kaname asks the now awakened brunette girl. Yuki reaches to touch the Pureblood's face with tears building inside his brown eyes, she finally recognizes who this man in front of her and the only man who is related to her by blood. "Kaname-oniisama?"

But then their unexpected reunion was disturbed by another person's presence, the presence Kaname feared to appear out of all times. "Oniisama?" a familiar voice sounded on the silent eerie of the school building rooftop and Yuki feels pessimistic as she learns whose voice it belongs to and of course she thought she had betrayed that person even though everything is not her fault. "Tell me Yuki... tell me why!?" an anguish monotone masks the person's angry monotone and the individual reveals to be the prefect girl's adopted brother and the Pureblood's one and only husband. Zero misunderstand as he thought the brunette girl wish to be a vampire in the end and had broken her promise with the silver haired hunter of not resorting to such way to escape her hallucinations, it was too much for him to take as he loses his adopted sister and his only sunshine in his dreary life before he fell in love with Kaname. Indeed it was too much for him that he never had a second thought of pointing his gun on the girl. "No Zero... he is... my brother." the now Pureblood girl desperately tried to explain everything to the silverette but no comforting words could come out of her mouth except the only statement of Kaname being his biological brother though she knew that no matter how much she wish to explain everything even in a million words - never will it disperse the pain Zero has inside his now broken heart.

**X**

Zero could not sink the sentence he just heard from his adopted sister or precisely he refuse to believe it. Indeed he is a hunter and he had various knowledge about the vampires especially to the Pureblood species; everything of their culture, history and their way of living. The hunter knew that Pureblood has the culture of mating with their own flesh and blood as to preserve their rare bloodline so it is extremely normal and natural for siblings to mate with each other though the same culture applies in some few noble families but it is never a huge discrimination in the vampire society. Zero knew too well that he refuse to believe for Yuki to be Kaname's biological sister because that would only mean that the girl is the rightful mate and wife of the Pureblood prince. His new realization made him feel dejected as to learn that he doesn't have the place and the rights to be together with the vampire he fell in love with. It was like his already small existence was simply tossed away by fate itself. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." the girl continuously repeated her endless apology as her consciousness faded as the side effect of slowly transforming into a Pureblood. The numerous words of apology is not enough to ease the growing pain inside the hunter's chest, his fragile heart slowly breaking into million pieces that could never be mend together.

_For the memory born of our first kiss_  
_Patiently, I've waited,_  
_For the moment you would take me to word_

"Tell me Kaname... are you really siblings?" the hunter said in a sorrowful soft voice as he still tried to process everything to his mind, he needed to confirm even if he refuse to believe. Even if it will only hurt him further, he must know the truth at least despite the tiny existence he have in this world - he still deserve to know what lies beyond his knowledge. "I don't know if I should be happier if I was born as her real brother..." the Pureblood merely response with his usual monotone but eyes showing deep somber as he gazes on the downcast expression of his lover. Zero then knew that everything is not his adopted sister's fault but who could he blame? Fate? Destiny or perhaps their love that shouldn't been in the first place? Is this the sorry result they gain by going against the boundaries of being mortal enemies then ended up being lovers? Is love between a vampire and a hunter truly forbidden? Although this is what dwells inside his confused mind, his mouth says otherwise. "Did you marry me to ensure that I will protect Yuki instead of hunting her? Did you made me fall in love just to be your pawn?" he asks with a melancholic voice and somber expression though the mournful words just escape his mouth without a second thought that even Zero himself do not know why he just said that but it might probably what his heart wanted to know.

Kaname didn't said a single word for his beloved's wistful question although he doesn't have such intention when he fell in love with Zero and he doesn't have such motive when he made the other love him the same way he does but still it doesn't differ from what he once thought of the hunter long before their love begun. Even though he wanted to reason out that what the silverette said is not true, it doesn't change the fact that he once sees his lover as a Pawn, as a Knight necessary to protect his sister and to kill his uncle. Is this what they called karma? But even if it was, it doesn't have to be in such a heart breaking situation though the Pureblood thinks he deserve it as his punishment for betraying both his sister and his lover. All the Pureblood could do was use a funereal smile in his lips and with gloomy eyes as he gazes at the hunter above him. Even without depressing statement from the silver haired teen, the brunette could undoubtedly feel the hopeless pain and hurt just seeing the growing sadness on his beloved's pale face. A single drop of water falls down the Pureblood's cheek, followed by a heavy rain.

The sky was crying in behalf of these two heartbroken lovers, at least the clouds are kind enough to express the discouraging moment of the two married couple. Kaname doesn't have to look closely at his lover, he knew even with the shower of cold and shivering rain - Zero is shedding countless of cheerless tears. That warm tears filled with grief and sadness are what drops on his cheeks along the chilly rain droplets. The freezing rain hides the hunter's mourning face and amethyst eyes with ocean deep tears. Both gentlemen dripping wet but the frigidness of the weather cannot be compared to the growing coldness of their chest by cause of their broken hearts. Zero aims his gun towards Kaname as he couldn't endure the spreading misery he has in his heart more so seeing his husband carrying Yuki in his embrace instead of the hunter himself. That embrace he yearns for comfort.

_That you, you never said what I needed to hear_  
_Just tell me you love me,_  
_Whisper words I so long to hear_

"I love you..." this was the first time the hunter ever said those three beautiful words and it supposed to bring blissful happiness for the Pureblood yet those words only wounding the cold heart of the vampire. "I love you... I love you... I love you..." Zero repeated such words despite the immense hurt he had and he doesn't seek comfort on his own words though perhaps it is the only words he could mutter in such a broken state. On the other hand Kaname long to hear such statement from his lover, but now the words seems empty and it pains the Pureblood to hear it like it no longer filled with love - only filled with suffering. Zero loves Kaname so much that it pains him now. What pains the Pureblood the most was to be pointed by a gun while saying such sentence to him and also with such eyes reflecting the betrayal Kaname did - that anguishing betrayal of him.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Just Tell Me You Love Me by England Dan and John Ford Coley


	40. My Sister

**#1 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - ben4kevin  
**#2 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - irmina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 38: My Sister**

.

Just earlier before the awakening of Cross Yuki as a Pureblood; an intense battle has unfold on the lakeside as both the two nobles of Kaname's inner circle duels with the other Pureblood's faithful subordinate. Aris had acquired the ability of ice from Aidou and the said girl has the upper hand on the still ongoing fight. If you may know why, the blonde vampire was render unable to fight any longer because the bite wound he received from the black jaguar animal familiar is revealed to be venomous. Indeed the black jaguar has venom in it; though it is not a deadly poison, its toxin can weaken another vampire into a paralyzed state. Aidou is on his knees on top of the grassy ground and a few distances from the still unconscious hunter while watching his other cousin holding himself against the noble girl. He is gripping his own forearm as to ease the pain from the slowly spreading venom inside his veins; the multiplying process of the toxics can be seen on the blonde's skin like a black liquid crawling underneath his flesh. "If it reaches his heart, he will go into a comatose state..." Aris coldhearted declare as she still hasn't laid a fatal strike on the other noble with her thin blade coated in ice. At the same time Akatsuki blocks every mortal strike from the girl with his flame covered fist with his desire to go straight to his cousin but he is incapable unless he take down the noble girl first and he must hurry since it is only a matter of time before the toxin finally spread on his cousin's heart.

All the while; Aidou then decided to freeze his whole arm up to the shoulder to at least slow the spreading pace of the toxins. The pain feels like being pierce by thousands of hot needles deep through his skin and his cold ice doesn't ease the burning sensation as a side effect of the toxin. Though while he was enduring the said pain, Aidou notices the now waking up hunter from his long sleep due to the after effect of the binding spell - the blonde guy presumes that Kaname knew of what effect it had for the hunter and its probably because of it that the Pureblood uses it to make sure the silver haired teen won't be waking up soon but then it doesn't last long since the spell has been removed just half an hour after invoking it. The binding spell has fully subsided. "Zero-sama..." Aidou calls to the still drowsy hunter, the blonde vampire is thankful that his cousin is keeping their opponent busy so the girl fails to notice the already awake hunter.

"Aidou?" Zero couldn't comprehend why is the blonde guy here with him and speaking of which what is he doing outside of his dorm room more so beside the lake? Doesn't he was just sleeping in his room after his intimate sex with Kaname? And speak of the devil where his Pureblood husband is? But anyway his mind snap upon seeing the frozen arm of the blonde vampire and also the mortifying duel between Akatsuki and Aris though his confused chain of thoughts were disturbed when his nose catches a familiar scent of blood, the blood he first drank as a Level-D vampire - his adopted sister's blood. "Yuki..." Zero mutters his prefect partner's name with a worried voice before he relentlessly run towards where the blood scent is coming from and it was in the direction of the school building. "Zero-sama!" Aidou deliberately calls to the retreating back of the hunter and unintentionally calling the attention of the noble girl. Aris then turns her focus on the disappearing presence of the silver haired hunter and proceed to chase the teen but then her path was block when Akatsuki uses his vampire powers to create a barrier of fire circling the lakeside area like a burning arena.

Aris was unable to go beyond the barrier of fire and her sudden unusual incapability was notice by the orange haired noble since the girl won't have problem trespassing the fire now that she had acquired Aidou's power of ice, then the taller noble finally realize the weakness of his opponent. "It seems you can't use someone else's ability for a longer time." Akatsuki further proves his statement as he refers to the now previous state of the girl's thin sword before she coated it with ice. "Then I just have to take yours too..." Aris aims her blade towards the orange haired noble.

**X**

Back at the current time; heavy rain showers around the whole town and Cross Academy isn't an exemption. At the old Moon Dorm, both Takuma and Rido inside Senri's body is taking shelter from the rain though even with the depressing scent of the weather - Rido didn't missed to catch the now Pureblood scent of Yuki's blood. "The fruit is ripe. It looks like Kaname chose to protect her instead of the hunter and he wakes her up through a 'Blood Bond', I couldn't think anything worse than that." the elder vampire sarcastically said to himself while the other vampire merely watches the gloomy sky in slight feeling of despair for his Pureblood friend. Well Takuma knows what kind of negative impact it will do on Kaname and even if the blonde vampire hadn't witness all that happens on the school building, he could guess how sad it would be - just imagining Kaname creating a blood bond with the person he doesn't even want to be bound to for eternity is already distressing the noble's mind and heart. But what he worries the most would be the initial reaction of the hunter upon discovering the real relation between Yuki and the Pureblood prince and Takuma doesn't even want to imagine as to how Zero would feel when the time comes. "I think I hate the rain now..." Takuma mutters to himself as the rain grow more heavier and doleful.

Meanwhile; Kaname had retreated himself to his temporary room inside the current Moon Dorm as his previous room was destroyed when he duels with the Pureblood Youji. He shelters his sister here until she regains her consciousness upon fully awakening as a true Pureblood. When Yuki slowly opens her eyes, she immediately startled as she laid her brown orbs on the Pureblood prince neck and she could clearly see the blood vessel underneath the very skin of the brunette man. The girl soon reveals to have transform fully into a Pureblood as her hair grows longer down to her waist but then due to her vampire side being dormant for such a long time, Yuki has little control on her immense starvation for real blood that she jumps towards the other brunette in a blink of an eye and pins him to the bed where she was laid first earlier. "I'm sorry for bringing you back on the bloody world we vampires live in..." Kaname murmurs to his sister as the girl hungrily bites down and drinks the red liquid from his neck but then it seems the Pureblood prince is not happy even though he had patiently waited for a long time for them to reunite as a sibling and fiancée - Kaname isn't happy at all.

After drinking his brother's blood, Yuki retreats her fangs from the man's neck but all of the sudden she begins to shed tears filled with anguish and dismal from her brown eyes. It seems by taking the man's blood; the girl could feel the pain and grief dwelling inside the Pureblood's heart - his already broken heart. "You bonded yourself to me?" the girl questions her brother with mournful expression as she knows what kind of bonded she now have with Kaname. "You betrayed him... I betrayed him..." Yuki mutters with a sorrowful voice as she embrace her growing cold body just from realizing she had broken her promise with her adopted brother, her promise of not becoming a vampire. She couldn't even imagine how much it hurts the hunter right now that he loses two important people in his life, that harsh pain probably wouldn't be even describe in words. Due to her gloomy thoughts, she accidentally release her own powers thus creating cracks on the wall nearby.

"It is not your fault... It is mine. I hurt him, Yuki." Kaname ease his sister in a compassionate embrace and comforting himself at the same time, even he couldn't take the idea of his lover enduring the pain cause by the Pureblood prince's betrayal. "I don't care if he had to point his gun at me again. I don't care if he had to hate me all of over again... I'll take all of it if it means securing him by my side. I'll rather choose it if it is the only way to make him stay as my lover. I deserve it my dear sister." the Pureblood prince buried his lonely face on the girl's hair with his voice showing deep sadness. The girl could feel the immense regret of his brother even if she didn't look him at the face, his words only is enough to express his intense guilt for hurting the man he loves and the only person he desire to be with. Yuki turns to comfort his brother by gently caressing his face and giving him a cheerful expression she always had when she was a human before. "Then go and apologize to him, Kaname-oniisama." the brunette girl stated with a passionate smile drawn on her lips as she convinced her brother to go to his lover with his words of apology and of course Kaname feels slight relief just hearing a sentence filled with warmth coming from his biological sister so he merely gives the girl a hug to express his blissful gratitude.

"I'm thankful that you are still the same sister I know despite the evil desire I have to use you... I swear I wouldn't take anything more from you and even if my bond with you rejects his blood - I would gladly choose to die from thirst than satiate myself with your blood instead. I am indeed selfish and only his blood is my greatest greed..."

**X**

Kaname left Yuki behind his temporary room inside the Moon Dorm as he headed himself towards the chairman's house where he believes Zero had retreated to. As he turns to walk on the dorm lounge, he spotted his faithful subordinate Seirin who seems to have been waiting for his orders. "It will be dawn soon. I want you to have those who are available to take guard on the Sun Dorm and never let anyone from the Day Class going outside..." the brunette formally handed his command on the noble girl and on the other hand, Seirin will carry out his task dutifully. "I am at your service, Kaname-sama." Then the Pureblood prince proceeds to wear back his coat as he turns to exit the Moon Dorm but then he notices the presence of one of his inner circle of friends - Souen Ruka. "I have always thought of unfair things about her when I was blinded by cheap jealousy due to your unusual affection when she was a human. I have been a fool who only cares about my own feelings even after I learned about your relationship with the hunter... I wanted at least to be useful as an apology, Kaname-sama." the pale brown haired noble bows down her head as a gesture of forgiveness towards the Pureblood prince. "I see." the brunette simply sigh at the apologetic statement of the girl but before he could dismiss himself, he at least wanted to let the girl knows he had already accepted her apology. "Then I leave my sister in your hands... I trust you, Ruka."

Ruka was astonished by the response she heard from the Pureblood, she didn't expect for the other to gently accept her forgiveness and because of it that she feels appreciated. "Thank you very much." the pale brown haired girl replied with a beautiful and happy smile in her lips.

**X**

The Pureblood prince had made his way to the chairman's house as decided to face his lover and of course he is ready as to whatever retort he will receive from his spouse after all he deserve it as a punishment for his betrayal. Kaname proceeds to walk slowly to the silver haired teen's room but before he could grab the door knob, the vampire hears the clicking sound made by removing the safety switch from the 'Bloody Rose' anti-vampire gun. "If you open the door, I won't hesitate to shoot you..." On the other side of the door, Zero aims his gun immediately at the direction of the door as he face palm himself now that all the pain and hurt came back at him just thinking the one who betrayed him was beyond this wooden door. "Then kill me my love. If it's the only way for you to forgive me... then do it." the brunette stated with melancholy in his tone as he places both his hand on the door with his face expressing hurt and longing. "Don't talk as if everything is that simple, Kaname..." the hunter approaches more closely as he both points his gun on the door and with his free hand searching the warmth coming from the other side. "You don't know how it hurts me so much. You are my only reason why I decided to continue living on..." If you may know, Zero is referring to Kaname as his new motivation in life right after the death of Shizuka. Because before he fell in love with the Pureblood, the hunter has one and only purpose in life and that is to avenge the death of his family though his said motive has long been achieve when his family murderer Shizuka died during the night of Cross Academy Inter-ball.

_I can't believe that you are real_  
_How did I ever find you?_  
_You are the dream that saved my life_  
_You are the reason I survived_

With his nemesis dead, Zero would no longer have further reason to continue living the life of a Level-D vampire. He knew he decided to end his existence when everything is over **(A/N: Chapter 1)**. It was simple as that but all of his resolve change when he falls in love with the Pureblood prince. Indeed Kaname was his new ambition in life that made him eager to face whatever lies tomorrow, their undying love gave him another objective to not give up and not lose hope despite his obvious fate as a failed vampire. With that said, his adopted sister Yuki was also one of his driving forces to hope for a better life despite being a Level-D. Both of them are the important people and his life but losing those people is what brings him enormous wound inside his heart. "Do you even know how I felt when I see you embracing her instead of me?... when I smelled her blood on your lips?... and choosing to leave me behind on that cold rain?" Zero whisper his heartbreaking statement with a shaky voice as his tears flows down his pale cheeks again.

_You are too beautiful for the human eye_  
_You are the dream that never dies_  
_You are the fire that burns inside_

"I love you so much that it hurts... I gave you my heart, my body, my soul and everything else. I married you because I want to be with you..." the hunter lean his forehead on the door as he himself couldn't take the pain no more, he also yearns the touch of his Pureblood husband but Zero knew that he won't be able to seek comfort inside Kaname's embrace - it would only bring him more suffering than what he already have. "Forgive me... tell me what can I do for you to forgive me my love. I'm begging you.. please don't let go of our love, Zero." Kaname whisper through the door as he also leans his forehead against it and even with his hindrance made of wood, the Pureblood could hear the wounded beating heart of his beloved hunter. "I receive complete absolute delight from all that is given to me by you... even if it's a cruel demand, simple pain or even a bullet to take my life - I would welcome it coming from you, Zero." Kaname falls to his knees while still facing the door and leaning his head on it, his ebony brown hair hides the bitterness of his expression. "You are the only one who brings color into my dull grey heart. I deserve any punishment you wanted for me my love..." the Pureblood grips on to his hand as he couldn't sink the thought of losing his lover forever as a price for his betrayal. "I never thought it will be this difficult from choosing whether I want to kill you or to forgive you, Kaname..." Zero said with an uncertain monotone as his amethyst eyes continues to shed joyless tears.

_I never thought that I could love_  
_Someone as much as I love you_  
_I know it's crazy but it's true_

All the while on the rooftop of the Moon Dorm; the other dark blue haired Pureblood is gazing at the distance towards the direction where the main school gate is built. He sadistically smiles as he senses the appearance of another hunter and precisely the hunter Yagari Toga whom he had expected to come. "It is not yet the time for me to save your damsel in distress, right Kaname?" he mutters to himself as the floor beneath him crack due to his new gain power – the Blood Whip. "It is time for the main event..." he whispers with malicious monotone as he licks the blood from his finger, indeed he was controlling the new found power he benefit from drinking Rido's blood. The powerful blood of the Kuran Bloodline.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Never Thought (That I Could Love) by Dan Hill


	41. My Bitter Wish

**A/N:** For anyone who is dying to know whether this will have a happy ending or not, as a matter of fact everyone - this story is not even in **TRAGEDY GENRE**! And what does it means? Then** NO SAD ENDING**! It is very obvious folks! *smile*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 39: My Bitter Wish**

.

_Without you_  
_One night alone is like a year without you baby_  
_Do you have a heart of stone?_

It was dead midnight and the bright full moon is gliding high above the dark sky as if taking the best and first class position of watching a movie in a theater. The rain has ended a while ago. The moon has a great view of witnessing the horrid main event slowly uncurtaining. Back at the chairman's house; a heart breaking moment unfolds between the two married lovers, a battle between grudge and forgiveness and a battle between love and hate. This was the first trial they encounter since they begin their relationship though such trial will indeed challenge the everlasting vow of their marriage. Zero suffers the intense pain of his husband's betrayal at him, he doesn't hate him because of what he did to the hunter's adopted sister rather what he dislike was about the fact that the Pureblood didn't have the slight trust of telling him everything. They have committed an unyielding matrimonial vow to each other that night and the white gold ring he wore right now is the proof of it, the proof of their true love to another. Just thinking about everything that they did was all a lie; their kisses, their sweet words to each other and all of their passionate love making - even though Zero knew it was all undeniably true and real, but Kaname's incapability to tell him why the latter didn't tell him anything about Yuki is what drives the hunter to doubt whether the Pureblood truly loves him or not. The silver haired hunter is torn between love and hate. Of course he loves Kaname unconditionally and more than everything in this world but it was due to that love where his hate was born - his hateful love.

_I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise_  
_When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

On the other side of the door; Kaname deeply regret his own dishonest action even though he did it intentionally but hearing the silent cry of his lover just beyond this wooden wall between them is what makes him blame everything to his uselessness against his uncle, against the world that is trying to tear their relationship apart. He is one powerful Pureblood ever lived during this era but why is that it seems it is not enough to protect all that he cherish and not enough to defend that one hunter he shares with his endless love. Yes Kaname could explain everything to his spouse, all of it including his reason of using his own sister to protect his husband but then will Zero like it? Will Zero accept it if the Pureblood says he is willing to risk the girl the hunter cares as his own sister despite not related by blood? Would Zero even forgive Kaname for daring to use Yuki as a shield for the silverette himself? Yuki has a special place inside the teen's heart and nothing is going to change that, because she has been with him through thick and thin even when the girl discover the hunter being a half vampire - she still accepted him with loving arms and a gentle heart which still loves Zero the same way even after he did something unforgivable to the girl which is about the teen biting her for the first time. Yuki cared for the hunter genuinely and Zero would hate him further if he knew Kaname wish to make the girl a necessary tool to ensure the hunter's safety.

Kaname is on war with himself, why? He knew his lover will never forgive him if he tells the truth but then he couldn't bring himself to tell a lie, torn between different reasons. He can't explain, he can't use an excuse - he can't tell anything other than the two words of apology. "I'm sorry..." The Pureblood mutters as he faces the wooden door with his knees on the floor and hands searching the warmth filled with pain on the door's surface. "Forgive me." he continues with voice begging for forgiveness and his pained heart yearning for another chance from his spouse. Indeed he knew he couldn't ask for the same thing again, the same acceptance from the hunter. To be precise he clearly knew that after his betrayal, everything won't be the same at it was, at least he was a little prepared for it and he will take anything just to have his lover by his side. Kaname will never ever let go of Zero.

_Got the time got a chance gonna make it_  
_Got my hands on your heart gonna take it_  
_All I know I can't fight this flame_

As you may know, they're both have undying love for each other and nothing will ever break it even Kaname's betrayal is not enough to shake it but truth to be told, love is not sufficient to make things right. "All that happened tonight made me realize one thing..." Zero said all of the sudden, he had shed abundant tears to express how broken he was but then he possessed a strong and brave soul so such distressing state of his heart is not capable of tearing his unbreakable existence. He is a man with tenacious will of not surrendering to anything, he has firm resolution to not let everything cruel break his spirit and not even a broken heart could weaken the tough person he is. The hunter is not weak as to give in to despair and all that his wound heart brings to him - he is not weak. "No matter how much we hold on to our love, we will always be separated by our huge differences on one another. You are a vampire, a Pureblood and I am a vampire hunter also a born human though I'm no more but this gap between us tells me that we will never be of the same kind." "And it proves me when you awakened her. We could never stand with each other side by side equally... side by side on the same path." Zero did the same like Kaname when he faces the door, although he could feel his Pureblood husband's presence and aura on the other side - he refuse to open the wooden door. Why? The hunter knew too well that there will always a hindrance for them to be together, even though it is simple a door made from wooden plank - it doesn't differ from the obvious wall in between them, the wall made from the rivalry of different species.

"What are you implying?" Kaname replied with a bitter voice as his heart's harsh wound grow even more, he couldn't take it no more as it was his fault that his lover his saying such words at him right this gloomy moment but does he have the right to prevent it? Someone who is at fault and guilty doesn't have the right to choose his own consequences. "I love you, Kaname. Despite the hate, the pain and everything else you gave me... I don't know why I still love you. I love you with all that I am, that will never change forever and because of this love that I am willing to forgive you." Zero accepts his lover's forgiveness with still absolute and unchanging love he has for the vampire but then love is not sufficient enough to make their world go round. "I will always love you... but I can no longer trust you, Kaname. That is the only thing I am unable to give back to you." the hunter is also dejected by his own words but it is the languishing truth, the fact that his trust for the other would never be the same it was before. "I am willing to take anything you desire to give me... I'll take all of it if it means not losing you, my love." Kaname responds with words showing sheer resolution of accepting what his lover decided to give him. "You will not lose me because from this point onwards... I will be your one and only _enemy_, Kaname." the hunter stated with all courage and firm will as he decided to do what he thinks is right.

_There's a time and a place and a reason_  
_And I know I got a love to believe in_  
_All I know got to win this time_

"I want to go back as to what we are towards one another before, after all it was our decisive purpose when we were born in different worlds. We were born as mortal enemies and even that would never change, Kaname." "I love you and I will still hold on to our marriage vow as I will continue to love you, cherish you and I will give you my heart everyday - I will still love you even if we have to live as archenemies." the hunter ended his statement with immense heart pain and amethyst eyes clouded with sadness but with solid will and spirit before he gave a candid kiss on the door as to show how much he love the Pureblood. At the same time Kaname feels somber at the wish of his spouse but then this is probably the cost he had to pay for betraying Zero and the Pureblood just have to accept it as to repent for all the hurt and anguish he gave to his beloved. Even if he wanted to go against the other's desire, he could only respectfully accept it despite the intense sorrow he now had inside the depths of his core being. The brunette stood from his kneeling position in front of the door and proceeds to give the wooden surface a short yet affectionate and longing kiss before he turns on his heels. Indeed he did it also knowing that Zero did the same, but merely imagining without a wooden wall inside their mind. "I accept it. I will also love you for all eternity and that will never change too. It will never change even if I had to take countless of bullets from you, my love. I am yours to love and I am yours to kill, Zero." Kaname soon leave his beloved behind as he carries his new burden heavier than the guilt of his fierce betrayal.

_Without you_  
_Can't stop the hurt inside_  
_When love and hate collide_

**X**

A few moments earlier at the lakeside; Akatsuki had entrapped Aris as he managed to push down the noble girl with his hand by her neck and the other hand grabbing the girl's sword handle. The pink haired girl find herself in a tight spot but then he doesn't even have a short moment of killing the girl for good since he needed to ensure and treat his blonde cousin first and foremost though his dilemma is no more when Aidou had conduct a good plan to take down their unnecessary opponent. "Akatsuki... the lake!" the blonde guy had given his cousin a signal to bring Aris to the lake as to initiate what he thought it will defeat their foe. Upon using his power to freeze the entire lake into a hard ice, the blonde assures the other vampire that it will work and he is so sure since he has pride for it. On the other hand, the taller vampire has trust as to what his shorter cousin is planning so without further ado - he lifts the girl while still holding on to her neck and proceeds to throw her towards the middle of the frozen lake with her dropping the thin sword in the process. Aris stumble on the hardened surface of the iced lake but before she could get back on her feet, the orange haired vampire immediately uses his power to burn the frozen water of the lake with immense blazing fire thus burning the cold iced and intentionally creating massive steam.

"Ha! That's what you get for stealing another person's ability!" Aidou declared in retort as he dislikes someone else copying how great a noble he was much more his own vampire ability. The steam rise up like a volcano in eruption and it successfully divert the noble girl's focus. With that Akatsuki managed to buy time to take his cousin to a safe place and to treat him as the toxin has already spread into his shoulder and soon it will make its way to the vampire's vital organs. The taller vampire carries the other noble in a bridal style much to the blonde's chagrin but does he have time to complain when he is in a critical condition? The orange haired noble reaches the ground near the chairman's house and away from the lake. When they think it is safe, the taller vampire places his cousin down near a tree and proceeds to take immediate action on the spreading toxin. Aidou's deep blue coat is tattered on the left sleeve as it was cause by the sudden attack of the black jaguar to the blonde vampire. Akatsuki finds the clothes a hindrance so in an instant, he disrobe of his cousin of his coat before tearing off the white shirt underneath to have a good view of the now spreading toxin on the blonde's left breast area.

"Why did you do that for!?" Aidou blushes madly as his upper body was exposed since he never once strip himself in front of another. "What else?" The taller vampire replied with robust monotone and the shorter vampire had an immediate guess as to what his cousin is planning to do on the toxin inside his body. "Don't drink it. It is not the wise choice and it won't kill the venom. If you do it then it will be you who will suffer and I can't let you do that Akatsuki!" the blonde guy pleas to his taller cousin as he knew how painful it was to have a deadly venom inside your body and he can't risk of letting the other endure it just to have the toxin out of his body. "Don't worry. I just have to burn it inside my body. I rather have it in the pit of my stomach than see you painfully going through all of this." the taller vampire proceeds to give an assuring stroke on the other noble's cheek before giving a kiss on the forehead. "Even if its deadly, for you I am ready to take it..." Akatsuki mutters with genuine voice as he slowly pierces his fangs on the Pectoralis Major Muscle just above the breast where the toxin is slowly advancing and he drinks the blood mixed with venom without hesitation. As he takes the venomous blood down to his throat, Akatsuki uses his own ability to burn the toxin inside his stomach thus killing the deadly venom in it though it took a while to remove it fully inside the blonde's body since his whole arm was infected.

**X**

Back at the current moment near the chairman's house; Akatsuki help his cousin put on his coat as the pain is still lingering on his despite the removal of the entire toxin inside his body all due to the side effects of the venom but at least it wasn't critical like it was earlier ago. "Thank you..." Aidou said with all his gratitute with a pink blush on his cheeks because it was the first time his taller cousin has bitten him and drank his blood but since they are not a Pureblood, they don't have the ability to form a bond though it never matter if they like one or not because all that they care was to satisfy the hunger of the one whom they care about and that is the dilemma of the orange haired teen since he know that his blood is not sufficient to satiate his idiot but handsome shorter cousin - as you may know, the blonde guy grew up as a spoiled brat and of course he never stick to one person's blood when hungry much to the dismay of his other cousin. But then their awkward silence with each other is disrupted by the presence of their Pureblood prince, Kuran Kaname. They both saw the gloomy aura surrounding the brunette's body as if he just gone to a funeral though the bitter atmosphere is not enough to compare to it. "Is Zero-sama safe?" Akatsuki initiate a question as he is concerned for the current welfare of their new lord, Kiryu Zero.

"For the meantime... yes." Kaname replied with his usual indifferent mask but with a voice filled with grim and loneliness. "Kaname-sama, from the scent and presence of blood carried by the wind earlier ago...was Cross Yuki born as a Pureblood?" Aidou decided to tell the brunette about his thoughts since then from the moment he catches the scent of a foreign but familiar blood. At first he couldn't believe it but if you were to think about the brunette's unusual kindness and fondness on the prefect girl before then that would mean it is true. "She is your sister? But the Kuran Family didn't have a daughter..." the blonde guy continued on his topic as he refers to the true lineage of the girl. "She was the adored daughter whom Haruka and Juuri had hidden... moreover she was born to become my wife." the Pureblood replied stoically despite the astounded reactions of the two cousins. "I am not surprise about it since I am aware that it is not rare for a Pureblood family to have intermarry but Kaname-sama... does it mean you are annulling your marriage with the hunter?" Aidou didn't realize how heavy his statement was that he unintentionally made the Pureblood angry towards the noble's words.

"That will never happen even in my death. I am married to him and he is bound to me by our matrimonial oath. He is the only one I will take as my mate in life and no one else... no one." Kaname retaliates with a sullen face and voice as he hates the idea of separating himself with his husband. Even if they end up being enemies now, the Pureblood will never ever abrogate the only proof of their undying love even if Zero desire for it in the future. Their marriage is the only thing he will never think of abolishing. "I will never let go of him even if he himself no longer trust me... if the society refuses to acknowledge our marriage through the human culture then I just have to marry him in front of the entire vampire race even without the blood bond." the Pureblood gazes up the sky as he finds new determination gain his lover's trust and to prove to the hunter than even if they are enemies now - the vampire's eternal love for him will be the one that will create a bridge to cross unnecessary boundaries between them. "If this world is what separate us from each other then I just have to destroy it... no matter what I will establish the impossible_ coexistence_ and I don't care how long it will take. All for his sake I will create it." Kaname declares with firm and devoted voice as he decided to use all of his power as a Pureblood to make that ideal pacifism come true all for the hunter who is both his enemy and lover.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - When Love And Hate Collide by Def Leppard


	42. My Bargain

**#1 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - ben4kevin  
**#2 Sacred Madness Story Reviewer** - irmina

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 40: My Bargain**

.

Inside the chairman's house and in his room; Zero is sitting on the edge of his bed while dwelling himself on the darkness of the room as he let the hollow silence scream into his ear with his broken heart slowly mending together for he decided to be strong again and to be the unyielding person he was before so that if he exits the wooden door he is staring at and if he meets Kaname again as enemies - he won't be someone pathetic or a weakling who can't get over a heartbreak. He is born a strong person from a strong family and grew up in the care of a strong teacher and adopted father and especially he fell in love with a strong Pureblood going by the name of Kuran Kaname. Not even death can bring fear to his spirit. His divine amethyst eyes gazing at the only proof of his undying love for the Pureblood, he keeps his lilac orbs filled with affectionate infatuation on the white gold ring he always wore on his ring finger with the Kuran Crest engraved on the head as markings of rose vines on both shoulder side of the ring. Indeed a very beautiful object, a priceless treasure that shows how magnificent the love both he and Kaname will be sharing for eternity. The hunter gives a delicate kiss on the ring with his soft pink tint lips. Even though there is a sad heart inside his rib cage, his life and everything he was is filled with passionate love - pure true love Kaname is showering him with.

_There are no guarantees, there are no alibis_  
_That's how our love must be, don't ask why_

But then love is not enough for Zero to go back to his Pureblood husband and even though he had already forgiven the other, trusting the same person who once betrayed you is a very difficult choice. The reason for that betrayal doesn't matter for the teen because whether it is a good intention or not, it doesn't change the fact that Kaname didn't tell him anything and that would only mean that the Pureblood doesn't have the slightest trust on the hunter. Of course he understood that the brunette might have been anxious that he may lose the silverette and Zero understand Kaname for that but then that will only show that the Pureblood doesn't have a little faith in him. Zero is not cruel or even coldhearted as to leave his lover over something Kaname did whether intentional or not - the hunter is not a bad person as to let go of their love just because of something the Pureblood is already regretting deeply. Indeed he would get angry at first but his resentment won't be sufficient for the silver haired teen to leave his husband alone rather he would forgive him with open candid arms. It was supposed to be simple as that but then a little doubt from the Pureblood himself ruin everything thus losing the hunter's trust as the result for his consequence. His chain of thoughts was disrupted by the return of his master who went straight to the silver haired hunter as soon as he came back on the Cross Academy.

"Hey Zero... I've come to see you after a while and what is this? You're returning into a hermit, idiot apprentice?" Yagari said as soon as he enters the teen's room along with the owner of the house, Cross Kaien. The eye patched hunter saw his student still the same as before, always seeking something in a gloomy place and indeed it frustrate the elder man sometimes but then he didn't receive a word from his student. "He isn't in the mood right now because a lot of things have happened. Give him a little sympathy." the chairman interrupts the unpleasant complimenting of the raven haired guy towards the teen as the dirty blonde man knows it was still too much a shock for Zero to learn the truth about Yuki's real lineage and Kaname's incapability to tell him though it was him who the young hunter wanted to talk with since then. "Chairman... did you know everything?"

**X**

Zero questions his adopted father about his knowledge whether he is long been aware of the truth and the chairman nodded simply yet fearful in response which brings the silver haired hunter into a turmoil if he should be angry on his foster father for doing the same mistake as the Pureblood prince or forgive him but he knew the dirty blonde man would be whining endlessly if he did. "Don't be mad at me! I didn't intend for you to suffer all of this... I thought Kaname will tell you himself since you're both married!" Cross replied hoping to reason out to his adopted son not realizing he spilled out something not within the insight of the other older hunter and it was too late when he learns of what he just said.

"What did you just said?" Yagari immediately seek to confirm if what he heard is not a music his ears probably is playing at him, he feels like receiving a concussion on the surface of his skull when he catches the word 'married' and he is sure he definitely heard right but then it is better to be positive. "Cross Kaien, I would be glad if you repeat your _words_ earlier... loud and clear." the raven haired hunter shift his grim attention to the dirty blonde guy as his voice slowly turning heavy and bleak thus further scaring the poor chairman. Zero then decided to tell about it himself rather than letting his master discover it from someone else and that would be worse than imagined. "I am married to him, master. I am bound to Kuran Kaname through a matrimonial vow." the silver haired hunter replied in behalf of his adopted father without a second thought, after all the raven haired hunter has the right to know since he is like another father for the silverette.

_Remembering times gone by, promises we once made_  
_What are the reasons why? Nothing stays the same_

"Please tell me it is a lie and you are not associating with a vampire moreover with a wretched Pureblood..." Yagari is on self-denial as he refuses to believe his apprentice associating with a Pureblood and more so in an intimate relationship but then he didn't receive a word of contradiction which only made him more furious. "I swear I did told him he will be asking his death wish if he ever lay a finger on you!" the raven haired hunter turn on his heels and armed himself with his anti-vampire shotgun as he proceed to give the Pureblood prince a visit to the afterlife for preying on his student and here he thought the vampire took his warning seriously during that night **(A/N: Chapter 11)** Though before the older hunter could exit the room, his deadly intention was distracted by the second statement of the silverette. "You no longer have to... I am nothing more than his_ enemy_ now. You are right about it, master - vampires shouldn't be trusted at all." Zero ended his words as his voice is filled with agony. Yagari merely stared at his now mute student as he tried to decipher the meaning behind the teen's words though he only sighs afterwards. Of course at least he wanted to know what Zero meant about the latter's words but then the old guy knew it might probably unpleasant so he decided to change the discussion and achieve his purpose for returning to this school.

"I received an order from the Association: Arrest the last descendant of the Kiryu Clan - Kiryu Zero." the raven haired hunter stated his reason for his return and it undoubtedly confounded the silver haired hunter as he is lost for words.

**X**

Sometime later the sun is already rising in the horizon as dawn is soon coming to an end; Zero obediently heed to his master's purpose of arresting him and he didn't even resist when the raven haired hunter placed him inside a brig here down the chairman's house basement. It's been half an hour since he is put on restrain here. The silver haired teen is quietly sitting in a dim and crepuscular darkness inside this prison cage. A few moments ago the hunter senses a foreign but familiar blood, a blood of a Pureblood and even in distant - Zero can tell the blood has an ominous scent in it, the smell was so sinister that the teen wanted to puke his stomach out. And due to smelling that familiar blood, his bloodlust has surface again though it wasn't that long since he last inject himself with real blood and to be precise Kaname's blood. Indeed it wasn't that long but the blood smelled familiar and it loom his dominant hunger thus his bloodlust reoccur earlier than usual. He was breathing heavily as he prohibits himself from losing his sanity because as you may know, a hungry vampire is like a beast in unpredictable state and behavior. Who knows what might the hunter do as a result of his bloodlust going berserk? Though he is not even close of transforming into a rogue mindless vampire, the feeling is the same with a burning sensation in the stomach and his throat narrowing like being strangled by an invisible force.

While he was withstanding his imminent lust for blood, Zero then notice the presence of his younger twin. "Ichiru?" the hunter then laid his amethyst eyes on his anti-vampire gun 'Bloody Rose' on the hand of his other half. The teen knew Yagari has confiscated his weapon and the latter might have left the object somewhere inside the chairman's house upstairs though he is somewhat a little amazed as to how his younger brother able to find it. Looking more closely, the silver haired hunter found a few stain of blood on his twin's face but before he could ask about it, Ichiru aims his gun at the teen and without further ado he shoots his own flesh and blood with no hesitation though it wasn't a fatal wound. Although he should be mad at his twin for shooting him but it was because of it that his bloodlust slightly subsided. "Just like you did before, you've never stopped punishing yourself. You always tried to take all the fault thinking it will make your little brother better." Ichiru lifts the chin of his panting elder twin as both brothers capture each other in a hateful gaze.

"Don't worry the naive thought of atonement... disappeared a long time ago. I am anticipating death now." the younger other half said in a detached voice but with a lonely expression. "Even in my last moment with you... you are still better than me. Even though you are nothing but a failure of a vampire, you are still better than me ne Zero-onii-san?" upon ending his statement, the younger twin approaches his brother more closely as they are still facing each other in the corner of the brig - both down on their knees. "Let me ask you... why are you injured so badly?" Zero grab a hold of his brother's hand as he scan the younger teen's torso and he recognizes a deep clawed wound on the abdominal side of his other half. Ichiru then begin to feel weak as he lost too much blood due to his mortal wound and his body grow limp thus falling towards his brother's embrace. "I only want to make Shizuka-sama's wish come true. Since the beginning my goal was him. The one who make her suffer, the man who put her lover on the hunter's list - Kuran Rido." the younger twin then laughs with a weak voice as he think about himself being a failure even in the end - nothing but a weak pathetic human. "Although I used all I've got... I could never be compared to you, onii-san."

"Hey Zero, the last piece of my life... eat it all." "If you ate me you will able to take back the strength that is always been yours inside me." the younger twin holds on his brother tightly as is close to losing his last breath. "I'm happy that I was be born as your other half... onii-san." and with that Ichiru let out one final smile as his life slowly disperse in the embrace of his elder brother.

_There were the nights holding you close_  
_Someday I'll try to forget them_  
_Someday I'll be over you_

**X**

Zero is grieving as he slowly takes the cold blood down to his hungry throat from his now lifeless brother. It was too much a pain to lose all of the people you hold dear in one night; the adopted sister you have been for a long time, your only brother of flesh and blood and the Pureblood you love with everything you have. The blood tasted bittersweet as it melts on his mouth and slowly flowing deep inside him, Zero could feel the bitterness of losing all the people he loves especially his one and only other half. His tongue going numb as he continuously drank every last drop of his twin's blood and it despair him knowing even in death, he will always take away everything from his brother. Ichiru never once experience living the normal life as he was born the cursed twin of the hunter. The twin who is to bear all his life of the reason why his other twin could never be a complete hunter and him who is cursed to carry the burden of being a useless child until his dying moment. Although it wasn't Ichiru's fault he was born as an unnecessary dead weight, Zero never ceases to blame himself for taking everything away from his brother. The normal life he supposed to have as a human, the happiness he supposed to have as a healthy boy and the bright future his younger twin supposed to have if it wasn't due to their cursed as a twin.

If it wasn't for his younger brother's last wish, Zero would never take his brother's death for the means of completing his power as a true hunter of the Kiryu Clan. Losing the last family you only have is like being given a heavy blow inside your soul, an everlasting pain that will never cease for eternity. The hunter continues to grieve as he held tightly on the inanimate body of his only brother in this world. It is more languishing as to let his other half end up with a tragic death as this, a sad ending from the hands of a wretched Pureblood. Zero lost all the reasons in his life; it was the same as losing his humanity or probably more worse. His twin he never meet for a long time though they finally reunited but to only die in his arms, the grief and pain could even describe in words. He could feel his hunter power awakening in the depths of his being but such thing is all worthless as to submit your brother's weak life as a payment for it.

**X**

As Zero is still mourning at the death of his only and younger twin, Ichiru - an unexpected visit came inside the chairman's house basement. His melancholic amethyst eyes lay upon the presence of another Pureblood. The Pureblood who is the hunter never once thought of seeing right at this moment. "You have all my condolences..." the vampire said with dejected facial expression but his monotone doesn't. The hunter hissed when the dark blue haired man approaches him closely in a slow pace. "It is so heartbreaking that he died in such a dreadful death and atonement, he didn't even have the chance to live his life to its fullest." Youji squats on the ground with him facing the pessimistic hunter. "What do you want?" Zero snorted at the vampire who doesn't even deserve to say such things at him. "Do you know that my blood can save him?" the Pureblood proclaims as he locks serious gaze on the teen's dumbfounded lilac orbs. The hunter definitely heard right but how come this Pureblood has the ability to save his brother's life? Purebloods have the ability to heal incurable disease and even prolonged a human's life but it can never replace another human's blood in the body because the blood of a Pureblood is so powerful that a normal human's body is not capable to take. Zero knew what the other means about saving his brother and that would be blood transfusion but the vampire is a Pureblood and the latter's blood won't be enough to bring his brother back to life.

Youji notice the questionable look from the hunter and he could guess that the teen probably refuse to believe him because he was a Pureblood and not because of the vampire's real lineage as a hybrid. "I have the blood of a hunter flowing inside me... it can surely save him since it is not too late." the Pureblood explain what he meant by his words earlier and of course the hunter continues to doubt the vampire's statement at him. It can probably be a false hope or disguised kindness from the dark blue haired man but then he couldn't deny seeing a tiny thread of desire to save his other half. "You can give him the normal life you desire for him, a different life compared to this."

"Indeed his death has redeemed all the atrocious things he had done before but he doesn't deserve such ending right?" "And your remorse is telling me you haven't redeemed all your guilt for not being able to protect him as your obligation of being an elder brother." Youji let out a little smile on his lips as this was the moment he was waiting for, the moment when the silver haired hunter is defenseless. "You have the opportunity to change his fate and that golden opportunity is right here in front of you... or you can spend the rest of your lifetime regretting everything at his grave." "It is your choice, Kiryu-kun." the Pureblood ended his sentence with a convincing tone The hunter indeed can take this only chance to save his brother and to atone in his behalf but then he knew it won't be a simple demand especially coming from a vampire moreover from a Pureblood with mysterious motive as to why he is doing this. It is uncalled for the Pureblood to help the hunter freely since he won't gain something more worth from saving the life of a mere human.

_As soon as my heart stops breaking_  
_Anticipating_  
_As soon as forever is through_  
_I'll be over you_

"Then tell me what you want in return..." Zero didn't beat around the bush and went straight to the point of hearing what he needs to do in return of saving his other half though he is sure it won't be a plain proposition. The Pureblood was pleased on how straightforward the hunter is, definitely he is more intrigue of capturing this silver haired hunter and the decisive moment has come. "Blood for a blood and life for a life. I'll save him... in exchange for your freedom." the vampire reaches to the silverette's chin as he lean his face closer to the other. "Drink my blood and surrender yourself to me." Youji sarcastically murmurs at the hunter with a sadistic smile on his lips as he offers his naked neck on the silver haired teen. Zero has a short moment of hesitation but then he is willing to sacrifice anything for his other half even if he has to bargain his own freedom in exchange. The moment the hunter bared his fangs before piercing it down on the Pureblood's neck and drinking that rich blood of a hybrid - Zero had trade his own life for his younger twin, Ichiru.

_'Forgive me... Kaname.'_

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - I'll Be Over You by TOTO


	43. My Freedom

**Romance Pairings:**

Kaname x Zero - Romantic Love  
Aido x Akatsuki - Unrequited Love  
Senri x Takuma - Platonic Love  
Youji x Zero - ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 41: My Freedom**

.

During the early times where Zero was held secluded inside the brig in the chairman's house basement; Kaname had decided to settle his matter with his uncle once and for all. He made his way to the old Moon Dorm and his previous bedroom in which he believe where the coffin is placed safe, upon his appearance he learns that his hunter husband's other half is seem to be guarding the place. "What do you want?" Ichiru hissed when he laid his familiar amethyst eyes on the vampire he can't get use seeing upon. "Mind opening the coffin for me, Kiryu Ichiru?" the Pureblood replied calmly to the young teen as it was not within his purpose to converse with this man though at least he is a little dismal learning that his lover's other twin is serving a corrupt vampire and even if he wanted to help the human, he bet the latter will simply shrugged off his assistance since the teen is as stubborn as the silver haired hunter.

Ichiru glared at the Pureblood prince but didn't have a second thought about opening the coffin for the vampire though before he could proceed to lift the coffin's lid, a sudden statement came from the brunette. "Is it right for you to be here in such a place rather than going to his side when he needs someone - someone he still trusts?" Kaname questions the silver haired teen as he wants to know for what purpose he is serving someone so vile as Rido though he knew it is to revenge Shizuka and for the murder of their family four years ago, he still wants to know if the teen is willing to take such risk for it and if so - there would be one person in this world who will suffer the most when the worst scenario comes, that single person Kaname love unconditionally. "And why do you care? Is it because I'm your lover's little brother? If I was someone unrelated to him, I doubt you to be this kind to me." Ichiru ended his sentence right after opening the lid of the coffin and there laid the body still not fully recover, the body of one of the Kuran Family heir aside from Kuran Haruka - Kuran Rido.

"You were able to prevent Rido-sama from returning to his original form by slashing him into thousands of pieces." "If you were capable of overwhelming him that much in a fight between Purebloods... it is only a step further to destroy him completely, is it not?" the teen stated as he wander his lilac orbs on the sleeping man inside the coffin before resuming his sharp gaze to the Pureblood. "However you didn't, no to precise... you couldn't." Ichiru continued to his sentence and definitely hit the right mark about the Pureblood prince incapability to kill this vulnerable and defenseless sleeping Pureblood.

"It is true I wanted to destroy him more than anything in this world.. then Shizuka's fate would have changed." the brunette didn't bother to reply to the teen's statement at him since it is not his reason why he came to this place. Upon locking his chocolate wine eyes on the weak vampire inside the coffin, the Pureblood prince snatches away Ichiru's katana sword from its sheath and proceed to aim the sharp tip to his uncle's chest. "Even if I wanted to cut this man to thousands of pieces again, I can't deliver the last blow... so that only leaves me to let him return to his original form as he wishes." "Now Rido, the time I have longed for is coming. The time I will finally pay my debt by giving you the blood that drove you mad in desire... and the time I will finally redeem my _freedom_ from you." and with that Kaname stab his hand and he let his purest blood elixir sip slowly inside the man's body.

The Pureblood refers to his relation he loathes so much with his uncle and unless Rido is still alive, he is forever haunted by this unshakable connection. Although the time he had both eagerly and restlessly waiting has come to reclaim what truly belongs to his existence, but little does Kaname knows that finally regaining his freedom is never unpaid and to only have _someone else's_ freedom be taken away later on, someone who is very precious to him.

_Couldn't save you from the start_  
_Love you so it hurts my soul_  
_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

**X**

Kaname retreats his bleeding hand from the body of his uncle as he is sure the amount of blood is sufficient enough for this corrupt Pureblood to heal as their species is powerful enough even if they are not fully recovered. Pureblood aren't just a title or status after all. "If you are thinking of killing him then worry not.. you only need a chop in the head or heart. But you will then become a corpse in seconds." Kaname feel the need to say it out loud in case the teen will have a second thought of taking a dreadful risk, although he can't deny about the silver haired human's statement earlier due to him being a younger brother of Zero as the reason why the Pureblood prince is unusually kind to him. Indeed he can't say an excuse about that but does it matter anyway? The teen is the other half of Kaname's lover and he can't change it but in regards of his gentleness towards the other - it is not because he is simply a brother to the hunter but someone who made Zero the person he is now. At least Kaname is thankful for that.

"You wanted to kill Rido-sama since the beginning. Then why did you say you cannot kill him off?" Though Ichiru probably had the idea in regard for that matter, the teen wanted to hear it from the Pureblood prince himself. The reason as to why he can't bring himself to kill his uncle despite being stronger than him in many ways - Ichiru wanted to confirm it from the vampire. Kaname pause for a short while as he made his way to exit the room since he had already done what he needed in this place but before that he made his decision to tell this human about his real lineage. "Because I'm the _ancestor_ of the Kuran Clan and Rido was my master who awakened me from my grave."

**X**

Somewhere in a distant place and in the estate of Ichijo's Noble Family; the head of the vampire senate is confident that everything will run smoothly. "Rido-sama will successfully receive the Kuran blood and reawaken. It is just a matter of time for him to replace Kaname-sama and the council will become powerful when that time comes... but for Kaname himself to consort with a hunter and a Level-D no less is the unpredictable factor I would never expect to see coming in my way." Asato stated formally on the unknown figure behind his back who soon reveals to be the current president of the Hunter Association. "It seems _history_ is repeating itself in front of me." he continued his sentence in a casual manner despite the rivalry between the senate and the association. This further reveals that a very noxious conspiracy is indeed happening between the two heads of different authorities.

"What is there to worry about? Kiryu Zero.. that child was born in the hunter clan famously known as the Kiryu Family. But his body ended up becoming an incomplete vampire and it will be a matter of time before he lost to his own insanity. I have thought of using him but he seems the type of person who will never submit to anyone so he is imprisoned as a dangerous individual as order of the hunter's society. My order." the purple haired woman replied in sarcastic monotone as she uses her power as the hunter association president to use it to her advantage, a humiliating corruption indeed.

"We just have to do it the old ways like how we did it to that one Pureblood family fifty years ago... the sad tragedy of the Tanahara Clan." the woman ended her words with a smile not showing even a little conscience or guilt.

**X**

As for the reason why Ichiru is injured when he reunite with his elder brother, it was due to him taking a deadly risk of accomplishing his desire of both avengement and atonement. Upon the awakening and the recovery of one of the Kuran heir, the silver haired human take the initiative to complete his purpose as well as Shizuka's unfulfilled goal before she died. Indeed upon the moment Rido stood from his coffin, Ichiru immediately proceed to stab the man's body thoroughly with his katana sword but little does he knows it is not enough to take down a Pureblood like this vampire in front of him. "Just for what reason do you have to annoy me right after I finally wake up from my real body..." Rido chuckles as he finds the teen as foolish as to go against a powerful vampire even though the silver haired man is only a human, a powerless race ever born in this world.

"I'm avenging Shizuka-sama whose life was destroyed by you and that's why I was hoping for your awakening.." but before Ichiru could make his next move, Rido had already deliver a fatal blow on his abdominal side - a mortal wound which is beyond the capacity of recovery. "Go away. I don't need weak things." the Pureblood stated with an arrogant voice as he licks the human's blood from his stained hand.

_I know it was destined to go wrong_  
_You were looking for the great escape_  
_To chase your demons away_

It was then why he decided to reunite with his other twin after all he doesn't want to spend his dying moment inside that room or inside someone else' arms. Only the embrace of his other half that he can have a calm and peaceful short while before he could finally welcome the ending of his fate. He continues his way towards the chairman's house as he could feel it is where he could find the only person is seeking at this time. He doesn't care about the world now; he doesn't even care about the vampires especially the three Purebloods. He simply doesn't care about anything and everything else, he only care of meeting his elder brother for the last time. While he is slowly losing his candid breath with his life soon dying inside his body at the same time, it is somewhat funny for him to think of saying something he never thought of wanting to say to that one particular Pureblood. _'I will leave my brother into your hands... please take care of him in my behalf.'_ Ichiru thought to himself as he refers to the Pureblood prince who will surely protect his other half when everything is over.

**X**

_'It was so cold and dark.. why is it so dark?' the man thought to himself as he regain his consciousness but then even in such a very bleak room, with his vampire keen sight he could see it as clear as day. 'What happened here.. why is it there is too many unconscious hunters here?' the man scans every part of the room and upon looking more closely, he notices that the hunters are not merely unconscious - they are all dead to be precise. The man feels horrible when he finally sees the whole scene in front of him, countless bodies of various hunters with mortal and horrible wounds. Some were torn apart limb by limb and some were even more grotesque that the man cannot even bring himself to imagine how all these hunters were killed inhumanly and mercilessly._

_The man doesn't need to count how many hunters have died here since he can presume that almost two hundred hunters had faced a very heinous fate inside this room. 'Wait.. this room?' the man got confused as he recognize what room he is in and what bloodstained room is this that all the dead bodies were all gathered. And then he finds the room very similar. 'The lounge room?' Indeed and this could only mean that this place is his family estate._

_'No it can't be!' the man went into panic as he realized that his family mansion had experienced such a revolting event and as soon as he remembers what happened before especially the memories of the downfall of his family, it only made him more unsettle. And the worst part is that he can't remember anything that unfold inside this room which further terrifies him. But then he soon finds his hands feeling a little sticky and heavy though when he turns to look at both of his hand, he was horrified at the sight of it. His whole hands drenched and coated with wet and dried blood, and his vicious vampire talon nails elongated. 'Why is my hand so red? Why? Why? Why?'_

_As he refused to accept the truth behind this bloodstained hands, the man then notices a glass mirror hanging on the wall with blood splattered across it. He wipes off the blood from the mirror before gazing into it and inside that reflection - his dark blue haired wet from blood itself with his dark violet eyes now burning crimson red and his face covered with so many bloods. 'I killed them?' the man reaches to his reflection as he still can't grasp the idea of him murdering this many hunters since he couldn't remember anything but then a man's voice came from his behind._

_"Tanahara Youji-sama"_

It was back to the present time of Zero drinking the blood of the other Pureblood Youji. It was due to it that he saw one of the vampire's memories, that mortifying memory the hunter could understand and definitely doesn't wish to understand. It was such a gruesome memory but well what can he expect from a vampire like Youji? But then why does the Pureblood seems such a different person from that memory like he didn't intend to kill those people from his past? On the other hand, the vampire seems to know that the hunter probably sees some of his past memories when the latter is drinking his blood though it doesn't matter to the Pureblood himself after all, past is past. "I bet you saw something you weren't supposed to see... well welcome to my world." the Pureblood sneer the mute silver haired teen in front of him.

Then later on his twisted comical personality soon changes into a very serious one. "That seal our contract, Mr. Hunter - though it wasn't something special like a blood bond or whatever.. I am sure you are the man who won't turn back on his words am I right?" the Pureblood wipes off the single droplet of his own blood from the teen's lips with his thumb. Due to the sudden disruption from his speechless state as a result of the hideous vision he saw, it was too late when Zero finally remember the night he was first bitten by this Pureblood **(A/N: Chapter 27)** The hunter feels abhorrent but at the same time frustrated when he now recall what happened that night, he soon looks for his silver gun to blow the head of this awful vampire but then the other merely shoved him to the wall with the hunter held captive by the neck. "One wrong move and I'll make sure your brother can never be save.. you don't want him to bury down the grave with his body chopped into dozen of pieces do you?"

It was so much for the hunter's chagrin that he couldn't bring himself to kill this vampire for good since the other has his brother's life on the palm of the Pureblood's hand and Youji can do as he wishes. Zero gritted his fangs on his lips due to immense annoyance as he could feel how powerless and dependent he is to this vampire. It was like his pride as hunter was further crush when the Pureblood got through his vulnerable defense and has his brother as a hostage for the hunter to submit on the vampire's will but does he have a choice? His brother died to avenge for the murder of their parents years ago and he died to atone for all the sins he had committed - it will be unfair if Zero didn't take the same risk to save his only brother and since Ichiru is the only family he has left, the hunter will take any sacrifice to change his other half's fate even at the cost of his own freedom.

_For so long I've tried to shield you from the world_  
_You couldn't face the freedom on your own_  
_Here I am left in silence_

"You will be bound to me eternally by this debt, Kiryu Zero. I hope you already bid your farewell to everyone especially Kuran Kaname because from this moment onwards - You are to serve me until the last bit of your life go to waste."

**X**

At the same time in the current Moon Dorm; Yuki had dressed herself of her day class uniform which she requested Ruka to retrieve from her dorm room and especially her only anti-vampire weapon, Artemis. But then at the moment she touches her weapon, the object reject her touch does hurting her hand in the process. "Yuki-sama, you are no longer a human so you don't need a weapon such as that." Ruka protested at the brunette girl as she knows it's futile for a vampire to handle an anti-vampire weapon but then she also knows that the Kuran Family was an exemption since they have the ability to do so though they will still get hurt at first. "Do not worry for me. I have to do things that only I can accomplish and primarily things that Kaname-oniisama had entrusted to me." Yuki continues to hold on to her weapon as the object is still denying her touch.

"I know that Kaname-oniisama plans to leave the academy after all this so that's why I can't fail him..." the prefect girl discover her biological brother's plans after drinking his blood when she finally awakened as a Pureblood and with that she knows that the Pureblood prince is planning to take her along and mainly Zero also. "Besides I don't want to fail my brother-in-law can't I?" the Pureblood girl feels enchanted upon calling his once adopted brother as her now brother-in-law. It is indeed funny on how things have turn. Before she could dismiss herself from the room, her weapon morphs itself all of a sudden into an object that both of the girls find shocking. It seems this is the most intimidating weapon ever made in the history of both Vampires and Hunters - a frightful scythe.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Forgiven by Within Temptation


	44. My Nostalgia

**Romance Pairings:**

Kaname x Zero - Romantic Love  
Aido x Akatsuki - Unrequited Love  
Senri x Takuma - Platonic Love  
Youji x Zero - ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 42: My Nostalgia**

.

Dawn is soon coming to an end as dim ray of sunlight is rising up in the horizon. The appalling event inside Cross Academy is also nearing to a decisive conclusion though this day is probably the beginning of a more ghastly future ahead waiting for all the people who are involved here, both vampires and hunters. On the school main gate, large amount of individual most likely vampires, made an appearance as they are soon welcoming the return of their long awaited master. "Rido-sama.. has revived." one of the vampires mention as he could sense the grim aura that only belongs to one specific Pureblood - the true Head of the Kuran Bloodline. At the same time inside his office, the chairman has become a little unsettle as the school he preciously built to succeed his goal of coexistence has turn into a horrid place. "My school has become a less peaceful place." Cross said as he refers to the growing numbers of individual who doesn't have clean intention upon stepping inside the school grounds. "It's a shame that you couldn't accomplish your final goal." Yagari replied with a stoic voice as he apparently thought that the dirty blonde man might be lamenting about his failed ideal pacifism.

"No.. I haven't given up on making that _woman's_ wish come true. It seems I won't be keeping my promise to Kaname-kun in regards of his obligation as the only one who will discipline all the vampires inside the Academy." the chairman said with a serious voice as he undone his ponytail before removing his glasses. "I will protect this place even if it means going against the Hunter Association." he said with a firm resolve as he refers to the arrival of his fellow hunters here inside the school grounds.

**X**

On the other hand atop the old Moon Dorm rooftop; Rido has muster up all of his powers and strength as he is feeding himself on one of his vampire followers. "I have enough of just having appetizers. It's time for my main dish." the Pureblood said with a dark grin on his face as he senses an incoming attack to his place though he easily dodges a fatal blow from the myriad of metallic thorny vines. A thick white smoke clouded the area like a mist but soon disperse from the atmosphere and Rido laid his eyes upon the silver haired hunter he is anticipating to meet, the hunter his adorable niece has come to love. The teen is standing above the vines with his barefoot and shirt completely wide open thus exposing his bare chest. "I was waiting for you and it looks like you are ripe enough for me to eat you.. Shizuka planted the seed and Kaname nurtured you, now it's time for me to harvest the delicious fruit." Rido said as countless blood whip came out from his body in order to subdue all of the hunter's metallic vines. "Hey freak.. a prey shouldn't go talking nonsense and bullshit, why not behave like a hunted animal you should have?" Zero retorted with a murderous glare as his anti-vampire weapon 'Bloody Rose' morph from the vines tangled on his right arm and he immediately aim it to the Pureblood in front of him. "Now go die, vampire." and with that he pulled the trigger in a blink of an eye.

The teen has his powers evolved as part of his awakening as a true vampire hunter. It was due to him taking the other half of his hunter powers from the body of his younger twin and he became powerful enough to hold himself against a Pureblood as a result of him taking the blood from three Purebloods (Yuki, Kaname and Youji) thus gaining their strength. Though his vampire side as a Level-D still remains and unchanged considering the fact that he didn't ingest himself with his master's blood even a single drop and he will stay as an incomplete vampire for a lifetime since the other Pureblood Youji has all the intention to prevent him from awakening as a vampire that the man even went to such great length of removing all the blood of Shizuka from Ichiru's body to the last drop.

_And the fever began to spread_  
_From my heart down to my legs_  
_But the room is so quiet_

Rido had avoided receiving a mortal blow from the hunter's anti-vampire weapon as he had scattered his body into endless blood whip before morphing himself again from the animating blood behind the silver haired teen. "Let me eat you softly and let yourself become a part of me." The Pureblood has the ability to transport himself through his blood but before he could attack the teen from behind, his hand was cut off from his arm. The now Pureblood princess has decided to intervene and aid the hunter as she was the one who dissect the man's hand with her scythe. "Are you Rido-ojiisama? I won't forgive you if you touch my brother-in-law with your filthy hands." Yuki declare as she wields her intimidating weapon to armed herself and in order to protect Zero in behalf of his biological brother Kaname. "I'm glad you came.. I would be happier to have more dishes serve before me especially with the youngest and most energetic Pureblood princess in this world." Rido claims as he licks his wounded wrist now that he is even hungrier than before due to the presence of two delicious people he desire to maul and eat to his heart's content.

"I presume your name is Yuki. What a bad girl.. swinging something so dangerous." As soon as he regain his destroyed hand, Rido leap over to the girl with his fast Pureblood speed and now facing the brunette girl in a close distant. "You look like Juuri, so nostalgic.. now be a good girl and let me love you like how I loved her." the man proceed to have his hands on the girl's face but then a strong grip came in his forearm as the metallic vines wrap itself around the Pureblood's arm preventing the vampire to further close his distance with the girl. "How long do you plan of ignoring me? I'm your only opponent." Zero claims with a sharp tone as he doesn't like someone ignoring him much more if it is his enemy.

**X**

Meanwhile and not so far from the famous school of Cross Academy; Kaname had summoned all the members of the vampire senate even including those who are not a follower of Kuran Rido. "What is it that you want with all of us here, Kaname-sama?" a noble woman demands for a credible reason as to why the Pureblood prince decided to summon all of them here in a nowhere deserted place. "Before I went to a long slumber, I found myself living in a world where vampires such as us are always in the war with the hunters and even after I woke up - I still find this era as rotten as before, not changing even one little bit." Kaname declare as a single black bat is clinging on top of his shoulder. Indeed it is one of his animal familiar. "So I have decided, the time has come for me to give an essential change and I will start with the Vampire Senate." the Pureblood prince said with a cold demeanor as his chocolate eyes reflects with the intent to kill. "Kaname-sama we realize that you are rejecting the council but our authority is a necessary system to allow vampires to maintain the balance and existence within the humans.."

"A system that can no longer tell good from evil is a system that can no longer be used, is it not the case?" the brunette voice out his reason as his aura started to turn dark and heavy. "As much as we wanted to understand you my lord on your intention against us, you are not different from all of us. Do you think that consorting yourself with a _hunter_ will change everything? Your desire of coexistence is beyond your capability, Kaname-sama." one of the member of the senate utter in a slight humorous tone though it doesn't alter the choice of the Pureblood prince of establishing the impossible goal of coexistence and he will destroy those who will hinder him from doing it primarily the senate is one of them.

_And my heart is a hollow plain_  
_For the devil to dance again_  
_And the room is too quiet_

"If its still beyond my reach then I just have to continue destroying until nothing is left to oppose me.. I rather have this world crush beneath me if it means being with him in the end." Kaname lifts his hand as his chocolate brown eyes turn blood red due to him using his powers to eradicate the senate completely. The members of the council soon find their neck being strangle with a great invisible force as if their throat is slowly tearing apart. "Forgive me Zero.. for you I am willing to have my hands even more tainted." Kaname said to himself with a grim yet sad voice as he decapitates the heads of the senate members thus murdering them all.

**X**

All the while inside the chairman's house basement; Youji had successfully transfused almost half the gallons of his own blood to Ichiru and he was able to do it since he now had the ability to control his blood which he gained from Kuran Rido. If you may ask on what process he did it, well he cut a certain place on his wrist where he assumed to have a large amount of blood flowing inside. Then he let his blood flow before creeping and penetrating itself on the human's skin like a parasite infecting a host, entering in various veins inside the body. The boy soon revive not too long when his body has sufficient blood to fuel his life and because of his new blood that his mortal wound healed itself thus making him perfectly healthy again though he is still unconscious. Then the Pureblood became weak due to him losing too much blood but it never matter to him since he had already benefit greatly from this and that would be none other than the silver haired hunter Kiryu Zero.

For the meantime of slowly regaining his strength, Youji then all of a sudden feel a huge throb inside him like something is quivering the depths of his core being. A great pain trembles into his entire body that he clawed his own chest as to stop the hard throbbing sensation. He finds himself funny sitting beside an unconscious body of a human with the vampire's back against the wall; surely it is extraordinary to be in this state while staying inside a brig. Youji clawed his already bleeding chest even more deeper as to ease the never ending painful throbbing inside his rib cage. "I can't let you come out.. I can't let you go destroying everything I did to make it this far." the Pureblood mutter to himself as the sclera of his left eye turn pitch black with only his iris retaining its crimson color. "I will not let a _monster_ like you who was created by that damn Asato controlling me." Youji claims to the entity inside him as his breath became heavy and short.

_But I needed one more touch_  
_Another taste of heavenly rush_  
_And I believe, I believe it's so_

Soon his augury moment was interrupt by the appearance of his only servant. The girl hurriedly came to his side. "Youji-sama, drink my blood. If this goes on for a long time.. I am afraid that your nightmare will happen again." Aris caresses her master's face with a gentle stroke as she assists the man to lean closer to her neck to feed him. "It seems I can never tame the other beast inside me.." Youji chuckles with a dark laughter before baring his vicious fangs and biting down on his servant's slender neck. The noble girl jolted from pain at first but soon gets accustomed to it since she is willing to take any pain if it means helping the Pureblood she serves.

**X**

Cross Academy shortly turn into chaos as innumerable fight breaks out inside the school grounds. Some of the foreign vampires made an appearance on the Sun Dorm and attacking most of the human students though the student body is under the protection of the Night Class which made the Day Class student to finally realize that vampires do exist. "We won't forgive those who trespass Kaname-sama's territory." Ruka declare with an angry monotone as she faces with numerous noble vampires with both the cousins Akatsuki and Aidou at her side. "This is no longer your lord's place.. it now belongs our master Rido-sama. So the ones trespassing here are not us but the lot of you." one of the vampires who is faithfully serving the other Pureblood Rido speak for himself in behalf to all the present foreign vampires in the school grounds. "Hanabusa, stay away or you will get hurt." the taller vampire said to his cousin as he is still not sure whether the blonde is in condition to fight since he is almost close to death an hour ago due to the venom.

"Stop it will you? I am not a girl.." Aidou replied with a frustrated pout in his face as he feels annoyed being treated like a weak child or a frail lady. To get revenge to his orange haired cousin for pissing him off, the idiot blonde was the first one to make a move against the foreign vampires in front of them thus ensuing in a battle despite the confused and scared gazes of the human students who were watching them from their dorm windows.

_I was looking for a breath of a life_  
_For a little touch of heavenly light_  
_But all the choirs in my head sang_

At the same time also back at the current Moon Dorm; Senri soon finds himself in a familiar dorm room upon waking up from an empty sleep. Then he realizes that he is back to his shared room with the dorm vice president Ichijo Takuma and he finds the other vampire just done dressing himself of his outdoor clothes with a sword in his hand. "Where are you going Ichijo-san?" the maroon haired teen ask with a bit of concern in his voice because it's been too long since he last saw the blonde noble wielding his sword other than during his sword practice every weekend. The emerald eyed noble approaches the puzzled teen before giving a compassionate to comfort both the other and himself. "Don't worry I am doing this since I know it is the only best solution.. besides I will not tolerate _him_ for using you as someone else's vessel." Takuma refers to his cruel grandfather who merely let a corrupt Pureblood to take control of Senri's body and only to use it for his own purpose.

"I will leave Rima to you then.." the blonde guy soon turns to dismiss himself as he instructed Rima's safety to the maroon haired teen. Well it was Seirin who brought Rima inside the dorm vice president's room since it is the only safe place inside the current Moon Dorm after the noble girl relayed her message in regard of the other Pureblood Youji's motives. At first the shorter vampire felt hesitant as he feels like he won't be able to see the blonde vampire soon when everything is over and of course it mortifies him so without further ado - the teen runs towards the blonde noble before giving a candid embrace from behind. "Then promise me you will come back, Ichijo-san." Senri plead on the other vampire as he buried his face on the latter's back and indeed made the blonde guy so grateful to have someone worrying for him. "Sure I promise." Takuma replied with his usual cheerful tone as he let go of the teen hands which were wrapped around his torso and with his retreating back facing the maroon haired noble not wanting to turn back since he is not sure whether he will have a chance to go back - after all he has to risk his life to settle everything once and for all.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Breath Of Life by Florence And The Machine


	45. My Prey

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update folks! I was **hospitalized** for a whole straight week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 43: My Prey**

.

Kaname traveled to the family estate of the Ichijo Clan after murdering all the members of the Vampire Senate. The only one left of the council is the head of the senate, Ichijo Asato. The noble man seems to be anticipating the appearance of the Pureblood prince upon the door of his private study, and he doesn't fear his guest even though he knows what the brunette did to all of his subordinates. "I see you have come in person to destroy me. And here I thought I will meet my fate at the hands of that_ child_.. I find relief knowing it won't be." the elder noble claims with a dignified voice despite his nearing death though at least he is thankful he won't die at the mercy of the other Pureblood Youji whom he is referring to. "It is an honor that one of our reawakened ancestors would do such a thing for me."

"It is because I owe you for the past, Ichijo Asato." Kaname replied with a stoic face as he keeps his distance from the noble man. "Tell me, is your goal of coexistence the only reason for you to seize my seat as the head of the vampire society? If so, then you lack conviction Kaname-sama." the elder vampire sigh as he thought of what the council will become in the future if left in the hands of a Pureblood like Kaname - a vampire who is willing to bargain everything only for the hunter he loves. "Believe me.. my love for him is enough to move the largest mountain in this world. And I'll make sure nothing is impossible for me and him." the Pureblood prince declare with so much determination. If there won't be a future for his undying love for Zero, then he just have to defy the wheel of fate and create one.

_Speak to me I'm hanging on your words._  
_Give to me the love that I deserve._  
_But still you're going to hold your tongue_  
_And torture me by playing dumb._

"Is that so? I have lived such a long life and during my reign as the head of the council, I have done many things questionable in justice but I only feel reassured in my conviction that I did the right thing after all. I have effectively manipulated and used others as a tool whom I deemed has the power and influence of which the council was able to smoothly fulfill its duty of controlling the vampire society.. Yes all I have meant to do was right."

As Asato is reflecting on all that he's done in the past, both him and Kaname were interrupted by the arrival of his only grandson, Ichijo Takuma. "Forgive me for my interruption." the blonde guy claims as he catches his breath before shifting his attention to the other to give the Pureblood prince an assuring smile which the noble usually has in himself. "Hey Kaname.. would you let me take care of the rest?" with that Kaname merely nodded his head in response before leaving both the nobles to settle things as they wishes.

"I always spouted great righteous things about my intentions and yet in the end, I couldn't really escape the mold you had created for me.." Takuma proclaims with his own courage as he unsheathes his sword and raises it against his reputed grandfather. "Grandfather.. let us put together an end to the Ichijo line."

**X**

Back at the Cross Academy; the Hunter Association has come to the school grounds to take custody of the silver haired hunter, Kiryu Zero who was under the protection of two well renowned hunters in the world - Toga Yagari and the legendary hunter Cross Kaien. "Our society has concluded that the criminal Kiryu Zero had committed treachery to the association by meddling with a Pureblood vampire named Kuran Kaname." "I believe the boy had conspired with the vampire and had allowed beasts to attack innocent humans in your school." the association president declare with ulterior motive as she gathers all the hunters working at the association only for the sole purpose of retrieving one hunter whom she deemed had turned rogue. But in a matter of fact, Zero had never conspired with anyone. "Get lost you disgusting coward! Do you people even think that Zero will never ever do such a thing?" Yagari hissed with great frustration and murderous gaze as he glare at his comrades who have come to bring harm to his only apprentice he believes to be innocent.

"My son had protected this school for a long time and I am very grateful for his hard work. Then I, in behalf of Kaname, will protect my precious boy this time.." the chairman exclaim as he unsheathe his anti-vampire sword and aims it against the association president - with that the internal dispute in the association between hunters had unfold inside the school grounds.

"I had kind of expected that.. but really? To turn your blade against the association to protect a criminal, you must have lost your mind Cross Kaien." the hunter going by the name Jinmu who has a huge scar in the face tried to prevent a fight between old comrades as he finds himself hesitating to face against the hunters he never ceased to trust. But then there dispute became intense as vampires started to interfere with them as though someone is conspiring with them. "Since when did the hunter association had become so friendly with the dogs from the vampire council!?" the scarred face man retort in response as he finally learned that the vampires are siding with their association president.

"The world of the hunters and the world of the vampires must collaborate with one another by eliminating each other's inconveniences. That is the true coexistence and not a castle of sand of a school which this foolish man has created in his attempt to make a stupid utopic dream come true under the influence of that witch of a _woman_." the association president said in a high and mighty voice as she decided to turn the goal of coexistence into nothing but a mere lost dream. "You too much like the Kiryu Twins are a being born already carrying a sin. You disgusting man are worthy of the nickname that was given to you - _the vampire without fangs_." although she is knew that the dirty blonde man is already in front of her, little does the association president knows the exact consequences for letting her guard down just because she had sufficient bodyguards around her.

"I wonder.. why is it that there's a barely perceptible scent coming from your body? The scent of a vampire which you didn't use to have before.." Cross said as he sniffs the woman's scent upon grabbing a hold of her hand in which he didn't hesitate to cut off later on. "and I wonder.. why is it that an anti-vampire blade can cut through your flesh now?" as Cross decapitate the hand of their association president, the rest of the hunters became aware that there is indeed a conspiracy going on between the senate and their president. "But I don't remember being a vampire!?" the woman screamed in agony as her blood mutate in some grotesque form she cannot control.

"The blood of a Pureblood is like poison to humans.. the vampire who gave you his blood must have been a quite strongly assertive one. You thought you had absorbed his power when it is in fact the opposite that occurred." the chairman said as he silently watched the corrupted association president screaming in pain before turning to dust. "I don't even want to think of what you might have given away to the vampire council in exchange for the blood of a Pureblood."

**X**

Meanwhile on the roof of the old Moon Dorm; both Zero and Yuki are holding themselves against the powerful Pureblood Rido. "I am very much happy to meet the bride of my cute little nephew.. now be good and play with your uncle-in-law." Rido said in maniacally smile as he morph thousands of his blood whip before thrashing it to the hunter's thousands of metallic veins in a huge simultaneous collision. "Stop shitting me, leech." the silver haired hunter said in a murderous glare as he gather all of his veins on his mutated arm and thrashing it too on the Pureblood's blood whips. Both their powers are colliding like an endless flow of strong water from opposite water hoses. "Zero!" Yuki doesn't know whether she will help the hunter or not because either way both men are stuck in a single duel and it will be difficult for the Pureblood princess to interfere or made her way in the middle of these two gentlemen.

"Don't take my prey Yuki!" Zero hissed at his adopted sister as he realized that the girl is trying to make her way in between him and Rido, and of course he doesn't like it because it will be dangerous for her. But the short moment of distraction was taken advantage by the other Pureblood and indeed he took the initiative to slip his way towards the hunter by dissolving himself again in countless of blood whips and then appearing beneath the silver haired teen before contorting his body again in whole and capturing the hunter by the neck. "Why am I your prey? Is it because I dealt the blow that killed your twin?" Rido then uses his one blood whip with a single sharp spike at the end to plunge it deep on the hunter's shoulder thus earning a gasp of pain from the other.

_The time has come to show me that you care._  
_But still you're going to turn in me._  
_And bring me down onto my knees._  
_Have you no idea just how to please me?_

"But you _ate_ him.. and you took back the power that should have been yours, didn't you?" the Pureblood said with an evil smile as he can sniff the strong power of a true hunter inside Zero's body especially from the scent of his blood. "You are much more evil than the vampire I am.. devouring your very own brother, the flesh of his flesh. But you are making a big mistake _ex-human_ it's the opposite." Rido tilted the head of the hunter as he bare his fangs to bite down on the teen's neck. "It is you who is my _prey_." but before he could pierce his pair of vicious white shade of fangs, a vigorous strike intervene in the small distance between the two males thus separating them in which reveals had came from the other Pureblood's anti-vampire weapon scythe. Indeed Yuki definitely would not let her uncle to harm her adopted brother as she swore to Kaname that she will protect Zero at all cost.

It was also due to her tenacious weapon strike that delivers conclusive force enough to destroy the whole old Moon Dorm into nothing but fallen debris. The loud crashing and crumbling sounds absolutely perturb the entire Cross Academy.

**X**

After the old Moon Dorm collapsed; thick smoke scattered everywhere like a ghastly fog though it didn't last long. As the smoke started to clear itself from the atmosphere, Yuki then finds myriad of blood whips swarming to her direction in a fast pace then a figure appeared behind her. "Juuri.." he murmurs the name of the girl's mother and the Pureblood princess recognizes who is the man that dared to snuck past her though before she could turn to attack the other Pureblood, a distracting statement managed to catch her attention thus stopping her fatal attack halfway. "Why am I not good enough Juuri? Why?" Rido mutters words near her ear as his voice shows unknown lust in it which no wonder disgusted Yuki in return. "What is it that I'm missing? What should I do? Even though I.. I love you so much that I feel like devouring you whole."

Upon hearing such plaguing sentence from the other Pureblood, Yuki didn't hesitate to give her uncle a mortal blow coming from behind with the sharp edge of her scythe. "Juuri.. It's not the weapon I want." Rido continued to plead for the woman who is really not the one in front of him though it looks like it doesn't matter to him but suddenly a legion of vines came to his direction swallowing him like a hungry animal. Even in his dying moment as his body slowly crumbles inside those metallic veins, Rido managed to caress Yuki's delicate cheek in one last gentle stroke filled with love and yearning before finally shattering into tiny white pieces of ashes.

**X**

The sun is already rising on the horizon which marks the new day of their lives though neither does anyone knows if it applies same to the dishearten peacefulness of the Cross Academy. "Are you okay, Zero?" Yuki tried to approach her adopted brother in her usual way when she was human but with fear now because she clearly knows how much the other teen hates the Pureblood species and she wishes she will be an exemption like Kaname to Zero though the hunter never said a word. During their moment of awkward silence, a figure appeared behind the silver haired hunter wearing an odd smile with a delightful expression. "I would be glad if you never step one inch closer to him Kuran Yuki." the other Pureblood Youji said in a teasing tone as he brush his index finger on the tip of silver strands of hair of the hunter.

Yuki was astounded at the presence of another Pureblood and moreover because he is touching her brother-in-law with his hands so freely that the Pureblood princess mistook it as a hostile approach so she didn't have a second thought and proceed to attack the vampire lingering just behind the hunter though Youji doesn't appear very welcoming so he never hesitate to make his move ahead the girl and had manifest his own blood whip fast enough that even Yuki didn't see it in front of her already. But before he could land a fatal strike on the Pureblood girl, an invisible force came from nowhere stopping the dark blue haired vampire from his attack. "Welcome back Kuran Kaname.. you've missed the show." Youji said in a mocking tone as he shifts his attention on the Pureblood prince nearby them.

"I must thank you for having severed the last chain of my self-restraint which you are indeed very well at doing it. But I can't possibly forgive your existence any longer.. now that you have dared to harm her!" Kaname proclaims with so much hate upon seeing the sight of a filthy vampire daring to hurt his only sister and especially touching the hair of his beloved hunter which only further outrage the hatred the Pureblood prince has for him since then. Kaname gather his relentless powers in one direction which is towards the other Pureblood and it is definitely a deadly one but before he could discharge it to the smiling malicious man, a gunshot alarms the three vampires.

_Every word you say, kills me and steals my romance._  
_Every vacant stare that you throw at me steals my romance._

Soon Kaname had found himself with a non-fatal wound in his abdominal side he received from an anti-vampire weapon but the pain is bearable to him - the only thing he could not bear was the sight of his lover holding a gun with the safety remove and the receiver aimed at him, and especially with that kind of sad facial expression his husband is making when looking right at him at this moment. "Forgive me, Kaname." Zero said as he defended the other Pureblood Youji but with regret and misery in his amethyst eyes.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Steal My Romance by Ghost On The Radio


	46. My Farewell

**Romance Pairings:**

Kaname x Zero - Romantic Love  
Aido x Akatsuki - Unrequited Love  
Senri x Takuma - Platonic Love  
Youji x Zero  - ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 44: My Farewell**

.

The morning sun had already risen up the beautiful wide horizon, illuminating the entire town with a bright light filled with serene peacefulness. The pure white clouds are starting to roam across the still dim sky in the shade of pale indigo with birds of different species soaring through the air as the wind carries them. The moment the first ray of sunlight enlighten the dark shadows of the school famously known as Cross Academy, all of the grim events that happened from the last few days seems just fade away like a forgotten but haunting history though it doesn't sound like the same to specific people who had bear to witnessed and experienced everything. On the now collapsed building of the old Moon Dorm, a very somber situation had unfolded between the four individuals present here. "Forgive me Kaname." that was what the hunter simply said as he actually shot his Pureblood husband with his own gun earlier and what's more harsh is that the silver haired teen defended the other ominous Pureblood Youji. "I'm sorry but I can't just let you kill him.." Zero continued with his still funereal pair of amethyst eyes and slight sour voice as he tried to hide his own dismay for himself.

The hunter knew that if his lover Kaname did managed to dispose of the other vampire, it would only mean that his twin brother would also die and he can't just let it happened again, not this time when his other half had finally have the chance to live a different life away from all this mess - and especially away from Zero himself. As a matter of fact, the hunter clearly knows that his twin's life was bound to the vampire's life and that what it keeps the human alive. Also Zero still blames himself for the past of his twin and of course he couldn't help but think that Ichiru may able to live a normal life if Zero is not his 'brother'. But then it also doesn't change the one fact that at this moment, the silver haired hunter feels immense misery for shooting his husband with his own anti-vampire weapon. Indeed they went back as enemies again but Zero doesn't want to be this way, not because of protecting a leech of a Pureblood like Youji. Definitely not. The hunter would rather prefer of shooting Kaname as due to their relationship as rivals.

On the other hand, Kaname didn't bother to put pressure on his wounded abdominal side. The discomforting pain is nothing to him and even the blinding ray of sunlight coming from the horizon didn't matter to him, the only thing he couldn't let go from his senses was the sight of his most beloved person standing in front of him and threatening him with a silver gun especially with eyes filled with abysmal regret. Indeed this just only let the Pureblood prince realize that their undying love and all the moment they have shared together are all now buried in the past - nothing but only memories and nothing but merely enemies. It hurts the vampire to feel this forsaken, helpless too that he so wanted to run to the hunter's side and capture him in a tight endearing embrace or perhaps take him far far away from everything that separates them - but Kaname can't and that is what breaks him inside.

Kaname hated to resort to this but this is the only way to stop Zero from protecting the other Pureblood, yes this is the only solution he could think of. "_Bloody Rose_ if you must recognize my voice then I command you to behave yourself." the Pureblood prince claims with a sharp voice but gloomy chocolate eyes. Of course the anti-vampire weapon did recognize the voice of its previous master and it didn't hesitate to grip itself around the hunter's arm very tightly thus forcing the silver haired teen to distract himself from threatening Kaname. Soon the silver gun then mercilessly drinks the blood of its host like a deadly parasite sucking the life of the infected being and the sight of it only further deepen the disheartening pain inside Kaname's wounded heart though what shatter his fragile soul the most was the vision of another man reaching out to his weakened beloved hunter instead of him the rightful and legal husband of Zero.

"It'll be a waste for me to let this thing drain you dry." Youji amusingly comment as he painfully tear of the attached veins from the hunter's arm and earning a tiny pained groan from the dismayed teen. Even if Zero didn't mutter a word to the dark blue haired vampire, Youji realized from the caliginous facial expression of the silver haired teen in front of him that the hunter definitely needed a private moment with Kaname now that things surely will never go back the way it was for the both lovers. "Fine. The two of you may take your time saying farewells.." the other Pureblood sigh annoyingly but with a satisfied smile. "Besides, I don't have to spell it for you since you are already well aware of the one and only place where you must be, Zero." Youji declare loud enough to let the Pureblood prince hear it intentionally before disappearing from the scene. At the same time, Kaname murmurs to his mournful biological sister to let him and his lover have their one last moment together. "Please leave us alone, Yuki." the girl hesitates at first but after seeing the dismal look of her brother's chocolate wine eyes, Yuki forced herself to heed on the man's request and soon left like the other Pureblood.

**X**

When no one else but only the two of them left, Kaname silently approaches Zero closer and closer with his broken heart devoured by extreme confusion and depression. "Why did you protect him, my love? Why are you with him?" the Pureblood prince mutter with sadness in his voice as he couldn't get the vision of his lover defending that other Pureblood out of his dreary mind. "Because I trust him." Zero said not daring to look at his vampire husband's doleful eyes and accidentally biting his tongue in the process. Kaname didn't believe the hunter's response at him and surely he knows also that the teen is lying to him because this is the first time Zero sounded unusual. The Pureblood prince had known every little bit of his beloved's behavior even to the useless one and this is the first time the hunter had bit his tongue especially when saying such words at him though it doesn't change the distressing throb inside the vampire's rib cage.

_About all of the things that I long to believe _  
_About love and the truth and _  
_What you mean to me _  
_And the truth is baby you're all that I need_

Because it only shows that Zero no longer trust him like before to the point of telling such an unbelievable lie - indeed this is the bitter fruit of Kaname's betrayal to the hunter that night during Yuki's awakening. There was a short grim pause between them and when the hunter tried to open his mouth and say another word to the Pureblood in front of him, the vampire immediately had his hand covering the mouth of the teen as if not wanting to hear the next statement from the other despite not knowing whether it is the farewell he feared or not. "Don't say it. I beg you not to say it.. your goodbye will be the death of me Zero." Kaname pleaded to his lover and enemy at the same time but with his downcast monotone as he soon capture the man in a yearning embrace. "I can take you away by force.. I can bring you to a place where he cannot find you and I swear I will lock you up if it means having you to stay by my side." the Pureblood prince claims as he tighten his embrace to his lover as though he is clinging to the last thread of his life but it never made the hunter change his mind. "If you do that, I will never ever forgive you. Never."

After hearing the last statement of the hunter, Kaname gently let go from his embrace though he quietly took initiative of the chance to lock gaze with Zero. "In these ten years I've tasted the feeling of losing someone but then I met you. I couldn't imagine what it feels like not being with you and I certainly do not wish to.. I would rather tear my heart out than suffer the pain, my love." the Pureblood prince caress the teen's cheek with a cheerless but gentle stroke though the hunter remain impassive like he is escaping reality then the vampire turn to hold his lover's hands. "If I can have my last request.. please be my lover again for a day."

**X**

The two of them wanted to spend this day as lovers again with their still undying love for one another and both of them will savor it to the last minute of their time together. The two married couple isolated themselves inside the Pureblood's temporary room in the current Moon Dorm as due to his bedroom being destroyed the other night during his first duel with Youji. Indeed they had secluded themselves not planning of letting anyone in with windows tightly locked that even a single ray of sunlight couldn't enter. The room was very dark but their keen vampire sights were able to adapt and adjust to the bleak surroundings. Two elegant figures stood on top of the comfy carpet with pair of pillows prepared for them. Two illicit lovers entwined in a cherishing embrace as both capturing the other's soft lips in a very candid kiss. Kaname let his free hand to wander on Zero's exposed upper body before undressing the other of his not too tattered white shirt, dirty from his confrontation with the Pureblood Kuran Rido.

The hunter's wound on the shoulder had already healed itself so it wasn't that difficult to get Zero to undress himself of his shirt. The Pureblood prince soon trace his kisses along the teen's naked neck with all the intention to bite the other which never left unnoticed by the hunter. "Even if you drink my blood, you will never satiate yourself anymore Kaname." Zero stated as he knows about the blood bond the vampire now had with his sister though the hunter no longer had the will to get angry over it but it didn't waver the intention of the Pureblood. "I only desire your blood, Zero. I want it so much that it's unbearable to the point that unless I drank from you until the very limits of your life.. I wouldn't be satisfied. Such a disgusting gluttonous greed my love for you had caused to me."

Kaname then pierces his vicious fangs on Zero's sensitive neck in an instant and very deep but upon tasting the nourished and delicious blood of the hunter, the Pureblood's blood bond with his sister immediately reject the foreign blood as it refuses someone else blood other than the bonded person to the vampire prince. Although the bond is screaming for the brunette to spit the blood, Kaname merely took it as courage to further ingest himself with much more blood than the sufficient amount. Soon the hunter did the same and both of them are feeding to each other. After a while both had let go of the other's neck, Kaname could feel his stomach wanting to puke all the foreign blood he intake but he didn't listen to his own body. "The hunger in my heart is more savage than what I have in the pit of my stomach.. and only your blood can satisfy it, my love." the Pureblood prince claims with unyielding devotion to the silver haired hunter before capturing the other again in a passionate kiss.

_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you _  
_I'll just close my eyes and whisper, _  
_Baby blind love is true_

"There is only one thing I will never surrender in this world.. and that is my _freedom_ of loving you, Kaname." the hunter affectionately stated as he let himself be dominated by the vampire through the kiss with a foreign wet tongue lavishing his hot and sweet cavern, especially now that there precious moment was intensified as a result of the teen's last sentence.

**X**

The Pureblood then crawl his free hand to the hunter's slender back before sneaking inside his husband's pant and reaching in to the teen's tempting entrance. Certainly Zero becomes more in heat now that his erogenous zone is being explored by his beloved vampire's naughty hand. The hunter had a low moan during the bewitching kiss as he could feel the teasing stroke due to a foreign delicate finger rubbing the entrance wall of his buttocks. Soon the teen becomes even more in heat that he now finds himself unable to stand any longer so without further ado - he help the Pureblood to lay down the carpet with a pillow to support the vampire's head. The brunette still hasn't recovered from his abdominal wound he received from an anti-vampire weapon but he has no intention to blame the silverette for it. Both of them soon discard themselves of the remaining unnecessary garment of clothes and are now both naked and in submission to one another.

Since Kaname couldn't support himself on top that he didn't bother to complain being the bottom though their usual consummation won't change. Zero then boldly laid down his buttocks on the Pureblood's lower navel, preparing each other for their climax. "I promise to you my love that when all is done I will search for you. Even if you hide I will find you.. even if you run away from me I will chase after you. No matter where you go I will pursuit my way back to your embrace, Zero." Kaname declare with so much lustful love as he positions his hunter husband to his throbbing lower region. He is currently imprinting the erotic sight in front of him; his lover daringly sit atop the vampire's lower abdomen with the hunter's face flushed with deep lusting pink and nipples filled with so much arousal especially with the teen's wet manhood coated with liquid like an aphrodisiac drug - surely the goddess of temptation must have taken the form of a human man.

_I want to lay you down in a bed of roses _  
_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails _  
_I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is _  
_And lay you down on a bed of roses_

In regard to the vampire's promising declaration to the him, Zero merely let a sad but grateful smile drawn in his petal-like lips as though he do not know if he should hold on to that promise or not though one thing he knows for sure is that his mortal life is no longer bound to Kaname and that is the bitter reality. Later on, the silver haired teen guide his husband's throbbing manhood to his entrance and deliberately penetrates in one deep thrust to distract the hunter of his own sorrowful thoughts - the thought of forever escaping from Kaname. "Ahhh..!" both of them moan in immense pleasure especially Kaname since Zero has always been so tight which is actually very addicting to him that he had a second thought of letting his lover slip away from his embrace. Soon the Pureblood grab a hold of his partner's pelvis bone and assist the teen to a continuous thrusting motion which becomes faster and faster every passing minute and the pleasure indeed turn into an intoxicating ecstasy. Later on the hunter couldn't support himself as simultaneously bounce his buttocks repeatedly down to his vampire partner's private region and soon let his upper body laid atop the other in which the Pureblood captivates him in a welcoming and enchanting embrace.

"I love you Zero. I will lover for all eternity. I will eagerly wait for the day you will finally trust me again my love.. I will forever wait for that day." Kaname mutters in a heartwarming tone as captures the hunter's lips in a mind blowing kiss as he speeds up and harden his penetration now that he is nearing his release and soon filled his beloved's erotic inside with his loving white fluids and Zero releasing his own between both his and the vampire's navels. _'Farewell Kaname..'_ and that was the short phrase that has dwell inside Zero's mind, and also the words he couldn't say as he savors the last kiss between him and his Pureblood lover Kaname.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Bed Of Roses by Bon Jovi


	47. My Wedding Ring

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 45: My Wedding Ring**

.

The time seems passes by in a fast pace that the sunrise earlier soon became sunset again and marking the time limit of Kaname and Zero's last moment together as lovers they were before everything lead to this conclusion. Cross Academy was finally disposed of the remaining foreign vampires who were faithfully following the insane Pureblood Kuran Rido. "I spent all these past years investigating what happened that led to the death of Zero's parents at the hands of a Pureblood.." the famous hunter Toga Yagari claims as he smokes his cigarette with his back facing the Night Class vampires though that doesn't mean he is letting his guard down, after all he is not famous in the name only. "And when I found out that there were corrupt liaisons between the high hierarchy of the Hunter Association and the Vampire Senate, I was finally certain that what happened four years ago was not a Pureblood losing their mind as it was said in the records and that there was someone in the shadows corrupting the relation between the senate and the association." as the raven haired man continued on his statement in regard to his new discovery of the corruption within the two authorities, another man's voice soon disrupt him from his sentence.

"That man was after my little sister's youthful and thick blood but now he would no longer be able to.. he was a man that was under the council's surveillance and who had in the past been banished from the Kuran family tree." and then it was revealed to be the Pureblood Kaname who came to them to bid farewell after his last passionate consummation with his now ex-lover. "Do not worry anymore because the vampire council no longer exist." the Pureblood prince declare with his usual indifferent but dignified expression and not in the least guilty for eradicating the members of the senate with his own hands although the rest of the vampire in the scene were astounded by his declaration, it doesn't apply same to the suspicious single hunter among the horde of vampires. Soon delicately feminine arms wrap around the brunette's waist and embrace filled with compassionate family love. "Kaname-oniisama, is it a must for you to leave with me and not with him?" Yuki questions her biological brother with a sad monotone as she learns that the man decided to leave with her and not with the person who should be together with the Pureblood prince.

_Now I don't wanna lose you_  
_But I don't wanna use you_  
_Just to have somebody by my side_

"Well the senate was sure hateful but they are still the institution keeping things from turning into chaos.. without them unnecessary conflicts will arise one after another from now though that wasn't what pisses me off right now." Yagari stated with acrimony masking his face but it wasn't due to the sudden disturbing death of the vampire senate, definitely it wasn't for that reason and without further ado he aims his anti-vampire shotgun towards the stoic Pureblood he always hated since then. "You dared to leave my apprentice after you defiled him so far as to bind him to you through a marriage.. do you think I'll let you off the hook easily!?" the hunter claims with so much animosity to the vampire not even caring that he is surrounded by a horde of vampires who are serving the Pureblood with so much loyalty and will not hesitate to kill anyone who would dare to raise their hand against the brunette.

But then the Pureblood gave an assuring look to his subordinates that they do not need to worry for a hunter like Yagari daring to go against him. "I didn't defile him like what you have accused of me and definitely I will never leave him. It would have been much easier if he was to come with me on his own will but it is not." "If you are talking about my unjustified action to the senate.. I did it so that I will be able to secure a precious future ahead for me and him that would have otherwise have been impossible and lost as a result of their greedy hunger for power." Kaname said with his new found determination by the cause of his eternal love and devotion to his hunter husband Zero especially because of his unyielding goal of coexistence.

"I do intend to take responsibility for my acts if you wish me to but I assure you that everything I did was only for one special reason and I think I have no need to spill it out for you." Kaname ended his statement as turn on his heels with his hand grabbing his sister's wrist but he gave one last look to his subordinates before his time to leave this place. "Thank you everybody.."

**X**

All the while the vampire society had come to know the erroneous event regarding the deaths of all the members of the vampire senate and indeed the vampire world is now shaken to the very core as the power of the senate crumbles down to the ground. Panic and unsettlement rage in every corner of the world and even a single vampire is not left ignorant. "What are you saying!? He did what to the council!?" a noble man and precisely Aidou's father was confound at the disturbing news he and his family received from their faithful butler.

"Master.. According to our sources, the vampire council was indeed wiped out by Kaname-sama our Pureblood lord." the servant relay the message with much respect towards the still profound aristocrat. "Kaname-sama had inflicted great fear on our world due to his action against the senate but I still can't find myself to think of a reason as to why he resorted to such rash methods.. chaos and confusion will arise sooner or later." the head of the Aidou family claims as he still refused to believe that the reign of the vampire senate has come to an end - then what would their world be of now?

**X**

Back at the chairman's house; Cross decided to close down the school as he was now arrested by the hunter association even after the death of their corrupt president at the hands of the dirty blonde man. "Don't give me that look.. you too have plenty of undeniable mistakes. it was you who brought the nest of hornets into a school filled with human children and you did it for the sake of someone else. Doesn't make it any less your own selfish desire too am I right?" his fellow hunter going by the name of Jinmu had acted in behalf of the association as a temporary in command now that they don't have someone in high position to execute orders though Cross doesn't have much complain since this scarred face hunter is trustworthy enough to be president himself. Soon Cross had organized necessary documents to close the school for a while and he left it on top of his study table since he also decided to let Yagari be the substitute chairman for the school and he knows the raven haired hunter hated paper works so the dirty blonde man had no choice but to leave very few documents that would certainly won't pissed the other.

"Have you decided to maintain the orders to capture my son?" Cross said in a formal speech despite the handcuffs around his right wrist as he is finally done what he needs to be done before going back to the association. "I still deemed him dangerous moreover after regaining his powers as a hunter and also for his action of consorting with a vampire and a Pureblood no less.. he is a shame for us hunters." Jinmu replied with antagonism towards the idea of the teen fraternizing with a bloodsucker that they hunt day and night as part of their responsibilities. "Why not give the child a little more time and privacy? I think he needs it the most more than I do especially since he suffered a lot more than anyone from us.." "Besides he is not the most absolute priority the association is in need to give action."

_And I don't wanna hate you_  
_I don't wanna take you_  
_But I don't wanna be the one to cry_

As Cross is simply stating what he knows best as a hunter and especially as an adopted father of the silver haired teen, a vampire's presence soon came to their senses and then a familiar man soon enters the chairman's private study while carrying an unconscious person on his arms. "Well I didn't expect to meet hunters here.." Youji said with a least confound reaction because he only expected to meet the chairman and not another hunter though he doesn't care a single bit about it anyway. The Pureblood then dismiss the presence of another hunter unknown to him and proceeds to lay down the body of the younger brother of a specific hunter on top of a comfortable guest's couch inside the office. "He's alive?" Jinmu asks with wariness in his voice and his free hand on his gun's holster as he finds the vampire's aura very hostile though on the other hand, Cross doesn't seem bother by the dark presence of the vampire in front of them. "Alive and well.. I came here as for his wish to leave this man in the good of hands before we take our leave soon." the Pureblood then shift his attention to the chairman who seems to be expecting more words from the vampire. "I have a message from him to you.. _please give Ichiru a promising life which I could never be able to give him, father_."

Indeed Cross was a little please at the last word he heard since it is very rare for Zero to refer to him like that though he wish he could have heard it instead on the young hunter and not from the lips of a vampire like this man - of course it doesn't stop to make the dirty blonde man to let a small blissful smile drawn in his life though his miraculous moment was interrupted by the other hunter. "Where is he? He is under arrest by the orders of the association.. don't make it so hassle and difficult for me so why not simply hand him over to us and disappear?" Jinmu states with a bitter monotone and still holding on to the handcuffs from the hands of the hunter Cross Kaien.

"That will not do.. after all I am kidnapping him." Youji proclaims with a cheerful smile but a very mocking monotone as he intended to tease the scarred face hunter. "Don't lie! I never trust a vampire and I am well aware that you don't have accurate reason sufficient enough to do a stupid thing such as kidnapping a hunter." the other hunter responded with annoyance in his tone as he find frustrating being tease by a bloodsucker - he feels like his pride as a hunter is being crush beneath by this dark blue haired man. "Oh I have! I have a very credible reason and Cross can vouch me for that after all.. he is the one who _sealed_ me that bloody night fifty years ago." the Pureblood said with a sharp tone as he reveals his connection with the legendary hunter and he doesn't seem lying since he won't benefit by doing so and the chairman's facial expression only further prove it since he didn't bother to say something against that matter.

_Now I could never change you_  
_And I don't wanna blame you_  
_Baby you don't have to take the fall_

The hunter Jinmu as astonished from the revelation he heard and his silent pause merely taken by the Pureblood as an initiative to give his final words at the man whom he refer as the one who sealed him before. "You know I thought you wanted to seal me again or at least keep me under surveillance when you blindly admitted me to this precious school of yours but it seems that is not the case after all.. but it doesn't change the fact that it is your fault that had led for your adopted son to have such a grim fate in the palm of my hands." the Pureblood locks his dark violet eyes to the man's implacable gaze at him. "But worry not I am not interested to know your reason for letting someone as dangerous as me in this school and besides I never intended to have such justification when I decided to enroll here though I would blame your son for giving me enough motive to continue what I left off before my slumber."

The Pureblood then turn to dismiss himself from the chairman's private office but he gave his last phrase of words for Cross to bear inside his mind. "Don't bother to seal me again because that same old method won't work on me for the second time." Youji wave his hand as a gesture of farewell as he now turn to take his leave as what he intended too now that he had finally captured the one person he needed the most for his own benefit.

**X**

Outside the chairman's house, Zero is mutely standing next to the entrance door and presumably waiting for the other Pureblood since it is within his free will but a little forced to come along with the vampire now that everything is over and it is his obligation to go with the Pureblood after all it will be his mortal life purpose since the moment he had bargained his freedom in exchange for his twin brother's new life. The teen did not bother to bring along his personal things and just had a changed of casual clothes after all he needed to leave everything behind even his own lover but except to one little object. "We need to leave now.. I can't let anyone following us after our leave." Youji said with a calm voice as he exit through the house's entrance door before facing the waiting hunter outside. Of course it is only a natural thing for the vampire to hurry his leave since he need to take precaution now that he had captured the lover of the Pureblood Kaname and who knows the brunette might have ordered someone to follow them and Youji surely will never let it happen.

As both of them take turns to the direction towards the main school gate, Zero then stop for a short while to gaze back at the girls' Sun Dorm as if he feels the need to look there for the last time and soon his alluring amethyst eyes laid upon the sight of his husband and his sister in one of the opened windows on the second story of the building and he assume that the two Pureblood have decided to leave too and now both parties are going their own separate ways.

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much_  
_And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust_  
_There's a reason why people don't stay where they are_  
_Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

Both lovers giving each other the final passionate gazes as they both knew that from this point onwards, the two of them will have their separate ways and separate lives. It is undeniable that they both shared painful looks even without the words of farewell, such abysmal chocolate wine eyes and lilac orbs filled with loneliness are enough silent words to make these two gentlemen realize that they needed to let go of one another but this distance and this moment surely shatter their already pieces of broken heart into a million of fragments that could only remind them that they are not meant to be - that there love is not supposed to exist. There was a very long moment of dead silence and the gust of wind is the only thing that continuously disrupt the speechless distance but soon it ended when the hunter was the first one to turn his back against his vampire husband though with his hand clutching at his new necklace with his wedding ring from the Pureblood prince as a pendant hanging down to his neck - the only thing he couldn't leave behind.

**X**

Afterwards the two Purebloods of the Kuran family soon went their own ways and are now walking down a mountain road isolated from the outside society. "You got less talkative along the way.. is it because I've made you walk all the way from the entry of the underground path at the bottom of the mountain?" Kaname said with is still stoic monotone though he didn't give his sister a single look as if not wanting to let the girl sees what he has in his ebony brown eyes. Although despite his demanding statement, Yuki simply retreats from her tracks and then turns to give her brother a very heartwarming embrace as if she could clearly see the pain inside the man's heart. "It was you who got less talkative Kaname-oniisama.. I know I'm not as mature as you but please let me have a share of your burden.. onii-sama." the Pureblood princess said as tears began to build inside her pretty brown eyes.

"Why are you crying my dear sister? It is me who should shed tears because it was me who let him go.. even though it is to protect both of you, I still let him go." Kaname said with regret in his voice as he thought he did the right thing and it would be wrong to bring the hunter with him since it would only made the association to falsely believe that Zero is conspiring with the Pureblood prince when the latter had killed the members of the senate and the teen would not escape the blame too so the brunette thought it would be a little more safe for his lover to go with someone else instead of him but then it never made the vampire to missed regretting all of his decision.

"It hurts so much to see him leaving my side with another man.. this pain in my heart is too much for me to take." Kaname then falls to his knees with his sister still wrapping her arms to him as if trying to comfort him and taking part of the pain by crying in his behalf - indeed a very generous sister. "Don't forget your promise to him Kaname-oniisama.. it is your only way to go back to his side." the Pureblood princess claims with an encouraging tone as she had always support the relationship of her two brothers in her life and from this moment also that she had decided to make her life goal to bring the two gentlemen back to each other as what their love is currently screaming for. "I love him..." and this was Kaname's simple response and the only phrase he could mutter as he clings to his sister while staring at the same white gold wedding ring he shared with Zero and the only thing left of their undying love - the only proof that the eternal love between them exist and the only object which will forever remind Kaname that there will be a single thread of chance, a chance to be with his beloved again someday.

Soon time had skipped by and before they knew it, _one year_ had already passed since the unforgettable day back at the Cross Academy.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough by Patty Smyth And Don Henley


	48. My Nocturnal Thirst

**A/N: **Okay guys I will be out for **four days** I think since I just finally recovered back to health! The doctor insist me to take a **complete** rest so I decided to update this chapter as soon as I can because I can't let my readers be disappointed during my absence. See you all soon next week!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 46: My Nocturnal Thirst**

.

_One year later.._

It was a moonless dawn still full of stars despite the thick dark clouds soaring above the wide sky; there was an alley overcast by bleak darkness and a funereal silence is swallowing the eerie atmosphere but the silent night was then disrupted by a mute cry of a child in one of the tight corner of the street. A little girl who was seems lost from her way is quietly shedding tears despite the horrifying shadow surrounding the place around her but then her lonely presence is no more when a figure of a man appeared before her and presumably came from the roof just above the female child. A man dressed in a dark blue trench coat and black slim pants with silver hair and alluring amethyst eyes as his beautiful features. "It's okay now. The bad man who wanted to take you to some weird place is gone so don't worry." the silver haired man said with a soft voice and an assuring facial expression as to not scare the little girl any further and of course the girl didn't find him a malicious man but then she just couldn't stop from trembling out of fear.

"Hey I might be scary but I won't do anything scary for you.." the man continued as he gently laid a single pat on the girl's head as to calm the child. "I'll take you back to your family." the man brings the child on to his arms since the legs of the little girl are limp due to immense fear. Not too distant there stood a hysterical middle aged woman who is currently pleading to a public officer with a worried face. "A young man wearing a blue coat and silver hair kindly ran after the man who kidnapped my grandchild!" the lady couldn't fathom the extreme worry she has for her the missing little girl though as she was busy demanding immediate action from the police, a familiar voice of a girl came from her behind and there she saw her missing granddaughter running towards her. "How wonderful! How truly wonderful that you managed to escape the man.." the elder woman said with a grateful voice as she hurriedly give a safe embrace to the little girl earlier. "No grandma, I was saved by that mister over there.." the child then decided to point out the man who saved her but then from the direction she was referring to, not a single man was seen in sight.

**X**

After an hour later and in a place that is famously known as the headquarters of the vampire hunters, the Hunter Association - the silver haired man made his way towards the building library which is assumed to be contained with various of thousands of books with the necessary knowledge that is needed to be learn as a job of a hunter though the man merely uses this place for personal space since the library rarely have visitors and the dead but serene silence is what pleases the silver haired man the most though upon entering the main door of the library - a certain presence of a familiar person immediately displeased the man. "What are you doing here? I thought they had practically locked you up as what I heard from everyone else?" the man who is known to have silver hair and lavender lilac eyes for his facial features was seem to be the infamous young hunter and one of the last descendants of the Kiryu Clan that is going by the name of Kiryu Zero.

"Well my sentence was postponed and they did decided to deem my past actions as sufficiently useful since quiet a lot of things ended up changing the past year and a lot are still going to change as the result of what I have done.." the other man is someone who is very close to the young hunter but not related by blood, the legendary hunter Cross Kaien. "Is it really your desire to not continue attending the school? Ichiru would be very glad to have you there.." the dirty blonde man said with a normal monotone as he shift a single chair in one of the tables before sitting in a mute manner. "Why not go straight to the point old man?" Zero retort in an annoying manner as half of his attention is currently on the shelves of different books about the subject of literature.

_There was a time in my life_  
_When I opened my eyes and there you are,_  
_You were more than a dream_

"It's been over a year since you left the academy with him but then you came back after a month here in the association to resume your job as hunter though even after your return, things didn't go back the way it was.." Cross then decided to not beat around the bush any longer. "You refused to continue your studies and no one knows as to where you live, not even Yagari.. you maintain your hunter's job at night but then you will disappear in the morning without a single trace. Are you perhaps planning to continue like this?" the dirty blonde man questions his adopted son with a cheerless smile because even though it's been so long since he last had a proper conversation with this young hunter, the teen would always remain so mysterious - so secretive that it is almost worrying the adopted father himself.

Indeed it's been like that for the past whole year after the fateful day in the Cross Academy where he left all of a sudden and mysteriously with a Pureblood in the name of Tanahara Youji. Although he came back to the association a month later but then the silver haired hunter became detached from everyone else he had known even from his master and foster father. He became a very disassociate person such as retaining his job as a vampire hunter even alone in a mission at night and then suddenly disappearing the next morning to who knows where - Zero undeniably became segregate and his disturbing change in behavior didn't left unnoticed by the rest of his acquaintances in his life though no one dared to ask about that matter. The hunter becomes immobile but with an indifferent expression and probably doubting himself as to whether he should justify about his behavioral change though by then the silver haired teen senses a presence of an animal familiar near him which made him change his mind. "I have my own reason and I certainly do not want to talk about it."

_There are something's that I guess I'll never know,_  
_When you love someone_  
_You got to learn to let them go._

"Besides if I don't spend my nights hunting down vampires.. I hunger uncontrollably." the teen said with a sharp tone as he grabs a few books while having his free hand around his neck as he finds his bloodlust unsatisfied. "But don't worry I am not going around at night making up reasons for killing just to suit up my urges." Zero resume on his statement as he prepared to dismiss himself from his job now that the sun is soon rising the horizon and he needed to take his leave especially when he senses that animal familiar earlier but then as he turns to walk towards the entrance door, an interrupting response came from the mouth of the dirty blonde man that surely catches the young hunter's attention. "Actually Kaname had contacted us.. he wants to reestablish an arrangement with the association as a new start for coexistence purposes." "He asked to speak directly to the newly restructured Hunter Association as the representative of the vampire race."

"And what is that supposed to do with me? I assume it was the higher department of the association whom he had contacted and not me.. I merely do not wish to see him." Zero immediately withdraw himself from the planned negotiation meeting between the both reconstructed parties of the Vampire Senate and the Hunter Association, after all he certainly doesn't feel like meeting his ex-lover soon. "I knew you would say that but you have no choice in regard of that matter.. I am here with new orders from the association." Cross stood from his seat and shift to face the now frowning hunter in front of him. "What orders?" Zero demands impatiently despite the hesitant of knowing the next statement because he definitely does not wish to see Pureblood prince very soon. "You are to participate in that meeting as part of your obligation as the candidate for the next president of the association." the dirty blonde man ended his words with a formal speech with a little persuasion in his voice because as still being the foster father of the silver haired hunter, he at least wanted to give his foster son even a little happiness after all it's been a very long time since he last met with the person who is the most special inside the teen's heart.

**X**

Soon after his conversation with his adopted father Cross Kaien, Zero had then dismissed himself from the Hunter Association and is now walking the outskirt of the town before finally going through a secret passage by a river bridge in the middle of a crepuscular forest - after a couple of hours of walking from the main road down to this lurid forest the silver haired man later on arrived in a large hidden mansion just beside a nebulous mountain and it was due to the mountain that the whole place is obscure that not a single ray of light is reaching the estate grounds isolated from the now distant town where the hunter came from earlier. The silver haired hunter had just entered the mansion as if he is one of the residents though upon coming to the entrance hall, a familiar blonde vampire welcomed him on his return. "Welcome back!" the noble who reveals to be Ichijo Takuma seems to be eagerly awaiting for the teen's return and if you may know whose family this estate belongs to - it is currently owned by the Pureblood clan of Shirabuki Family who has a close relationship with the Tanahara Family which is still remains suspicious from the knowledge of an outsider but except to this two individuals of course.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zero let out a dumbfounded look upon seeing the blonde noble in a kitchen apron while holding a frying pan on one of his hands. "Nothing. You need not to concern yourself with me beside I believe you have more important issue to take care as of this moment Kiryu-kun.." Takuma said with his usual behavior despite his concerned monotone as he has long been waiting for the teen to come back. "He had a violent temper earlier during your absence." the noble resume his comment to which he didn't received one response from the hunter in return as the teen wordlessly went ahead himself towards the elegant staircase that connects the ground floor to the second story of the mansion.

Afterwards Zero had reached upon an oak door and presumably someone else's bedroom though it didn't stop him to intrude without permission after all such polite manners is so not needed for a certain person. As the hunter entered the room, his amethyst eyes laid upon the messy room with the furniture thrashed destructively across the room like a historical war had just happened inside this luxurious room and surely Zero was a little unpleasant to see expensive things destroyed just like that. But it wasn't because of the furniture being expensive, it was due to his idea of him being the one to clean up this mess sooner and he just came back from his hunter job - of course he is tired and would want to rest for the day. There a figure laid atop the still intact canopy bed and covered underneath the plain blanket as if someone is asleep though it didn't stop the hunter to approach that person with frustration building up inside him. "Don't even pretend you're asleep. I am not a dumb person like Takuma who can be enslaved to clean someone else's room." Zero said with a grim voice and a deadly glare as he is sure that this person is still awake and of course he isn't wrong about that.

"Don't start with me as I am not in the mood.." the man who is familiarize to be Youji himself then begin to sit up from his bed when he came to acknowledge the presence of the hunter inside his bedroom. "If you have something better to say then say it." the Pureblood stated with a grouchy voice an irritated expression as due to unknown circumstances. "It would be easier for me if you stop having those animal of yours following me everywhere I go." the hunter hissed out of annoyance as he hated to have something keeping tabs of everything he do on his mission by night and he is not mistaken as he witness those usual black feline cat which is precisely the Pureblood's animal familiar that had been following him the whole day and this is not the first time much to the teen's dismay. But then his almost nth time plead about it didn't waver the resolution of the vampire to have his animal familiar to keep tabs of the silver haired hunter when the latter is in town during night.

"No can do." and that was the instant response of the vampire to the resentful hunter near him and he didn't hesitate to grab a hold of Zero's forearm before pulling the latter with him to his bed and he is now on top with the hunter pinned under him. Youji immediately have his free hand covering the teen's mouth as do not wish to hear another uptight retort from the hunter. "There is only one way to ease my temper Kiryu-kun.. besides I am very hungry." the Pureblood murmurs to the resisting and mumbling man under him while shifting Zero's head to the side in a forceful way before finally plunging his already eluded ferocious fangs down to the teen's neck like a starving wild beast. Indeed Zero groan in a loud tone despite a foreign hand covering his mouth tightly and he further groan much more as he could feel the vampire intentionally hooking his fangs so painfully like tearing a person's flesh. Soon Youji had satiate himself with the hunter's delicious blood and even wasting a few drops as the nourished blood trail down the teen's collarbone before staining a white gold ring chained to a necklace around Zero's slender neck.

**X**

Meanwhile inside another mansion far away from the family estate of the Shirabuki Clan; a certain Pureblood is sleeping in his room and is alone atop a king sized enchanting canopy bed with its bed sheets and blanket made of red fabric and cotton though it wasn't due to the comfortable furniture that made a brunette vampire to have a very pleasant dream or probably more close to a lucid dream. The gloomy silence of the dark room is what only further brings the man to the depths of this one blissful hallucination. With his serene chocolate wine eyes closed and body in a peaceful lying position, this is enough to give him nocturnal emission he countlessly had with him in his sleep these past few months.

_When I dream about you,_  
_That's when everything's all right_  
_You're in my arms_  
_Here next to me, forever._  
_When I dream about you,_  
_Boy you never go away_  
_Just close my eyes_  
_Wait for my dreams,_  
_Cause I still love, loving you._

Just deep within his hollow and sane mind, a very beautiful dream undeniably dwells along the rationality of his unconsciousness. There lingers a vision of a room filled with infinite petals of both white and blue rose, so limitless that it became a pool of millions of flower petals and with more petals still dropping like an endless shower of affection from the sleeping man himself. In the middle there is a naked figure of a person laid in a stunning and exquisite pose with the person's head gently shifted to the side and is baring its alluring neck with a familiar tattoo mark on top of the bewitching skin. The person seems to possessed familiar feature of charming silver hair and marvelous pair of amethyst eyes staring at someone in a flirtatious way. The image of the person is very much identical or precisely to be Kiryu Zero himself being visualize by the yearning unconsciousness of a certain Pureblood.

The desirous vision of a naked hunter laid atop the pool of myriad flower petals of both white and blue roses with few flower petals covering _mostly and only_ the person's enticing private parts and this vision might have been cause by the uncontrollable desire and lust of the Pureblood who is currently suffering this bittersweet hallucination. Within his dream Zero slowly turn his head towards the direction of the dreaming vampire while drawing a ecstatic smile in his sweet tempting lips before tracing his pair of pale hands on his exposed body in a very seductive way as he boldly remove the flower petals from his chest revealing the sexy built of his body especially the dainty pink tint of his nipples and shifting his legs to expose the both erotic legs and thighs of the silver haired man as if he is teasing someone in arousal but sadly the erotic dream soon ended when the Pureblood prince who reveal to be Kaname had woke up from his dirty fantasies.

The Pureblood Kaname face palm himself as he suffers yet again another sexual fantasies he had been having these past few months, his fantasies of his hunter husband Kiryu Zero. It is somehow funny that he is now lusting after his own lover despite having held the teen a year before they had separate. "I miss him.." the vampire whisper to himself as he could feel his lust and sexual desire screaming inside him as the result of his endless longing for his beloved but then also it would be due to his hunger too - his uncontrollable hunger as a result of his refusal to drink another person's blood other than Zero and he has been starving these past whole year with his bloodlust growing more and more savage.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - When I Dream About You by Stevie B


	49. My Attachment

**Top 3 Story Reviewer:**

1. _ben4kevin_  
2. _Irmina_  
3. _LuanRina_

**Romance Pairings:**

Kaname x Zero - Romantic Love  
Aido x Akatsuki - Unrequited Love  
Senri x Takuma - Platonic Love  
Youji x Zero - ?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 47: My Attachment**

.

In a secluded and abstract smoky mountain, a huge castle-like mansion was built and is currently owned by the powerful clan of the Kuran Family. Every corner of the estate and every solid bricks of the wall are marked with countless histories since the vampire myth started. The mansion bears the impression of both antique and modern or to be precise it is simply magnificent. Pureblood families prefer to live most of their lives isolated from the rest of the vampire race as presume to their pride of maintaining their pure and rare status, and definitely against the idea of mingling with lower class vampires though the idea doesn't apply to all Purebloods still remaining alive.

Inside the Kuran's elegant private library; the Pureblood princess is having a not too great time on her study with her personal tutor who is none other than the genius Aidou Hanabusa. "It's so quiet. I can smell the snow outside. Oh yeah.. it's already one year." Yuki mumbles herself as she kept her daze to the room's ceiling not noticing the tired and bothered look of her tutor. "Don't fret too much about it. Like what I have been assuring you, I left the academy without erasing most of your classmates' memories especially your friend Sayori Wakaba and if you're worried for your adopted father - he is a legendary hunter so he won't die easily even when you stab him in the heart." Aidou hold back his sigh as he is tired to repeat his statement for a millionth time since the first six months they have been living in this mansion. Well what can you expect? The girl is just as homesick as a baby.

"I'm not thinking about that." the brunette girl let out a lonely smile as she stares blankly on the book she is holding. "It's been a year since Kaname-oniisama had last drunk real blood. I can feel it in our bond and he is starving more and more as time pass by." "I cannot help but be worried for him."

"And you said it yourself, you can't help but be worried." the blonde tutor decided to interrupt the girl's monologue to herself while not wandering his focus from the lesson he is currently making. "Kaname-sama has a strong will. If he decided on something, I swear not even death can change his mind and that I admired about him. If he says that only Zero-sama's blood is what he need then that's that. Let's just hope he finds him before his hunger takes the better of him." the noble claims with a wishful tone as he can't help but be worried too for the Pureblood he is serving loyally since who knows when.

"I will find him and I'll do anything to make it happen." and with that Kaname turn to end the conversation he happened to eavesdrop unintentionally on his return from the business meeting with the newly restructured senate. "Kaname-sama" "Oniisama" both Aidou and Yuki said in unison upon realizing the presence of the now Head of the Kuran Family. "I'm sorry for interrupting the two of you but I'll have to occupy this library for a while." the Pureblood prince stated with a stoic face as he entered the library with the Head of the Aidou family accompanying him along with the other faithful subordinates Akatsuki and Ruka. "Feel free, Kaname-sama." the blonde noble bows his head in a respectful salute as to greet the guest especially his father. As soon as he finished his greetings, Aidou immediately tug the Pureblood princess with him and left the room so to not disturb the important talk between Kaname and the other three nobles.

Though Kaname gives his little sister an assured look as to not let the girl worried for him any further which Yuki took it without a choice before finally leaving the room along with her tutor.

**X**

"Kaname-sama, it's already half a year since you have taken the seat as the temporary Head of the Vampire Senate and as a matter of fact your reign has been smooth these past few months. No one seems to be against of the proposition in regards of announcing you as the new Head of the council officially tomorrow during our allegiance party with the Association. But I cannot say the same on your coexistence proposal." the elder noble of the Aidou clan stated formally as he sat in the couch next to the Pureblood prince while holding few documents to be present to the Association the next day before the party. "Not everyone else is willing to abide to your idea of peacefully coexisting with the humans especially the hunters. And speaking of which, you don't have allegiance to any remaining Pureblood clans thus only represent that you still lack power and I can presume that we will have a rough start as the first step of this coexistence plan of yours my lord." the noble ended his statement with a nervous sigh.

"I could care less about who will follow me or not because as soon as I seize the throne as the Head of the entire vampire race, no one can stand in my way. If I still lack in power to control then I just need to find a way to gain it." Kaname replied with a cold tone as he didn't bother to go over the details of earning the loyalty of every vampire still living in the face of the world - no he didn't care about it since all he cared about is succeeding the ideal pacifism as he thought it is the only way to have his one and only beloved back into his arms. Afterwards, the brunette soon shift his attention to the two nobles sitting on another couch across him and the elder like he needed to hear something from the other two.

"We have reached a certain conclusion upon our research in regards to the Pureblood Tanahara Youji and his family history as per to your request Kaname-sama. I am afraid to say that we couldn't find anything during our search, everything from their ancestor down to their family descendants except to this one information we could only gather during our long examination." Akatsuki was the first one to talk as soon as Kaname silently demand answers from him and Ruka.

It's been a whole straight year of finding relevant information which would pinpoint anything related to the Pureblood Tanahara Youji though surprisingly they couldn't find a single thing about that Pureblood and what's more disturbing is especially the disappearance of the family background information in both the council and hunter association's records, most likely the entire family history and from what they heard from the higher department of the association especially the certain hunter Toga Yagari - the man believed that there is a foul play that led to the disappearance of the Tanahara Family records. Sadly no one is still alive to tell the tale about the mysterious clan though neither do they know that there is actually one or more who bear the secret knowledge about it.

Back to the topic, the pale brown noble girl brings out a photograph of an unknown mansion and from the looks of it the picture was precisely taken a hundred years ago - too old to be able to distinguised but the address written down below the photo is enough data for them. "The Tanahara Family Estate. Both Akatsuki and I had concluded that we might find everything we needed to know about Youji in this place.. and hopefully we can find _him_ there Kaname-sama." Ruka said in a gentle expression and monotone as she refers to the only person Kaname had been searching for all this time.

**X**

The Pureblood prince soon dismissed his guest after the serious private talk and also had dismissed himself to his private yet lonely room. After removing his outdoor coat, Kaname then surrender himself to his king-sized canopy bed and he could feel his stress starting to slip away from his being. Upon feeling slightly relax, Kaname remembers his lucid dream last night - his beautiful dream of his beloved husband. The Pureblood groan in a little discomfort as he knew he will suffer again in another sexual fantasies during his sleep later on though sometimes he feels the need to have it since in his dream is the only place he could see again the enchanting face of his lover and only in his unconsciousness is where he could feel the warmth and love of his long lost lover Kiryu Zero.

Indeed he has been having numerous of nocturnal emission during his sleep though even when awake, his wild fantasies never leave him unattended much to his dismay. "I'm such a filthy man.. I have raped him countless of times inside my head." Kaname face palm himself as he despise the idea of forcing his lover in such an act though it never really happened in reality and definitely he won't do it since hurting his lover is the last thing in his mind. During the long absence of his lover's presence, the Pureblood could feel the surge of both his love and lust for the hunter. Surely both emotion has been immense since then and both still growing stronger as time goes by. Yes, the Pureblood's love for the hunter had grown more prominent especially after their separation. Even greater enough to drive the vampire to continue on his journey of accomplishing all the promises he had kept within himself.

_You and me, we're gonna be better than we were before_  
_Loved you then but now I intend_  
_To open up and love you even more_  
_This time, you can be sure_

This past whole year, the loneliness inside his heart is too unbearable even when he tried to distract himself by burying himself to his duty as a temporary head of the council and of course his hardships had now been paid since he will undoubtedly be the new official head of the senate tomorrow which he had eagerly wanted to have his hand on that throne. He had kept his promise of establishing the coexistence and he will undeniably do anything to grant it, all for the sake of his undying love for Zero. Kaname believed that by seizing the power as the King of the vampires - the Pureblood will have the power to control everything under his reign though if he still lacks power then all that he has to do was to find even greater power and if he has to taint his hands more and more then he would gladly do it.

"For you I would kill. For you I would die. Everything I do is for you and only you my love. I will sacrifice anything for you sake so please.. come back to me Zero." Kaname mutter to his own as he clutch his already starving throat. No blood can be able to quench his hunger even if he had to intake gallons of artificial blood or anyone else's blood since the only one he desire to have was that one hunter's delicious blood. Right, even if his body infinitely rejects Zero's blood - Kaname would welcome the pain and bitter side effects since after all the hunger inside his heart is more abominable than the hunger in his stomach. Like they said, a man madly in love is more insane than a Level-E vampire. "I am very lonely without you." and that was the last word he whisper before drifting to another of his lustful dream.

_I'm never gonna let you go_  
_I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever_  
_Gonna try and make up for all the times_  
_I hurt you so_

**X**

In the hidden estate of the Shirabuki Family; a usual dinner between the two Purebloods is being held in the usual luxurious dining hall of the mansion. In the middle of the hall there stood a long wooden dining table neatly clothed in a plain and glittering white table cloth, several of expensive food was served by the family personal chef or more likely Sara's personal servants. Candle lights were lit and are giving a serene radiance across the room much to the enjoyment of the two dining vampire.

"An invitation to a ball tomorrow really Kaname-san always does things with such proper manners." Sara giggled after she is done reading the letter sent to her from the council. "Would you like to come with me my dear _nephew_? I would be lonely there." the Pureblood woman teases the other Pureblood sitting far across on the other end of the dining table. "It will be my pleasure, Aunt Sara." Youji said with least delight but cheerful expression on his face as he took another spoon of Italian lasagna.

If you may know, the close relation between the two clans of Shirabuki Family and Tanahara Family was all due as them being relatives. Specifically the first daughter of the Shirabuki clan and the elder sister of Shirabuki Sara, who is known by the name of Shirabuki Sylvia was married to the one and only heir of the Tanahara Pureblood clan which is known to be Youji's still hibernating father. Although in regards to his lineage of being a hybrid of both a Pureblood a hunter despite being born from a Pureblood parents still remain suspiciously mysterious.

During their dining, Sara didn't fail to notice the bandages wrapped around the hunter's neck as the teen remain standing and leaning against the nearby wall with arms crossed in an annoyed manner and must have been due to him staying in a room with two Purebloods he loathes so much down to his callous bones though much like Youji - she is merely amused by the sight of it. Indeed they share common traits since they are close relatives. "I see you like punishing your servant now and then my nephew." "Be careful since he seem like a person who refused to submit." Sara said as she kept her eye on the irritated silver haired hunter and surely starting to wonder how the teen's blood tastes like. "It is my way of disciplining him and don't worry he isn't the type to run away from his master."

"It makes me wonder which of us truly the dangerous one here is." Sara said with a pretty yet indifferent facial expression as she turns to burn the invitation letter she had been holding in her hands for a while now in one of the lit candle light near her. "I say it would be you Aunt Sara. After all you are the one who wake me from my seal.. that makes you more menacing than I am though I may say I am since I have more repulsive ideas than yours." Youji simply respond with such a crucial purpose of treachery to his own relative underneath his convincing happy smile - indeed he is willing to use anyone even his own family for the sake of his own goal and benefit though neither does he know or not that it applies same to the malicious woman at the end of the table.

"I doubt that since I woke you from your slumber in exchange for something I desire. It will be such a good pleasure to assist you my dear nephew." Sara replied with wicked smile as she has her own plan to take advantage of her sister's son's accomplishment for her own desire and would never hesitate to do it. Both Sara and Youji eyeing each other with facades of comradeship on their faces but with dirty betrayal underneath one another's nasty skins - surely a very _evil family_.

**X**

Not wanting to stay any longer on the unhealthy atmosphere surrounding the two Pureblood relatives, Zero had retreats to his own room just beside the room of the arrogant Pureblood Tanahara Youji much to his chagrin because that explains to the frequent visit of the vampire during the hunter's morning sleep only to drink blood from him - indeed he is nothing but a slave and a delicacy though he could no longer escape such fate but then he doesn't bother to escape since this was his payment when he asked the vampire to save his brother's life. Yes, a twisted trade between the twins' lives. The hunter then shift closer to the window although he could not see the horizon as due to the nearby mountain, he could assume the sun is already setting on the horizon and that would mean he need to resume his duty as a hunter by night especially he need to feed on someone's blood now that his bloodlust is already surging with extreme craving.

His lungs begin to search desperately for air and heavy panting is escaping his lips that soon become heavier as his hunger is beginning to turn uncontrollably. Zero grips his already bandaged neck as he feels like his hunger is strangling him alive and unknown insanity is surfacing from the pit of his stomach. "You would open up the wound if you continue gripping on your neck." the teen then turns his attention on the despicable appearance of the Pureblood who is self-proclaimed as the hunter's master. "What do you want?" the teen hissed at the end of his response with his lilac eyes now burning red crimson and fangs already elongated.

"I can always offer you my blood since as you know that it will be boring for me to lose you insanity. You're the only one stubborn among the two of us." Youji claims as he begins to undo his collar buttons and definitely his actions only ignite the strong bloodlust of the hunter. "I don't need your blood! Go away!" Zero continues to endure his hunger despite the throbbing pain that simultaneously stabs the depth of his being like a cold deadly sword though his moment of weakness was merely took as an initiative for the vampire to pinned the teen on the wall with great force and not budging a little from the fruitless struggle from the silver haired man.

"No matter how much you deny it, your body can feel it right? The feeling of slowly being consume by madness.. your Level-E transition has begun." Youji leans forward to murmurs critical words to the helpless hunter in front of him. "One year.. you have _one more year_ left of retaining your sanity before finally turning into a mindless creature. No one can save you and not even the precious blood of Kuran Kaname. That is the cruel fate waiting for you in the end Kiryu-kun but worry not I won't let your pathetic life go to waste since I will use it to my heart's content." "So shall we start the countdown?" and soon Zero couldn't endure no more to the close physical contact between him and the vampire especially with the bared neck in front of his face thus reluctantly bites down on the Pureblood's skin and drinking hungry gulps of blood from the other as his mind.

For once, the annoying Pureblood is right much to the dismay of the hunter and he couldn't disagree about that fact since he himself could feel the worsening bloodlust inside him and he also knew that such fate cannot be save - to think he has such a pathetic ending. Such a useless life he had. Now he has more reason to stay away from Kaname or precisely to run away from his Pureblood husband because he doesn't want to burden anyone more so the man he still loves unconditionally although dying in the arms of the Pureblood prince isn't a bad idea but then is it selfish of him to wish that at least he could hope that such fate can be change? If only love has the power to change even fate itself, oh how insane would it be. Then his mind wanders on tomorrow's event, is it a bad time to finally meet Kaname much more in his pitiful state or could it probably be a change on the unyielding wheel of fate?

_Gonna hold your body close to mine_  
_From this day on, we're gonna be together_  
_Oh, I swear this time_  
_I'm never gonna let you go_

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - Never Gonna Let You Go by Sergio Mendes


	50. My Reunion

**A/N: **Thanks to my constant reviewers! **kanamexzero fan** **mochi88 ben4kevin rayie159 LuanRina irmina saphira88**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Chapter 48: My Reunion**

.

The long awaited fateful day has come; the day in which both the Vampire Senate and the Hunter Association will reconstruct the allegiance between them that had been destroyed by the corrupt reign of their previous leaders who are now nothing but a bitter history though the importance of this day doesn't accumulate to the business meeting between two authorities rather it was the day where the vampire society will have a new leader - a new King that will lead them to whatever future lies ahead of them. But then the supposed soon to be King find this special day meaningful not because he will be the King of all the vampire race, no it is not due to that reason but for the sole idea that he might finally meet the one person he had been longing to see for the past whole year.

The important event will be held in the headquarters of the vampire council and both the vampire and the hunter race are obliged to attend it for the mere purpose of establishing the equal comradeship between two parties. Inside the conference room of the headquarters; a meeting before the ceremony ball is currently unfolding in this place. "It is as you just said master hunters. The position of the leader of the vampire society is yet to bestow upon me but it naturally does not mean that the lifestyle and the principle of our race would have changed as well." said the one man who is known as the candidate for the leadership of the vampire race and goes by the name of Kuran Kaname, the Pureblood prince.

The Pureblood prince sat on the edge of the refectory table with him facing the current president of the Hunter Association who is famously known as the legendary hunter and the vampire without fangs - Cross Kaien. "So in conclusion; you are saying that our societies will go on working together on a higher level of cooperation than ever before and unless we have a legitimate reason, the hunter association will pose no threat to your lives is it not?" Cross respond in the behalf of the association as their president. The two parties of the new members of the vampire council and the hunters under the authority of the association were present as to witness the new formed allegiance of the two powerful authorities in this world.

"As for us, we believe that collaborating with the association is the best choice for both our races to be able to go on existing together and so as the next Head of the vampire senate I will also take upon itself to deliver eternal sleep to any of my kind unduly presenting a threat to human lives." Kaname continued the meeting with a very serious face and monotone as he held himself with so much dignity to represent the new and better reign of the vampire society which will be under his command sooner and later.

**X**

"As a matter of fact; to present our faithfulness and full cooperation on this allegiance, as a temporary head of the senate and soon to be the next leader of the council and the society - I, Kuran Kaname, with my power and authority had come to my decision to cleanse the immoral justice caused by the deceased leader Ichijo Asato which I am literally speaking is about the unfair criminal charge for the hunter named Kiryu Zero. I myself had concluded that the individual do not held anything against the council and with my command I had dispose the murder charge to him for the death of the deceased Pureblood Hio Shizuka." before Kaname could finalize his statement in regards to the official execution for the teen which was put on hold for further investigation - the Pureblood then wander his chocolate wine eyes to the young teen standing next to the famous hunter Toga Yagari. That one person the vampire has been longing to see for a very long time.

_There were hours that just went on for days_  
_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_  
_That was lost to us forever_

There stood the hunter Kiryu Zero with the latter's hands inside his pockets, still looking enchanting as ever or to be precise more mature and beautiful than before. The teen had reached the peak of adolescence and is now in the beginning of his maturity at the age of eighteen (18) years old. Indeed Kaname finds his beloved had grown so much for the past one year and is simply gorgeous for a man. The brunette took the short moment to have a glimpse of how much his lover changed from the last time he saw him back at the academy when the hunter left to go with someone else. His pale skin still as white as snow but with now tiny tint of sparkling glitters shining whenever he is illuminated by a bright light. His body retained its slim figure and well-toned muscles built but with a more curve shape bringing the immense sexiness of his manly body.

Especially with his buttocks which is now more luscious and tempting thus surely giving the impression of small but tight. Indeed the sight of it didn't escape the hungry eyes of the Pureblood prince and his beastly gaze remains vivid on the hunter's matured buttocks. Soon he wanders his starving stares to the rest of the teen's body features. His hair stills the same length but looking more magnificent with its same pure silver white and its softness touch. His lips still in its cute petal like shape but with darker pink color like a natural gloss and last but not the least - his eyes still the same orbs like an amethyst crystal but with a more breath taking impression on it like a deep window of his soul but with a charm that can suck the depths of a person's being like a massive black hole.

Definitely pretty eyes gives off the feeling of passion but sometimes it can be deadly like eating another's life through its gaze, although his eyes is just as intense as ever but for Kaname - even if he loses his sanity by merely looking at it, surely it is worth dying for. Sadly his blissful moment of examining his husband after all this time becomes gloomy with grim emotions burning inside him upon laying his ebony brown eyes to that one thing wrapped around Zero's neck. A thing capable of bringing the most frightening murderous intent from the hollow depths of the Pureblood's soul - a thing called bandage. Just from that single material causes something so evil inside the pit of the vampire's stomach similar or more likely as a result of dark possessiveness begins to dwell and intensify as minute pass by.

Soon the Pureblood prince was distracted from the one cough made by his faithful subordinate who is familiarly known as the head of the Aidou Clan and the biological father of Hanabusa Aidou. Kaname instantly regain his self-inner composure or else he would probably kill someone within the same area which is of course out of the question. "Kiryu Zero is now innocent." the Pureblood continued on his sentence despite the still lingering evil intent inside him like a beast waiting to escape from its cage and go berserk. "I am very glad to hear that from you. Moving on to the topic.." the dirty blonde man said in stoic manner while sitting across the opposite edge said in reply dismissing his own happiness when he silently noticed that Kaname still deeply and madly in love to his adopted son Zero.

**X**

"The coexistence proposal that I have been working on during these whole year after the downfall of the previous senate, the true complete coexistence as you envision it is still a long away because before it can become reality.. I believe not all vampires are willing to submit to the new order and change within the society but us the rest of the council and those who are faithfully following the leadership of the new restructured senate will do everything in our power to achieve the sincere and peaceful existence between us vampires and you hunters - that I will assure as the next head and the representative of the vampire race." "Thank you for your time and cooperation." Kaname then decided to end the important conference between the senate and the association as the ceremony ball is soon to begin at the headquarters' hall.

"Representative Kuran Kaname, I have one last question to ask you." "The way you solved the council problem one year ago was too drastic. Are you certain that despite that, the rest of the vampire population will accept you as their leader especially the other Purebloods?" Cross questions while watching the retreating back of the Pureblood prince. "Indeed. I am very well certain. You will have the answer to your question by seeing the percentage of invitees that will attend the ball tonight am I right?" Kaname let out a small chuckle at the thought of it with great confidence and power surging inside him and he takes one last glance at the inattentive facade of the silver haired hunter before taking his leave with the rest of the members of the newly vampire senate.

**X**

The allegiance meeting ended an hour after dawn and a little afterwards, the gallant masquerade ball soon starts at the beginning of the night - the night of the vampires. There is chattering here and there from both excited and non-welcoming vampires attending the party. Various aristocrat families all around the world came for the purpose of their obligation as a vampire to welcome their new King whether they like it or not since it is part of their culture and it to symbolize the important power and authority of the King or Queen. The giggles and noises soon disperse upon sensing the shivering aura of two Purebloods inside the hall - a scary aura that only belongs to the Kuran Household. This ceremony ball is both for the important event of official bestowing the Pureblood prince of the title as the new King and of course to welcome the new addition of the Kuran Family or to specific to introduce the Pureblood princess to the world of the vampires.

Kaname enters the room with his sister Yuki beside him while holding her hand as to ease her nervous and tension since this is the first time for the girl to be so exposed to many bloodsucking vampires. As he walks towards the horde of vampires mixed with both kind and malicious individuals; Kaname immediately searching among the crowds for a single person and surely he didn't fail to find him since there is only one person or mostly one of a kind type of man who possessed unique silver white hair and the rarest lilac eyes.

The Pureblood prince felt assured but a little dismay as he was this close to his beloved but he is unable to reach out to him. A pathetic space called distance is so distressing as it separates two people in love with one another but then not only a few feet or meters of distance that is separating them both because there is more than meets the eye. Even with the white masquerade mask hiding the face of the silver haired hunter, Kaname knew who exactly it was because there is one hunter in this world who is so handsome and beautiful. The brunette man made a single bow towards Zero's direction as to respect the latter's presence here in the ball.

"How are you tonight Kaname-sama? And is this young lady your sister my lord?"  
"How are you doing your highness? Kaname-sama has informed us of your existence but he wouldn't say anything more and we are curious."  
"We all admire your beautiful face. We still haven't heard your name your highness."

Many vampires start to swarm around the two Purebloods as if gathering around the most delicious delicacy ever served in the face of the earth and of course the Pureblood princess didn't fail to tense up upon sensing the unknown hunger within the bodies of every vampire attending the ball - with their hungry look underneath their own masquerade masks. Yuki merely let out a tiny sigh before finally introducing herself. "I'm Kuran Yuki. I'm pleased to meet you all." said the princess with a graceful smile drawn into her pink lips. Later on Kaname and Yuki made their way on the elegant staircase with a single luxurious chair that symbolized the throne prepared in the middle of the inauguration of the Pureblood prince candidacy for the next head of the vampire senate.

**X**

The head of the Aidou Family is the one responsible for the initiation of the Pureblood prince's commencement for the position as the Leader of the Council. "May it please Our Highness, the Pureblood Prince Kuran Kaname, having earned the honorable right to succeed to the leadership as the new Head of the Senate, here presents himself to claim this Throne which is now rightfully his as to pledge his eternal Oath and to swear fealty to the Society." the elder noble handed a cup of blood for the brunette to drink as to symbolize his Pureblood lineage since the blood represent the idea of power and dominance to be taken by the rightful candidate who is none other than Kaname himself - and of course in front of the hundreds of the vampires present in the ceremony witness the ceremonial act as the prince drank that cup of blood.

Kaname then turns to state his oath and his duty as the new King of the vampire race and he will gallantly declare it in front of these various aristocratic vampires. "Here do I swear by mouth and hands, fealty and protection to the Society - to uphold the laws of the senate, to speak and to be silent, to do and to let be, to punish and to reward in concern of our world. In peace and in war, in living and in dying until I depart from my Throne or death take me or the world end. So say I, Kuran Kaname." and with the end of his formal inauguration speech, all of the vampires present in the event kneel down before their now Pureblood king after the latter finally takes a seat on the Throne as the end of the ceremony.

"To our highness, King Kuran Kaname, we serve and swear our eternal loyalty." the entire vampire attendees said in unison but only except to the hunters present in the hall since they are not obliged to kneel down before a vampire and might be probably due to their pride as a vampire hunter. Despite succeeding his plan to seize the position as the king of the vampires, Kaname didn't feel complete. He had everything he desired and wanted in this world. He has mighty power and authority, he has a marvelous family estate and immeasurable wealth, he has splendid reputation and fame, he has prominent lineage and great knowledge. Indeed he has everything too great for any one man and he has almost possessed all that the world can offer to him in which even God himself is so jealous of him but Kaname still feels incomplete.

Why? He has everything he had ever wanted except to one single thing he couldn't possess. No to be precise the only one he could not have and that is the one person he loves unconditionally and eternally - that silver haired hunter who stood there far across the crowd. Somehow it is so cruel that fate gave him everything he doesn't even need and when he asked for that one wish, his wish to be tied to that man who is the love of his immortal life by a blood bond - fate is so brutal as to take away that single wish. Why is it both he and Zero are always forced apart from each other?

**X**

After the ceremony; a glamorous ball soon begun as the masquerade night still remains serene. On the empty veranda which is preserved for the hunters only to occupy for their duty as a lookout in case something amidst happen though gladly nothing happened _yet_. The young hunter Kiryu Zero standing in a dainty manner while staring at the bold myriad of stars across the vast night sky with his thought wandering on the first night he supposedly fell in love to that one man, the night of their first dance. **(A/N: Chapter 13)**

He disrupted himself from his own candid thoughts by chugging down few blood tablets as a precaution he need in case his bloodlust might kick back again like what happened the night before thought by thinking about it, he unintentionally remembers the sick taste of the blood of the despicable man Youji and to even remember how it taste is surely much to his dismay. Zero was dressed in a simple formal attire of a not too similar to tuxedo suit and as he continued to stay silent for the next couple of minutes, his pleasant time alone was interrupted by a presence of a vampire.

**X**

"Good evening. It is our first time meeting isn't it? Who might you be?" that statement came from a tall man dressed in an expensive attire with a black masquerade masks in contrast to Zero's pure white masks, with the masked man extending his delicate hand in offer for a dance. Even with the disguise of that one silly mask, the hunter knew whose _face_ is underneath that beautiful facade of an object and of course he felt his own heart speeding upon realizing that it is Kaname who is pretending like a nobody - the nobody who is just under the spotlight half an hour ago.

"I'm no one." Zero simply said in blank expression despite reaching and taking the man's hand for a dance in this empty veranda. The dance between the two gentlemen is much different in comparison to the entire harmonious waltz inside the hall or rather much more unique since this is the first time they had sway in a slow romantic dance. The hunter has his hands wrapped around the nape of the Pureblood's neck while Kaname has both of his hand holding the teen's waist on opposite side. Both Kaname and Zero leaning on each other's bared forehead whether it is intentionally or not, and with their noses touching together. The instant they felt one another's touch, all those lonely nights the past year simply disappear from the air like an empty bubble. All those yearning and waiting were never in vain just from the mere warmth of feeling their partner's beating heart.

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_

If only they could forever stay under this disguise then they won't have to face anything that is against their undying love for one another. It was like their masks hides all the unnecessary things hindering them from being together, with these simple masks covering their different existence as a Pureblood vampire and a Vampire Hunter. And also with these two masks of opposite color that they are now able to hold one another without anyone and anything getting in their way or rather standing in between them - if only their fate could be mask as well, then they might have different futures ahead of them but at least with both their destinies entwined and inseparable together in the end.

"You're very similar to the lover I lost on that day. He is a precious person I had dearly loved with all my heart and soul and will continue to love more and eternally. He is the man who always defied me from the moment we met and he is the man who refused to submit to me even when in the brink of death. But because of him that I never felt so happy in my infinite life. I am willing to risk and sacrifice everything just for that person's sake and I will do anything to protect him." Kaname reaches to brush the hunter's strands of mystical silver white hair before wandering it to the teen's angelic lips. "He has the same white hair like yours and the same lips I had always wanted to kiss."

The Pureblood caress the hunter's lips with his thumb as he feels extreme yearning inside his heart. Oh how long had he been waiting for this opportune moment to be with the man he had given his heart a long time ago. It feels like all of his sexual fantasies could never be compared to this single moment. His love for this person is stronger than before that he could not even wait to capture the teen's lips in a captivating kiss.

_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_

"You too. You're very similar to the man who is my first and my last love but the only one who hurt me so bad on that day. But I had already forgiven him. He is the man who I always despise so much that I am willing to wait for a chance to kill him for good. He is an arrogant bullshit that never ceased to make me annoyed and angry down to my bones but because of him that I found new reason to continue living on despite already having a short life. He is the one who made my small existence so beautiful in my entire life. I had loved him the same way he did and I will still love him more than the love he gives me and because of my love for him that I am willing run away from him as to not burden him anymore. I hope he forgives me later for it." Zero said in a loving tone as he tangles his slim fingers on the man's locks of ebony brown hair.

As soon as their disguised confession to one another after their whole year of separation ended; their desperate longing was conveyed in one affectionate kiss as they captured the other's lips so passionately. Although it is filled with so much yearning and passion, the kiss remains sweet and lovely as they continues to lock their lips in a soft and slow kiss. Surely all of the silent words of love and desire that had been built inside their hearts during the one year of sadness and emptiness are all coming back to them. _'It's time to take back what's mine.'_ and this was the single decisive phrase that is lingering inside the Pureblood's mind as he now determined to take back what is rightfully his and that is none other than his lover and husband Kiryu Zero.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N:** Song Fiction - It's All Coming Back To Me Now by Celine Dion


End file.
